THE UNDIES
by Spice Islands
Summary: Demi daleman yang berkibar. Demi cinta buta nan nista. Demi air yang kami kutuk sampai neraka. Demi hati suci sang perawan muda. Atas nama kebenaran, cinta, dan pakaian dalam, kami, THE UNDIES, siap melawan anda! Fic nista 5 author nista. Warning inside.
1. Prolog: Pertemuan

**Rating: **M. MMM. Okey, enggak se-M itu juga. Antara T/M.

**Genre:** Bisa dibilang parody. Tapi benda ini merupakan GENRE-BUSTING up to eleven. Percayalah.

**Warning:** OC!male!Indonesia...5 of them #jger plus OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Multichapter. Penistaan sejarah dan antropologi secara gila-gilaan. Gaje, nista, sinting seperti para authornya. Style menulis yang bercampur-baur dan tidak konstan. Humor gagal. Kemungkinan shounen-ai/yaoi/slash implisit, untuk saat ini (catat kata UNTUK SAAT INI). Cinta buta nan nista. Hints-dodecahedron (maksudnya cinta segi banyak tapi hints2 aja #plak). Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Daleman berkibaran. OOC yang mungkin masih lolos dari radar. Tapi tenang, fic ini dibangun dengan sedemikian hati-hati supaya terlihat rapi dan manis, demi menutupi kesesatan di dalamnya.

**Sejarah singkat lahirnya fic ini:** Dimulai dari impian seorang **Jowo . Londo** untuk membentuk sebuah tim superhero dengan codename berupa daleman. Impian ini diungkapkan kepada **vreemdleven** dan ditimbrungi oleh **ry0kiku**, **are . key . take . tour**, dan **skadihelias** yang entah bagaimana caranya berkembang menjadi pembicaraan tentang tim superhero yang dibentuk dari 5 OC!male!Indonesia yang kami miliki masing-masing. Lalu kami semua sepakat menyatukan ide, pikiran, dan kenistaan kami bersama sampai akhirnya terwujudlah kisah gaje nan nista ini. Dipersembahkan kepada FHI tercinta dengan harapan terdalam dari kami semua bahwa cerita tidak akan membuat Anda sekalian beramai-ramai lari ke toilet untuk muntah karena kenistaannya yang berlevel ASIAN.

Bila terdengar lebay, dipersilakan untuk baca profile account ini. Terima kasih. *dikeroyok*

.

* * *

><p><em>Agustus, 2020.<em>

Alis lapis delapan itu berkedut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang sungguh kontras bila disandingkan dengan ruangan bernuansa _high-tech_ dengan layar berbagai ukuran yang tertanam di dinding metal. Di dekat benda itu, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berpotongan simpel berdiri tenang, jemarinya bergerak lincah di dua panel _keyboard_ transparan.

Arthur Kirkland berdeham, membuat si rambut hitam mengalihkan pandangan dari layar, mata di balik kacamata khusus berlensa ungu bertemu hijau terang.

"Ah. Anda datang lebih cepat dari dugaan saya. Bukankah ini waktu anda minum teh biasanya, British Empire?" Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu bertanya sopan, melepaskan kacamata khusus yang membantunya menganalisa isi tiga layar sekaligus. Mengerjapkan mata monokromnya, dia menatap lurus ke pemuda pirang yang mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Ruangan yang agak lebih mirip laboratorium sebetulnya.

"Tidak usah memakai _codename_ seperti itu, Kiku. Membuatku merasa seperti orang asing saja. Kita ini 'kan, satu tim. Panggil aku Arthur saja, seperti yang lainnya."

"Baiklah, Arthur-san."

Arthur menghela napas. Memang sukar sekali untuk membuat rekannya yang begitu bangga akan budaya asalnya ini untuk meninggalkan norma kesopanan yang begitu ia junjung tinggi. Daripada membuat percakapan ini menjadi diskusi kultural tanpa ujung pangkal, dia memutuskan untuk menuju ke poin pembicaraan.

"Oke. Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini? _Refresh my memory_."

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Saya berjanji hendak menunjukkan pada anda hasil nyata dari apa yang saya kerjakan selama ini."

Mata monokrom itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda di tengah ruangan, benda yang tadi mencuri perhatian Arthur Kirkland di awal-awal. Sebuah pohon tinggi dengan banyak cabang, dipenuhi bunga berwarna merah muda, begitu banyak sampai menutupi warna hijau daunnya.

"Ini...?" Arthur berbisik, menempelkan tangannya di batang besar. Walaupun sintetis, namun terasa seperti menyentuh batang pohon betulan. Kiku Honda memang terkadang terlalu terfokus pada detail-detail kecil yang tidak begitu dibutuhkan. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak memboroskan sel otaknya memikirkan bagaimana pohon itu bisa berakar di lantai metal laboratorium Kiku Honda.

Kiku mengangguk, menatap produk yang akhirnya diselesaikannya setelah kerja keras dua bulan penuh dengan kebanggaan. "Ya. _Sakura Scanner_ bisa melacak potensi _Super Power_ yang dimiliki manusia. Semua bunga yang tumbuh di sini menunjukkan manusia-manusia di area ini yang memiliki potensi _Super Power_ yang dorman dan belum berkembang. Sungguh sebuah ladang yang subur, terlalu subur untuk orang-orang senaif mereka. Mereka terlalu diberkati, orang-orang naif ini."

Jarang sekali seseorang bisa melihat mata Kiku Honda berkilat-kilat seperti sekarang.

"Yang pantas mendapatkan dan mengendalikan _Super Power_ hanyalah kita, yang walaupun terlahir di lingkungan yang tidak beruntung dan minim sumber daya, namun bisa bertahan dengan cara kita sendiri hingga sekarang. Anda setuju, Arthur Kirkland?"

"Tentu saja," Arthur bergumam, mata hijaunya masih terpancang pada pohon berdaun merah muda, alis bertemu seolah-olah hendak menghitung jumlah bunganya. "Tadi kau bilang, bunga-bunga ini merepresentasikan manusia pemilik _Super Power_? Kalau begitu... di area ini berarti ada ratusan... tidak, ribuan..."

Kiku menggeleng, senyum mulai merambati wajahnya. "Tidak, anda salah mengerti, Arthur-san. Bunga-bunga di _Sakura Scanner_ dalam bentuk ini hanya merepresentasikan _potensi_, dan tidak lebih. Bila sang empunya potensi sudah menemukan kemampuan _Super Power_-nya, _Sakura Scanner_ akan menggugurkan bunga berisi statistik dan informasi. Kita bisa melacaknya dengan cara ini, lalu merebut _Super Power_-nya."

Arthur hanya bisa menatap takjub koleganya yang biasanya hanya diam dan menyetujui semua keputusan namun diam-diam berpikir panjang ini.

"Lalu... apakah sudah ada bunga yang gugur sejauh ini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kiku merogoh ke dalam lengan panjang pakaiannya yang ia sebut _yukata_-yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan sesuatu di lengan bajunya-dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertekstur bambu sederhana. Dibukanya kotak itu di depan Arthur, memperlihatkan tiga bunga berwarna merah muda tergolek di sana.

"Tiga ini langsung gugur di detik saya menyelesaikan _Sakura Scanner_. Sudah ada tiga manusia ber-_Super Power_ di luar sana, menunggu kita memanennya."

Arthur mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil salah satu kuntum dan menatapnya lekat. Akhirnya, dua bulan setelah kedatangan mereka di tanah asing ini, mereka bisa bergerak juga. Satu langkah lebih dekat menuju ambisi mereka untuk menguasai dunia.

Sungguh keputusan yang tepat untuk memilih memulai dari Indonesia.

.

.

"Hermano! Awas!"

Terlambat.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang dibuntut kuda itu mengerang begitu tubuhnya terbanting di dinding metal, terbatuk-batuk setelah tadi dihajar bola air berdiameter semeter telak di muka.

Sang pengendali air masih berdiri tenang dengan tangan terulur di tengah ruangan, syal biru-putih panjang yang dikenakannya berkibar ketika ia mengerahkan kekuatannya, mengumpulkan lagi titik-titik air yang buyar ketika dipakai menghajar si kuncir barusan. Mata hijaunya menatap angkuh sang adik yang tengah membantu kakaknya berdiri, dengan raut khawatir jelas terpatri di wajah.

Dia memutar bola matanya, memutar-mutar bola air yang baru dibentuknya di udara. "Tch. Bertarunglah dengan serius. Tunjukkan '_Tordesillas Combo_' yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu."

Ya, karena kalau tidak begitu, tidak seru. Selama Kiku belum menyelesaikan mesin pendeteksi keparat itu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka, The Colonialist, lakukan selain menunggu. Dan tentu saja, tidak disetujui oleh egonya yang menjerit bahwa waktu setara dengan uang. Daripada menunggu sampai busuk, lebih baik dia berlatih, mempersiapkan diri sebelum rencana mereka betul-betul dijalankan. Dan sudah bosan berlatih seorang diri, dia sekalian menyeret duo kakak beradik ini untuk latihan bersamanya. Lebih produktif daripada tidur siang berjam-jam atau ngobrol dengan tanaman hidroponik.

"...kau ingin aku serius? Baiklah."

Hoo. Dia tahu salah satu cara membuat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang biasanya santai dan penuh senyum itu untuk menjadi serius adalah dengan mengincar 'Hermano'-nya. Ini baru seru namanya. Menyeringai, dia mulai memasang kuda-kuda, memanipulasi bentuk air jadi mengelilinginya, buat berjaga-jaga. Dia bisa melihat Antonio mengangkat tangannya, merasakan getaran di bawah kakinya...

"Cukup, kalian semua. Jangan terlalu berlebihan memakai kekuatan. Kalian tidak mau benteng ini bocor dan kita hancur oleh tekanan air laut, bukan? Aku datang membawa berita baik."

Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu menoleh seketika ke arah Arthur Kirkland yang berdiri santai di ambang pintu, dengan Kiku Honda di sampingnya.

"Berita seperti apa, Art? Kamu berhasil memasak sesuatu yang bukan batu bara goreng mentega?" Menurunkan kuda-kudanya, Antonio bertanya kasual, penuh senyum seperti biasa.

Wajah Arthur memerah seketika mendengar komentar asal lewat Antonio. "Bukan begitu, _Git_! Dan itu namanya '_scone_', bukan batu bara goreng mentega!"

"Nggak usah bertengkar dan cepetan ngomong apa beritanya. Nggak lihat, ya, kami lagi sibuk latihan?" Pengendali air itu berkata dingin, sebal latihannya terusik oleh pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Betapa salahnya.

Arthur melempar pandangan sebal ke arah pemuda berbalut syal itu sebelum berdeham dan berkata dengan nada resmi. "Kiku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan alat pelacaknya. Target sudah dipastikan ada tiga orang. Tinggal di tempat yang berdekatan. Colonialists..."

Mata hijau itu beredar, merekam ekspresi kaget dan antusias yang terpatri di wajah kolega-koleganya, tak ketinggalan ekspresi lapar dari sang pemuda bersyal.

"...akhirnya bisa benar-benar bergerak. Ikut aku ke laboratorium Kiku, kita akan melihat statistik target dan mendiskusikan strategi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Arthur dan Kiku bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Antonio membantu kakaknya berdiri sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lebar.

Kiku berhenti sebentar. "Anda ikut, Nederlands-koloniale Rijk?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus sebal, mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil lalu memasukkan air yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya ke dalamnya.

"...Jangan memanggilku itu. Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _**VAN DERPSEN.**_"

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

G. Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

* * *

><p><em>Demi daleman yang berkibar<em>

_Demi cinta buta nan nista_

_Demi air yang kami kutuk sampai neraka_

_Demi hati suci sang perawan muda_

_Atas nama kebenaran, cinta, dan pakaian dalam,_

_Kami, THE UNDIES, siap melawan anda!_

* * *

><p>Alfonso Fernando Carriedo, <em>codename<em> Imperio Portugues, adalah pria tenang yang teramat sabar. Cocok bila disandingkan dengan sang adik yang seringkali super antusias dan cerewetnya bukan kepalang.

/Uwaaa! Hermano, lni luar biasa! Serangan Badak Jawa-ku baru saja dihentikan dengan tangan kosong, coba!/

/Uooooooohhh! Truknya benar-benar dibikin melayang! Hebaaaat!/

/Waaah! Banyak peluru yang menyasarku entah darimana! Mereka punya _machine gun_ yang sangat canggih sepertinya!/

...walaupun jangan berani-berani mengangkat topik itu padanya sekarang, yang stres berat sampai tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain melepaskan _headphone_ yang menjadi penghubung komunikasi dirinya, adiknya, dan Kiku Honda-codename Dai Nippon Teikoku-di markas.

"Imperio Espanol, status anda," bisiknya kaku. Sekaku tangannya yang tengah menahan tubuh pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu di dekat dadanya, sementara tangan satunya memegang pistol yang ditempelkan ke kening si pemuda. Pose klasik penyanderaan.

/Hemm. Sepertinya aku dapat '_physical-power_' dan '_mind-trick_'. Dan kurasa mereka punya senjata canggih yang pelurunya tidak habis-habis dan menembakiku entah dari mana…/

"...Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Beralih lagi ke dunia nyata, mata biru yang salah satunya dihiasi bekas luka itu menatap sosok yang berdiri tegang beberapa meter darinya. Seulas seringai mulai merambati wajahnya.

"Jadi. Siapa di antara kalian berdua sang '_time-manipulator_'? Kamu," matanya menatap intens pemuda tinggi berkacamata dengan pakaian kelewat rapi yang berdiri di depannya, "...atau bocah ini?" Dia mengeratkan _headlock_-nya pada pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang tergolek lemas. Pingsan. "Jawab. Sebelum tubuh bocah ini penuh lubang oleh pistolnya sendiri."

Alih-alih sebuah jawaban, si kacamata merespon dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Tubuhnya merileks dan ia kini berdiri tenang. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka dalam sebuah bisikan, yang hanya samar-samar bisa ia dengar.

"Lima... empat..."

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata itu balik menatapnya, terasa menusuknya. Seolah-olah bisa melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa.

"Tiga... dua..."

Jangan-jangan...

"...satu."

Alfonso berteriak ketika sebuah _dart_ tertancap di tangannya, hasil lemparan cepat sang pemuda berkacamata. Pistol yang dipegangnya terjatuh, langsung ke tangan sanderanya. Yang tepat baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. _Timing_ yang terlalu tepat, seolah-olah sang pelempar _dart_ sudah tahu persis kapan...

BANG!

Alfonso jatuh terduduk, mencengkeram kakinya yang baru saja ditembus tembakan laser. Tak bisa bergerak, dia hanya bisa mengertakkan gigi melihat sanderanya berlari menuju si pemuda berkacamata, yang langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Baik, kok. Prediksimu meleset setengah detik, ngomong-ngomong. Aku sudah sadar sewaktu kamu bilang 'satu'."

"Aww. Jangan bilang begitu. Aku 'kan, dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Meleset sedikit itu wajar..."

"Jadi. Orang ini sebaiknya kita apakan?" Si pemuda berambut ikal dengan mata bak kelereng abu-abu itu menatap dingin ke sosok Alfonso. Pistol laser mengarah tepat ke kepalanya, membidik di antara kedua mata calon korbannya. "Langsung dibunuh saja? Mau dengan cara kotor atau sehalus mungkin?"

Si pemuda berkacamata hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum bergumam pelan, "Sudah kuduga kau akan lepas kendali tiap kali memegang pistol itu..."

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa, kok." sahut si pemuda berkacamata buru-buru, diiringi tawa garing. "Um... Coba untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak kelewat banyak. Kita tidak mau dijebloskan ke penjara dengan mudahnya hanya karena metode membunuhmu yang... uh... kelewat barbar..."

"Oh, _okay_. Satu tembakan kecil di kepala tidak akan—HEI!"

Tepat sebelum pelatuk pistol ditekan, Alfonso—dengan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya—menghilang entah ke mana, membuat kedua pemuda itu kebingungan. Keduanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling mereka, tapi sosok yang mereka cari tetap tak tampak.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"RANG, DI BELAKANGMU!"

Semuanya terlambat. Sebilah belati dengan mata pisau yang begitu tajam mengarah lurus ke pangkal leher sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. Belati lainnya terarah ke betis musuhnya, tak terlihat. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu akan punya lubang pernapasan baru dan sebelah kaki lumpuh dengan luka menganga berdarah-darah.

Beruntung pemuda ini mempunyai gerak refleks yang luar biasa cepat.

Sebelum belati yang mengarah ke lehernya menancap, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan yang memegang belati dan memuntirnya sampai terdengar suara berderak yang mengerikan. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan pistol aneh tersebut ke sisi kiri perut lawannya dan menembaknya, membuat Alfonso menjerit kesakitan.

Sayangnya, si pemuda berambut hitam ini terlambat menghindari belati ke kaki kirinya. Belati itu menghujam dalam ke betis sang pemuda, membuatnya pincang dan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai berdebu di bawahnya. Beruntung rekannya segera menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman, sementara musuhnya tak jelas menghilang ke mana. Mudah-mudahan dia benar-benar menyerah dan mundur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pemuda berkacamata, khawatir dengan kondisi rekannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kepalanya dipukul dengan begitu keras sampai pingsan dan sekarang ada sebuah belati menancap di kakinya. "Lebih baik kita istirahat saja di sini. Aku yakin dia tidak akan datang lagi."

Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu mendesis kesakitan ketika kakinya yang cedera mendapat beban berlebih ketika dipakai berjalan. Tak suka dengan ganjalan di kakinya, ia mengambil pisau itu, bersiap untuk mencabutnya...

"Jangan, Rangga!" tangan si pemuda berkacamata meraih tangan si rambut ikal, mengentikan geraknya. "Kalau kamu cabut pisaunya, pendarahannya akan lebih hebat! Bagaimana kalau kamu kehabisan darah?" ekspresi pemuda itu khawatir luar biasa.

"Aku tak apa-apa..." bisik Rangga lemah. "Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa, kok, Joni..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Joni hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan mendesah. Bocah ini kelewat keras kepala, membuat segala argumentasi percuma. "Ya sudah. Kita berlindung di gedung ini dulu. Toh, kakimu cedera dan kita tak mungkin bisa lari jauh. Oke, Rangga?"

"...terserah kau saja, Joni."

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari gedung dimana Joni dan Rangga berlindung, dua orang pemuda mengalami nasib yang sama dengan mereka. Sama-sama dikejar oleh orang aneh dan –kemungkinan besar—terancam untuk mati.

"Anjing! Itu kok bisa pohon mangga gerak-gerak seenak jidatnya kayak gitu sih?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _codename_ Imperio Espanol, masih tertawa-tawa riang dari atas pohon mangga yang dikendalikannya. Di bawah pohon tersebut, kedua pemuda sasarannya terbelalak menatapnya dan si pohon mangga yang menari-nari di hadapan mereka. Antonio tertawa lagi sambil menggerakkan salah satu dahan, mencoba menangkap pemuda yang paling dekat darinya, yang berambut hitam cepak.

"Mana gue tau, Nyet! Pokoknya jangan sampai ketangkep tu pohon nggak jelas. Elo fokus nyerang si bule itu aja!"

"Jangan gue dong, suruh si android aja yang ngabisin tu orang. Tadi sempet-sempetnya dia grepe-grepe gue. Najis!"

Nah, sekarang mereka protes karena tindakannya tadi? Bukan salahnya kedua pemuda tersebut berwajah menggemaskan menurutnya kan? Dia, sang Imperio Espanol, bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk...ehem, mengapresiasi segala sesuatu yang menurutnya imut atau menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, kalian menyerah saja dan ikut denganku~" kata Antonio dalam bahasa lokal (sesuatu yang mati-matian diperintahkan Kiku pada mereka untuk dipelajari, demi mempermudah misi, katanya) sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekarang mencoba menangkap pemuda kedua, pemuda kurus dengan pantat yang menurutnya cukup mengundang itu. Begitu bulat dan tampak kenyal, mengingatkannya dengan seorang sosialita di Amerika sana. Hanya saja, ini versi lebih kecilnya.

"NGIMPI KALI LO!" kedua pemuda tadi berteriak bersamaan sambil terus berlari menghindar darinya. Si rambut cepak melemparkan semua benda yang dilewatinya ke arah Antonio untuk menahan lajunya. Tempat sampah, motor yang sedang parkir, gerobak nasi goreng yang ditinggal penjualnya, dan...truk?

"Ekstrim..." desis Antonio dengan nada penuh kekaguman. "Kami benar-benar harus mendapatkan kalian. Kalian ini keren sekali..."

"Sebenernya kamu ini siapa sih? Apa maumu?" teriak si pantat seksi sambil melotot.

"Ra-ha-si-a dong~ Kalian harus ikut denganku dulu." Kembali dahan-dahan pohon mangga itu menggeliat menggapai-gapai mangsanya bak monster bertentakel di komik-komik _hentai_. Dua orang pemuda yang dikejar-kejar ini hanya bisa berdoa semoga pengejaran ini tidak akan berakhir seperti _hentai_ yang biasa mereka baca...

/Imperio Espanol./ Suara Alfonso berbisik dari alat komunikasi di telinganya, membuat kendali Antonio terpecah dan pohon mangga yang ditumpanginya berhenti bergerak.

"Eh? Hermano? Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai?"

/Tidak. Aku terpaksa harus mundur kali ini. Perutku tertembak dan sepertinya pergelangan tanganku terkilir atau patah./

"Mereka sekuat itukah? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

/Lukaku cukup sakit, sih. Tapi, tak terlalu parah Toh, tembakannya hanya menyerempet perutku saja. Rupanya persiapanku belum cukup untuk menghadapi mereka. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Butuh bantuanku?/

"Sebentar. Mungkin aku harus mengendalikan lebih banyak pohon lagi untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Eh, tunggu, aku harus mengejar kemana?" Ia melihat si rambut cepak dan si pantat seksi menghilang di balik pintu sebuah bangunan. "Ah... Keduanya masuk ke gedung tua, Hermano. Aku jadi tak bisa mengejar mereka dengan pohon manggaku ini, deh."

/Lebih baik aku ke sana sekarang. Biar kucari dulu lokasimu, sepuluh detik lagi aku sampai sana./

"Dua orang yang punya _Super Power_ masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Aku terpaksa mengejar mereka dengan berla—Oof!"

Sebuah bom—entah granat atau rudal, Antonio tidak terlalu memperhatikan—jatuh nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. Beruntung dahan-dahan pohon mangga yang ia kendalikan bisa menepis peledak tersebut. Sialnya, pohon mangganya sekarang melemah dengan dahan-dahannya tumbang akibat ledakan tersebut.

/Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara ledakan? Kau ditembaki?/

"Iya, nih. Entah dari mana, selalu ada peluru yang nyaris mengenaiku." gumam Antonio. Ia sekarang sibuk membuat atap dari dahan dan ranting pepohonan di sekitarnya guna menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Aku jadi sedikit terhambat gara-gara tembakan ini, nih... Apa mereka punya rudal pengendali jarak jauh, ya? Semacam alat pertahanan diri untuk saat-saat seperti ini?"

/Entahlah. Kenapa tidak kau kejar saja yang dua orang itu? Aku akan segera ke sana./

.

.

Dua pemuda yang terengah-engah hebat berlari memasuki gedung tua ber-plang 'AKAN DILEDAKKAN' dengan ragu-ragu. Keduanya khawatir kalau ada pekerja di dalam gedung yang sedang mempersiapkan penghancuran dan malah menyuruh mereka keluar. Sampai kapan pun, mereka tidak akan mau kembali ke luar sana dan berhadapan dengan orang sinting dengan kemampuan mengendalikan tanaman dan binatang yang mengerikan. Barusan mereka nyaris mati diseruduk banteng, diterkam harimau, dan gepeng ditindih gajah saat di kebun binatang gara-gara bule aneh itu. Semuanya belum selesai. Setelah mereka lari dari kebun binatang—sebelumnya, mereka sudah mengembalikan binatang-binatang malang itu ke kandangnya—mereka masih harus dikejar-kejar oleh pohon mangga dengan ranting yang kemana-mana.

"Itu orang ngapain pengen nangkep kita sih?" tanya pemuda yang lebih kurus dan berambut berantakan dengan suara melengking. "Demi... Terus gimana dia bisa bikin binatang sama taneman nurut kayak gitu?"

"Ya mana gue tau, Gar! Lo kira gue bapaknya apa, harus tau semuanya!" bentak pemuda yang berambut cepak dan bertubuh lebih besar. Kesal. "Aduhduhduh... Ini kayaknya gue ada salah urat gara-gara ngelempar truk barusan..."

"Lagian elo sok jago sih, Ntur. Ngelemparnya truk. Lempar yang entengan dikit kenapa?"

"Apaan emangnya? Nenek-nenek lagi joget _dub step_ sambil kayang keliling bunderan HI?" Ntur —Guntur, nama aslinya— merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai berdebu sambil mendesis kesakitan. "Duh... beneran gue salah urat ini... Eh, itu si Eka ke mana?"

"Kan tadi dia bantuin kita dari... gak tau dari mana. Pokoknya dia bantuin kita nembak-nembakkin itu orang, kok." Gar yang masih terengah-engah ikut duduk di samping Guntur yang masih memijit-mijit pundak kanannya dan tampak sangat kesakitan. Melirik rekannya, ia bergumam, "...mau gue pijitin?"

"Hm? Boleh, deh. Lo bisa mijit yang bener, gak?"

"Enggak." celetuk Gar cuek. "Tapi ya kalo sakit lo ngomong aja, gitu. Sini. Balik badan." katanya kemudian sambil mendengus.

Guntur tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan jemari Gar mulai merambat, menelusuri pundak kanannya, memijit pelan. Otot-otot yang semula terasa sangat kaku mulai lebih tenang dan rileks setelah dipijat beberapa saat oleh Gar. Sayangnya, pijatan yang menenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Gar mendadak berhenti. Guntur hampir protes kalau ia tidak melihat Gar sedang berdiri menghadap seorang pria berkacamata dan mengenakan jas berantakan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya (Siapa orang ini? Mafia? FBI? Paspampres? Kenapa di kampung macam ini dia pakai jas?). Seorang pemuda lain berwajah manis dan kaki berdarah-darah dengan pisau masih tertancap tampak mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Gar, membuat Guntur lekas berdiri dan nyaris menyerang pemuda itu, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gar berikutnya menghentikannya.

"Mereka sama kayak kita, Ntur. Sama-sama dikejar karena kemampuan mereka, sama kayak kita." Gar lalu terdiam sejenak, dahinya berkerenyit. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Rangga yang masih menempelkan pistol ke pelipisnya, "Kecuali...dia. Yang ini kayaknya cuma ikut keseret masalah, ya?"

Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, Joni menghantam perut Gar, membuat pemuda itu kaget dan membungkuk menahan sakit. Guntur yang melihat temannya dipukul menarik Rangga dan membanting pemuda itu ke lantai—membuat Rangga menjerit kesakitan saat kakinya yang cedera menghantam lantai berdebu yang keras dan melepas genggamannya pada pistol—lalu berlari ke arah Joni dengan kepalan tangan terangkat tinggi. Beruntung bentakan keras yang menggema di kepalanya berhasil menghentikan pukulan Guntur. Si pemuda berkacamata dan temannya terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Yang tadi itu… Kau... Apa…"

Gar memandang mereka semua dengan ekspresi agak kesal, kemudian melanjutkan berkata, "Gue gak apa-apa, kok. Lagian, kita semua kan sama-sama lagi dikejar, jadi percuma juga kalo saling hajar. Siapa tau kita bisa saling tolong, kan?" gerutunya.

Si pemuda berkacamata—Joni—hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan Gar dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah percampuran antara bingung, kagum, sekaligus ragu dan hati-hati. "...Kau bisa... membaca pikiran? Telepati?"

"Ya. Dan kamu bisa meramalkan masa depan, kan?" Gar lalu melirik ke arah Rangga yang masih terkapar di atas lantai, kesulitan berdiri. "Aku gak tau dia itu ap—"

Ucapan Gar terhenti di tengah jalan ketika Joni meraih kerah bajunya, dan mendadak pemuda belasan tahun itu sudah berhadapan dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Senyuman mengancam. Diikuti bisikan cepat, nyaris tak terdengar "Kalau tidak mau tenggorokanmu berlubang, kusarankan kau diam saja tentang dia. Dan..." Ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan melanjutkan dengan suara lebih kasual, "Tadi kau bilang dikejar-kejar? Apa si bekas luka itu juga mengejar—"

"Eh... bukan, bukan. Yang ngejar kami itu adiknya, Imperio Espanol atau semacam itulah." kata Gar sambil tertawa kecil, bercampur panik juga. Sekilas, ia sempat membaca pikiran Joni dan melihat kalau dia sudah bersiap untuk melakukan hal-hal tak terbayangkan kepadanya kalau dia masih ngotot bicara tentang Rangga. "Dan... aku janji nggak akan ngomong macam-macam tentang... eh... 'temanmu'."

"Setuju." Joni lalu melepaskan Gar, masih tersenyum lebar, dan berjalan menjauh. Ia berlutut di samping Rangga dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri sementara Guntur berlari ke arah Gar, khawatir dengan kondisi temannya. "Hei, kalian berdua." panggil Joni. Dia sudah berdiri sambil menggendong Rangga—_bridal style_. "Kalian bilang kalau kalian juga dikejar-kejar. Apa ini berarti kalian berdua juga punya...?"

"Yep." sahut Gar. "Kamu udah tahu kan kalau aku bisa baca pikiran? Dan Guntur ini bisa terbang. Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan ya. Aku Ek—ah, panggil aja Gar. Dan dia ini Guntur."

"Gar!" desis Guntur. "Apa-apaan lo ini? Seenaknya kenalan sama orang asing? Dia hampir bikin elo babak belur! Lagian mana ada orang jaman sekarang ngomong pake 'kau'? Aneh banget, gue nggak yakin sama mereka!"

Gar mengerang kesal dan menyahut, "Yakin, deh, Ntur. Mereka juga nasibnya sama kayak kita. Kita aman kalo sama mereka. Lagian yang tadi itu salah paham doang, kok. Sekarang, lo harus percaya sama gue, oke?"

Guntur mau tak mau mengangguk mengiyakan omongan Gar, meskipun matanya masih menatap tak yakin ke sosok pemuda berkacamata itu. Yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar seolah adegan adu tonjok dan banting dan bertukar ancaman itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sanjoyo Setiabudi. Kalian bisa panggil aku Joni." Si kacamata memperkenalkan diri dengan resmi, seresmi caranya berpakaian. "Lalu, pemuda manis belahan jiwaku ini namanya Rangga Wicaksono."

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Guntur tak percaya dengan raut muka jijik. Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana sesama jenis saling jatuh cinta. Gendongan ala pengantin dua orang di depannya yang semula tampak normal—dua orang sahabat dalam masalah dan terdesak, satu terluka, membuat yang satunya harus membawanya ke mana-mana—sekarang tampak mengerikan...

"Kata Joni, aku dan dia tidak pacaran, cuma hubungan kami 'seperti' orang pacaran. Eh, Joni, sebetulnya pacaran itu apa?" kata si pemuda berambut ikal yang namanya Rangga itu cuek, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joni. Anehnya, nada suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dan dia santai saja digendong bak wanita seperti sekarang...

"Keliatan seperti pacaran, ya? Ahahaha! Apa menurutmu kami akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi dan awet?" Sebuah komentar santai diikuti sebuah kedipan ganjen seorang Joni semakin membuat bulu roma Guntur bergidik ngeri.

_Fix_, Guntur akan mencoba menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pria ini. Menurut pengalamannya, gay itu menular.

Sementara itu, Gar diam saja dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan status dua orang yang baru ia kenal ini. Kemudian pikirannya melayang ke Imperio Espanol yang sedang mengejar mereka. Dari keterangan Joni, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi—tebakan Gar setelah membaca singkat pikiran si Spanyol—bernama Imperio Portugues. Melihat dari apa yang sudah dialami Joni, Imperio Portugues ini sepertinya lebih berbahaya ketimbang Imperio Espanol...

"Kita harus cepet pergi dari sini." kata Gar khawatir. "Eka gak mungkin bisa nahan si Spanyol itu lebih lama lagi. Cepat atau lambat, dia sama kakaknya pasti bakal sampe ke sini dan kita bakal tamat. Kita harus kerja sama kabur."

"Kalau kau menyarankan untuk lari, aku terpaksa menolak." kata Joni. "Rangga kakinya luka gara-gara Imperio Portugues dan aku tak yakin bisa menggendongnya sambil berlari. Begini-begini dia berat juga, lho. _Babe_, habis ini diet, ya? Jangan ngemil terus..."

Rangga menatapnya bingung. "Diet itu apa ya?"

"Nggak, kok. Aku gak nyaranin lari. Eh, Ntur, Eka masih diluar, kan?" tanya Gar.

"Gue liat dulu, ya."

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, Guntur langsung melesat ke udara. Ia melayang menelusuri kaca-kaca tinggi lobi gedung tua tempat mereka berada. Sambil menyipitkan mata, Guntur mencoba untuk melihat jauh dan menangkap sosok temannya—Eka—masih sibuk menghujani peluru ke arah si pohon mangga. Dia merutuk kesal ketika melihat sosok berambut coklat itu ditambah satu sosok lainnya bergerak semakin dekat ke gedung tua tempat mereka berada. Guntur lalu kembali ke tempat Gar dan yang lainnya berada untuk memberitahu apa yang barusan ia lihat. "Masih, kok. Tapi, si kakak-adek beranak itu makin deket ke tempat kita. Ada rencana apa? Mau serang langsung?"

"Aku sarankan kalian jangan sok berani melawan si Codet itu." kata Joni hati-hati sembari menurunkan Rangga dan pelan-pelan membantunya duduk bersandar di dinding. "Gara-gara dia, Rangga jadi luka begini."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga tahu kalo itu. Dia punya kemampuan teleportasi, sih..." gumam Gar. "Yang lain punya ide, gak?"

"Kalau pura-pura mati?"

Ketiga pasang mata menoleh ke arah Rangga yang duduk bersandar di dinding dengan _wallpaper_ yang sudah mengelupas. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu santai, meski ia sempat mengerenyit kesakitan ketika menggerakkan kakinya yang terluka.

"Pura-pura mati?" ulang Guntur. "Pura-pura mati gimana maksud lo?"

"Mereka mengejar kalian karena mau mengambil tenaga—_Super Power_—yang ada di dalam diri kalian, kan? Nah, rasanya masuk akal kalau kita pura-pura mati supaya mereka berhenti mengejar kita." kata Rangga.

"Oke, pura-pura mati bisa juga. Tapi, emang mereka mau kemakan akting kita? Dan gue ini paling gak bisa nahan napas lama, man! Gue gak kuat kalo berenang lama-lama!" kata Guntur, panik ketika membayangkan dirinya harus menahan napas lama, belagak mati.

"Mending. Aku malah nggak bisa berenang..." desis Joni kelewat pelan.

"Eh, gue ada ide. Gimana kalo kita...um...ngancurin gedung ini? Toh, di depan tadi ada plang yang nyebutin kalau gedung ini emang mau diancurin," kata Guntur sambil menjentikkan jarinya, jiwa penghancurnya muncul mendadak memberikan jalan keluar.

"Bener juga, sih..." gumam Gar. "Kalo kita kabur terus, mereka pasti bakal ngejar kita. Kalo kita pura-pura mati gitu aja, susah nahan napasnya."

Guntur melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, "Itu dia! Mending kita pura-pura mati ketiban puing aja, jauh lebih meyakinkan tuh. Kita ancurin gedung ini dari _core_-nya sampai luluh lantak dan gak perlu nimpa gedung lainnya. Nah, berarti sekarang masalahnya berapa lama kita harus pura-pura mati di bawah reruntuhan..."

Gar lalu melirik kaki Rangga yang terluka. Darah masih menetes dari luka dengan pisau tertancap mengerikan yang tampaknya begitu sakit, membuat pemuda belasan tahun ini berjengit ngeri. Tapi, beruntung berkat luka dan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari luka, ia mendapat pencerahan.

"Kita gak perlu tahan napas lama-lama. Kita pake aja darahnya Rangga."

Mendengar kata 'darah Rangga', raut wajah Joni langsung berubah. Pemuda berkacamata itu menggeser posisinya sedemikian sehingga ia berada di depan Rangga, efektif melindunginya dari pandangan dua orang lainnya. Senyum lebar itu masih terpampang di wajahnya, tapi justru itu yang membuat seram. "Ahaha. Tadi rasanya, aku mendengar sesuatu tentang darah Rangga..."

"Eh, ja-jangan keburu emosi dulu, Joni," kata Gar buru-buru. "Maksudku, dia kan udah luka. Noda darahnya udah menetes ke mana-mana. Bisa jadi, musuh-musuh kita itu ngira itu darah kita, kan? Lagian kalo menurut yang kuliat tadi, si Imperio Espanol itu gak terlalu teliti masalah beginian. Kakaknya juga. Paling biar mereka ngeliat darah setetes aja udah bakal ngira kita semua mati. Beres perkara."

"Mana yang Imperio Espanol itu keliatannya agak dogol pula..." tambah Guntur.

"Nah! Itu maksud gue!" seru Gar bersemangat. "Sebenernya gue yakin mereka bakal percaya aja kita mati biar cuma ngeliat gedung ini runtuh!"

"Gue setuju kalo gitu. Asal gak pake acara tahan napas, gue ikut!" ujar Guntur bersemangat.

"Tapi, kita mau berlindung di mana setelah gedung ini dihancurkan?" tanya Joni. Ia kini berada di samping Rangga, memeluk pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan begitu protektif dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, entah atas dasar apa. "Lalu siapa yang mau meledakkan gedungnya? Apa si Eka yang kalian bilang itu?"

"Kalau masalah itu, kita bisa kabur lewat belakang. Kebetulan kontrakanku persis di belakang gedung ini —tadi kita mau kesana. Kita bisa berlindung sementara di sana, sekalian ngerawat luka Rangga." usul Gar sambil tersenyum. "Nah, kalo Eka... Bentar. Mesti dihubungin lewat telepati, nih," kemudian ia memejamkan mata, terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh.

'_Eka. Eh, Eka. Kamu denger aku, nggak?_'

'_Saya bisa mendengar Anda. Sampai kapan saya harus melawan dua orang ini? Yang baru saja melawan Anda tadi masih mudah dibidik, sedangkan yang baru datang ini agak susah. Dia menghilang terus dan menurut perhitungan saya ada kemungkinan dia akan muncul sewaktu-waktu di belakang punggung saya._'

'_Ah, ya... Yang itu emang punya kemampuan teleportasi. Gini, aku punya rencana. Kamu liat gedung tua tempat aku sama Guntur berlindung, kan?_'

'_Ya. Apa Anda mau saya menghancurkannya?_'

'_Iya! Tolong kamu ancurinnya sampe tinggal puing! Mungkin lebih bagus kalo kamu dateng ke gedung ini dan pasang bom di... um... _core_? _Core_-nya gedung, mungkin._'

'_Tapi, musuhnya..._'

'_Biarin aja. Cepetan ke sini, ya, Ka. Ini perintah!_'

'_Baik. Saya akan sampai ke sana dalam waktu lima detik._'

Gar menghembuskan napas panjang dan berbalik ke arah teman-temannya. "Sip. Katanya dia mau sampe sini sekitar lima—"

Belum sempat Gar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok pemuda berwajah datar sudah berada di dalam gedung. Langkahnya terdengar sangat berat sementara matanya menatap kosong ke arah Joni dan juga Rangga.

"Siapa orang-orang ini, Gar? Apa mereka musuh?" tanya Eka dengan suara sedatar ekspresinya sambil mengeluarkan senapan mesin dari punggungnya, siap untuk menembak jika dua sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari rekan-rekannya itu memang musuh.

"Bukan, Ka. Ini temen baru kita. Yang ini namanya Joni dan yang luka itu namanya Rangga. Mereka bakal ikut kita kabur dari tempat ini. Mereka juga sama kayak aku dan Guntur, punya _Super Power_. Makanya mereka juga lagi lari dari orang-orang itu." kata Gar, memberikan pengenalan buru-buru mengenai dua orang baru itu kepada Eka.

Mendengar penjelasan Gar, senapan mesin yang berada di punggungnya langsung terlipat rapi dan masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengangguk penuh hormat kepada dua orang tersebut. "Salam kenal. Nama saya Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana. Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Eka."

"Kenalannya nanti aja, deh, Ka! Ini masalah hidup-mati!" desak Gar yang semakin panik. Dia mulai bisa mendengar suara derak pepohonan semakin mendekat, pertanda bahwa Imperio Espanol sebentar lagi akan menapaki gedung tempat mereka berada. Guntur kemudian berkata pada Eka, "Tuh, _core_-nya di sebelah situ. Beruntung _elevator-_nya udah dilepas semua. Lo pasang di titik-titik tertentu aja, ya. Kerjain sekarang. Ini perintah Gar!"

"Baik."

Setelah mendapat perintah itu, Eka langsung berlari ke arah _core_ bangunan sambil mengeluarkan bom-bom kecil dan menempelkannya ke kolom inti penyangga gedung. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, pemuda sekaligus mesin ini memanjat ke atas, menyusuri _core_ sambil memasang bom tiap lantai dengan begitu hati-hati.

Joni dan Rangga yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Eka hanya bisa menatap kagum sekaligus heran melihat manusia yang tampaknya normal bisa mengeluarkan senjata dan bom seperti itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi ada suara berdentang—seperti suara metal mengenai benda padat—bergema setiap kali Eka melompat ke lantai berikutnya.

"...sebenarnya dia itu apa, sih?" tanya Joni sambil melirik Gar.

Tepat sebelum Gar menjawab pertanyaan Joni, Eka sudah kembali ke lantai dasar dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Saya sudah memasang bom di tiap lantai, sekaligus di beberapa kolom lain di lantai-lantai atas untuk mengatur runtuhnya bangunan."

"Bagus!" kata Gar bersemangat. "Sekarang, kita harus keluar gedung sebelum—"

"Bentar, deh..." gumam Guntur, menghentikan Gar yang sudah siap lari keluar gedung. "Kok, gue denger bunyi 'pip pip pip' samar, ya? Pada denger, gak?"

"Aku dengar." timpal Rangga.

"Aku juga dengar." Giliran Joni buka suara.

Gar mengerenyitkan keningnya dan berusaha mendengarkan lebih jelas dengan telinganya. Memang ada suara samar dan itu berasal dari _core_ bangunan. Guntur bertanya hati-hati, "Um... Ka, tadi lo masang bomnya tipe apa? Yang pake kontrol jarak jauh apa pake _timer_?"

"_Timer_. Sudah saya set untuk meledak dalam waktu satu menit."

"SATU MENIT?" jerit empat orang lainnya.

"LO GILA APA, MASANG SATU MENIT? GUE AJA GAK BISA TERBANG SECEPET ITU, MONYET!"

"EKAAAAAAA, KAMU YANG BENER DONG? DEMI GARTER SAKTI GUE DI RUMAH, KALO KITA IKUT KEKUBUR BENERAN DISINI GIMANAAA?"

"Ya, ampun... Satu menit, ya? Rangga, kalau aku tak kuat menggendongmu sampai garis akhir, aku minta maaf. Tapi, yang penting kita bisa mati bersama dan kisah cinta kita akan abadi selamanya seperti Romeo dan Juliet."

"...Romeo dan Juliet itu siapa?"

Gar memijit kepalanya yang pening seketika mendengar seruan dan kegalauan teman-temannya. Dia sendiri juga payah, lupa bilang ke Eka untuk pakai bom kendali jarak jauh. Perintahnya memang kurang detil, wajar kalau android ini salah kaprah.

Rangga berteriak sekeras mungkin, "Heeei! Daripada kalian berteriak-teriak begini, kenapa nggak lari sekarang?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Ntur! Lo bawa Eka ya! Dia gak bisa lari cepet!"

Joni—entah dapat kekuatan darimana—berlari secepat kilat ke pintu belakang sambil menggendong Rangga dan langsung menghilang. Gar mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja Gar merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah melayang di udara, dibawa terbang oleh Guntur yang juga membawa Eka di punggungnya.

"Ntur, lain kali kalo mau ngangkat gue buat terbang bilang-bilang kenapa? Jangan dadakan!" protes Gar, sebal dengan spontanitas Guntur.

"Lah? Kan elo bisa baca pikiran! Kirain lo udah bisa nebak."

"Udah, sih. Cuma tetep aja gue kaget! Lo mau umur gue makin pendek gara-gara jantungan?"

"Iya, iya... Lain kali gue ngomong, deh. Sekarang lo diem, biar gue terbangnya tenang."

Gar hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan pasrah diseret terbang seperti ini oleh Guntur. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur Guntur mau membawanya terbang seperti ini karena dia sudah terlalu capek untuk lari terus-terusan. Meskipun dia pelari yang cepat, ada kalanya kedua kakinya menuntut untuk diistirahatkan.

.

.

Waktu satu menit akhirnya berlalu sudah. Berurutan, bom-bom kecil itu meledak satu demi satu, meruntuhkan gedung itu dengan begitu rapi, tanpa mengenai bangunan lain. Bangunan setinggi dua puluh lantai itu dalam hitungan detik sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing.

Antonio dan Alfonso berdiri di depan puing, tempat dimana target mereka semua berlindung. Bersama dengan penduduk sekitar yang terbangun penasaran, mereka melihat dari dekat kondisi gedung yang hancur tak bersisa.

"Kita bisa simpulkan kalau mereka semua mati." kata Antonio. "Toh, siapa yang bisa selamat setelah tertimpa runtuhan gedung seperti itu."

"Mungkinkah ini rudal dan bom mereka sendiri yang nyasar? Atau mereka hanya sedang sial dengan masuk ke gedung yang mau dihancurkan?" gumam Alfonso, masih tak yakin kalau tiga orang target mereka tewas tertimpa runtuhan gedung.

"Rasanya tadi memang ada ledakan, tapi suaranya dari dalam gedung, kok." kata Antonio sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Apa perlu kucari mereka dengan _clairvoyance_-ku dulu?" tanya Alfonso.

"Sudahlah. Mereka tidak mungkin selamat setelah ditiban gedung dua puluh lantai. Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas dan mencari pemilik _Super Power_ lainnya." Antonio berkata santai sambil tersenyum ceria.

Alfonso mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan adiknya. Keduanya perlahan berjalan menjauh, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain di sekitar. Alfonso lalu meraih tangan Antonio, menggandeng tangan sang adik sebelum menghilang di tengah udara kosong.

.

.

Sementara itu di kontrakan Gar, nasib berkata lain.

Entah salah hitung sebelah mana, sebagian puing bangunan yang diledakan Eka mengenai kontrakan Gar. Bukan sekedar mengenai, tapi menimpa dan menghancurkan lebih dari setengah bagian dari kontrakannya, membuatnya tak bisa ditempati sama sekali.

Makanya, ketiga orang lainnya sekarang berdiri bengong memandangi reruntuhan kontrakan, sementara seorang ibu-ibu gemuk dengan rol rambut di seluruh kepala marah-marah di depan muka Gar, yang menunduk dalam sambil menggumamkan frasa-frasa yang terdiri dari kata 'maaf', 'Bu', dan 'iya', hanya dibolak-balik susunannya saja. Eka hanya berdiri dengan tampang datar seperti biasa. Sedangkan pandangan Rangga –yang kakinya sudah dibebat— hanya berpindah-pindah penasaran antara si ibu kontrakan yang berteriak-teriak, dan kontrakan Gar yang sudah bolong setengah.

"Emang kamu pikir Ibu gampang beli rumahnya, hah? Ibu itu belinya pake uang, Ekaaaa!"

"Ibu makan apa kalo kayak begini? Kamu pokoknya harus ganti rugi!"

"Rumah ini buat masa depan anak Ibu! Sekarang kalo rumah ini gak ada, anak Ibu mau tinggal di mana, Garuda Eka Prakoso?"

Gar hanya bisa memijit-mijit keningnya yang akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali sakit. Demi daleman... kurang sial apa sih dia sejak pindah ke tempat ini? Ibu pemilik rumah kontrakannya masih sibuk marah-marah tepat di depan mukanya sambil terkadang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi nasib rumah dan keluarganya sebelum kembali menyemprot Gar dengan berbagai kata makian. Belum lagi isi kepala ibu pemilik kontrakan yang juga ikut mencerca Gar. Sungguh, bisa mendengar pikiran orang itu berguna, tapi melelahkan sekali. Belum lagi ribut suara batin Guntur dan Joni yang mengasihaninya, Rangga yang bertanya-tanya, dan Eka yang mengumpulkan data. Bicara tentang Eka, mau marah padanya juga percuma...

Tepukan ringan di pundak Gar membuat rentetan keluhan dan kemarahan si ibu kontrakan terhenti sejenak. Detik itu, Gar tak tahu apakah si ibu berhenti marah-marah karena mau ganti menyemprot Joni atau terpesona dengan senyum karismatik si pemuda berkacamata berpenampilan bak eksekutif muda ini (Atau Joni memang seorang eksekutif muda? Gar tidak tahu).

"Sepertinya Ibu ada masalah dengan rumah yang rusak parah ini, ya?" kata Joni. "Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Garuda, kok, Bu. Tapi, kalau Ibu masih mau meminta ganti rugi kepada Garuda di sini, mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Gar langsung merinding.

"Bantu apa—"

"Daripada Garuda yang tak jelas punya uang atau tidak, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membayar ganti ruginya, hm?"

"Aduh, Nak. Tante jadi gak enak kalau begini—"

"Ah, tak perlu sungkan, Bu. Sebut saja harganya."

"Beneran, lho, Nak. Gak usah repot-repot. Yang harusnya ganti itu si Eka—Garuda Eka Prakoso ini!" jari si ibu kontrakan tidak sampai sesenti didepan hidung Gar.

Joni mengambil buku cek bersampul kulit dan pena mahal, siap menulis angka yang diinginkan ibu ini. Senyum cerah Joni membuat lawan bicaranya terpesona sebelum ia berkata, "Berapa biaya ganti ruginya? Sebut saja angkanya, itu bukan masalah untukku."

Detik berikutnya, si ibu yang mengontrakkan rumah Gar pergi dengan senyum cerah sambil memeluk selembar cek dari Joni. Entah berapa angka pasti yang ditulis Joni pada cek tersebut, tapi yang jelas digitnya melebihi delapan.

Gar masih terbengong-bengong, bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Ia masih tak percaya kontrakannya hancur tertimpa puing bangunan, tak percaya ibu pengontraknya minta ganti rugi kepadanya yang kere ini, dan yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya lagi adalah Joni—orang yang baru dia kenal—bisa dengan mudah memberikan cek bernominal luar biasa besar untuk membantunya.

"Umm... makasih udah mau bantuin..." gumam Gar pelan, malu karena harus dibantu orang asing yang bahkan belum ia kenal sampai sehari.

"Ah, sama-sama, Garuda sayang~" kata Joni sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali memasukkan buku cek dan penanya ke saku jas sebelum mengedip genit ke arah Gar.

Gar mengerang kesal dan mendelik tajam ke arah Joni sebelum berdesis, "Jangan panggil aku itu! Dan lebih lagi, jangan panggil aku 'sayang'. Panggil aku Gar aja, ah! Dan aku beneran gak enak, nih. Ada sesuatu yang bisa aku kerjain buat bales budinya?"

"Lho? Kenapa? Menurutku nama Garuda ini manis, lho. Seperti lambang negara kita tercinta." Kembali Joni memberikan kedipan ganjen ke arah Gar yang semakin merinding disko dan menatap Joni seolah dia memakai _longdress_ alih-alih jas. "Dan untuk balas budi, bagaimana kalau kau bayar dengan tubuhmu saja?"

Serius, kalau Joni bukan penyelamatnya di kala kepepet uang seperti tadi, Gar sudah akan menyuruh Guntur untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai mati. Guntur pun sudah siap langsung maju ke sisi Gar dengan tangan terkepal mendengar tawaran Joni tersebut.

"Lo—!"

"Bercanda, bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong," Joni mengedikkan kepala ke arah puing kontrakan Gar. "Kau mau tinggal di mana? Kontrakanmu sudah tinggal puing begini. Apa Guntur punya tempat tinggal?"

"Sementara ini gak ada tempat lain. Gue tinggalnya ya ama Gar."

"Si Ntur udah diusir dari kos-kosannya gara-gara gak bayar tunggakannya selama setaunan kalo gak salah. Eka juga… gak punya rumah. Mereka berdua tadi, sih, tinggal bareng aku. Sekarang gak tau, deh..."

Joni hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Gar sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide sinting terucap dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga tinggal bersama denganku dan Rangga?" katanya, tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya rumah cukup besar untuk kita tinggal berlima, meski kita sepertinya sudah tidak bisa tinggal lagi di _penthouse_-ku di tengah kota. Kita mungkin harus pindah ke tempat yang agak terpencil dan agak sepi. Mungkin rumah tepi pantaiku sesuai."

"Sebentar, sebentar!" potong Gar. Ia agak panik mendengar pikiran-pikiran dari kepala Joni. Si pemuda berkacamata ini sepertinya sudah mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang agak mengerikan tentang tinggal satu atap dengan empat orang lainnya. "Kalau aku nolak, gimana?"

Joni tertawa renyah dan berkata, "Begini saja. Kau harus tinggal bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun untuk melunasi uang yang tadi kuberikan kepada ibu itu. Kau harus bekerja membersihkan rumahku, mencuci bajuku, membuatkan masakan, dan segala pekerjaan rumah lainnya sebagai balas budi. Kurasa Guntur dan Eka akan mengikutimu. Rangga... dia bahkan sudah seminggu ini tinggal bersamaku. Dia juga tak punya tempat tinggal."

Gar hanya bisa menatap orang di depannya ini dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sudah didesak sampai sejauh ini sampai ia tak punya pendapat lain. Diliriknya Guntur yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut cepak itu menatap balik Gar dengan ekspresi yang sama bingungnya. Ekspresi yang sangat memperjelas batin Guntur yang berkata, 'Gue gak ngerti. Elo yang harus bikin keputusan'. Eka... tetaplah Eka.

Diiringi hembusan nafas panjang penuh kepasrahan, Gar memantapkan hati dan terpaksa menjawab: "Oke. Aku, Guntur, dan Eka setuju... um... tinggal denganmu."

Dalam hati, Gar hanya bisa berdoa semoga Joni tidak seaneh isi kepalanya. Semoga.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, kami harap anda belum kehabisan stok obat tetes mata. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! kalau ada komen, kritik, saran, atau bahkan flame baik pada kami semua atau salah satunya, jangan sungkan2 menyampaikan~ :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T/M... M.

**Genre:** (bilangnya sih) Parody.

**Warning:** 5 OC!male!Indonesia & OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista. Style menulis campursari. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash implisit, untuk saat ini. Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Daleman berkibaran.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

THE UNDIES

Cerita Garterboy

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Seharusnya, Garuda Eka Prakoso adalah anak yang biasa saja._

_Seorang anak biasa dengan nama lebay tingkat dewa._

_Nama lebay se-Indonesia masterpiece tunggal ibunya (karena ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang menyarankan nama 'Gar*da' itu, kalau dia tahu sudah dia amuk dari dulu. Dan jelas bukan bapaknya yang entah-ada-di-mana-dan-lebih-baik-tak-usah-dibicarakan itu). Nama yang cukup keren menurutnya, keren banget malah. Namun siapa yang tahan bila sepanjang hidupmu kamu selalu diisengi dengan dipanggil-panggil menggunakan sebutan 'Burung' lah, dinyanyikan Gar*da-Pancasila-dengan-sedikit-modifikasi lah, diberi hormat serentak setiap melangkah masuk kelas lah, dicubit-cubit ("Aduh, ini si Gar*da itu ya? Kamu lucu banget siiiih~!"), dan membuatnya punya probabilitas lebih besar untuk dipanggil mengerjakan soal di depan kelas padahal soal itu demidalemanyangberkibar-sulit-luar-biasa?_

_Traumatis. Traumatis._

_Tanggal lahirnya yang jatuh pada 17 Agustus 2001 tidak membantu. Dia masih bersyukur namanya bukan Merdeka Eka Prakoso atau Panjat Pinang Eka Prakoso. Oke, itu lebay._

_Tampang oh-sangat-Indonesia-nya juga biasa saja –dibilang mengerikan nggak pernah, dikira anggota boyband Korea juga nggak pernah. Kadang-kadang memang ada cewek yang dalam hati berkomentar dia ganteng. Tapi itu kadang-kadang. Dalam hati. Beberapa juga mengatakan dalam hati kalau wajahnya manis – dan beberapa dari mereka cowok. Garuda Eka Prakoso tidak tersanjung sama sekali, terima kasih, sampai jumpa, mas-mas sekalian. Dia masih normal ya. …kemungkinan._

_Sebagai seorang bocah urban (baca: kampung) biasa, hobinya biasa pula. Lari-larian, ngejar layangan, nyebur di empang bareng bebek-bebek orang. Main bola, manjat pohon, pelihara ayam. Personifikasi seorang anak layangan sejati. Ditambah sedikit jiwa petualang (atau lebih ke arah jiwa anak hutan) yang terepresi. Manusia jelata dengan kadar galau diatas rata-rata._

_Untungnya, beranjak remaja dia sedikit tobat dan beralih ke twitter (nge-twit memang nggak ada matinya. Dia pernah mendengar sesuatu bernama SOPA, PIPA, dan ACTA yang sempat mengguncangkan jagat internet dan membuat seluruh penduduk dunia bersatu untuk menentangnya, tapi itu sudah lama lewat) dan _pads_-nya. Jika itu bisa dibilang tobat, tentu saja._

_Meskipun mereka bukan orang Tegal, untuk menafkahi kehidupan mereka ibunya membuka sebuah warteg di siang hari dan menitahkan anak semata wayangnya untuk belajar memasak pada tetangga yang membuka restoran dengan harapan kemampuan memasak anaknya bisa sekelas chef Bara…lebay. Setidaknya melebihinya._

_Berhasil. Si bocah urban madesu akhirnya punya satu keahlian diatas rata-rata: masak. Keahlian yang sangat ibu-ibu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah takdir._

_Bicara tentang keahlian, ada keahlian lain yang dimiliki anak ini (jika ini bisa dibilang keahlian), yaitu kecepatan larinya yang, meskipun tidak sekaliber atlet lari kabupaten, cukup cepat untuk ukuran orang normal. Hasil latihan keras selama belasan tahun yang setiap pagi harus marathon dari rumah ke sekolah karena hampir pasti selalu bangun telat, plus mengejar layangan sebagai latihan sore. Mungkin hal inilah yang memberi andil dalam, ehem, bentuk pantatnya yang…ehem. Tapi jangan sekali-kali berani menyebut-nyebut hal itu di depannya menggunakan mulutmu kalau tidak mau sandal _swallow-_nya mendarat di wajahmu._

_Selain nama, pantat, kaki cepat dan penggorengan, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat anak madesu ini –bisa dibilang— istimewa._

_Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang tidak bisa orang biasa dengar. Berwujud maupun tidak berwujud._

Dia juga bisa mendengar suara hatimu.

_Sebentar, jangan ngeri dulu. Memang, ini kemampuan yang agak mengerikan. Siapa yang mau hatinya dibaca oleh orang lain 24/7, tidak peduli si anak bisa mengontrolnya atau tidak? Tapi untungnya dia seorang anak yang menjunjung tinggi Pancasila dan UUD 1945. Tidak lupa pelajaran PPKn SD dan Dasa Dharma Pramuka. Setelah kejadian-kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang berhubungan dengan kemampuannya ini saat dia kecil, dengan petuah seorang kakek-kakek misterius dengan upil di hidungnya yang berkata "Ka, kamu akan jadi orang yang blak-blakan." Dengan tambahan, "Tapi jangan sampai ada orang lain lagi yang tahu satu kemampuanmu ini.", Dan sebagai anak yang selalu menuruti petuah orang tua, dia nurut. Suara-suara hati orang lain anggap saja radio rusak._

_Dikaruniai kemampuan mendengar suara hati orang…ada untungnya, ada tidaknya. Untung ketika kamu kesulitan mengerjakan soal ujian dan kebetulan teman di sebelahmu juara kelas. Tidak untung ketika tahu cewek yang kamu taksir ternyata naksir suami tetangganya. Untung ketika melihat wajah teman-temannya yang selalu kalah main petak umpet dengannya. Tidak untung ketika kamu satu angkot dengan om-om pedofil yang memandangimu dengan tatapan kasual tetapi isi otaknya… yang pasti bukan hal legal. Salah satu momen-momen paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya: ketika guru pertama kali memanggil nama depannya di kelas baru, kemudian mendengar seisi kelas ketawa rame dalam hati._

_Jika sedang benar-benar capek batin, biasanya dia kabur ketengah kebon orang atau tiduran di pematang sawah (orang). Sepi. Damai. Gemah ripah loh jinawi. Bhineka Tunggal Ika. Dedemit-dedemit lewat, cuekin aja. Masalah nanti dia ngomel-ngomel sendiri saat harus mencuci noda membandel dengan lima ratus perak, itu masalah nanti._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perjalanan di pagi buta menuju rumah Joni dengan menaiki Rolls Royce Phantom-nya (yang disambut nganga lebar dari Guntur) sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat, bahkan setelah mereka dikejar-kejar oleh dua orang aneh berkekuatan super semalaman. Mereka malah saling bercerita tentang identitas masing-masing –hal yang penting dilakukan sebenarnya, mengingat kini mereka resmi menjadi pembantu, ralat, penumpang di rumah Joni.

Joni ternyata bukan eksekutif muda seperti yang dikira Gar (tampang memang bisa menipu). Guntur ternyata mahasiswa teknik elektro semester akhir yang tidak disangka-sangka (mungkin karena penampilannya yang menipu itu, Joni sering dikira sudah bapak-bapak) hanya terpaut setahun lebih muda dari Joni, dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah bengkel sebagai seorang mekanik. Gar transmigrasi dari tempat asalnya selepas SMA dan menjadi tukang masak di salah satu rumah makan, berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk masuk kuliah. Rangga sudah seminggu tinggal bersama Joni. Eka sudah sebulan tinggal bersama Gar.

Sesampainya di rumah peristirahatan milik Joni, Guntur dan Gar hanya bisa bengong, menatap bangunan mewah dengan halaman belakang berupa pasir putih serta lautan luas yang biru cemerlang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dengan tinggi tiga lantai, rumah peristirahatan ala Pasifik selatan dengan warna putih cemerlang beratap biru sebiru lautan itu tampak begitu mencolok. Halaman depannya tak begitu luas. Tembok bata yang ditumbuhi sulur tanaman setinggi dua setengah meter membentengi rumah tersebut dari orang-orang yang penasaran.

Joni tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Guntur dan Gar. "Daripada kalian diam saja di sana, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja ke dalam? Rangga benar-benar harus segera diobati sebelum lukanya terkena infeksi..."

Bagian dalam rumah tak kalah mewahnya dari eksterior bangunan. Pilar-pilar besar berwarna putih tampak berjejer indah, menopang langit-langit ruangan yang sangat tinggi. Pemandangan lautan biru langsung menyambut ketika kaki menapaki pintu masuk dan sebuah lemari meliuk yang tinggi, menembus hingga ke lantai dua dan sepertinya sampai ke lantai teratas. Dilihat dari jejeran botol-botol berwarna gelap, sepertinya itu adalah _wine-cellar_, dibuat sedemikian rupa, sehingga bisa diakses dari semua lantai. Di sekitar _wine-cellar_, meja bar berbahan marmer mewah. Tak jauh dari meja bar, sebuah _grand _piano berwarna hitam berukuran besar—berdiri tak jauh dari jendela besar yang menghadap pantai—tampak ditutupi oleh penutup berbahan kulit mahal. Tak ketinggalan beberapa barang-barang bersejarah dan antik ikut menghiasi dinding. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan tergolong sebagai barang langka yang sangat mahal. Dilihat secara keseluruhan, ruangan ini mirip lemari penyimpanan suvenir keluarga, hanya saja barangnya lebih banyak, lebih mewah, dan jauh lebih mahal.

"Keluargaku kolektor artefak bersejarah. Kami sering berkumpul untuk menikmati artefak-artefak dari seluruh dunia yang dikumpulkan oleh orangtuaku sambil menikmati sebotol _wine _terbaik di sini. Hobi orang tua secara tak langsung mempengaruhiku sampai-sampai aku mengambil jurusan arkeologi semasa kuliah dan berlanjut menjadi kurator, sejarawan, pemilik galeri dan bursa lelang." kata Joni sambil tersenyum, ketika ia melihat mulut menganga Gar dan Guntur semakin lebar saja ketika mendengar penjelasan Joni. Sepertinya dugaan dua orang itu tentang Joni berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, atau malah kenyataannya terlalu waow dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan. Sang pemuda berkacamata dengan susah payah membuka pintu kaca yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk—cukup sulit dengan Rangga dalam gendongannya—dan berkata, "Ah, untuk apa aku lama-lama bicara di sini. Ayo, lewat sini. Kita langsung ke lantai atas."

Lantai dua yang beralaskan kayu solid juga tak kalah mewah dan _jaw-dropping _dari ruang pertama yang mereka lewati. Meskipun ukuran ruangannya tak sebesar ruangan di bawahnya, ruang keluarga dengan televisi plasma luar biasa besar—lengkap dengan _sound-system _terbaik dan kursi-kursi empuk berbahan beludru yang berderet mengitari _wine cellar_ unik, terusan dari lantai satu—mempunyai kemewahan tersendiri. Bukan sekedar televisi besar dan sofa duduk yang luar biasa mewah, ruangan ini juga mempunyai deretan lemari _built-in_ berisi video berbagai genre. Berbelok sedikit, tampak ruang makan dan dapur dengan warna metalik, cokelat, putih, serta hitam mendominasi.

Guntur dan Gar—dengan mata masih terpana pada televisi ukuran besar yang bahkan mereka tak tahu ada di dunia nyata—perlahan berjalan mengikuti Joni yang masih memapah Rangga melewati dapur dan menaiki tangga lainnya, kali ini lebih sempit dari tangga sebelumnya. Perlahan dengan begitu hati-hati, kelima pemuda ini berjalan menaiki tangga. Dalam waktu singkat, kelimanya sampai di sebuah ruangan—lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku bawa Rangga ke kamarku dulu. Kalian bersantai sejenak di sini. Kalau mau _wine_, ambil saja di dalam situ." ucap Joni. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah _wine cellar _besar, terusan dari lantai satu tadi. "Atau kalian ikuti aku saja ke kamar dan bawakan satu botol _wine_."

"Lo mau ngerawat Rangga sambil mabok emangnya?" ejek Guntur sambil mengerenyit ngeri, membayangkan adegan macam apa yang akan terjadi apabila Joni dibiarkan merawat Rangga dalam keadaan mabuk.

Joni hanya tertawa kecil dan terus memapah Rangga yang mengerang kesakitan tiap kali kakinya menapaki lantai kayu. Darah terkadang menetes dari bekas luka di kaki sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. "Bukan. Aku butuh _wine _untuk membuat Rangga lebih tenang. Lagipula dia hanya bisa minum minuman beralkohol."

"Gak bisa minum air? Si Rangga orang apa bukan—"

Sikutan keras di pinggang Guntur membuat sang mekanik muda itu mengaduh kesakitan dan melirik sebal ke arah Gar. Yang dilirik malah pura-pura tak melihat dan berjalan menuju _wine cellar _unik berbahan corian tersebut. Ia membuka pintu kecil dan mengambil sebotol _red wine_. "Yuk. Kita obati dulu Rangga. Biar _wine_-nya aku yang bawain."

Sang pemilik rumah hanya tersenyum dan berlanjut membawa Rangga ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh Eka, Gar, dan Guntur. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kelimanya sampai juga di kamar Joni. Kamar yang kelewat besar, lengkap dengan TV set sendiri, tempat tidur yang besar, lantai kayu berkarpet tebal, dan sebuah pintu penghubung ke kamar mandi.

Joni membaringkan Rangga ke atas tempat tidur dan melirik cemas ke pisau yang menancap di kaki rekannya, lalu berbalik. "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana mengobati luka." katanya. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang bisa mengobati luka?"

"Kalo lukanya dalem begitu kenapa gak ke rumah sakit aja, sih?" tanya Guntur, enteng.

"Kalau ke rumah sakit, pertanyaannya bisa macam-macam." sahut Joni santai. Pemuda berkacamata itu sekarang sibuk menyusun bantal-bantal di tempat tidurnya supaya Rangga terasa lebih nyaman. Ia lalu meminta satu botol _wine _dari Gar dan membukanya. Segera ia tuangkan isi botol ke dalam gelas kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Rangga. "Kalian tak mau, kan, kalau pihak rumah sakit tahu tentang _Super Power _kita. Bisa-bisa satu negara jadi heboh dan kita sendiri yang kerepotan."

"Iya juga, sih..."

Jerit kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Rangga membuat keempat orang lainnya kembali fokus pada luka para di kaki sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Rupanya kakinya yang cedera tak sengaja tertekuk dan malah menekan lukanya.

Melihat temannya yang kesakitan, Joni dengan sigap menyelipkan bantal di bawah lutut Rangga, memberikan sedikit ruang supaya lukanya tidak semakin tertekan. Joni menatap pasrah ke arah tiga orang lainnya, tampak ngeri melihat darah yang mulai menodai seprei putih bersih tersebut. "Kalian serius tidak ada yang tahu cara mengobati luka? Aku bisa saja panggil dokter, tapi aku malas kalau harus menjelaskan macam-macam."

Gar melirik Guntur yang menggeleng, menyerah kalau urusan mengobati orang. Diiringi desah napas, Gar melirik ke arah Eka dan berkata, "Ka, tolong akses ke internet cara ngobatin luka tusukan. Biar aku yang ngobatin Rangga. Ini perintah."

Eka mengangguk mengiyakan dan dengan ekspresi datar mengucap kata, "Baik."

Sesaat ruangan itu hening, hanya dipenuhi oleh erangan pelan Rangga diikuti bisikan lembut dari Joni yang berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar saat Eka mengedipkan matanya, sepertinya sudah selesai mengakses data-data yang diperlukan untuk operasi singkat. "Saya sudah selesai mengakses data-data yang dibutuhkan."

"Oke. Kalo gitu, bantuin aku buat—"

"Lebih baik saya saja yang mengerjakan ini." kata Eka, datar. "Menuturkan apa yang sudah saya pelajari secara singkat tadi tidak akan mudah dilakukan oleh orang lain. Lagipula, perlengkapan saya lebih lengkap."

"Perlengkapan ap—"

Belum selesai Gar menyelesaikan perkataannya, jari-jari di tangan kanan serta kiri Eka terbuka dan menampilkan peralatan bedah yang canggih, membuat Guntur mundur teratur, Gar melongo, Joni melotot, dan Rangga... tetap santai menyesap _wine_-nya.

Eka berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan berlutut, tepat di samping kaki Rangga yang cedera, merobek celana yang dikenakannya dan membuka bebat yang membungkusnya. Sang android melirik ke arah Joni yang menatapnya was-was dan berkata, "Akan lebih baik kalau saya membius total Rangga, supaya ia tidak kesakitan saat operasi berlangsung."

"Tidak usah dibius."

Ucapan tadi tidak keluar dari mulut Joni, melainkan Rangga sendiri. Pemuda berambut ikal yang kelewat cuek ini malah dengan tenang mengambil botol _wine _dan menegak habis isinya sebelum mengambil sebuah sapu tangan lalu menggulungnya menjadi tebal. "Aku bisa menahan sakitnya, kok. Langsung cabut saja."

"Tapi, Rangga... Tadi kau saja kesakitan seperti itu ketika kakimu yang cedera disenggol." bisik Joni, khawatir. Pemuda berkacamata itu menggengam tangan Rangga, berharap bisa membujuk pemuda manis ini untuk mau dibius total.

"Tidak perlu. Aku benci dibius, membuatku tidak waspada pada lingkungan sekitar." Rangga lalu menyelipkan sapu tangan yang barusan ia gulung di antara gigi—suatu upaya sederhana untuk mencegahnya menggigit putus lidah ketika menahan sakit. Pemuda itu lalu mengangguk, memberi sinyal kepada Eka bahwa ia sudah siap dan meraih tangan Joni, menggenggamnya erat.

"Saya butuh bantuan Anda, Garuda." gumam Eka. Kedua manik matanya tak lepas dari luka dengan pisau berlumuran darah itu. Segala peralatan bedah di tangan kanannya ia masukkan dan sekarang siap mencabut belati tersebut dari kaki Rangga.

"O... Oke." Gar segera berlutut di samping Eka, sedikit ngeri melihat luka dari jarak sedekat itu. "Dan demi Tuhan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu.

Eka memastikan bahwa Gar sudah berada di sampingnya sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya pada belati. Ia menarik napas dan dengan gerakan yang cepat, sang android bertampang datar itu mencabut belati, membuat Rangga menjerit kesakitan.

Rupanya operasi singkat tersebut tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama. Dengan sigap, Eka berhasil membersihkan dan menjahit luka hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Rangga sendiri juga tidak banyak protes sepanjang operasi. Jerit kesakitan yang terakhir ia keluarkan hanya sekali, tepat saat belati itu dicabut paksa dari lukanya. Sisanya, ia hanya mengerang pelan dan meremas tangan Joni.

Sekarang, kelima orang itu sedang bersantai di ruang televisi rumah tepi pantai Joni. Rangga duduk bersandar pada sebuah _wing chair _besar sementara kakinya yang dibalut perban bersandar di atas otoman berbahan kulit. Sebotol _vodka_ berada dalam genggamannya. Eka berdiri dengan kakunya di dekat pintu dapur, memperhatikan segala detail rumah tersebut dengan pandangan datar, sementara Guntur asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa berbahan beludru dan membolak-balik majalah yang tergeletak di meja kopi, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tak sampai satu halaman berlalu, sang mekanik muda sudah melemparkan majalah itu kembali ke tempatnya, ngeri ketika melihat adegan sesama lelaki pelukan di sampul majalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gar," Joni beralih pada pemuda kurus yang masih terpana menatap koleksi film dan material kursi yang luar biasa mahal, "Kau masih menyimpan belati yang menusuk betis Rangga, tidak?"

Gar berkedip heran, namun mengeluarkan juga senjata-yang sudah dibebat berlapis-lapis kain sebagai pengaman-itu dari tempat ia meletakkannya. "Masih kok, Bang. Mau buat apa memangnya? Mau ikut dipajang di bar di bawah?"

Joni terkekeh pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil belati itu dari Gar.

"Ahaha. Bukan kok, aku nggak mau ambil resiko bar-ku disangka tempat dagang senjata. Aku cuma mau 'melihat' benda ini sebentar saja."

Meski masih agak bingung dengan jawaban ambigu pemuda berkacamata itu, Gar menurut saja dan menyerahkan belati itu ke Joni. Dia diam saja menyaksikan Joni perlahan melepaskan kain yang melapisi sentaja tajam itu lalu meletakkan tangan di sepanjang mata pisaunya-masih tersisa darah Rangga di sana-dan memejamkan mata.

"Hmm. Wah. Belati ini ditempa di Al-Andalus, bagian yang sekarang menjadi Portugal, di sekitar abad 13 saat Cordoba masih menjadi pusat peradaban di tengah abad kegelapan. Barang antik yang sangat langka. Besar kemungkinan ikut ambil bagian dalam fase awal Reconquista..."

Rangga menyesap _vodka_ dengan cueknya. Eka membuat catatan mental di kepala. Guntur dan Gar bertukar pandang, sebelum menatap Joni dengan ekspresi bak mahasiswa sosiologi didorong masuk lab kimia.

"..._Dafuq_?"

Joni tersentak, membuka mata dan menatap kedua pemuda cengo itu sambil nyengir bersalah. "Ah, maaf, maaf. Kebiasaan. Aku kebetulan punya ketertarikan ke sejarah, jadi aku lebih terbiasa memakai kemampuan _psychometry_-ku untuk hal beginian..."

"_Psychometry_?" Guntur berkata pelan, tertarik, "Apa itu seperti... 'melihat' masa lalu sebuah benda, gitu?"

"Kau tahu cukup banyak juga, ya." Joni tersenyum senang pada Guntur, sebelum kembali mengarahkan fokus dan konsentrasinya pada belati di tangannya.

"Hmm. Tekanan tinggi. Dinding dominasi metal. Oksigen buatan... Pemilik belati ini menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di tempat yang dugaanku antara ruang angkasa atau dasar samudra- tunggu, _altitude_-nya rendah. _Fixed_. Dasar samudra."

Guntur sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar tetapi Gar menyentuh tangannya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Di sekeliling si pemilik belati ada tiga-tidak, empat orang, meski yang satu tampaknya sering mengurung diri dan jarang bisa ditemui. ...aku bisa melihat air yang melayang... pohon berdaun merah muda... sebuah layar yang menunjukkan peta dan statistik..."

Joni menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Masa lalu benda ini berhenti sampai di situ. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah si pemilik sudah mengejar-ngejar aku dan Rangga, lalu selanjutnya kita semua sudah tahu seperti apa."

"Sama sekali nggak ada informasi tentang identitas dua monyet sinting yang ngejar-ngejar kita tadi?" tanya Guntur, alisnya bertaut tanda tak puas. "Nggak ada gunanya dong _psychometry_-mu itu."

Sudut-sudut bibir Joni mulai terangkat mendengar komentar Guntur, membentuk senyum yang walaupun baru dilihat Gar beberapa kali saja, sudah bisa menjadi bahan mimpi buruk lima puluh tahun ke depan. Takut mulut sembarangan Guntur itu menyinggung tuan rumah mereka, Gar bersiap-siap menyarangkan siku runcingnya ke arah perut sang mekanik. Namun sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Alfonso Fernando Carriedo dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Empat pasang mata serempak bergerak ke arah Eka. Android itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan mereka. Mata monokromnya menatap belati yang masih digenggam oleh Joni tanpa berkedip maupun berkedut sedikitpun.

"Laki-laki yang melukai Rangga tadi bernama Alfonso Fernando Carriedo," lanjut Eka dengan suara yang bahkan lebih datar dan tanpa emosi dibanding suara pengumuman di bandara. "Sedangkan yang mengejar Guntur dan Garuda bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Jangan panggil aku Garuda!" seru Gar, reaksi otomatis setiap kali nama depannya disebut.

"Baik," jawab Eka, juga reaksi otomatis terhadap perintah Gar.

"Lo tau dari mana?" potong Guntur sebelum pembicaraan beralih ke permasalahan nama.

"Saya melacak berdasarkan wajah mereka yang sudah saya rekam dalam memori. Lalu saya mencocokkannya dengan _database_, dimulai dari yang bisa saya tembus dengan mudah, yaitu _database_ orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan _Special Division 92_, tempat tinggal saya dulu. Ternyata ada kecocokan, walaupun saya tidak bisa menemukan data tentang peranan maupun posisi mereka di sana."

"Kenapa nggak bisa?" tanya Joni.

"Karena sepertinya mereka merupakan bagian dari proyek yang _clearance_-nya jauh di atas teknologi _hacking_ yang saya miliki. _S-Class Project_. Saya hanya sanggup menembus sampai _B-Class_ saja. Data pribadi mereka seperti nama, tempat tanggal lahir, tinggi badan, berat badan, dan data-data personal bisa saya akses karena mereka terdaftar sebagai anggota laboratorium. Tapi data yang berkaitan dengan proyek mereka tidak bisa diakses kecuali oleh orang-orang tertentu."

"Jadi...kamu cuma tahu nama mereka berdua?" tanya Gar, dalam hati berpikir kalau mereka tetap saja belum keluar dari kebuntuan.

"Saya juga kurang lebih bisa mendapatkan nama tiga orang yang sepertinya dilihat oleh Joni lewat _psychometry_ tadi. Salah satunya tentu saja Antonio, yang merupakan adik kandung dari Alfonso, pemilik dari belati itu."

"Lalu, tiga orang yang lainnya?" tanya Rangga yang masih sibuk menyesap birnya pelan-pelan.

Eka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Joni, "Apakah dari tiga orang yang Anda lihat tadi, dua di antaranya berambut pirang dan bermata hijau sedangkan yang satu berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat?"

"Ya," angguk Joni. "Salah satu dari dua orang yang berambut pirang itu alisnya luar biasa tebal, seperti ulat bulu. Si rambut pirang yang satu lagi, yang suka mengurung diri, rambutnya jabrik. Yang rambut hitam jelas sekali orang Asia Timur."

"Berarti cocok sekali..." kata Eka, matanya kembali bergeser menatap tembok di belakang Joni. "Orang yang beralis tebal itu bernama Arthur Kirkland. Yang rambutnya pirang berdiri adalah Willem Nikolaas Hendrik VAN DERPSEN, nama keluarga ditulis dengan huruf kapital, untuk alasan yang tidak saya ketahui. Sedangkan yang berambut hitam..."

"Ya?" tanya keempat orang lainnya di ruangan itu serempak tanpa dikomando. Jika Eka bisa merasakan takut atau kaget mungkin android itu sudah mundur teratur.

"Dia adalah Kiku Honda. Kepala divisi _artificial intelligence_ di _Special Division 92_."

"Tunggu...," sela Gar. "Bukannya Kiku Honda itu..."

"Ya," kata Eka sambil menatap Gar. "Dia adalah orang yang menciptakan saya."

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu dilingkupi keheningan.

"Huh, orang itu," dengus Gar. Terlihat tidak senang sekaligus khawatir. "Kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan, dia masih mencarimu dan mau mengembalikan kamu kesana, Ka? Terus, memangnya ada hubungannya pembuatan android sama kekuatan super yang aku, Guntur dan Bang Joni punya?"

"Untuk pertanyaan korelasi antara _project human-experiment_ dengan _Super Power_, saya tidak mempunyai jawabannya. Yang pasti, penelitian tentang _Super Power_ bukan merupakan salah satu dari proyek-proyek _Special Division 92_ dari _D-class_ sampai _B-class_."

Joni angkat bicara. "Jadi kemungkinan besar, perburuan _Super Power_ ini entah termasuk proyek _A-class_ mereka, atau malah sebuah konspirasi diluar SD92 itu sendiri, untuk merebut _Super Power_ yang orang-orang seperti kita miliki." Keempat orang lainnya terdiam mendengar analisis Joni, sepakat dalam hati. "Terdengar seperti di film, tapi masuk akal kan? Atau mencuci otak kita dan menjadikan kita alat mereka. Atau mungkin saja…malah membunuh kita langsung karena mengangggap kita berbahaya."

"Jangan bercanda deh lo. Kalau mau bunuh kita, kenapa nggak dari tadi mereka lakuin? Kenapa harus ngejar-ngejar kita dan nanya macam-macam tentang _Super Power _kita segala?" Guntur meledak.

"Benar." Senyum tipis kembali muncul di bibir pemuda berkacamata itu. "Jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya, mereka menginginkan _Super Power_ kita. Entah untuk apa dan bagaimana caranya."

Ruangan hening lagi. Kelima pemuda larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Joni masih memutar-mutar pisau Alfonso, mengamatinya lekat.

"Sebentar," katanya tiba-tiba. "Bisa kalian tidak bicara dulu? Aku coba mendengarkan…" ia menggenggam gagang pisau itu lagi, terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh. Yang lainnya memperhatikan.

_Lima orang memasuki Pohon berdaun merah muda, dengan akar menancap di lantai. Layar yang hampir memenuhi dinding, — gambar kota mereka._

/_Ini…apa?_/ Suara Alfonso.

/_…_Sakura Scanner_. …daunnya menggambarkan potensi _Super Power_… …negara ini. …angat banyak… Ter-_develop_. …tangkap mereka semua. …menguasai…_/

Pelupuk dibalik kacamata itu terbuka. "Ternyata benar. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas, tapi aku hampir yakin kalau mereka ingin menangkapi kita semua, pemilik _Super Power_ di negara ini. Atau bahkan seluruh dunia." Ia meletakkan lagi pisau itu, terlihat tidak puas.

"Tapi kenapa?" Datang suara pelan Rangga dari _wing chair_-nya. "Bukannya mereka juga punya punya _Super Power_, sama seperti kalian? Kenapa mereka mengejar sesama pemilik _Super Power_?"

"Kalau itu, kita juga masih belum yakin, Rangga." Joni tersenyum padanya, seperti kakak yang menerangkan sesuatu ke adik kecilnya yang masih SD. "Entah kenapa mereka berusaha menangkapi kita. Yang jelas, pihak mereka juga punya _Super Power._ Ditambah teknologi yang sangat canggih, melihat salah satunya bisa membuat mesin '_scanner_' itu dan android yang luar biasa seperti ini…" Pandangannya beralih ke Eka, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bentar. _Scanner_ apa?" Guntur penasaran. Sepertinya pendengarannya menjadi beberapa kali lipat lebih tajam ketika mendengar sesuatu yang diawali kata 'mesin'.

"Suatu alat, seperti pohon sakura dengan banyak daun. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, si sipit itu bilang sesuatu tentang 'daunnya menggambarkan potensi _Super Power_'… atau semacamnya."

"Mesin pelacak _Super Power_?" Guntur terlihat agak terkesima, lalu seringai aneh muncul di wajahnya. "Heh…gue beneran pengen ketemu tu orang kapan-kapan..."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Suara panik Gar menyela pembicaraan yang hampir beralih ke permesinan, hal yang dia, kebalikan dengan Guntur, tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Maksudmu, di seluruh negara ini, bahkan di seluruh dunia, orang-orang yang memiliki _Super Power _ada banyak? Bukan hanya kita?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau benar." Joni terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Tapi mereka juga bicara tentang 'potensi'. Mungkin saja, yang mereka maksud adalah orang-orang dengan potensi _Super Power_. Belum tentu mereka sudah memilikinya seperti kita. Aku sendiri sudah punya dugaan bahwa potensi _Super Power-_ku teraktivasi karena 'peristiwa itu'."

"Peristiwa apa?" Guntur penasaran. Maklum, tidak seperti Gar yang bisa membaca pikiran, dia harus bertanya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Operasi yang menanamkan _chip_ di kepalaku." Joni tersenyum penuh arti pada Gar. Wajah yang bersangkutan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan melirik sekilas seluruh tubuh Joni yang tertutup kemeja berlengan panjang itu. Tapi hanya itu, selebihnya dia tidak bicara apa pun dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. "Kalian sendiri, apa juga mengalami peristiwa semacam itu?"

Wajah Gar langsung memerah. "Um…aku.. hahaha lebih baik tidak usah dibicarakan sekarang… hahaha." Sebelum Joni sempat protes, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hei, kalau rencana mereka memang kayak gitu, berarti tujuan mereka adalah mengendalikan para pemilik _Super Power_, lalu negara ini, akhirnya seluruh dunia?" Kesadaran akan kemungkinan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi mulai masuk ke kepala masing-masing pemuda. "Kita bakal berakhir…kayak Eka?"

Guntur menggebrak meja. Untung saja ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan supernya, bisa-bisa ia harus mengganti meja mahal ini dengan kebebasannya, seperti Gar. "Nggak bisa gitu, dong! Gue gak mau jadi kelinci percobaan seumur hidup gue. Kalo ketemu lagi, gue siap ngabisin mereka!"

"Sayangnya kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi kan? Mereka mengira kita sudah mati, kau jadi tidak bisa menghajar mereka semaumu, Gun." Joni seolah menyesali keputusan mereka untuk pura-pura tewas yang membuat Guntur tidak bisa melempar wajah Alfonso yang sudah melukai Rangga dengan apa pun yang beratnya di atas 200 kilo. "Kalau kita berhati-hati, kita bisa hidup tenang seperti biasa, bebas dari kejaran mereka."

"Abang bener sih…" Suara Gar pelan, berpikir. "Tapi… Orang-orang yang lainnya gimana? Orang yang punya potensi _Super Power_, tapi belum bisa ngelindungin dirinya sendiri? Apa mereka bakal ditangkapin satu-satu terus…"

"Kenapa? Kamu berubah pikiran dan sekarang mau balik mengejar mereka Garuda sayang?"

"Nggak lah Bang! Bisa habis aku diinjek gajahnya si Antonio!" Sudah cukup pengalamannya dikejar-kejar seisi kebun binatang berkat Antonio. Oh, apakah ini karma untuk Guntur (yang dari sananya memang begitu) dan dia (atas ajaran Guntur) karena sering menyebut-nyebut hewan-hewan itu ketika sedang bertengkar? "Dan jangan panggil aku itu!"

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat pasukan pembela kebaikan saja sih?" sebuah celetukan datang lagi dari samping Joni.

"Apa, Rangga?"

"Pasukan pembela kebenaran, seperti Jedi. Membela kebenaran dan melindungi orang-orang yang teraniaya dari angkara murka Sith, lalu…" Rangga meneruskan ocehannya tentang _blaster_, pesawat luar angkasa, _force_, dan entah apa lagi, yang tidak didengarkan oleh yang lain.

"Tim _superhero_, gitu?" Guntur mengerenyit. "Membela kebenaran kayak kerjaan Gar tiap malem?"

"Eh, gue bukan membela kebenaran ya! Itu cuma biar mereka nggak berisik dan gue bisa tidur tenang!" Gar protes.

"Tetep aja." Guntur memutar bola matanya. "Tim _superhero_… macem di komik-komik Amerika? Gue sih nggak masalah… Tapi nggak pakai kostum dengan kancut diluar kayak S*p*rman juga, kan? Entar gue dipanggil Kancutboy lagi. Kayak Gar dipanggil Sarungboy atau Garterboy…"

"Sebentar." Joni mengerenyit. Pandangannya melayang ke Guntur, lalu Gar, lalu Rangga. "Rangga, tadi kau bilang tim _superhero_? Dan kau, Gar. Kau bilang Sarungboy? Sarungboy si _urban legend_ yang ada di majalah 'MISTERIUS' itu?" Joni mengutip salah satu _headline_ majalah mistis langganannya (langganan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tentu saja). "'Si pembela hak-hak rakyat kecil yang teraniaya'?"

Gar baru tahu bahwa rutinitasnya menakut-nakuti pejudi di pos ronda dan pasangan mesum di kebun orang dengan garternya yang berusaha ditutupi sarung ala maling itu bisa terdengar sekeren 'membela hak-hak rakyat kecil yang teraniaya' dalam majalah. Sebentar, kapan Sarungboy masuk majalah? Majalah macam apa itu? "A-aku bukan…!"

"Udah Gar, nggak usah ditutup-tutupin. Emang lo malu-maluin, ngaku aja."

"Monyet."

"Ternyata itu memang bukan mimpi biasa…"

Empat pasang mata memandang Joni, yang menatap lantai, seakan melihat -atau mengingat-ingat- sesuatu. Gar yang bisa mendengar otak Joni yang sedang mengumpulkan memorinya mulai diterjang panik. "Bang Joni?"

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari Joni membuat yang lain bergidik. "Garuda, Guntur," matanya beralih pada Gar dan Guntur yang memandangnya gugup, kemudian beralih ke dua yang lain. "Kalian juga, Rangga dan Eka. Sepertinya, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu dan menjadi satu tim untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka bersama-sama."

Apa pula ini… "Maksud lo, Jon?"

Senyum aneh, campuran antara puas dan sedikit ketegangan muncul di bibir itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mendapatkan penglihatan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Kita berlima akan membentuk sebuah tim _superhero _dengan nama The Undies." Dikatakan dengan sangat kasual sekali.

Gelas Rangga berhenti di udara. Eka memandang Joni lekat. Guntur memasang ekspresi_ what-the-hell._ Mulut Gar sudah menganga sejak otak Joni pertama kali mengarah ke kata 'daleman'.

"_Whut?_"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kiku Honda melepaskan _wireless_ _headphone_ yang tadi dikenakannya, lalu meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di area antara kedua mata. Memijat pelipisnya yang pening perlahan. Gestur yang biasanya dilakukan entah orang lelah pikiran atau orang putus asa tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang manapun, ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam itu mungkin sudah seperti ekspresi Hirohito Heika sewaktu menerima kabar tentaranya terpaksa mundur dari kepulauan Filipina di penghujung perang dunia kedua.

_/Benar-benar runtuh total. Tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari reruntuhan macam itu./_

_/Dai Nippon Teikoku, kami akan kembali ke markas. Tolong matikan kubah elektromagnetis pelindung markas supaya aku bisa teleportasi ke sana./_

"...Baiklah."

Padahal mereka sudah dekat. Begitu dekat. Target-target semuanya sudah berada dalam kontak; tinggal menangkap ketiganya dan mengeliminasi seorang saksi yang ada bersama mereka...

"Kami pulang!"

Padahal, menguasai tanah ini dan potensi-potensi yang ada diatasnya adalah langkah awal untuk bisa mewujudkan ambisi mereka. Dan mendapatkan pemilik _Super Power_ natural itu mutlak katalis utama untuk...

"Selamat datang kembali, Imperio Portugues, Imperio Espanol."

Namun betapapun kecewanya Kiku Honda kepada dua bersaudara yang sudah gagal melaksanakan misinya, nada suaranya yang tenang dan kalem tetap tidak menunjukkan emosi sebenarnya. Malahan, dia tersenyum pada dua bersaudara yang menjuluki diri mereka sendiri 'Duo Iberia' itu ketika keduanya memasuki ruang kerja tempat ia memantau semua kejadian secara audio lewat _headphone_.

"Maaf, kami tidak berhasil membawa para pemilik _Super Power_ itu kemari."

Alfonso langsung berucap tanpa basa-basi, raut bersalah tampak di wajahnya yang biasanya serius dan tenang. Yang tertua dari dua bersaudara itu tampak memegangi sisi perutnya yang—dilihat dari robekan terbakar memanjang di bajunya—luka tergores tembakan. Tangan kanannya juga membengkok ke arah yang aneh—patah, kemungkinan besar—dengan punggung tangan sedikit meneteskan darah.

Melihat Alfonso seperti itu semakin membuat Kiku merasa tidak tega memarahi mereka karena kegagalan keduanya.

"Yah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Mereka sungguh-sungguh dipastikan tewas di tempat semua, kan?"

"Itu—"

"Itu sudah pasti! Biarpun mereka pemilik _Super Power_, tidak mungkin tertimpa reruntuhan gedung dua puluh lantai dan tidak mati. Nih, kami bahkan membawa sampel darah yang kami temukan di tempat kejadian sebagai barang bukti. Iya kan, _Hermano_?" Antonio memotong dengan antusias sembari menunjukkan botol kecil berisi beberapa tetes darah yang sudah menggumpal.

"...begitulah." Alfonso menjawab dengan nada pasrah.

Kiku sempat melihat raut tidak yakin sekilas di wajah Alfonso, tapi memutuskan bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Lagipula, salah satu kemampuan Alfonso adalah _clairvoyance_—pelacakan lokasi. Kalau pemilik kemampuan ini sendiri bilang target-target mereka mati, berarti memang benar target mereka sudah mati. Tamat. _The end_. Yang berarti mereka harus cepat menemukan pengganti dan merevisi strategi.

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang adalah CPU dan informan utama The Colonialist ini menghela napas panjang.

"Saya mengerti. Agak mengecewakan, tapi terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Anda bisa kembali ke kamar anda masing-masing. Luka Imperio Portugues sepertinya butuh perawatan sebelum terkena infeksi. Biar saya saja yang menghubungi British Empire dan Nederlands-koloniale Rijk nanti. Keduanya sedang berada di _Special Division_ _92_ sekarang."

Antonio mengeluarkan siulan panjang begitu mendengar nama institusi afiliasi mereka yang disebutkan Kiku barusan. "_Special Division 92_? Mau ngapain Arthur dan VAN DERPSEN ke sana? Mau banting setir jadi _scientist_ ya, mereka?"

"Tidak." gumam Kiku. Sang pemuda bermata monokrom cokelat itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan sampel darah yang diberikan oleh Antonio dan Alfonso. Perlahan-lahan, ia menjatuhkan beberapa tetes darah ke kaca preparat dan meletakkannya di bawah pantauan mikroskop. "Mereka berdua ada urusan di sana, menggantikan saya memantau kerja _Special Division 92._"

Kening Antonio berkerenyit ketika mendengar ucapan Kiku. "Hmm... Kukira VAN DERPSEN dan Arthur tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi. Iya, kan, Hermano?"

Alfonso hanya terdiam dan kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kiku, menanti jawaban dari sang pemuda Asia yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan sampel darah yang dibawanya.

Raut wajah tenang dan terkontrol Kiku berubah menjadi kebingungan serta tak percaya ketika matanya mendapati sesuatu yang aneh pada sampel darah. Ia menjauh dari mikroskop dan terdiam sejenak, tampak bingung mau melakukan apa. Sekilas tampak seperti orang kebingungan, Kiku mengambil botol kaca kecil yang dijadikan Iberia bersaudara sebagai penampung sampel. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sang pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu berjalan menuju komputer besar—tak jauh dari _Sakura Scanner_ yang baru ia selesaikan—dan memasukkan sampel darah tersebut ke dalam kotak kaca, siap untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Tangannya mengetik dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, membuat dua anggota Colonialist lainnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Alfonso. Tertatih-tatih sambil dibantu adiknya ia berjalan mendekati Kiku, penasaran. "Kau seperti menemukan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Memang saya menemukan yang aneh pada darah ini." gumam Kiku sambil lalu. Mata dan tangannya masih terpasung pada layar komputer canggihnya. Ia menekan tombol terakhir dan menunggu _scanner _canggihnya untuk meneliti lebih lanjut. "Saya mau bertanya. Darimana kalian mendapatkan darah tersebut?"

"Tentu saja dari reruntuhan bangunan itu." sahut Antonio cepat.

"Itu jelas darah mereka," kata Alfonso dengan begitu tenangnya. "Aku juga sempat melukai salah satu dari mereka. Dia bukan salah satu dari pemilik _Super Power_, hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan senjata aneh seperti pistol yang mengeluarkan sinar panas."

"Manusia biasa?" ulang Kiku. Ia melirik komputernya yang masih berkerja dengan tatapan ragu. "Sayangnya, apa yang saya lihat di bawah mikroskop bukanlah darah manusia biasa. Ada yang aneh dengan komponen sel-sel penyusunnya. Makanya saya memutuskan untuk memeriksa lebih jauh."

Sebelum Alfonso atau Antonio sempat berkomentar, suara nyaring yang menandakan _scanning _telah usai terdengar. Kiku dengan sigap langsung membalik tubuhnya dan memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan sampel darah di komputernya. Betapa terkejutnya sang _scientist _saat menemukan kata '_ERROR_' dengan huruf hitam besar terpampang di layarnya.

Antonio yang melirik dari balik pundak sang _scientist _mengangkat alis matanya, penasaran sekaligus bingung. "Kenapa yang keluar kata _error_? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Kiku?"

"Saya mencoba untuk menyocokkan sampel darah ini dengan berbagai sampel darah makhluk hidup di seluruh dunia—manusia dan hewan sekalipun. Ternyata hasilnya _error_."

"Artinya?"

Kiku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berbalik menatap dua orang adik-kakak itu. "Sampel darah yang kalian bawa tidak cocok dengan segala darah makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Komponennya berbeda. Makanya saya tanyakan sekali lagi; darimana kalian dapat darah tersebut?"

Antonio dan Alfonso saling pandang dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Um... Aku yakin betul darah itu darah mereka. Setidaknya darah dari luka salah satu dari mereka. Iya, kan, _Hermano_?"

Alfonso hanya mengangguk menanggapi omongan saudaranya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kiku yang masih terdiam, seolah-olah menunggu jawaban lain dari sang Iberia bersaudara. Keduanya saling menunggu, menciptakan keheningan di ruangan besar berlapis metal tersebut.

Kiku adalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan dengan hembusan napas panjang. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "Mungkin ada kesalahan pada komputer, makanya hasil yang keluar _error_. Biar saya periksa komputernya dan kalian silakan beristirahat. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Sang pemuda Asia bermata monokrom memperhatikan dalam diam sosok Antonio dan Alfonso yang berjalan menjauh lalu menghilang di balik koridor menuju ruang pengobatan. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang—napas berat yang tak ia sadari ditahan sedari tadi—dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi empuk, tepat di depan komputernya. Tangannya kembali sibuk di atas _keyboard _untuk mencari kesalahan pada komputernya. Ia masih tak yakin bahwa komputer yang telah ia kembangkan bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

Ah, menyentuh komputer dengan kemampuan luar biasa ini selalu mengembalikan sang pemuda berambut hitam kembali ke masa lalu, terkenang ketika ia masih bekerja dengan penuh dedikasi pada _Special Division 92_. Kiku ingat bagaimana dirinya mengembangkan lembaga penelitian tersebut dengan susah payah. Telah begitu banyak hal-hal menakjubkan—kemajuan teknologi—yang telah ia dan teman-teman _scientist_-nya ciptakan.

Salah satunya _dia_.

Kiku menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks. Mata monokromnya menatap nanar langit-langit ruang kerjanya dan mulutnya menggumamkan pertanyaan kecil:

"Ah, ya... Apa kabar android buatan saya itu, ya? Sayang, dia kabur saat penelitian belum selesai. Bagaimana nasibmu sekarang, Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Lo bilang namanya apa tadi?"

"The Undies." Senyum Joni terlihat begitu tenang, kontras dengan pengaruh yang ditimbulkan ke orang-orang di depannya. "Gar, kau punya garter sakti yang membuatmu bisa mengangkat sesuatu hanya dengan pikiranmu, juga telepati, kan? Dan kau, Guntur, kau punya kancut sakti yang membuatmu bisa terbang dan mengangkat sesuatu yang beratnya berton-ton dengan mudah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, benda-benda itu mengeluarkan potensi _Super Power_ yang ada pada kalian…"

"Ta-tau dari mana…?"

"Dari mimpi. Kadang aku mendapat penglihatan tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi jauh didepan melalui mimpi. Aku tidak menyangka mimpi yang terlihat sangat absurd itu ternyata memang sebuah penglihatan! Bukan hanya itu saja, Rangga juga akan ikut menjadi bagian dari tim dengan _codename_ Thongboy, dan Eka dengan _codename_ Briefboy," jabar Joni bersemangat.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Tangan dan nada suara Guntur naik berbarengan. "Kita benar-benar bakal bikin tim _superhero _dengan nama The Undies? Para Daleman? Demi apa?"

"Daleman? Memangnya kita boleh ya ke luar rumah cuma pakai daleman?" Rangga mengerenyit heran. Seingatnya, Joni pernah bilang kalau daleman tanpa luaran maksimal digunakan hanya ketika kau ada di dalam rumah atau mau berenang. Tapi demi _force_, maaf saja jika ia disuruh berenang...

"Kalau kita nolak?" tambah Gar. Entah mana yang lebih mengerikan, menghabiskan masa mudanya menjadi babu Joni atau membiarkan kehormatannya terinjak-injak dengan mengekspos garternya ke khalayak ramai, mengukuhkan nama _Garterboy_ pada dirinya.

"Sejauh pengalaman yang kupunya dengan _Super Power_-ku, kau mungkin saja merubah cara terjadinya peristiwa yang akan datang dengan sengaja. Tapi akhirnya, kejadian itu tetap akan jadi kenyataan, meskipun dengan cara lain. Kau nggak mau kan, kalau misalnya harus ditangkap mereka dulu dan menunggu kami selamatkan untuk bergabung dengan kami?" Ancaman yang tepat menuju sasaran, keahlian lain dari si peramal masa depan.

"Oke _deal_! Kita buat tim _superhero, _menggagalkan rencana para bule itu menginjak-injak hak asasi kita, para pemilik _Super Power_ di tanah air kita ini, kayak para pejuang ngusir bule-bule penjajah yang nyolong rempah-rempah kita." Guntur sungguh-sungguh mengutuk seumur hidup siapa pun yang memberi Joni _Super Power_ dan akal bulus yang sinkron sempurna, dan ditambah otak mesum level ASIAN ini. "Tapi TIDAK dengan nama The Undies. Titik!"

"Aku nggak nyangka bakal ngomong gini, tapi aku setuju sama Ntur!"

Alis di atas kacamata itu naik. "Memangnya kalian ada ide nama lain?"

Beberapa orang yang masih peduli _image_ di ruangan berpikir keras. Guntur dengan lengan terlipat. Gar sambil memijit-mijit jidat. Rangga ikut berpikir, bukan karena peduli _image_ (_image_ itu apa?), tapi agar keren saja. Dan tentu saja sambil menyeruput _vodka_.

"Um… Liga Kebenaran?" celetuk Gar asal.

"Nggak kreatif banget sih lo. Itu sih tim _superhero_ asli Amrik itu, cuma dibahasa Indonesia-in doang."

"Gimana kalo B*nd of Br*thers?" Giliran Guntur memberi usul.

"Apaan tuh? Film perang jaman dulu bukan? Kenapa ada _brothers_ pula? Emangnya kita sodaraan?"

"Maksudnya _brothers_ bukan itu, Nyet."

"St*rmtroopers? Mereka tidak membela kebenaran sih…"

"Kita tidak bisa pakai nama itu, Rangga."

"Kenapa? Karena mereka ada di _dark side_? Tapi aku tidak rela kalau kalian pakai nama The Jed*s."

"St*rmtroopers beraksi di luar angkasa." Joni menjawab sekenanya. Kemudian melemparkan senyum manis (yang sama sekali tidak mengerikan, lain dengan yang diberikannya ke Guntur dan Gar. Tidak adil.) "Apa kau tidak percaya ramalanku, Rangga? Biasanya selalu benar, kan?"

"Tidak selalu tuh." Rangga mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalau tidak pakai St*rmtroopers, aku tidak tahu lagi deh." Ia melanjutkan minumnya lagi. Cuek.

"Lima orang. Membela kebenaran... P*wer R*ngers?" Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, usulan Gar itu terdengar absurd.

Ekspresi ngeri. "DITOLAK!"

"Lask*r P*langi?"

"Sekalian aja L*skar C*nta!"

"Lo kata kita mau bikin boyband!"

Guntur dan Gar berpikir keras, masih berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri mereka yang berada di ambang kenistaan berupa _daleman_. Bibir Joni masih menyunggingkan senyum tipis, hanya sesekali mengeluarkan kata 'ditolak' setiap ada usulan yang makin lama makin tidak jelas dari dua pemuda lain yang ribut sendiri layaknya sepasang suami istri. Dua yang lainnya lagi tidak membantu. Eka ekspresi datar. Rangga menyeruput _vodka_.

"Eka! Kamu ada ide nggak? Buat nama tim kita. Yang ada hubungannya sama lima orang yang membela kebenaran. Indonesia banget, kalau perlu," Gar yang hampir frustasi beralih kepada Eka. Sebetulnya dia tidak terlalu mengharapkan Eka punya ide yang brilian, tapi siapa tahu…

"Dari data yang sedang saya akses, saya mendapatkan dua nama tim yang berhubungan dengan angka lima dan negara Indonesia."

Guntur dan Gar mendongak bersemangat. "Beneran? Apa?"

"Nama pertama, Pancasila."

Kepala-kepala beradu dengan tangan dan meja. Masih lebih baik dibandingkan The Undies, namun bisa-bisa mereka ditangkap yang berwajib karena dianggap menginjak-injak harkat dan martabat bangsa. Itu kalau belum dianggap melanggar hukum dengan mengekspos daleman di muka umum... "Um...yang lainnya? Ahahaha..."

"Nama kedua, Pandawa Lima."

"Jenius!" Gar mengangkat telunjuknya dalam gestur penuh kemenangan. Dibandingkan dengan usulan tidak jelas Joni tentang daleman, usulan Eka jelas yang paling waras, masuk akal, dan—

"Ditolak!"

—dengan tegas dihempaskan ke jurang penolakan oleh sekaligus dua orang.

Gar menatap tak percaya Guntur dan Joni, yang satu bersedekap sementara yang satu hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dua orang absurd yang baru saja menolak mentah-mentah saran Eka tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kenapa? Bukannya pas? Kita lima orang, Bang Joni bisa melihat masa depan, sama kayak Sadewa. Rangga yang jago tembak, Arjuna. Kamu, Ntur, kekuatan dan emosianmu itu persis banget Bima. Itu kebudayaan Indonesia dan—"

"Di Pandawa nggak ada Gatotkaca." Guntur menjelaskan bahkan sebelum Gar menyelesaikan argumennya.

"Tapi kan ada bapaknya!"

"Tetep aja bukan Gatotkaca. Gue nggak terima. Gatotkaca itu paling unyu dan _cool_ dalam dunia pewayangan. Dan, gue khawatir kalo kita bakal dianggap menistakan nama Pandawa Lima." Ujar Guntur yang lalu melirik ke arah Joni. "Jadi, gue nggak setuju kita pake nama Pandawa."

...Paling unyu. Baiklah. Memijat kepalanya yang senut-senut berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan pahlawan berotot kawat, bertulang besi, berkumis lebat, bermuka UNYU yang mendadak mendominasi isi kepala, Gar beralih ke Joni. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak begitu mengharapkan respon waras dari orang aneh yang entah bagaimana berhasil menjeratnya dalam dunia boytoy-coret-babu pribadi, tapi berhubung dia yang—sejauh ini tampak—paling tua, jadi mungkin saja...

"Pandawa itu memang salah satu warisan kultural terbaik sepanjang masa. Epik mereka, Mahabharata, sudah diakui bisa disandingkan dengan _Illiad_ dan _Odyssey_ dari benua seberang sana. Tapi poin yang perlu kita ingat adalah, mereka berasal dari tanah India. Betapapun diinkorporasi dalam budaya Indonesia—tidak hanya budaya kita sebetulnya, ada bukti arkeologi terkait epik ini yang ditemukan di Angkor Wat, Kamboja—dari segi kultural maupun historikal, mereka tetap properti India. Sebagai seorang sejarawan profesional, atas nama etika budaya aku menentang bila penggunaan nama Pandawa untuk tim superhero kita." Joni menjelaskan panjang lebar, lengkap dengan senyuman menyebalkan khas dosen universitas yang siap memberikan nilai merah.

Rangga menuang _vodka_ ke gelas bir-nya lagi tanpa beban. Eka menatap kosong Joni tanpa satupun kedipan. Guntur melambaikan tangan, mengaktifkan mode masuk-telinga-kiri-keluar-telinga-kanan. Jemari Gar bergerak makin cepat memijat kepala. Agak salah rupanya, bertanya pada sejarawan nista yang kalau lagi kumat ternyata omongannya bisa jauh lebih teknis daripada Eka...

"Bukan cuma itu saja, Garuda sayang..."

...demi daleman yang berkibar di jemuran tetangga, jangan bilang _lecture_ dadakan tentang sejarah/hak cipta/apapunnya Pandawa ini masih belum kelar juga...

"...Aku mengusulkan nama 'The Undies' itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, itu berdasarkan penglihatan. Aku sudah tahu kalau tim kita akan dinamai 'The Undies', Para Daleman. Apa alasan itu masih kurang? Mungkin agak nista, tapi pas, kan? Gar punya garter mejik, Guntur punya kancut sakti. Kurasa 'The Undies' akan jadi nama tim yang sangat representatif."

...Ohemji. Demi kupu-kupu harakiri, mereka betul-betul nggak punya alternatif lain selain ini...

"Kalian semua setuju kan, dengan ide ini?"

Entah karena penjelasan yang agak kelewatan absurdnya atau senyuman ambigu yang tersemat di wajah sang sejarawan nista, mereka berempat—termasuk Gar—berakhir kicep, tak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa. Yang langsung disambar oleh Joni dan jiwa oportunisnya.

"_Fixed_!"

Joni terlihat kelewat puas. Gar masih menganga belum percaya. Guntur pasrah—hal yang cukup jarang terjadi. Eka memasukkan semua data baru tentang tim _superhero_ yang baru terbentuk ini ke memorinya. Rangga menuang _vodka_ baru ke gelasnya.

Daleman. Benda yang mulai sekarang akan jadi lebih dari sekedar benda yang mereka kenakan dalam dosis harian. Benda yang akan mengukir, membentuk, dan mewarnai identitas mereka berlima di masa depan.

-tbc-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: **Chapter ini diselesaikan di waktu kelima author lagi sibuk-sibuknya urusan sekolah dan kuliah-belum menghitung beda zona waktu #curcolseseorang. Nggak tau gimana bisa selesai, tiba-tiba selesai aja gitu(?). #plak dan serius ini para author lagi pada sibuk, jadi harap maklum bila update nggak bisa cepet... #terbang Tapi tenang, meskipun makan waktu, itu semua kami lakukan hanya demi terjaganya kualitas cerita ini. Kalo update-nya cepet tapi ceritanya amburadul pasti pembaca juga kecewa kan? :D #ngeles. Ngomong2, sebenernya chap 1 ini cuma separo dari yang direncanain, dan karena wordcount udah bikin keder duluan, jadi sabar tunggu separonya lagi di chap 2 yah, mudah2 an tumbuhnya(?) lebih cepet dari yang ini~ :D

Oke, menuju ke balesan buat para reviewer tercintah~ #reviewerpadamuntah. *yang mau nulis juga ikut muntah, Londo*

**Nyx and Stifo:** Makasih udah dibilang EPIC XD. Tapi yang kurang pas mananya, kita gak tau kalo gak dikasihtau..oTL. Rangga & Joni itu juga salah dua(?) M!Indo, nama kelima-limanya ada di break judul kan :D. Soal ceritanya tentang apa, pairingnya siapa, rate M karena apa…tunggu chap selanjutnya ya XD #gabantu *dilempar*

**sherry-me:** Tidak biasa dan gila dengan genre dan alur yang tidak bisa dilacak tapi tetap mengacu pada data dan kaidah penulisan adalah tujuan kami :D #jyaaah. Alurnya keliatan kecepetan & karakterisasinya kurang ya? Mungkin emang karena ini adegannya full kejar-kejaran & baru prolog ya? O.o.

**AlvaFellay:** Hey Shil 8D. Dan sampe sekarang, pemilik OC nya sendiri ini aja belom ngerti kenapa Gar yang madesu itu bisa dibilang kece…*dilempar garter*. Kalo adegan JonRang yang kayak gini aja udah goyah, gimana mau lanjutin baca…#eh #inispoiler? Tulip ada kok…nanti *dilempar kincir angin*. Stay tuned, ya. Salam kece OwOb #berasaradio

**KOkuryoUma Oni:** XDD *tebar duit* #eh. Terus yang sulit dimengerti bagian mananya? Alur kecepetan itu kah? Bisa dikasih contoh? O.o.

**ei ShiroyukiSchiffer:** Weew suka nya sampe 3 kali XD. Kemampuan Rangga…udah kejawab disini kan? (entah itu menjawab atau menambah misteri dia ya? lol). Iya, Nether nongol bentar doang kemaren. Dia kan njajahnya belakangan.. #alasanapaini. Nggak deng, entar pasti dia dapet porsi banyak kok~ Pairingnya…apa ya? Hehehe *kabur* *dikejar*

**Arthuriver:** KAMI, THE UNDIES, SIAP MELAWAN ANDA! Kenapa ada daleman? KARENA MEREKA THE UNDIES! XD #nyantembak. Soal pembentukan superteam, kejawab disini ya~ Um…kalo humor itu, emang ini bukan full humor kok.. Expect humor yang dicampur romens yang dicampur angst yang dicampursari OwOb #eh. Siapa yang bilang JonRang pacaran? Hehe *dilempar*. Soal kenapa Rang gitu, Eka gitu, Neth gitu, karena…takdir #JAWABANABSURD. Yah, intinya mereka gitu karena karakterisasinya disini emang gitu, tapi pasti ada alasannya kok :D. Dan iya, maksud kalimatnya si Toni kayak gitu, hehe X'D - dia yang nulis #pheil

**lelelelelele-masih-idup-jangan-dipecel-dulu-yaa:** Chap ini ada shout-out buat review anda! XDD. Dulu, duluuuuo banget saya emang kepikiran tentang Pandawa. Lebih karena mereka pas 5 orang doang sih, lol, soalnya gak ada secuil pun unsur kebadassan Pandawa di mereka XD *dibalang daleman*. Terus itu horor banget bagian Drupadi = Nether *langsung sungkem, takut disumpah neng Drupadi*. Terus Karna siapa? Malay? #EHH. Apakah karakterisasi Gun & Gar masih kurang di chap 1 ini? Emang mereka kalo lagi heboh kayak kemaren pembawaannya mirip sih… QwQ. Yeaay ada yang suka Anto-Alfo! Deskrip kurang ya? Di chap 1 ini apakah masih kurang? ^_^ *senyum yandere Ry0kiku* #abaikan. BTW, nama Anda bikin ngidam pecel lele... #plak

**AlpacaCokelat:** Makasih~ XD. Apdetnya map lama, kita sedang berjuang mengumpulkan nilai kuliah/sekolah dan data tentang daleman dulu…#APAINI

**Aldred van Kuroschiffer:** Casing si Joni…begitulah #jgergabantu. Kayak bos besar yang masih muda banget, mungkin gitu? XDD #eh. Di chap ini, bertahanlah dengan serangan deskrip dari kami ya XD #plak abang-abang greget menunggu untuk direview lagi OwO #plaklagi

**Megumi Yoora**: Anda salut ketika membaca benda nista ini…QwQ #abaikandia. Apa di chap ini yang kurang ngerti udah kejawab? Antonio & Hermano-nya, emang dari sananya gitu, mau gimana lagi..#whut. Kehebohan & deskrip, masih kurang? ^_^ #lagi

**Mayu Rockbell:** Ya Tuhan...tetangga Anda beneran makan ayam hidup-hidup? OAO BTW, jangan sebut2 awsem, antar ada yg dateng & minta kentang! #eh. Joni sempet sebut nama lengkapnya kok :D, masalah si Gar, bilang sendiri ke orangnya tuh yang gak mau namanya dicantumin =3= #eh #authorlemparbatu. Hajar2an nya istirahat dulu ya~. GAR DIBILANG KETUA GENG! *ngakak kejer* *dua dari lima author ngakak kejer, sisanya mati dengan nista* Soal orang2 yg nurut sama dia, nanti ada penjelasannya kok :D. Yang lain udah kejawab? Selama kalian review, kami pasti berusaha buat tidak nelantarin fic nista ini…8D #iningancem?

Oke, sekian dulu dari kami berlima #pasangpose Mudah-mudahan para pembaca masih belum ilfil dengan kenistaan kami dan masih sudi membaca chapter ini dengan riang gembira(?). Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, bahkan flame, semua diterima dengan lapang dada...

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ OwO/


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: **M menjurus T.

**Genre:** Terdaftar sebagai Parody.

**Warning:** 5 OC!male!Indonesia, OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista. Panjang. Style menulis campursari. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash implisit...mungkin. Hints-dodecahedron. Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Daleman berkibaran.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

THE UNDIES

Cerita Kancutboy

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Guntur Mahendrata dilahirkan sebagai anak yang normal, di keluarga yang normal, di rumah sakit yang normal, dan dalam keadaan yang normal walaupun sepertinya ia dilahirkan pada saat yang tidak tepat. Pasalnya, ibunya sedih akibat tidak jadi ikut serta dalam lomba balap karung ibu hamil 17 Agustus se-RW. Ya, Guntur Mahendrata dilahirkan pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1997._

_Ayahnya adalah pemilik sebuah bengkel di dekat rumah mereka. Maka dari itu, Guntur kecil suka bermain ke tempat kerja ayahnya dan melihat (atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu) anak-anak buah ayahnya memperbaiki mobil-mobil yang dititipkan ke bengkel tersebut._

_Lama-kelamaan, bisnis ayahnya sukses._

_Dan semakin sukses._

_Dan akhirnya bisnis ayahnya merambah menjadi bengkel DAN showroom mobil._

_Awal tahun 2001, keluarga kecil ini masuk ke dalam kategori OKB, orang kaya baru. Nyonya Mahendrata senang bukan main melihat jumlah tabungan di rekening suaminya yang memiliki jumlah angka nol tujuh biji. Tujuh biji, men. Antara puluhan atau ratusan juta rupiah, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri enaknya berapa._

_Kurang puas, ibunya memaksa anak laki-lakinya yang malang itu untuk menjadi bintang iklan produk susu balita. Masih untung menjadi bintang iklan susu, daripada jadi bintang iklan popok balita, disorot pantatnya terus. Ibunya tentu merasa bangga setiap kali melihat wajah anaknya terpampang di tabloid gosip selebriti ibukota langganan setiap ibu-ibu gaul. Siapa tahu anaknya kalau sudah besar nanti menjadi artis, iya kan?_

_Memasuki masa pra-remajanya, Guntur menolak permintaan ibundanya tercinta untuk bermain iklan lagi. Ibunya, yang saat itu sudah menjadi tante-tante gaul perokok yang rajin _clubbing_ sebulan sekali akhirnya menyerah dengan harapannya untuk mempunyai anak laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai artis. Maka dari itu, sasaran ibunya yang selanjutnya adalah adik perempuan Guntur yang usianya terpaut lima tahun darinya. _Poor thing_._

_Tamat sekolah dasar, Guntur menolak tawaran ibunya untuk bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta yang terbilang elit. Guntur lebih memilih menuntut ilmu di sekolah negeri. Kenapa, kau tanya? Karena berbeda 180 derajat dari ibunya, si Guntur tidak suka membuang-buang uang demi gengsi. Sifat keturunan dari ayahnya, mungkin. Sayangnya, sifat ibunya yang blak-blakan dan hobi mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang juga menurun ke Guntur._

_Di sekolah menengah, Guntur tidak tampak terlalu berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Mendekati tipikal anak pelajar di ibukota. Hobi pacaran, hobi main bola di lapangan (tidak jarang juga di dalam ruang kelas), hobi main kuda tomprok dengan anak-anak lainnya ketika guru tidak masuk kelas, dan terkadang terlibat partai melawan anak-anak dari sekolah yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya. Yang dimaksud partai disini bukanlah sebuah organisasi rakyat atau malah politik. Yang dimaksud dengan partai disini adalah sejenis bentrok antar pelajar. Mirip dengan tawuran, namun yang ini tonjok-tonjokan antara satu lawan satu dan ditonton anak-anak lainnya sampai ada yang menyerah. Semacam _fight club_, kalau kau meminta contoh kerennya._

_Suatu perbedaan yang menonjol dari Guntur adalah ketika anak-anak lain belajar gaul dengan jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya pada malam Minggu di mall-mall besar, ia lebih memilih berkutat di kamarnya dan mengutak-atik _tablet_nya. Tidak, maksud mengutak-atik disini bukanlah memainkan puluhan _games _yang terdapat didalamnya. Guntur mengutak-atik dalam arti membongkar pasang isi alat elektronik tipis tersebut. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran apa isi dari benda elektronik ini, namun suatu hari ia bisa membetulkan fungsinya ketika _tablet_nya rusak. Selain _tablet_, Guntur juga terkadang menjadi tukang reparasi _smartphone_ teman-temannya. Tentu saja, ia menarik tarif. Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan._

_Kedua orangtuanya melihat hal ini sebagai bakat putra mereka. Mungkin ini akibat Guntur suka nongkrong di bengkel ayahnya dan mengganggu anak-anak buah ayahnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan soal permesinan dan mampir ke toko _handphone_ om-nya kalau tidak ada kerjaan di akhir Minggu._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian, Guntur yang sudah tumbuh sebagai (yang kelihatannya) cowok tulen yang (kata ibunya) ganteng resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa teknik di sebuah universitas yang berada ratusan kilometer jaraknya dari rumahnya. Karenanya, Guntur tinggal di sebuah kost yang disewanya dengan harga lumayan. Sayangnya, uang yang dikirim oleh orangtuanya setiap awal bulan dinilainya kurang. Ia pun kerja sambilan di sebuah bengkel di dekat kampus._

_Pada semester-semester awal, Guntur dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang rajin dan pintar. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Guntur menjadi terlalu fokus pada proyek permesinan pribadinya. Akibatnya, sudah hampir 9 semester ia kuliah dan ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyusun skripsi._

_Dan akibat proyek pribadinya, ia banyak menguras uang yang dimilikinya. Pernah suatu hari di akhir bulan, Guntur yang waktu itu kelaparan dan ingin membeli makanan pun membuka dompetnya yang terasa luar biasa tipis. Ia hanya menemukan selembar uang 5000 rupiah di dalamnya. Lima ribu rupiah, saudara-saudara. Tahun 2019, duit lima ribu rupiah bisa dapat apa? Disorot senter buat ajeb-ajeb oleh _bouncer _klab malam pun tidak dapat._

_Sebenarnya, ia memiliki jumlah tabungan yang lebih dari cukup untuk biaya makan sehari-hari. Tapi prinsipnya adalah untuk tidak mengambil uang yang sudah masuk tabungan, kecuali jika benar-benar terpaksa. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti dia tidak sengaja menghamili anak orang dan harus tanggung jawab untuk menikahinya?_

_Oleh karena itu, Guntur mulai menghutang bayaran kost pada ibu kost-nya. Asalkan proyek pribadinya jalan terus, apapun akan ia lakukan._

_Serius, Guntur Mahendrata adalah seorang pria dewasa muda yang normal. ….Setidaknya, sampai pada suatu malam yang tenang, tanpa diduga laptop kesayangannya hancur hanya karena ia meremasnya dengan kuat. Guntur cuma bisa cengo melihat kepingan-kepingan sisa dari laptopnya. Cengo dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hal pertama yang dicernanya, belasan gigabyte lebih koleksi video bokepnya bisa lenyap semua._

"_ANJ*****NG!"_

_Guntur mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa hal aneh yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Pasti hari ini. Kemarin, ia masih bisa menggenggam telepon genggamnya dengan kuat tanpa meninggalkan retak pada bodi alat elektronik berukuran kecil tersebut. Apakah ia tadi siang tertimpa meteor dari langit? Seingatnya tidak. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi dan suatu benda berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah menghampiri pikirannya._

_Kancut._

_Pasti kancut._

_Kancut yang hari ini ditemukannya di dalam bagasi mobil seorang klien bengkelnya. Kancut yang dengan tidak sengaja dilapkan ke wajahnya sendiri karena ia salah mengira kancut merah tersebut sebagai handuk keringatnya. Kancut yang kemudian ia kembalikan ke bagasi kliennya dengan perasaan yang amat sangat geli, aneh, dan mual di dalam perutnya._

_Tidak berakhir sampai disitu, Guntur yang sudah bisa menerima superpower barunya harus rela dianggap setan oleh seorang ibu kantin kampusnya. Si ibu kantin sempat melihat Guntur yang kakinya melayang dan tidak menapak ke tanah. Padahal, pada saat itu si Guntur sendiri juga baru tahu kalau dia bisa terbang._

_Fix, Guntur Mahendrata bisa dengan mudah menghindari kemacetan di lalu lintas._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ntur, pasrah deh gue mulai sekarang dipanggil-panggil Garterboy..." ujar pemuda bertubuh kurus berambut hitam berantakan, meminum segelas air mineral yang dituangnya dari dispenser air yang ditemukannya di dapur rumah mewah pinggir pantai itu. "Padahal gue kira, di rumah Bang Joni yang jauh dari mana-mana ini gue gak perlu lagi keluar tiap malem buat ngediemin orang-orang berisik itu…"

"Doa aja biar si Joni nggak ngasih kita kostum yang aneh-aneh..." ujar pemuda berambut cepak yang sedang menyender pada _kitchen counter._

"Anjrit, gue jadi beneran ngeri... Apa kita mending kabur dari sini?" Mereka tidak akan benar-benar membasmi kejahatan dengan kostum-kostum ketat berwarna-warni norak, ditambah daleman yang menjadi _codename_ mereka dibiarkan berkibar diterbangkan angin malam kan?

"Pengennya gitu sih... Tapi udah ah, lebay lo. Lama-lama juga kita biasa sama suasana di sini... Mungkin."

Baru saja satu jam yang lalu, Guntur, Gar, dan tiga orang lainnya membentuk (lebih tepatnya dipaksa membentuk) tim superhero dengan nama super ajib bin ajaib. Gar sangat yakin ada tujuan terselubung dari sang sejarawan-slash-orang-mesum yang menamai tim superhero mereka.

"Lagian lumayan juga kan bisa tinggal di tempat mewah gratis?" lanjut Guntur, jiwa hematnya merekah.

Obrolan kedua pemuda tersebut terhenti oleh datangnya seorang pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan si pemilik rumah merangkap villa merangkap bar itu.

"Guntur, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" Joni tersenyum kecil kepada mereka.

"Oke, ngomong apa?" Guntur tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" Guntur saling bertukar pandang dengan Gar. Guntur memberi lirikan kearah pintu kepada Gar yang lalu meninggalkan dua orang lainnya di dapur.

"Jadi begini, kita semua sudah tahu soal _scanner_ milik orang-orang yang mengejar kita..."

"Langsung _to the point _aja Jon, sori gue nggak bisa basa-basi."

"Kita butuh alat buat menghalau _scanner_ mereka untuk menemukan kita lagi."

"Dan alat yang lo maksud di sini mesin, kan?"

"Ya. Kupikir mungkin kau bisa membuat alat itu, berhubung kau adalah seorang mahasiswa teknik elektro."

"Gini, Jon. Yang langsung gue pikir begitu lo bilang kalo mereka punya alat pelacak _Super Power_, yaitu kalau _Super Power_ manusia itu mirip seperti gelombang cahaya atau frekuensi yang biasa dipakai untuk... misalnya, sebut aja contohnya kalau nelpon lewat _handphone_, gitu. Gelombangnya itu lalu diterima oleh stasiun komunikasi, terus disambung ke tujuan kan?" jelas Guntur dengan semangat. Joni hanya mengangguk sesekali menanggapi penjelasan Guntur, "Berarti sama juga buat _Super Power_ seseorang. _Super Power_-nya itu memancarkan semacam... sinyal yang kemudian ditangkap sama _scanner_ punya bule-bule itu." Lanjutnya.

"Tampaknya ceritamu menarik, tapi... aku tidak mengerti," ujar Joni enteng sambil tersenyum. Guntur benar-benar ingin membanting kepala Joni ke _kitchen counter_ yang ada di belakangnya.

"Intinya, kita perlu alat buat menghalau _scanner_ mereka." ujar Guntur dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya aku tahu, itu apa yang aku katakan tadi."

"Ya barusan gue jelasin, elonya nggak ngerti.. Gini lho, alat yang gue bakal bikin nanti berfungsi buat menghalau pendeteksi gelombang elektromagnetik dari luar. Nanti…"

"...Baiklah, intinya kau bisa membuatnya, kan?" tanya Joni. Guntur yang menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya tahu betul kalau ekspresi yang dimiliki Joni saat ini adalah ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Iya, bisa. Tapi Ini bukan mesin biasa, men. Bahan-bahannya juga langka, malah ada yang perlu bener-bener gue buat sendiri. Gue nggak tau gue bisa dapet material bahannya dari mana…" jawab Guntur yang saat ini berpikir apakah penjelasannya memang susah dimengerti atau memang karena ternyata Joni agak bloon soal teknologi.

Joni terdiam beberapa saat. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir (di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang Guntur berharap ia memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran Gar). "Mungkin… aku tahu di mana kau bisa menemukan keperluanmu untuk membentuk alat ini." Joni mengangkat alisnya, menunggu tanggapan Guntur.

"Di mana itu?" tanya Guntur penasaran.

Joni tersenyum misterius lagi, lalu berbalik. "Ikut aku."

Joni membawa Guntur keluar melalui pintu belakang rumah, lalu berjalan menyusuri pantai yang berpasir cokelat. Suasana pada saat itu sungguh sepi, tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali untuk bunyi debur ombak yang kemudian menyapu tepi pantai. Guntur mulai curiga kalau Joni akan membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana dia akan diperlakukan yang aneh-aneh oleh Joni. Guntur menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikirannya barusan.

"Jon, ini pantai sepi amat sih?" tanya Guntur, berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, ini kan pantai pribadiku." Joni terus berjalan dengan santai. Guntur menahan jeritan 'HAH?' di tenggorokannya. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih hedon daripada ibunya.

"Oke, inilah yang aku maksud." Joni menghentikan langkahnya. Guntur turut menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari hal yang ada di depan mereka dan rahangnya otomatis terbuka.

Sebuah benda berukuran besar dan terbuat dari baja berwarna hitam legam bertengger pada batu karang raksasa yang berada di pinggir pantai. Bagian depannya rusak dan beberapa bagiannya berhamburan, tanda bahwa benda ini mengalami tabrakan yang hebat dengan karang yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar. Tapi dilihat dari bentuknya... kenapa bisa ada benda seperti ini di pantai?

"...Anjir, ini...?" Guntur melotot tidak percaya. Joni mengangguk pelan.

"Kupikir mungkin ada beberapa alat yang bisa kau ambil dari benda ini... Silakan, ambil apa saja yang kau butuhkan."

Guntur menuruti Joni tanpa berkata apapun. Ia lalu melepas dengan paksa sebagian kecil lapisan luar dari benda metalik tersebut dan melemparnya ke pasir. Di balik lapisan tadi, ribuan mesin dengan kabel-kabel malang-melintang, baik yang familiar untuknya maupun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tersusun rapi di tempatnya dan tampak masih bisa dipakai.

"Jon, ini harta karun." Senyum puas Guntur, yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata Joni.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Joni ke mana, ya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," ujar Rangga dari tempatnya duduk, masih dalam fase pemulihan luka hasil tusukan Imperio Portugues di kakinya. Kaki yang dibebat perban ditumpangkan pada otoman sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam _remote _DVD. Ia masih dilarang berjalan-jalan oleh Joni, padahal ia sendiri sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Ia benci menjadi orang sakit begini, sukses mengubahnya jadi orang super mager sekaligus _couch potato _dalam sekali libas.

"Dia sama Ntur lagi…eh… ke pantai sebentar." Gar yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan memutuskan menemani Rangga menonton film yang diputar Rangga sambil meminum _vodka_-nya. Film lama tentang pertarungan luar angkasa dengan pedang sinar. Demi daleman, ini film jaman kapan?

Rangga mengerenyit. "Ngapain mereka di pantai?"

"Uh…eh… cari angin?" Gar menjawab asal saja. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang mengambil _spare part_? Bagaimana kalau Rangga bertanya di mana ada _spare part_ di pantai?

Rangga mengerenyit, bingung dengan padanan kata yang dipakai Gar. "Mencari angin? Buat apa?"

"Maksudku, mereka suntuk dan jalan-jalan sebentar biar seger, gitu… Mungkin mereka kepanasan di rumah." balas Gar buru-buru, diiringi tawa salah tingkah dan senyum dipaksakan.

"Oh, begitu maksudmu. Aku sih, tidak suka angin. Dingin…" gumam Rangga sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu meneguk _vodka_ dan kembali fokus pada film epik yang diputar. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang suka berjalan-jalan di luar sana, dekat dengan air, diterpa angin dingin, dan kaki gatal-gatal terkena butiran pasir. Suhu pantai dan sekitarnya terlalu dingin baginya, meskipun rumah pinggir pantai Joni ini sudah dilengkapi penghangat ruangan. Suhunya masih terlalu dingin untuk tubuh seorang Rangga Wicaksono.

Di tengah kebisuan dan tayangan seru di televisi layar datar luar biasa besar, masuklah sesosok android. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya, mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Mata monokrom hitamnya sesaat menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari, sebelum memanggil, "Garuda,"

Gar refleks menoleh ketika mendengar nama depannya dipanggil dan mengerang kesal, menyesal sudah menanggapi panggilan paling menyebalkan yang ia kutuk sampai dasar bumi. "Kenapa, Ka? Aku udah bilang jangan panggil aku itu!"

"Baik." sahut Eka, datar. Sang android lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang televisi. Penerangan remang-remang terpaksa membuat android ini meningkatkan fokus pandangan pada kedua mata mekanikalnya. "Saya hanya mengingatkan, sudah empat jam lewat setelah saya mengoperasi Rangga. Sudah terlalu lama, namun akan lebih baik jika kita segera memberi Rangga analgesik untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Oke. Eh, memberi dia apa?" tanya Gar buru-buru, agak khawatir saat mendengar kata '_anal_' disebut-sebut. Jangan-jangan...

"Analgesik. Disebut juga _painkiller_ atau obat penghilang rasa sakit."

"Ooh. Ngomong obat penghilang sakit aja gitu kek. Nggak usah pake bahasa aneh. Aku nggak ngerti." Gar menghela napas, lega.

"Baik."

Rangga yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan dari televisi berucap, "Joni pernah memaksaku minum obat penghilang sakit. Aku bilang aku tidak mau, tapi dia memaksa. Tidak ada gunanya juga, sih. Sakitnya tetap saja tuh."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa nama obat itu?"

"Umm…aku lupa… Ad…"

"Advil?"

"Iya! Itu! Dia juga memberiku…Aspi…Aspi…"

"Aspirin?"

"Advil sama aspirin itu apaan? Aku nggak pernah denger…" tanya Gar, pusing mendengar nama-nama asing itu. Sesaat, ia merasa seperti Alice yang terhepas ke dunia Wonderland. Bedanya dengan Alice, Gar bagai dilempar ke Medicaland, bukan Wonderland.

"Advil adalah salah satu nama dagang dari ibuprofen. Sedangkan Aspirin atau disebut juga asam asetilsalisilat adalah salah satu senyawa turunan salisilat yang, seperti halnya ibuprofen, adalah salah satu _Non Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs _yang mempunyai efek analgesik atau penghilang rasa sakit, efek intipiretik atau penurunan suhu tubuh, dan efek anti-inflamasi. Efek analgesik dari NSAID sendiri dicapai dengan menghambat sintesa hormon prostaglandin. Sayangnya, NSAID juga mempunyai efek platelet yang menghambat pembekuan darah, karena itu saya tidak menyarankan untuk memberikan aspirin kepada Rangga untuk saat ini. Sebaliknya, ibuprofen pada dosis rendah mempunyai efek vasodilatasi yang rendah juga, maka dari itu bisa dijadikan pilihan untuk meredakan sakit setelah pendarahan."

Gar menganga, berusaha mencerna segala perkataan Eka yang seperti salinan kata-perkata dari buku tebal mahasiswa kedokteran itu. Rangga mengerenyit makin dalam, sama tidak mengertinya dengan Gar.

"Maaf ya Ka, aku sama Rangga nggak ngerti. Bisa disederhanain bahasanya nggak?"

"Saya menyarankan untuk memberikan Rangga obat penghilang rasa sakit jenis ibuprofen."

"Sudah kubilang, obat-obat itu tidak berguna. Sakitnya tetap ada, dan membuat kepalaku aneh…" ucap Rangga santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Merasa tak perlu dibahas lebih jauh, ia melanjutkan tontonannya sambil menyeruput _vodka_.

Sang android bermata hitam mengerenyit, sedikit takjub ada orang yang bisa-bisanya tak terpengaruh obat peredam sakit. "Anda yakin sudah meminumnya dengan benar?"

"Aku minum dengan benar kok. Meskipun pakai _vodka_, sih…"

"Eh, Eka, Rangga bilang dia nggak suka minum obatnya dan dia nggak apa-apa, jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau dia nggak minum? Mungkin waktu itu obatnya nggak bekerja karena satu dan lain hal, kamu nggak usah terlalu pikirin oke?" ucap Gar buru-buru, takut kalau dua orang ini bakal adu argumentasi—satu ngotot obat itu tak punya efek apa-apa dan yang satu ngotot memaparkan fungsi obat, lengkap dengan cara yang benar untuk meminumnya. Daripada dia yang stres terjebak di tengah dua orang kelewat ngotot, akan jauh lebih baik kalau adu mulut tanpa ujung pangkal penyelesaian ini dihentikan dari awal.

"Baik." Eka lalu meninggalkan ruang televisi, kembali ke dapur.

Gar dan Rangga melanjutkan menonton film yang terus berputar di televisi layar super besar Joni dan baru saja si protagonis berteriak 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' karena ternyata sang musuh besar adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Keduanya terdiam-entah karena tak ada bahan obrolan atau terlalu serius menonton. Hanya terdengar suara seruput minuman, baik dari botol jus milik Gar dan _vodka_ milik Rangga. Kadang, suara kunyahan keripik kentang terdengar memecah keheningan.

Saat suasana di film mulai menenang, Rangga mencuri lihat ke samping, memperhatikan Gar sebentar. Merasa kalau diperhatikan, Gar menoleh dan bertanya, "Kenapa, Rang?"

"Garuda, kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?" tanya Rangga, polos.

"Um…iya. Tolong, Rangga, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu ya? Plis?"

"Kenapa sih, kau tidak mau dipanggil itu?"

"Eh… kenapa? Nggak apa-apa sih, cuma aku nggak suka aja." balas Gar sambil tertawa pelan, tahu kalau balasannya tadi sangat tidak bermutu. Beruntung yang bertanya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Tepatnya, aku bisa 'dengar' pikiran orang, bukan sengaja membaca pikiran orang…"

"Tidak sengaja? Jadi tidak bisa di-_off_-kan?"

"Tidak." Gar lalu melirik Rangga dengan kedua alis mata terangkat. "Kenapa? Kamu keganggu ya?"

"Tidak kok." gumam Rangga pelan sambil menggeleng. Sang pemuda berambut ikal ini kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada film. Sekarang sudah sampai pada adegan sang tokoh protagonis bergelayutan dalam posisi terbalik di tengah-tengah awan. "Yang terganggu mungkin Joni. Sepertinya dia punya banyak rahasia…"

Gar memandang Rangga. "Tapi dia orang baik kok, Rang. Aku tahu. Meskipun aneh. Dan mesum. Dan semena-mena. Dan…"

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Rangga. seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku juga merasa begitu, kok. Aku percaya sama Joni, meskipun banyak yang sepertinya dia sembunyikan dariku…" Sang pemuda bermata abu-abu itu kembali menyeruput _vodka_. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan menatap nanar langit-langit rumah lalu berbisik lembut, "Tapi, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tak mungkin ada di sini. Atau mungkin, aku malah sudah tewas tanpa siapapun ada di dekatku. Hilang ingatan itu memang menyebalkan."

Gar hanya terdiam. Meskipun ia tahu apa yang menimpa Rangga, dia tak boleh sembarangan buka mulut mengenai pemuda satu ini. Garuda Eka Prakoso sudah berjanji pada Joni kalau dia akan tutup mulut sampai waktu yang tepat.

Sesaat, Gar dan Rangga hanya duduk di dalam ruang televisi tanpa melontarkan obrolan apapun. Hingga akhirnya Rangga bertanya, "Gar, _Super Power_-mu itu, kau dapat dari mana? Dari operasi seperti Joni?"

"Eh…bukan, bukan dari operasi… Ini…Aduh, gimana ngomongnya?" Gar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Sejarah _Super Power_-nya kelewat aneh, cenderung memalukan dan tak sepantasnya diceritakan kemana-mana.

"Dari garter saktimu itu?" tebak Rangga.

Sial. "…iya." sahut Gar lambat-lambat, masih geli sendiri dengan garter sakti miliknya. Kenapa, oh kenapa, dari sekian banyak barang di dunia ini harus garter—GARTER, saudara-saudara—yang memberikan kekuatan super? Kancut sakti Guntur masih lebih mengagumkan ketimbang garter super nista miliknya, biar ada embel-embel 'sakti'.

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah garter memunculkan kekuatan super orang? Jangan-jangan garter itu mempunyai _Force_…"

"Bukan _Force_ sih, Rang… Pokoknya itu...sakti. Aku menemukannya di reruntuhan aneh di tengah hutan." ucap Gar, agak enggan untuk meneruskan percakapan mengenai asal-muasal garternya.

"Reruntuhan? Reruntuhan apa? Sedang apa kau di tengah hutan Gar?"

Gar menarik napas, putus asa untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari garternya. Sang pembaca pikiran lalu memutar tubuhnya, duduk tegak berhadap-hadapan dengan Rangga dan mulai bercerita.

"Ceritanya dimulai waktu aku selesai SMA. Waktu itu aku baru mau daftar kuliah, tapi, si universitas itu adanya di ujung negeri, bikin aku harus nyeberangin pulau, mendaki gunung, lewati lembah—oke, itu agak lebay, sih. Ya, pokoknya aku mesti tinggal jauh dari rumah. Merantau, lah, istilahnya. Tapi, sebenernya itu kekerenan kalo pake istilah merantau...

"Ah, lanjut ceritanya. Sampe mana, tadi? Oh, iya. Di tengah perjalanan, kapal yang aku tumpangin terjebak badai terus terdampar gaje di pulau terpencil yang isinya hutan semua. Untung aja semua penumpangnya selamet, meskipun nggak ada satu pun yang bawa makanan atau alat komunikasi buat ngehubungin orang. Eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, ini sebenernya kesialan paling nyebelin seluruh jagat raya, sih...

"Berhubung nggak ada makanan, kita yang muda-muda pergi ke hutan buat cari bahan makanan. Gak tau waktu itu aku kesambet apaan, aku misahin diri dari yang lainnya dan jalan sendirian di hutan. Eh, bentar. Kalo aku inget-inget lagi, aku denger suara-suara aneh dari dalam hutan dan kayaknya sengaja misah gara-gara itu, deh. Sebenernya itu bukan suara orang, sih. Dan sampe sekarang, aku nggak ngerti kenapa bisa seberani itu. Eh, itu berani apa tolol, ya...

"Gak lama jalan, aku lihat ada reruntuhan aneh, nggak tau dari mana asalnya, siapa yang bikin. Misterius. Dan begonya, aku masuk ke dalem. Gak usah dikomentarin, itu emang tindakan paling bego. Udah jelas-jelas tempatnya mencurigakan, kenapa waktu itu malah masuk ke dalem ya...

"Di dalem malah lebih aneh lagi. Anehnya sampe lebih dari level 9000. Di sana, di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada altar yang diatasnya ada… garter.

"Gak tau garter? Itu, lho... Sejenis daleman yang dipake buat nahan _stocking_ biar gak melorot. Apa? Malah gak tau _stocking_? Hmm... Ntar, deh, aku tunjukin garternya, tapi entar, ya. Mager balik ke kamar dan... aku malu nunjukinnya, sih...

"Lanjut ah. Awalnya, aku ngerasa geli. Banget, malah. Tapi karena penasaran, aku ambil aja garternya. Terus tiba-tiba, kayak film-film fantasi dari Inggris gitu, atau sinetron di TV yang ada naga terbangnya itu, ada angin kenceng banget, kabut yang warna-warni, dan efek suara super lebeh waktu aku pegang garternya. Bayangin sendiri, deh, selebay apa adegannya. Eh... itu perasaan doang apa emang waktu itu lebaynya parah, ya?

"Terus, waktu aku masih bingung, si yang punya suara tadi—yang ternyata emang gak berwujud—ngomong lagi. Setelah ngobrol bentar sama empunya suara, aku dikasih tau kalo si garter nyasar itu ternyata garter sakti milik gak-tau-siapa yang berfungsi nyegel para-makhluk-pemilik-suara. Dan gara-gara aku udah bebasin makhluk-makhluk itu, mereka berterima kasih dan bilang kalo garter itu sekarang punyaku.

"Jadi sejak saat itu aku, pemuda dengan orientasi seksual normal—sumpah aku nggak melenceng, sehat lahir batin!—dapet sebuah _garter_. Demi daleman…Tapi akhirnya garter itu aku bawa juga.

"Sejak pegang garter itu, aku ngerasa ada yang aneh, tapi nggak tau apaan. Sampe suatu hari kita ngeliat kapal di kejauhan. Mau bikin api buat tanda, kelamaan. Teriak, nggak mungkin kedengeran. Berenang… seriusan? Galau tingkat dewa aku waktu itu, terus aku teriak dalam hati ke kapal itu. Tiba-tiba aja, tuh kapal pindah haluan ke arah kita! Selametlah kita dari situ! Untung nggak sampe akhir hayat atau makan satu sama lain gara-gara kelaperan.

"Ternyata, salah satu orang yang ada di kapal itu denger ada yang manggil dari pulau itu—iya, aku yang manggil—dan gak tau kenapa, dia jadi galau parah gitu. Tuh orang ngancem bunuh diri dengan loncat dari kapal, jadi nahkodanya nurut, terus kapal belok ke pulau. Dari situ aku sadar kalo punya kemampuan telepati dan… gak tau apa namanya itu. Sebut aja Penggalauan.

"Kesaktian si garter sakti ternyata nggak cuma sampai situ. Waktu itu pas lagi nyuci, aku mager banget buat ngambil ember cucian—jauh sih—terus secara ajaib tuh ember itu melayang sendiri! Apesnya, isinya air penuh busa bekas cucian dan aku kesiram dari kepala sampe kaki. Ternyata, garter itu juga bikin aku bisa ngangkat barang pake pikiran. Telekinesis, lah, nama kerennya. Sayangnya buat ngangkat barang yang berat banget, kalo nggak pakai si garter sakti aku nggak kuat. Terpaksa aku pake tuh garter kadang-kadang. Kasian juga Ibu Kontrakan—iya, yang kontrakannya ancur setengah dan yang dikasih uang ganti rugi-coret-penebus babu pribadi sama Bang Joni—kayaknya baru kali itu dia ngeliat ada anak muda, cowok, yang pake _garter_ pas pindahan."

Gar mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas panjang. Di sampingnya, Rangga menatapnya cengo sambil pelan-pelan bertepuk tangan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Guntur dan Joni tiba di rumah setelah mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan di pantai. Keduanya disambut oleh pemandangan di ruang tengah dimana Gar dan Rangga sedang berbincang-bincang di sofa besar dengan akrab layaknya ibu-ibu rumpi. Eka berdiri di samping pintu, entah mendengarkan atau sedang asyik mengakses internet lewat kepalanya. Guntur mengangkat alisnya, mengingat baru beberapa saat yang lalu Gar mengajaknya kabur karena tidak menyukai suasana rumah ini.

Ketika mereka tiba di garasi, sang mekanik muda meletakkan baja setebal satu sentimeter diatas sebuah meja di garasi milik Joni. Ia tidak percaya bisa menemukan hampir semua material yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat alat penghalau gelombang elektromagnetik ini.

"Nah, gue udah siap kerja kalo gini." Guntur menaikkan kedua lengan bajunya dan mulai memainkan tangannya yang dengan terampil menyusun peralatan berbahan baja yang ditemukannya.

"Kancutmu kemana? Apa kau selalu memakainya kalau mau menggunakan _Super Power_-mu?" Tanya Joni tiba-tiba. Sebuah benda besi berbentuk batang jatuh dari genggaman Guntur dengan bunyi keras. Sejak kapan Joni ada di sebelahnya?

Guntur terdiam. Ini invasi masalah pribadi. Rasanya sama seperti ketika kau buang air kecil di urinoir toilet umum dan om-om yang buang air disebelahmu melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip 'barang'-mu. Horror level Par*normal Act*vity.

"_Technically_, kancutnya udah nggak sama gue lagi. _Super Power_ yang gue yakin tadinya ada di dalam kancut itu semacam… tertransfer ke badan gue. Sekarang, kalo lo mau gue cepet kerjanya, _please_ tinggalin gue dan jangan gangguin gue."

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu bekerja." Joni memberinya senyuman misterius yang hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu mengapa Joni bisa mengeluarkan senyuman mengintimidasi macam itu. Guntur memutar bola matanya.

"_Fine._"

Belum sepuluh menit Guntur mulai bekerja lagi, Joni kembali mengganggunya.

"Hei, yang kecil itu jangan ditempel ke sana, nanti bisa terbakar," ujar Joni dengan santai, menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan.

"Iya, emang kayak gitu Jon. Makanya mau gue bungkus dulu pake lap basah biar nggak kemana-mana apinya." Guntur mengambil sebuah kain lap dari dalam ember dan membasahinya.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat alat ini?"

"Iye, udah deh, lo jangan gangguin gue. Gue tau gue ngapain, sekarang _please_ banget percaya sama gue dan jangan deket-deket gue." Guntur melambaikan tangannya, mengusir Joni untuk keluar dari ruangan. Joni melebarkan senyumannya. "Asal lo tau aja, senyum lo yang aneh itu nggak bikin gue takut." kata sang mahasiswa yang kesabarannya mulai habis.

Joni dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya dan melingkarkan telapak tangannya di leher sang mekanik, bagaikan hendak mencekiknya. Guntur tidak mengelak, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sebelum Guntur melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kau lahir pada tanggal 17 Agustus? Menarik, aku juga lahir di tanggal itu."

"Dulu kau sempat menjadi bintang iklan anak-anak? Oh, iklan makanan anak-anak yang itu? Menggelikan."

"Wah, yang ini menarik.. Kau masih… _virgin_?" Joni tersenyum meledek.

_This is it._

_SEME SHOWDOWN._

Guntur dengan mudah mengangkat dan membanting tubuh Joni yang lebih tinggi darinya ke atas kap mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom milik Joni. Joni meringis kesakitan ketika Guntur meraih kepala sang pemuda berkacamata dangan menarik rambutnya. Guntur menatap lurus mata coklat gelap Joni yang berada di balik kaca tipis.

"Ini mobil mulus juga, gimana kalau gue banting kepala lo ke kapnya? Atau… Lo tau? Gue bisa aja meremas tempurung kepala lo dan bikin isi kepala lo pecah dan buyar kemana-mana. Atau tangan lo biar lo gak bisa sembarangan ngeliat masa lalu pribadi orang seenaknya? Pilih yang ma—"

"Hei, hei, kau sadar kan kalau kau bisa benar-benar membunuh orang dengan kekuatan supermu itu?" Mata di balik kacamata itu menyiratkan sedikit ketegangan, namun bibir di bawahnya tidak melepaskan senyum tipis yang hampir selalu menghiasinya itu.

"Gue tanya, siapa yang gunain kekuatannya seenak jidatnya sampe ngelanggar privasi orang?" geram Guntur. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi orang tanpa beban sedikit pun seperti orang ini.

Joni tersenyum lagi (yang membuat emosi Guntur naik setengah tingkat) sebelum berkata, "Hei, kau pikir orang-orang dengan _Super Power_ seperti kita bisa semaunya melalukan itu? Kekuatan kita ini bukan mainan yang bisa dipakai sembarangan, kau tahu kan? Aku sudah memilikinya lama, Guntur. Aku tahu kau bisa kupercaya, karena itu aku menggunakannya padamu dan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya." Tangannya bergerak ke kepalan yang mencengkeramnya, memberi isyarat agar dilepaskan. "Lagipula, Gun, aku sudah tahu kau akan membantingku. Potensi yang bagus, hmm..." katanya dengan senyum makin lebar.

Guntur melepas kepalan tangannya pada kepala Joni, berusaha untuk mengatur kesabarannya kembali ke normal lagi. "Heh…mana gue mikir sampe sana? Lo pikir gue punya kemampuan baca pikiran juga, hah?" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kekesalannya pada Joni sudah berkurang, tapi masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Asal lo tau, gue juga udah tau kok kalau kemampuan kita ini pedang bermata dua. Dan jangan pikir dengan lo bilang gitu lo bisa mainin privasi orang tanpa ijin. Lain kalau lo gak bisa ngendaliinnya, kayak kasus si Gar itu.."

"…memang tidak. Aku minta maaf." Joni menghela napas dan berdiri, memperbaiki kemejanya. "Tapi aku serius, Guntur. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, kau seharusnya melatih dirimu untuk memperbesar kesabaranmu juga."

"Dan gue serius, bisa gak lo gak ganggu gue kerja lagi?"

"Baik, baik."

Guntur melanjutkan pekerjaannya beberapa saat dalam damai, sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatian kedua pemuda yang sedang dalam situasi canggung itu teralihkan. Eka berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tanpa emosi, membawa dua botol air mineral besar di kedua tangannya.

"Sanjoyo, Guntur, Garuda menitipkan ini kepada saya untuk diberikan kepada kalian," ujar si android yang terlihat seperti seorang anak SMP biasa itu dengan nada sama datar sambil meletakkan botol itu di meja. "Dia juga berpesan supaya Sanjoyo mengingatkan Guntur agar tidak lupa untuk tidur, dan bahwa ia tidak mau ada pembunuhan di rumah ini. Saya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Oke, Ka. Oh iya, gue belum sempet ngecek badan lo setelah kita dikejar-kejar kemaren. Besok deh, ya, lo kesini. Perintah Gar nih."

"Baik."

Si android kemudian kembali meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu lagi.

"Guntur," Joni memulai. Apa lagi ini... "Eka itu... apa hanya bisa mendapat perintah dari Gar?"

"Heh? Iya. Waktu nemuin dia, si Gar nggak sengaja ngalihin pemegang perintah utama Eka ke dia," ujar Guntur tak acuh sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu? Kita tadi berjalan cukup jauh juga. Aku juga mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Joni mengambil salah satu botol dan membukanya.

Guntur menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum mengambil botol satunya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di lantai di sebelah Joni, menenggak isi botolnya. "Nanya apaan?"

"Tentang Gar dan Eka." Guntur mengerenyit ke arah Joni yang tersenyum. "Sekarang saat aku tidak bisa lagi sembarangan menyentuh kalian untuk tahu masa lalu kalian, ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kau dan mereka bisa bertemu? Dua pemilik Super Power berada di satu rumah yang sama, ditambah 'seorang' android super canggih. Itu pasti bukan kebetulan kan? Kejadian apa yang mempertemukan kalian?"

"Eh…kalau itu Tanya ke Gar aja deh… Gue males nyeritainnya, haha…"

"Gar sedang sibuk mengurus Rangga. Lagipula, aku bisa bertanya padamu."

"Elo ini ya…"

"Bagaimana? Apakah Gar meminta tolong secara telepatis kepadamu untuk menolongnya dari orang-orang yang menggodanya dan kau menghajar habis mereka? Apa kau mencoba bunuh diri dengan loncat dari kapal karena depresi dengan Super Power barumu lalu Gar mendengarmu dan mencoba mencegahmu? Apakah setelah itu kau dan dia menginfiltrasi markas _Special Division 92_ untuk menculik Eka bersama?"

"Sayangnya, kejadiannya nggak sekeren itu. Dramatis banget sih lo. Dan sekali lagi, gue masih normal. Gue sama dia ketemunya _pure_ kebetulan dan…omaigat gue beneran males nyeritainnya…"

"Aku janji tidak akan berkomentar apa pun. Ini semata-mata untuk menambah kepercayaanku pada kalian."

"….Lo bakal ketawa."

"Banting aku ke kap mobil kalau aku tertawa. Lagipula, aku masih bisa memegang atau bertanya pada Eka, dan aku yakin ia tidak keberatan dan malah akan memberiku informasi tambahan…"

_Damn._ "…._Fine_. Gue sama Gar ketemu… sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kebetulan kosan gue deket sama kontrakan dia." Guntur masih tidak yakin mau menceritakan ini pada sejarawan mesum ini, tapi sudahlah, ia sudah malas berdebat dengan orang ini.

"Pagi itu cerah banget, gue libur. Ibu-ibu ngegosip, bapak-bapak ngopi, bocah-bocah kampung lari-larian, pembantu belanja… oke gue OOT. Pokoknya hari itu gue libur, dompet gue kritis habis dipake belanja _spare part_, dan gue gak makan dari kemarennya lagi. Rencana gue sih mau nyari makan di warteg deket situ. Oh iya, hari itu anginnya kenceng abis. Banyak ibu-ibu yang ngamuk gara-gara jemurannya terbang.

"Nah, di situ kesialan gue berawal. Tiba-tiba ada garter yang nemplok di muka gue. Gue kira gue hoki. Siapa tau itu jemuran cewek kece, yang pas gue balikin jemurannya bakal senyum manis ke gue sambil ngelirik malu-malu terus gue diajak kenalan atau sarapan di rumahnya kan? Ternyata bukan.

"Di situ gue pertama ngeliat dia. Yang lagi mungutin jemuran sambil ngedumel bukan cewek kece. Tapi cowok. Rambutnya berantakan gaje gitu (gue kira karena baru bangun, ternyata emang aslinya gitu) dan pakai celana pendek plus kaos kutang. Nggak kece-kece amat, tapi nggak jelek juga… Eh woy gue masih normal! Pokoknya tuh orang cowok!

"Iya, itu garter saktinya Gar."

"Kecewa sih, ya tapi mau gimana? Terus gue sodorin barangnya ke dia sambil bilang baik-baik, 'Ini punya Lo?'

"Gue gak berharap disenyumin sama cowok atau diajak makan di rumahnya sih. Nggak perlu lirikan mata sambil tersipu-sipu atau _backsound_ lagu cinta. Tapi seenggaknya ya bilang makasih, kek gitu.

"Nah ini? Sumpah, waktu itu mukanya Gar merah banget. Kalau orang liat tampangnya waktu itu, bakal disangka gue sengaja maling jemurannya, kali. Terus tau nggak? Gue ditabok sama dia! Dia bilang, 'Ngapain lo megang-megang daleman gue? Kalo maling jemuran jangan pagi-pagi, Mesum!' Padahal sumpah, gue gak minat sama daleman cowok.

"Gara-gara itu, pagi yang harusnya damai di kampung itu malah diisi kita yang adu teriak ngabsen kebun binatang. Ujung-ujungnya dibawa ke rumah Pak RT buat didamaikan. Oh iya, waktu itu dia sempet ngebacot, 'Jangan harap gue bakal nraktir lo makan di rumah gue ya! Eh, gue gak peduli lo bisa ngangkat truk ato apa, gue gak takut!'. Nah dari situ gue nyadar kalo dia bisa baca pikiran gue. Dari situ kita temenan, deh. Udah, gitu doang."

Guntur mengakhiri monolognya, melirik ke arah Joni yang menempelkan kepalannya di bibir, berusaha agar tidak tertawa. "Kalau mau ketawa ketawa aja lo, emang itu kejadian _random _banget." Yang langsung disambar oleh Joni dengan tawa keras sampai terpingkal-pingkal. "Ya nggak perlu segeli itu juga kali…"

"Hahaha…maaf, maaf… Tapi itu… haha. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eka? Kapan kalian bertemu dengannya?"

"Kalau Eka, yang nemuin dia si Gar sendiri. Gue gak ikutan. Gue juga diceritain dia sih…"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Itu…"

_**Flashback**_

Seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso bukan orang yang akan meneriakkan "I AM THE HERO!" setiap lima detik sekali, atau lima menit sekali, atau…tidak sama sekali sebenarnya, meskipun dia sekarang punya kekuatan super. Terlalu banyak kadar kemageran dalam darahnya untuk itu. Tapi, terima kasih pada Pendengaran Mejik-nya itu, di kota besar nan sesat ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang setiap malam. Ada saja yang membuatnya harus bangun dan keluar, terkadang harus kucing-kucingan dan bermain kejar-daku-kau-kutangkap dengan hansip lokal…karena dikira maling, tentu saja.

Sejak itulah, sebuah _urban legend_ bernama Sarungboy—atau Garterboy kadang-kadang dia dipanggil—tumbuh di kota itu. Dengan sarungnya yang berkibar-kibar saat dia lari sampai garter di baliknya kelihatan, ia menumpas segala bentuk ketidakadilan di kota ini—pemalak, pejudi di pos ronda, pasangan mesum yang bermesum ria di kebun orang, copet, KDRT—di tengah kegelapan malam.

Dan malam ini jelas bukan salah satu malam keberuntungannya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak mengecek ramalan cuaca dulu sebelum berburu. Jaman sekarang di Indonesia, rumahmu tidak terkena puting beliung dadakan saja masih beruntung. Tapi sekarang ia basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki, semua pemilik rumah di sekitarnya sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut masing-masing. Hansip yang biasa mengejarnya saja sekarang mungkin sedang meringkuk berselimutkan sarung di posnya, menonton siaran langsung Liga Inggris ditemani kopi hitam panas.

Sial. Dia juga ingin minum kopi hitam panas sambil menonton Liga Inggris dengan berselimut sarung. Sarungnya yang tidak basah kuyup, tentu saja.

Si pemuda yang sudah menggigil kedinginan itu berlari pulang ke kontrakannya, kebiasaannya keluar setiap malam membuatnya cukup hafal daerah tempat tinggalnya ini. Jalan-jalan kecil dan kebun-kebun orang tempat ia memotong jalan ketika dikejar-kejar pun ia sudah cukup familiar. Kalau tidak salah, lewat jalan kecil itu ada tempat pembuangan sampah yang bisa membawanya memotong satu blok…

…_hujan cukup deras. Potensi hujan sepanjang malam hingga menjelang pagi, menunggu di tempat menjadi pilihan utama…_

Radio ya? Ada orang yang membuang radio di tempat sampah itu? Padahal suaranya masih bagus…

_Logging out system. Closing accessible data for prototype unit SD-00, Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana._

Tunggu. Apa?

Suara mekanik itu berhenti. Suara hati manusia tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti, lagipula mana ada otak manusia bekerja dengan cara seperti itu? Tapi ia baru menyadari, ia tidak mendengar suara itu lewat telinganya. Suara itu masuk ke kepalanya, sama seperti ia biasa mendengar suara hati orang.

Tenang, Garuda Eka Prakoso. Kamu sudah melihat yang lebih aneh dari ini. Suara-suara tanpa wujud (salah satunya pernah memberimu garter. Yang membuatmu punya kekuatan super, tapi tetap saja garter) saja kau pernah mendengar, kenapa harus takut dengan yang satu ini?

Menelan ludah, ia berbelok ke sudut itu, dimana ia bisa melihat seluruh tempat pembuangan sampah itu dengan jelas.

Tetap saja ia syok luar biasa.

Semenjak ia bisa mengingat, tidak pernah ia bertemu orang yang tidak memikirkan _apapun_ dalam otaknya selama semenit penuh. Apalagi ketika ada orang asing—dalam kasus ini, dirinya sendiri—yang memandangimu keheranan dari kepala sampai kaki.

Itu jelas-jelas…manusia, kan? Penampakannya seperti anak laki-laki biasa, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya dan beberapa senti lebih pendek. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, rambutnya yang kelewat rapi (dibandingkan miliknya), dan pakaian putihnya yang tampak seperti seragam entah seragam apa itu, membuatnya terlihat agak janggal. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia berada di tempat pembuangan sampah pada tengah malam saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Berjalan pelan mendekati si anak misterius, tangannya terangkat ke depan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, seperti ragu mau menyentuhnya atau tidak. Ia berkata pada anak itu, "Kamu ini… apa?"

Mata hitam monokrom yang nenatapnya itu berkedip, dan dengan suara datar tanpa ekspresi, anak itu menjawab, "Android _prototype model _dari _Special Division 92_."

Garuda Eka Prakoso sudah melihat banyak hal, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat sebuah/seorang/seonggok android asli. Tentu saja, hal yang merupakan kali pertama selalu membuatnya terpana.

"Kamu… lagi apa di sini?"

"Menunggu hujan reda, untuk kembali ke _Special Division 92_."

Ia mengerenyit. _Special Division 92_? Ia tidak pernah mendengar ada nama tempat seperti itu. Dari luar negeri kah? "Eh… _Special Division_ itu rumahmu?"

"Bukan." Si android berkata tetap tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Rumah saya sudah tidak ada. Karena itulah saya berniat untuk kembali ke Special Division 92 dan mengonfirmasi perintah tersebut. Namun saya menunggu hujan reda, untuk mencegah korsleting yang bisa terjadi."

"Begitu ya…" Ia memperhatikan si android, yang meskipun berada di bawah atap rumah yang sedikit menutupi tempat itu, tampias air hujan tetap membasahi pakaiannya. Bagaimana kalau dia korslet karena kebasahan? "Um…kau mau ikut pulang ke rumahku dulu? Sambil menunggu hujan reda…"

"Baik. Perintah kembali dijalankan." Meskipun tidak mengerti maksud si android, ia pulang ke kontrakannya dengan si android tanpa ekspresi itu mengikuti di belakangnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya benar dengan membawa orang—ralat, android—yang tidak bisa ia baca pikirannya ini ke rumahnya. Tapi masa' dia mau ditinggal di tempat sampah ini? Hujan, gelap, becek…

"Kamu ganti baju pakai bajuku dulu, ya. Nanti kalau kamu korslet, aku nggak bisa benerin. Eh, tapi siapa tau Ntur bisa…" katanya sesampainya di rumah, sambil menyodorkan kaos dan celana pendek. Pakaian kebangsaannya. Tidak lupa brief baru yang belum pernah ia pakai. Tidak lucu kan kalau harus bertukar daleman dengan orang asing?

"Oh iya, namaku…Gar… Garuda Eka Prakoso sih tapi panggil aja Eka. Aku manggil kamu apa nih?" katanya sambil melempar sarungnya yang basah kuyup ke keranjang cucian.

"Nama saya Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana. Namun biasa dipanggil hanya dengan panggilan Eka sebagai opsi kedua."

Ia memperhatikan si android, yang santai saja melepas pakaian basahnya di depannya dan menggantinya dengan kaos yang dia pegang. "…eh, masa' panggilan kita samaan sih? Nanti nggak bingung apa? Kalau kamu kupanggil selain itu, gimana?"

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana sebagai opsi pertama."

"Adhi?"

"Saya hanya diprogram untuk dipanggil dengan nama Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana atau Eka."

Oke, oke. Dia mengalah. "…oke. Kamu panggil aja aku…Gar. Oke? Jangan Garuda, tolong."

"Baik."

"Eh, Eka," si Android sudah yang sudah berganti baju sekarang hanya berdiri tegak, memperhatikannya lewat matanya yang kosong. "Kalau _Special Division_ itu bukan rumahmu, jadi rumahmu di mana? Kenapa kamu mau balik ke _Division _itu?"

"Orang yang memrogram saya, Kiku Honda, memerintahkan saya untuk kembali ke rumah. Namun begitu saya sampai di lokasi, ternyata tempat tersebut telah rata dengan tanah. Karena itu, saya berencana untuk kembali ke _Special Division_ _92_, untuk mengonfirmasi ulang perintah tersebut."

"Jadi kamu kembali ke rumahmu…sebelum kamu ada di _Division_ itu?" Kalau anak ini punya rumah sebelum itu berarti… "Sebelum kamu dirubah menjadi android, begitu?"

"Benar."

"…" Gar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi anak ini seorang manusia biasa sebelum dirubah menjadi android tanpa akspresi seperti ini? "Orang tuamu? Mereka dimana?"

"Sudah meninggal. Ketika rumah mereka meledak."

"Eh? Meledak?"

"Ya. Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di tahun kedua saya di _Special Division 92_, satu bulan sebelum saya menjadi _prototype model_."

"Rumahmu meledak kenapa?" Tentu saja Gar curiga. "Jangan-jangan sengaja diledakin ya?"

"Saya belum bisa menemukan informasi pasti tentang penyebab ledakan itu. Data yang bisa saya dapatkan dari database _Special Division_ 92 dan internet tidak menyebutkan penyebab spesifiknya. Atau sudah dihapus."

Keterangan Eka itu semakin menambah kecurigaan Gar. "Eka, kamu yakin mau balik ke sana? Pikir, mereka yang udah buat kamu jadi…kayak gini. Kamu nggak mau kabur aja gitu? Kalau aku sih, udah kabur dari kapan tau."

"Memang _Special Division 92_-lah yang membuat saya menjadi android. Pemrogram saya, Kiku Honda, telah memasukkan perintah untuk tetap berada di dalam lingkungan _Special Division_ 92, kecuali jika ada perintah lanjutan."

Gar menepukkan telapaknya ke dahi. Tentu saja anak ini tidak punya inisiatif untuk itu. Bahkan untuk berkata 'tidak' saja, mungkin dia tidak bisa. Dia agak kasihan padanya, tapi mau bagaimana? Toh anak ini juga sudah tidak keberatan sama sekali dijadikan percobaan begitu. Tapi…

"Jadi kamu beneran mau balik ke sana? Yaudah sih, aku juga nggak bisa nyegah. Yang penting kamu tunggu ujannya berhenti disini dulu aja, mungkin pagi besok baru reda, nih."

"Baik."

Gar menguap. Ia baru saja bersiap tidur ketika tadi ada pemalak yang mencari masalah di gang sebelah. Terpaksa dia keluar. Kemudian ada KDRT di gang sebelahnya lagi. Lalu pasangan mesum di kebun sebelahnya. Selalu begitu setiap malam, sampai ia menemukan dirinya beberapa kilo jauhnya dari kontrakannya, seperti tempat sampah tadi. "Kamu nggak tidur Ka?"

"_Hybernate mode_ di-_pending _sampai hujan reda. Tiang listrik rawan korsleting saat hujan."

"Hah? Yah, terserah kamu lah."

Tiba-tiba Eka berjalan kearah Gar dan berdiri tepat di depannya, mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari kepala sampai kaki dengan mata monokromnya itu. "Eh…kenapa Ka?"

"Garuda Eka Prakoso. 18 tahun. Lahir pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2001. Asal kota XXX. Mengontrak rumah selama setahun di kota XXX. Bekerja sebagai koki di restoran XXX. Tinggi 172 sentimeter. Berat 62 kilogram. Ras melayu. Rambut hitam. Mata cokelat gelap. Ukuran sepatu 42. Postur tubuh cukup kurus. Ukuran pantat cukup unik layaknya gadis _post_-pubertas…"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gar–yang sangat-sangat sensitif dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut pantat—refleks menonjok Eka tepat di dagu si android.

Kesalahan fatal. Rasanya seperti menonjok tiang listrik dan ia yakin sekali buku-buku jarinya remuk seketika.

Gar merutuk para penghuni kebun binatang, mengasihani tangannya yang membiru. "Eka, aku peringatin ya. Aku tau kamu nggak maksud—maaf, aku refleks—tapi jangan sekali-sekali kamu ngomong apapun tentang pantatku lagi. Inget. Anying gila ni bocah bener-bener terbuat dari besi semua yak. Ouw."

Pergerakan Eka terhenti beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "Tindakan pengalihan pemegang perintah utama telah dijalankan. Pemegang perintah awal, Kiku Honda. Dialihkan kepada pemegang perintah terakhir, Garuda Eka Prakoso."

"Eh?"

Dan di kota super nista ini, Garuda Eka Prakoso sama sekali tidak berpikir akan bertemu orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan super sepertinya. Atau android. Kenyataannya, sekarang ia punya seorang/sebuah/seonggok android super kuat ("Beratmu berapa kilo sih?" "139 kilogram." "HAH?") dan super pintar (tidak ada pertannyaan Gar yang tidak bisa dia jawab) yang selalu membalas perintahnya dengan jawaban 'baik' (bahkan ketika disuruh menyapu, menyetrika, atau beres-beres. Bukan, bukan memanfaatkan. Hanya minta tolong. Itu beda). Dan seorang teman berkekuatan super.

Dia bilang kekuatan super, memang benar-benar kekuatan super. Orang ini bisa mengangkat elpiji 12 kilo hanya dengan satu tangan. Bukan satu tabung, ini satu truk. Ekstrim, memang.

Guntur Mahendrata. Empat tahun lebih tua dari Gar. Sepuluh kilo lebih berat dan tiga senti lebih tinggi. Panasan, mulutnya nggak sekolah, tapi ramah dan setia kawan. Mahasiswa semester akhir yang hanya tinggal membuat skripsi, namun tertunda sampai hampir dua tahun karena obsesi berlebihnya yang tak terbendung pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mesin (masih menjadi mahasiswa teknik punya keuntungan tersendiri dalam penyediaan fasilitas, omong-omong). Beruntung orang tuanya yang bekerja di luar kota tidak pernah masuk ke kamar kos anaknya yang kelihatan seperti tempat kerja tukang reparasi TV dan bengkel _indoor_ itu. Kalau iya, dia sudah diseret pulang ke rumahnya yang bersih, rapi, dan damai sentosa.

"Ntur,"

Guntur mengintip dari pintu kamar kosnya. "Napa, Ka? Tumben malem-malem ke kosan gue."

"Gini… Lo jago mesin kan ya? Siapa tau lo ngerti."

"Apaan sih? Eh, tuh bocah siapa? Adek lo?"

Guntur ini bekerja sambilan di sebuah bengkel sebagai mekanik (benar-benar tidak bisa hidup jauh dari mesin, orang ini. Gar berpikir apakah jika dia disuruh bekerja menggulung tembakau seumur hidup dipinggir ban berjalan, orang ini akan tetap mati bahagia. Itu mesin dan rokok juga kan?). Jika sedang normal, dia orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol apa saja, mulai dari teknologi, politik, sampai jemuran. Jika sedang galau atau berkutat dengan mesin, lebih baik menjauh sebelum disembur atau pingsan keracunan asap rokok dosis berlebih. Atau malah tidak diacuhkan sama sekali.

Dengan intelektualitasnya yang agak kurang bisa diterima rakyat jelata dan dosen-dosen yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa salah satu anak didiknya yang semaunya ini punya kemampuan yang hampir menjurus delusional (dosen mana yang mau percaya saat disodori proposal skripsi tentang pembuatan Tesla Death Ray? Meskipun si mahasiswa benar-benar sudah meriset serinci dan serealistis mungkin dengan kemampuan diatas rata-ratanya, tapi demi daleman…), Guntur masuk jajaran mahasiswa abadi Indonesia. Dia cuek.

"Namanya Eka."

"Hah? Lo kasih dia nama Eka? Gak ada ide lain apa lo?"

"Eh, bukan gue yang kasih nama ya! Namanya emang Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana. Dia cuma mau dipanggil itu atau Eka. Jadi sekarang lo panggil gue Gar aja. Jangan Garuda, awas lo. Jadi lo bisa ngutak-ngatik dia nggak nih?"

Mereka berada di kosan Guntur. Eka di atas meja kerja Guntur yang penuh peralatan entah apa, diam saja membiarkan tubuhnya dibuka—memperlihatkan komponen-komponen rumit pada tubuhnya.

"Ka—eh, maksud gue Gar—buset, ini… susunannya beberapa gue ngerti. Tapi selebihnya… duh, gue angkat tangan deh. Takut dia malah rusak kalau gue apa-apain."

Gar merengut. "Dih, gue kira lo ngerti. Yaudah deh, kita pulang aja. Makasih ya."

"Eh, eh, gimana kalau si Eka ini biarin di kosan gue aja? Lo jadi nggak repot juga kan?" ujar Guntur sambil menyeringai.

"Buat apa? Mau lo salah gunakan ya? Jangan ah, ntar dia korslet lagi lo apa-apain!"

"Yaelah gak bakal gue rusak, suer!"

"Nggak."

Mulai saat itu, tiga hari sekali Guntur rajin mengunjungi kontrakan Gar hanya untuk berbincang ini-itu tentang teknologi dengan Eka, atau sesekali mengutak-atik komponen si android dengan dalih 'membersihkan _parts_-nya'. Tidak sampai dua minggu setelah itu, Gar mendapat kabar lewat sms dari Guntur bahwa ia baru saja diusir dari kos-nya karena menunggak bayaran, dan sekarang dia dan barang-barangnya sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

Sejak saat itu pula, Gar yang biasanya pulang bekerja disambut keheningan, kini disambut seorang android yang menginformasikan hal yang selalu hampir sama padanya begitu melangkah masuk ("Cucian sudah disetrika, jemuran sudah diangkat, lantai sudah disapu.") dan seorang pemuda yang melatihnya pelan-pelan untuk menghafal absen kebun binatang.

Guntur yang selalu ketar-ketir masalah uang makan pun sekarang tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli onderdil, karena Gar yang pulang dengan _mood_ jelek akan membawa bahan makanan yang akan ia olah di dapurnya sampai _mood_-nya bagus lagi, yang merupakan berkah untuk Guntur. Karena itu, dengan setia Guntur selalu menunggu Gar pulang dengan harapan Gar selalu pulang dengan suasana hati galau berat dan kantong belanjaan sama berat. Meskipun kenyataannya, Gar memang selalu galau dan lebih dari sering mereka berdua hanya makan empat bungkus Indomie yang dibagi dua mangkok.

_**End flashback**_

"Jadi cara mengalihkan pemegang kekuasaan pada Eka adalah dengan memukulnya di dagu?"

"Iya, kata Gar sih gitu," Guntur mengakhiri ceritanya dan menenggak isi botolnya lagi. "Gue gak berani nyoba sih. Gar nggak ngasih gue. Terus gue bingung, Eka kan besi semua ya? Emangnya Gar waktu itu nggak retak tangannya? Gue belum pernah pegang dagunya Eka sih…"

"Baiklah," Joni bangkit dari duduknya, diamati Guntur.

"Mau kemana lo?"

"Eka sekarang ada di lantai dua, kan?" Joni bergumam, tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Guntur.

"Iya..." sahut Guntur lambat-lambat. Keningnya berkerenyit dan sumpah-demi-daleman-yang-berkibar dia punya firasat buruk. _Well_, senyum mengerikan Joni itu selalu mengindikasikan adanya masalah. Kalau bukan Joni yang mau cari masalah, lawan bicaranya yang cari masalah. "Emang kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cara mengalihkan pemegang kekuasaan sistem perintah pada Eka itu dengan memukulnya di dagu. Nah, sebagai pemimpin baru kalian, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku yang pegang perintah atas Eka, bukan?"

"... Sejak kapan elo jadi pemimpinnya, Nyet?"

"Sejak kalian menapakkan kaki di sini, berhutang besar padaku, dan menumpang tinggal di rumah ini." sahut Joni enteng. "Ini rumahku, bengkelku, mobilku, makanan dan minumanku. Aku yang pegang kendali atas segala yang ada di rumah ini, termasuk Eka."

"Ya gak bisa sembarangan gi—WOI!"

Belum sempat Guntur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Joni sudah melesat keluar garasi. Tak perlu kemampuan membaca pikiran Gar untuk mengetahui tujuan sang pemuda berkacamata; lantai dua, tempat Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana berada.

"_SHIT_!" Melempar botol minuman yang sudah setengah kosong ke lantai dengan sembarangan, Guntur berlari menyusul Joni, yang di luar dugaan larinya cukup cepat walaupun belum secepat Gar. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Gar 'mendengar' rencana bulus Joni lewat kemampuan membaca pikirannya dan mencegah si pemuda berkacamata itu meraep-coret-merebut kendali atas Eka.

'_Gar. Gar! Gar, lo denger gue, gak? Gar! Garuda Eka Prakoso, sahutin gue sekarang kalo lo denger!' _panggil Guntur via telepati. Sayang, sepertinya yang dipanggil tidak mendengar—entah sebodo amat atau memang kelewat sibuk. "Kampret! Bocah ini kenapa tiap kali keadaan genting gak mau nyaut, sih? Giliran gue mikirin pantatnya yang kayak pantat Kim Kardashian baru nyaut!"

'_KAMPR*T! LO NGOMONG APA BARUSAN TENTANG PANTAT GUE, ANJ**G!'_

"... Kan."

'_BERANI LO NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI TENTANG PANTAT GUE, LO BAKAL GUE-'_

'_GarGarGarGarGar! Lo mesti ungsiin Eka, sekarang juga! Gak usah banyak bacot, pokoknya lo sembunyiin dia entah dimana! Mau lo bawa kabur juga boleh, pokoknya jauhin Eka dari Joni!'_

'_Hah? Emang kenapa?'_

'_Emang lo gak ngebaca pikiran Joni?'_

'_Nggak. Emang dia kenapa? Mau ngeraep gue? Eh buset, Bang Joni! Enggak!'_

'_Bukan ngeraep lo, Monyong! Dia itu mau—nah, tuh lo tau kan.'_

Saat Guntur mencapai puncak tangga—agak ngos-ngosan—hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Joni yang berdiri tepat di depan Eka. Gar dan Rangga berdiri mematung di dekat sofa dengan mata melotot, lengkap dengan mulut menganga lebar. Eka sendiri masih berdiri tegak dengan kepala sedikit miring ke samping. Wajahnya tersembunyi, tak terlihat jelas dari posisi Guntur sekarang.

Guntur yang sama sekali tak menyadari situasi malah berseru, "Joni! Berani lo pukul Eka, gue cium Rangga!"

Gar menoleh ke arah Guntur. Ekspresi panik dan ngeri tampak di wajahnya. Takut-takut, dia melirik Rangga yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening berkerenyit. Sepertinya bingung akan sesuatu.

"Cium itu apa, Gar?"

Dan Garuda Eka Prakoso sibuk mencari tembok atau meja buat _headbang_.

Mendengar seruan Guntur barusan, Joni menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang mekanik muda. Wajahnya masih dihiasi senyuman—bukan, itu... ringisan kesakitan? Saat itupun Guntur menyadari bahwa Joni tengah mengelus pelan tangan kanannya, yang buku-buku jarinya sudah berwarna kemerahan. Yang hanya berarti satu hal...

"Tindakan pengalihan pemegang perintah utama telah dijalankan. Pemegang perintah awal, Garuda Eka Prakoso. Dialihkan kepada pemegang perintah terakhir, Sanjoyo Lesmana Setiabudi."

...dia sudah gagal.

Joni tersenyum puas. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di tangannya. Meski Eka sudah mengonfirmasi pengalihan pemegang perintah, Joni masih harus memastikannya. Cara paling tepat adalah dengan memberikan perintah kelewat aneh dan tak mungkin dilontarkan oleh siapapun di rumah ini, kecuali dia. Satu perintah paling aneh yang hanya dia—seorang _pervert _berotak cerdas dengan kemampuan membaca masa depan—bisa lontarkan.

"Eka, aku perintahkan kau untuk mencium Gar tepat di bibir. Sekarang."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_**VAN DERPSEN**_."

Pemuda jabrik pengguna syal dalam segala cuaca itu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer yang tengah ditekuninya, mata hijau itu melirik arah suara yang mengucapkan namanya dengan nada mencela. Arthur Kirkland menatap lurus ke arahnya sambil bersedekap. Pemuda beralis lapis delapan-yang sekali itu tengah bertautan—itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sisi ruangan.

Lebih tepatnya, ke sebuah plat di dinding tempat tulisan 'Prohibido Fumar / Nao Fumar / 禁煙 / Rooken Verboden / NO SMOKING'-lengkap lima bahasa, _courtesy_ seorang _detail-freak_ perfeksionis bernama Kiku Honda—itu terpampang.

Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_ hanya merespon dengan sebuah dengusan, lalu dengan cueknya tetap menyalakan pipanya. Mengembuskan asapnya dengan ekspresi provokatif yang disengaja, menikmati ekspresi sepat rekan seruangannya.

"Menghilangkan jejak asap rokok pasti semudah membalik telapak tangan bagi _Super Power_-mu, Kirkland." Pemuda jabrik itu beralasan, menghembuskan asap berbentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil entah bagaimana caranya. Sementara tangan satunya masih sibuk bekerja di panel keyboard transparan dengan kecepatan di luar kewajaran. Arthur hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu, tapi akan jauh lebih baik bila kita tidak meninggalkan bukti sama sekali. Kecerobohanmu itu bisa berakibat fatal, _**VAN DERPSEN**_." Arthur memperingatkan, ketara sekali sebal dengan sikap sok kuasa rekannya. Mata hijaunya melirik cemas ke arah pintu metal yang menjadi satu-satunya jalur keluar-masuk ruangan. Biarpun Arthur sudah memasang ilusi yang memungkinkan mereka berada di ruangan ini tanpa terdeteksi, tetap saja dia khawatir. Apalagi, mereka berada di sini bukan atas dasar itikad baik.

Sementara yang ditegur hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada layar, menekuni isi kotak informasi itu dengan cepat.

"Lama sekali. Kau belum juga dapat datanya?" Arthur mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memincingkan mata, berusaha melihat isi layar yang tengah ditekuni si jabrik pirang. Mulai dirundung ketidaksabaran.

"Sebentar lagi," geram _**VAN DERPSEN**_, sekarang menjepit pipa dengan giginya sementara kedua tangannya mengetik dengan frantik di atas panel. Matanya sesekali melirik buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. "Dasar si Honda. Sistem pengamanannya pakai huruf-huruf seperti cacing keriting begini semua. Kurasa aku butuh waktu ekstra untuk—yap. Tertembus." _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mendesis penuh kemenangan, mengeluarkan sebuah alat kecil dari sakunya dan menancapkannya ke komputer. Memindahkan folder demi folder informasi.

"Cepatlah," Arthur mendesak, sedikit panik begitu merasakan seseorang mulai mendekati area ilusinya. "Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar ingin buang air dan mengira tempat ini toilet betulan..."

"Itu kau yang bodoh, kenapa menyamarkan tempat ini jadi toilet!" sembur _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Mata hijaunya mengikuti pergerakan _folder-folder_ di layar. "Toilet 'kan jelas tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang. Mestinya kau bikin ilusi lapangan parkir atau apa..."

"Itu lebih mencurigakan lagi! Mana ada lapangan parkir terletak di tengah gedung-gedung begini. Padahal ilusi toilet-nya sudah sengaja kuspesifikasi toilet khusus untuk orang cacat dan manula, jadi kupikir—"

"ITU LEBIH MENCURIGAKAN LAGI!" semprot _**VAN DERPSEN**_, stres. Untungnya, suara 'BIP' tanda transfer data selesai itu menyelamatkan keduanya dari potensi kumatnya darah tinggi.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ dengan cepat mencabut alat berisi data itu dari komputer sementara Arthur bergerak ke arah pintu, mengintip sejenak dari lubang kuncinya. Mata hijaunya menyipit, bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dikenali sebagai bahasa manapun juga.

"...cuma salah satu _scientist_. Aku sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ilusi lain." Sang _illusionist_ berujar, ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat rekannya masih belum beranjak dari depan layar. "Oi, _**DERPSEN**_! Kamu masih belum selesai juga? Kita tak bisa lama—"

"Sudah selesai." _**VAN DERPSEN**_ memotong tiba-tiba, mematikan komputer itu, membuat panelnya menghilang dan mengembalikan kursi ke tempat semula, persis di posisi sewaktu mereka tadi memasuki ruangan untuk pertama kalinya. "Data-data penting SD92 sudah di tangan. Dan virusnya juga sudah kumasukkan. Kau bisa hilangkan ilusimu, Art. Kita pergi sekarang."

"Tak usah diperintahkan pun aku akan melakukannya, _Git_." Arthur menggerutu pelan, sebal diperintah-perintah dengan semena-mena. Ditambah lagi dia capek mental setelah mempertahankan ilusinya selama kurang lebih setengah jam, mem-_backing_ _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang membobol komputer utama _Special Division 92_. Agenda tersembunyi mereka, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Carriedo bersaudara dan...

Suara getaran yang keluar dari arah pergelangan tangan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ membuat keduanya tersentak. Kedua bola mata hijau itu menatap nama yang tertera di arloji yang dimodifikasi khusus menjadi alat komunikasi.

...Kiku Honda.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ melirik Arthur penuh arti. Menghela napas pasrah—dan menekan rasa lelah—Arthur mengaktifkan lagi ilusinya, menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini, sekaligus menyamarkan interior ruang laboratorium utama tempat mereka berada, antisipasi _video-call_ dari Kiku Honda.

Begitu ilusinya sudah dipastikan siap, _**VAN DERPSEN**_ menekan tombol penerima, dan serta merta arlojinya memancarkan figur hologram mini Kiku Honda dalan balutan yukata, menatap lurus ke arahnya.

/Selamat siang, Nederlands-koloniale Rijk./

"_**VAN DERPSEN.**_"

Menghiraukan desis koreksi dari si jabrik, hologram itu berputar dan mengangguk pada si pirang yang satunya.

/Selamat siang untuk anda juga, British Empire./

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Kiku." Arthur memijat kepalanya. Jangan salah; sebagai seorang _gentleman_, dia menghargai formalitas. Namun apa yang diterapkan Kiku Honda ini bahkan untuk standarnya pun tergolong berlebihan.

"Ada apa menghubungi kami? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

/Ah, ya. Tentu saja./

Hologram Kiku itu berputar sampai menghadap _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sepenuhnya. Mata monokrom—yang saat itu transparan—menatap penuh arti mata hijau sang pengendali air.

/Ini terkait para pemilik _Super Power_ yang menjadi target kita kali ini. Imperio Portugues dan Imperio Espanol baru saja kembali dari misi menangkap mereka bertiga, dan—/

"...mereka gagal?" Arthur mengerang, sudah bisa menebaknya dari nada suara Kiku dan ekspresinya yang tampak agak kalut. Dan juga dari dua bersaudara yang memang punya tendensi santai dan cuek itu. Mestinya memang dirinya dan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang turun ke lapangan...

/...tidak hanya gagal. Menurut laporan, ketiga target tewas di tempat./

"_DAFUQ_? !"

Umpatan itu keluar bukan dari mulut Arthur, tapi dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Raut pemuda jabrik itu menyiratkan amarah, begitu luar biasa sampai Arthur menelan ludah. Melihat _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang biasanya apatis dan tidak peduli itu sampai begitu marah...

"...jadi. Kita kembali ke titik awal, Honda?" Sang pengendali air jabrik itu menggeram, "Semua yang sudah kita perjuangkan selama ini sia-sia? Karena dua cecunguk itu tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya?"

"_W-Whoa. Easy_, _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Tenangkan dirimu, jangan mengamuk dulu. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Mau kubuatkan _Earl Grey_?"

"...dua cecunguk itu tidak pantas hidup lagi... tidak setelah kegagalan ini..."

/_**VAN DERPSEN**_-san, benar kata Arthur-san. Tak perlu emosi dulu. Keduanya punya alasan yang—/

"Aku tak peduli apa alasan mereka!" bentak _**VAN DERPSEN**_, kelewat keras sampai-sampai Arthur khawatir geraman kemarahan itu terdengar keluar, menembus ilusinya. "Aku akan kembali sekarang! Katakan pada dua orang tak kompeten itu untuk bersiap menerima kemarahanku!" Tak mempedulikan omongan Kiku berikutnya, sang perokok berambut jabrik itu mematikan sambungan komunikasi. Ia bahkan meremukkan alat komunikasi tersebut.

Arthur terdiam melihat emosi rekannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia juga menyesalkan kegagalan dua bersaudara Iberias itu, tapi sekarang ia lebih khawatir pada nasib keduanya. Dia pernah sekali melihat kemarahan _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan itu... sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Cabut ilusimu dan kita pulang sekarang!" geram _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu melirik Arthur dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Tanpa keluhan dan pertanyaan, Arthur mulai menggumamkan deretan kata aneh. Perlahan bagai lukisan minyak yang luntur, tampilan interior kembali ke semula—serba metalik dengan komputer berlayar besar yang sekarang berwarna merah total dengan tulisan ERROR besar. "Kau sudah memasukkan virusnya, kan? Agak aneh kalau kita kembali dan ternyata—"

"Kau tidak lihat tulisan ERROR sebesar itu, hah!" geram _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sambil menunjuk ke layar monitor, kesal. "Virus sudah kumasukkan dan banyak tanya lagi! Aku harus memberi pelajaran ke kakak-beradik tidak kompeten itu!"

Menunduk dalam, Arthur bergegas mengikuti langkah _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dalam hati, ia mengasihani nasib apapun yang akan diterima Antonio maupun Alfonso. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sekilas ia bisa melihat _**VAN DERPSEN **_menghabisi dua bersaudara itu hanya dalam sekali serang.

Mari berdoa saja semoga Antonio dan Alfonso hanya terluka parah, tidak tewas. The Colonialists masih butuh kontribusi keduanya, semalas apapun mereka.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A.N: **Pertama, kami nganga karena jumlah reviewnya DUA KALI LIPET dari chapter prolog! OAO. Terus balesnya gimana… tapi diputusin reviewnya dibales disini aja kayak biasa~. Tumbuh(?) nya lama ya? Gini nih kalo bikin collab, harus dirembuk bareng dulu dan gak selalu bisa OL bareng.. Chap ini aja dibikin tanpa salah satu dari kami yang lagi ke luar negeri.. Terus yang satu sibuk bikin skripsi, satunya UTS, satunya jalan2 keliling Indonesia, satunya sakit plus ada tugas survey… QwQ #curcol #abaikansaja. Tapi dengan nulis ini dan baca review, itu merupakan sebuah refreshing dan penghiburan ditengah kesibukan kami…QwQ #eaaahbahasamu

Kayak yang kami bilang kemarin, awalnya 'perkenalan' ini mau disatuin di chap 1 kemaren, tapi berhubung ada indikasi yang baca dan yang nulis bakal sama2 mabok, jadi dipisah…dan berakhir masing-masing punya word count 9k+ o_o. Jadi kalo kebanyakan info atau plotnya rada lambat, sabar…action baru bakal dimulai~ Soal humor, kami udah wanti2 dari awal kalo sewaktu2 benda ini bisa jadi tragedy mendadak, jadi jangan jantungan #eh. Bagi yang minat review, ditunggu! XD

Tambahaaaaan! Bagi para insan(?) yang penasaran gimana casing dari para Undies, kami udah bikin DA yang isinya authorart(?) kami~ Dikit sih yang dipublish, selebihnya ada di coretkomputermasing2coret archieve kami, tapi silakan diliat! Namanya DA-nya Pulau5Rempah ~

.

**balesan review:**

**Lele: **bahagia, kan, pagi-pagi disambut fic super nista ini OuO Dan kenapa percakapan tentang Karna ini kembali terulang? QAQ #usepKarna #eh kan itu menurut Lele Gatotkaca gak unyu, tapi menurut seorang Guntur, dia unyu segala unyu OuO Guntur... semoga udah mulai keliatan wataknya di sini. Deskripsi masih aneh, ya? Sebelah mananya? QAQ makasih reviewnya :D

**Nyx and Stifo: **ma... maaf, ya, updatenya lama QwQ kalo ret M yang begitu, sih, masih lamaaaaa banget #spoilerceritanya #eh uwoohoho~ sketsa gambarnya nanti boleh, lho, ditunjukin :3 makasih reviewnya, ya :D

**Kagamiyo Neko: ***pasang meme 'aaawww yeaaahh'* Gak bisa~ DERPINA VAN DERPSEN itu si Belgium dan HERP VAN DERPSEN itu Luxembourg OuO #eh Emang itu tujuan kita bikin fic ini. Biar daleman yang dianggap nista itu naik pangkat martabatnya #ngok makasih reviewnya :D

**Sherry-me: **TARAAA~ apakah sekarang juga nongol berbarengan dengan dirimu ngecek FHI? OuO Jangan, Joni gak boleh dikasih ke komodo~ biarkan dia sama pemiliknya aja~ #eh #lho (ry0kiku: ...enggak mau. saya lebih milih Rangga daripada Joni. Lebih uke #whut #alasanapaini) Referensinya kebanyakan data yang diputarbalikkan atau emang ngibul 140% OuO makasih reviewnya, ya~~

**Pelajar: **ini Shila, ya? Kenapa dirimu pake nama ini? Lagi galau, ya? #eh Ciiiee~ Cie Gar kece~~ #colek #eh DIRIMU BARU NYADAR REFERENSI 9GAG SEKARANGGG? QAQ #eh #santai Yep! Belgie resmi jadi Derpina VAN DERPSEN! OuO (JowoLondo: DEMI APA! KOK SAYA GAK TAU!) ini... seriusan gak ngerti? Go google it aja, yak. Hahah~ #ketawasalting makasih reviewnya :D

**KOkuryoUma Oni: **bangun, nak. Ayo, bangun. Ntar dicium Joni kalo tepar #ngok Beneran udah ngerti? Kalo masih gak ngerti boleh ditanyain, kok OuO sip! Itu udah ada kira-kira gimana wujud para Undies. Silakan dicek ke Pulau5Rempah di DeviantArt, ya. Makasih reviewnya :D

**Ayane Shioda: **Ma... masa sampe segitunya? OuO Terharuuu~ #eh Sip! Bakal dilanjutin sampe tamat, itu kalo authornya juga gak mager~ OuO #eh Makasih reviewnya~

**The future bway star: **CIE JONI FANS-NYA BANYAK! #eh *pemilik: cengar-cengir* #ditabok Cerita paling awesome? Ma... masa', sih? #blush *author yang lain ketawa nista dibelakang, terus ditendang kak AreKey* makasih reviewnya, ya :D

**Grey Lady: **hei, dirimu lama gak nongol di sini~ XDD (Vree: Karena...kalau Gar sudah kehilangan keperawanannya, maka jingle Undies dan summary fic ini mesti dirubah o_o #BUKAN.) NOOOO! GARUDA SUDAH MILIK GUNTUR DAN JONI CINTA MATI SAMA RANGGA! QAQ (Vree: Gar udah sama Rangga, Joni sama Guntur..) *Eka forever alone #ngek* (JowoLondo: saya diem-diem approve ini.. #dijitak ry0kiku: SECONDED OuOd #digiling arekey: dafuq, kalian bikin panjang balesan reviewnya =A=) Nggak, kok. Suatu waktu nanti, mereka pasti akan saling mencicipi satu sama yang lainnya #wuopo makasih reviewnya :D

**Mayu Rockbell: **tau, nih yang punya sensi amat sama nama Garuda =3= #tabok *yang punya: siul2* Rangga emang cool, sodara-sodara. Terima kasih. #dijepretgarter Si Gar blushing gitu gara-gara dia malu sama garternya :3 Masalah darah, silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya OuO Kan kita ambil setting taun 2020. Jadi, di fic ini Garuda dkk udah umur sekitar 20an OuO makasih reviewnya, ya :D

**Pliyingdutchies: **cie, Hkr. Promonya gencar, yak? #colek Ohohoho~ kayaknya semua orang langusng mikir yang nggak-nggak waktu baca summary-nya... Eits! VAN DERPSEN itu nama paling asoy sepanjang masa! XD makasih reviewnya~

**TheMasochistDevil: **makasih~ itu emang bagian milih nama super nista XD makasih reviewnya, ya :3

**Chernaya shapochka: **hello~ astogeh, ini hkr sama jowo kenapa promonya gencar banget, ya, orz... (JowoLondo: oh iya dong, kan pasangan unyu. #ditendanghkr arekey: cie, kalian berdua. saya iri =3=) ohohoho~ kok tau kalo para authornya gossiper sejati? Kecuali arkeytaketour tentunya 8D #alibi (ry0kiku: ...jangan dipercaya omongan arekey yang satu ini #maketmelayang arekey: lho? emang saya bukan tukang gosip~) CIE GAR BANYAK FANS! #ngok makasih reviewnya, ya~

** Celesta:** Tawa anda, kepuasan kami. #terdengarsalah Jangan merasa bersalah kalo malah browsing ketimbang ngerjain PR matematika. Saya sendiri nggak pernah ngerjain PR matematika, kok. #WOY #bukakartu

**Mikakuchiki:** Kenapa kapital semua? karena VAN DERPSEN adalah nama paling bombastis tahun 2020! *dibunuh* Oke, tunggu chapter-chapter yang berikutnya ya!

**Pemimpin fujoshi:** Makasih! Please, jangan doujin R99+. Kelima author belom cukup umur semua. #YAIYALAH Yaoi rate M? Anda maunya gimana? 8D

**Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer:** Kurang lebih iya, ini kakek yang sama dengan kakek yang anda sebut. Kalo mau nanya kenapa, tanya Hkr tuh. *ditusuk* Apa? Darah Rangga? Rangga kenapa ya? kenapa~ *terbang* #authorgaktanggungjawab

**delaciouseFoodMONSTER:** dengan nama Tuhan, "ternista, terkocak, ter-absurd, dan terselubung"-mu kami anggap sebagai pujian. Tapi masalah terbau, sumpah ya ini anak minta ditabok… Gue simpen kancutnya Ntur di kolong meja lo baru tau rasa deh. Tapi biarpun menurut lo banyak ilmu pengetahuannya juga tetep aja nilai fisika gue 40.. #JowoLondocurcol #bukaaib #berguling

**Aldred van Kuroschiffer**: Warna Kancut Ntur ada disini XD. Joni emang kece(?), dan Gar emang paling warascoret madesu~ Tulip ada nih, makasih doa buat para authors ya QwQ. Salam Daleman Putih!

**Hibiki Yuka:** Jadi kebayang anda ngomong gitu pake nada SILET..o_o #plak. Salam Daleman!

**Megumi Yoora:** Kami juga sibuk.. Akhirnya bisa dimengerti ya? QwQ Tentu aja ini bakalan lebih heboh! XD Adegan ituuuuuuuu#plak. Pairing, tentu aja bakal ada ColonxUndies~. Bwahaha emang Rang nya diem disini, tapi bukan berate gak bakalan jadi tsundere.. Yang paling tua bukan Joni kok (ayo tebak siapa). Bwahaha makasih namanya dibilang bagus *nyungsep*. Eka diem, tapi bukan berarti dia gak…nista *kabur*. Nggak boleh ada ToniGun! #EH #ngawurabaikan

**Yazawa Kana:** *salahin kucing anda* #eh. Ini emang perkenalan tanpa alur jadi…tunggu chap depan ya . Ret-M ada gak yaaaa bwahahaha #plak.

**chiko-silver lady:** Halo~ UWAAH ANDA NGEPENS? MAKASIH, FAN! *kasihkembang* #capsjebol. Hehe..ketauan ya siapa nulis apa? XD #iyalah corettaugaksayanulisyangmana?-vreecoret. Ada typo, tapi kami males benerin lol (mungkin kelewat gara2 ini panjang banget orz). Yg bakal sama Neder…semuanya #BUKAN hehe tunggu aja ya~. Apah? Rangga yang imut nan kiyut itu dibilang kayak Tony? Jahat! DD8 #eh. Kak Skadi lagi pergi, kami juga menunggu TTE, btw #plak. Kak Ry0 kuliah di Jepang.. (ry0kiku: *lambai kancut pesumo* #eh) Oke~ mau fic solo apa? Sekuel UC? Historical yang ada Gar-nya? #eh. Jowo, lanjutin DM gih! #ikutnagih (JowoLondo: *nyengir-nyengir gaje*). Buat Kak AreKey, bilang aja selamat(?) bikin skripsi...*dibalang* (arekey: mending bantuin terjemahin buku bahasa prancis buat bacaan skripsi saya =A=)

**Kirazu Haruka:** Kami apdet~ #terbangbarengkancutboy

**AlpacaCokelat:** Kami apdet lagi~ Iya, emang dia serem #eh. Keep review ya! #plak

**Arthuriver: **Makasih udah direvieeew! xD Garter itu… yah, udah kejawab di chapter ini. Kalo anda belom nyambung juga, silahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengetik kata 'garter' di search engine kepercayaan anda #hei. Iya, tadinya kita mau pake nama laskar cinta. Tapi karena kedengeran kayak markas gigolo, jadinya diganti ke "The Undies". #BOHONG #JANGANDIPERCAYA

.


	4. Chapter 3

.

**Rating: **Masih M menjurus T sampai ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

**Genre:**Parody, katanya. A bit Drama for this chap?

**Warning:**5 OC!male!Indonesia. OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista. Mood-rollercoaster. Style menulis campursari. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash implisit, untuk saat ini. Hints-dodecahedron. Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Manusia-manusia ber-anger management issues. Daleman berkibaran. Perlu obat tetes mata, obat penenang, dan insulin cadangan. Ada pengumuman di AN bawah OwOb

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"EKAAAAA! DEMI BRIEF HITAM KELAM YANG GUE KASIH WAKTU KITA PERTAMA KALI KETEMUAN, JAUH-JAUH DARI GUEEEEE!"

"Tidak bisa. Perintah Sanjoyo adalah saya harus mencium anda, tepat di bibir."

"Anjrit, Jon! Ngapain lo ngasih perintah aneh-aneh kayak gitu ke Eka? Tarik sekarang! Kalo nggak, gue nolak buat nyelesaiin tu perisai!"

"Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan perisai itu, Guntur, mereka bisa melacak kita lagi. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

"KALO MATA GUE KATARAK HABIS NONTON ADEGAN COWOK CIPOKAN GUE MALAH GA BISA NYELESAIIN TU PERISAI, NYET!"

"Ciuman itu apa? Kenapa aku tanya dari tadi tidak ada yang jawab? Joni, ciuman itu apa sih? Kenapa Gar sepertinya ketakutan banget sama ciuman? Lalu cipokan itu apa pula?"

"LO LO PADA MATI AJA SEMUAAAA! DEMI DALEMAN, EKA! SADAR NAK, KAMU ITU DIMANFAATKAN!"

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari Sanjoyo."

"Oh ya, Eka. Satu perintah lagi, dan ini berlaku untuk selamanya. Panggil aku 'Captain'. _As in_, _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN.**_"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The Undies

Cerita _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi, 24 tahun. Kelahiran 17 Agustus 1996. Hanyalah seorang pemuda-menjelang-pria, gay terbuka, hobi mengenakan jas lengkap ke mana-mana sampai sering dikira eksekutif muda. Kalau ditanya alasannya, dia akan menjawab bahwa pekerjaan selaku kurator museum nasional, sejarawan, dan pemilik rumah lelang menuntutnya untuk rapi senantiasa—sementara rekan-rekannya ngotot itu tak lebih dari _suit-fetish_ belaka. Selain pengetahuan sejarah, toleransi alkohol, dan kemampuan negosiasi-coret-ngeles di atas rata-rata, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam dirinya. Oh masih ada; beberapa insan (terutama ibu-ibu paruh baya) menganggap senyumnya karismatik dan menyejukkan jiwa. Sementara beberapa (tertanda: mereka yang tengah tinggal serumah dengannya) menuding senyumnya mengerikan dan berpotensi memperpendek usia._

_Joni—_nickname _yang dibuatnya sendiri berhubung dia pikir Sanjoyo itu terlalu formal dan kurang seksi—dalam sekali pandang tampak seperti sejarawan profesional. Dalam dua kali pandang tampak seperti om-om yang dikaruniai dosis libido ketinggian. Dalam tiga kali pandang, barulah tampak sebagai sosok (lumayan) dewasa yang jago mengkombinasikan ancaman, senyuman (mengerikan), dan ramalan._

_Ya, Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi, kemampuan ini didapatkannya bukan tanpa bayaran._

_Sejarah _Super Power_-nya berawal sewaktu Joni masih duduk di bangku SMA. Masih polos dan inosen untuk standarnya, masih mimisan kalau menonton bokep yang diimpor dari Jepang sana, masih pingsan kalau menenggak sepuluh botol _tequila_._

_Orangtuanya menjalankan museum dan rumah lelang dan secara finansial tergolong berada—oke, dia merendah; mereka kaya raya. Namun, biarpun sering dikira anak tunggal di keluarga yang bisa dibilang punya kekayaan di tingkat semi-bangsawan ini, sebetulnya Joni tidak seorang diri; dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Kakak serba bisa yang tak pernah bisa ia saingi dari segi prestasi, membuatnya senantiasa dihantui perasaan haus kekuasaan dan ingin mendominasi hingga kini. Kakak yang pergi begitu saja saat Joni bahkan belum memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, meninggalkan keluarga. Pergi menghilang entah ke mana._

Fixed_. Joni—yang mendadak resmi menjadi satu-satunya anak di keluarga—pun dilatih untuk mewarisi museum dan rumah lelang keluarganya. Dijejali ilmu sosial—sejarah, politik, sedikit manajemen, psikologi (siapa tahu dia butuh buat membujuk rayu klien nanti), dan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi sejarawan profesional. Mabok belajar, tapi hasilnya sepadan. Apalagi, selaku anak satu-satunya, Joni dihujani kasih sayang oleh orangtuanya. Mereka memberi Joni apapun yang ia inginkan; dari ukiran bebatuan khas karya seni suku Indian Pueblo Acoma sampai fosil yang diambil langsung dari desa di kaki Tambora. Tapi tetap, selaku orangtua yang waras dan bertanggung jawab, mereka menolak untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk sesuatu yang justru diklaim Joni sebagai kebutuhan asasinya. Film dokumenter dengan agenda primer membantu pendidikan menuju kedewasaan, agenda sekunder membantu stimulasi hormon demi kesehatan, dan agenda tersier untuk bersenang-senang. (Gar: "Bilang 'video porno' aja apa susahnya sih, Bang?")_

_Lalu, demi memuaskan kebutuhan asasi yang tidak didukung orang tua ini (sebetulnya ayahnya mendukung, tapi beliau langsung kicep begitu disenyumin sang istri, jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi), apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Joni? Tentu saja, cari uang sendiri. Berbekal sebuah vespa, Joni di masa SMA berkeliling kota menjadi pengantar _chip_ film ke mana-mana. Biar tidak seberapa, uangnya lumayan juga. Orangtuanya juga tidak bisa protes karena video por—uhuk, film-film dokumenter itu dibelinya dengan uang sendiri dan berakhir membiarkannya (ibunya sempat menentang dan ibu-anak itu berakhir adu senyuman di ruang keluarga, membuat pembantu rumah mereka trauma)._

_Namun, aktivitas itu hanya bertahan tak lebih dari setengah tahun lamanya._

_Bapak dan Ibu Setiabudi histeris sewaktu mendengar kabar putra mereka masuk rumah sakit, terluka parah tertabrak kereta gara-gara sebuah daleman yang diterbangkan angin langsung menutupi mata, dan divonis _braindead_-otaknya berhenti berfungsi karena pendarahan hebat. Para dokter mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak mungkin menyembuhkan pasien dengan kondisi separah Joni. Kecuali, kalau mereka mencoba cara yang menggebrak dan menjurus ke malpraktek..._

_Menanamkan _chip_ film itu ke dalam kepala Joni untuk menstimulasi otaknya yang mati supaya kembali berfungsi._

_Ibu Joni pingsan seketika. Ayah Joni minta waktu tiga jam untuk berpikir—dan menenggak habis lima botol _vodka_—sebelum memberikan persetujuan melakukan operasi itu pada anaknya._

_Berhasil. Walaupun seminggu koma dan harus melewati rehabilitasi berbulan-bulan, Joni sembuh total tepat menjelang UAN jadi dia bisa lulus dengan normal dan tenang. Peninggalan dari kecelakaan berikut operasi/malpraktek itu 'hanya' bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya (dia mengenakan _longjohn_—satu-satunya daleman yang bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh—setiap hari untuk menutupinya supaya tidak perlu ditanya-tanya), _chip_ yang terselip di suatu tempat di kepalanya, orientasi seksual yang mendadak jadi tertarik ke sesama pria (Gar dan Guntur menolak untuk percaya; mereka keukeuh Joni itu sudah dari orok nista), dan satu bonus ekstra..._

_"Nak, besok hujan tidak?"_

_"Bakal mendung dan gerimis sedikit sampai sekitar jam dua siang, tapi habis itu cerah."_

_"Oke. Kalau begitu, pameran outdoor kita adakan setelah jam tiga."_

_"Bapak..."_

_"Apa, Nak?"_

_"Besok bakal ada cewek kece masuk museum kita sekitar jam makan siang dari gerbang sayap kanan. Kesempatan lho, kesempatan."_

_Joni jadi punya kemampuan meramal masa depan. Yang langsung dimanfaatkan sebagai badan meteorologi pribadi keluarga (sepertinya inilah akar jiwa opportunisnya). Kemampuan aneh ini muncul setelah operasi, maka asumsi terkuatnya bahwa ini semua gara-gara _chip_ yang ditanam di kepalanya. Awalnya, untuk mengakses kekuatan ini dia harus berada dalam kondisi trans atau tidak sadar, namun lama kelamaan dia bisa juga ngupil sambil meramal. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia menyadari kekuatannya ternyata tidak cuma terbatas pada masa depan saja._

Psychometry_. Kemampuan melihat masa lalu benda; benda hidup maupun benda mati. Dia menyadari kemampuan ini sewaktu memegang pulpen dosen ilmu politiknya, mengetahui bahwa sang dosen ternyata punya obsesi tidak sehat pada lawan jenis yang berusia jauh lebih muda, dan mem-_blackmail_-nya. Nilai ilmu politiknya sejak itu tidak pernah di bawah A._

_Joni menyadari kekuatannya yang satu lagi, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa _Super Power_-nya ternyata memang berartribut 'manipulasi waktu', ketika dia menginjak tahun pertama di bangku kuliah. Tetapi daripada kepanjangan, cerita ini disimpan untuk kapan-kapan._

_Kecelakaan berujung malpraktek berujung _Super Power_ ini hanyalah salah satu dari beberapa kejadian yang mengubah hidup seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi selamanya. Yang satunya adalah ketika orangtuanya tewas ditikam pencopet selepas menonton produksi ulang Batman—saat itu dia sedang di kampus melembur skripsi di perpustakaan. Alhasil, dia lulus menyandang tidak hanya gelar sarjana muda, tapi juga yatim piatu yang mendadak diwarisi banyak properti dan harta. Yang sejak saat itu harus seorang diri menghadapi kerasnya dunia—berhubung kakaknya yang minggat itu sudah tidak dihitung sebagai keluarga. Sementara peristiwa yang satunya..._

_Malam itu cerah, berbintang, nyaris tak berawan. Joni menyetir pulang dari pantai pribadi ke _penthouse_-nya hanya berbalut kemeja. Jas armani-nya disampirkan ke beban ekstra di jok belakang, menutupi tubuh bagian atas seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Joni belum tahu siapa namanya, tapi pemuda bermata abu-abu ini—ya, dia sudah tahu warna iris mata sang pemuda meski sekarang tertutup rapat—akan membawanya pada petualangan menegangkan demi menyelamatkan dunia, lengkap dengan segala kenistaannya._

_Joni melirik melalui kaca spion atas, memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang terlelap di kursi belakang. Tepat saat mata dibalik kacamata itu menatap wajah penuh kedamaian di belakangnya, napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara. Memusatkan pandangan kembali ke jalan raya—yang seperti biasa sedang macet-macetnya—Joni membuat catatan mental untuk mengunjungi dokter ahli koroner keesokan harinya. Curiga kebiasaannya minum alkohol akhirnya benar-benar berdampak ke jantungnya._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Suara bantingan membuat Kiku Honda dan dua Iberias mendongak, sesaat melupakan aktivitas masing-masing. Tiga pasang mata menatap was-was ke arah pintu masuk utama _headquarter_ mereka—sekaligus satu-satunya jalan masuk dari hangar kapal selam mereka—ketika suara derap kaki terdengar menggema di ruangan baja tersebut. Belum sempat Antonio, Alfonso, atau Kiku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengecek ada apa gerangan, pintu menuju ruang santai Colonialist terbuka lebar. Volume air yang begitu besar langsung menyeruak masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan target khusus ke dua orang kakak-beradik Iberias.

Kiku Honda yang semula duduk santai di bawah sakura _scanner _yang ia ciptakan sambil menyeruput teh hijau buru-buru berdiri dan mencabut katana dari selipan obinya, waspada. Apa mereka diserang musuh? Tapi, satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu sanggup mengendalikan air, tahu markas mereka, dan luar biasa marah pada kedua Iberias itu hanya satu orang.

Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Benar dugaan Kiku. _**VAN DERPSEN **_berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang santai Colonialist dengan mata hijau menatap garang dan air terentang tinggi. Butiran-butiran air masih mengelilingi sang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan terus menghujam Antonio maupun Alfonso dalam jumlah besar, membuat dua bersaudara itu kewalahan.

"_**VAN DERPSEN**_, hentikan ini! Antonio dan Alfonso tidak bersalah!" seru Arthur panik. Sang pria Inggris berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul langkah kaki lebar _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Panik, ia berusaha menarik rekan sesama Colonialist-nya untuk mundur dan membiarkan dua bersaudara itu.

"Tidak bersalah!" Raung kemarahan _**VAN DERPSEN **_terdengar menggema, membuat Antonio dan Alfonso berjengit. "Berani-beraninya mereka pulang ke markas dengan tangan hampa! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, MEREKA MEMBIARKAN TARGET MATI!"

Kembali ratusan kubik air menerjang Antonio dan Alfonso, membuat keduanya terlempar ke dinding baja markas. Bahkan Alfonso yang mempunyai kemampuan teleportasi saja tak sempat mengumpulkan tenaga untuk memakai kekuatannya dan menghindari serangan air _**VAN DERPSEN **_yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, menenggelamkannya di tempat. Tentu saja, mengingat luka yang dideritanya yang bahkan membuatnya kesulitan berdiri, hal itu membuat keadaan semakin parah.

"JAUHKAN AIR BODOHMU DARI HERMANO, _**DERP**_!"

Sulur-sulur merambat tiba-tiba saja mengitari sekujur tubuhnya, menghambat pergerakannya dalam mengendalikan air yang mengepung Alfonso. Ia berbalik dan melihat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dengan tanaman merambat yang ia tumbuhkan dari pot-pot di ruangan Kiku berusaha menjeratnya, memaksanya melepas serangannya pada Alfonso.

Di keadaan biasa, _**VAN DERPSEN**_akan menganggap panasnya Antonio ini sebagai sebuah tantangan. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang, meskipun korban yang tidak melawan memang sama sekali tidak ada seru-serunya...

"Begitu, kau nekat mau melawanku sendirian, Antonio? Di sini? Di benteng buatan di dalam laut ini? Kalian berdua memang sama bodohnya. Tidak, kurasa kakakmu punya sedikit lebih banyak akal sehat daripada kau..."

Di saat seperti ini, Antonio merasa beruntung telah mengabiskan waktunya untuk menghijaukan seluruh markas mereka -sampai ruang kerja rekan-rekannya-dengan pot-pot pohon tomat. Selain enak dipandang dan dapat diajak mengobrol selagi senggang, bisa menjadi senjata cadangan sewaktu-waktu The Colonialist yang biasanya damai sentosa memutuskan untuk saling bunuh.

"Tidak usah bermulut besar, _**DERP**_! Lepaskan Hermano sekarang!" Bentakan seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau dengar setiap hari, dan _**VAN DERPSEN**_menganggap itu cukup manis juga. Sayang ia bukan orang yang suka dengan sesuatu yang manis-manis, seperti kelinci, misalnya.

"Baiklah." _**VAN DERPSEN**_menarik airnya dari Alfonso yang terengah-engah di lantai, memasang kuda-kuda mengancam ke arah Antonio, mengumpulkan air yang digunakannya sebagai senjata di sisi tubuhnya, siap menyerang Antonio. "Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang bermulut besar."

Pertarungan berjalan tidak seimbang. Antonio yang mempunyai _Super Power_ bermedium alam tentu saja tidak bisa mendemonstrasikan seluruh kekuatannya di dalam benteng buatan dalam laut yang hanya menempel ke batuan gersang dasar laut itu. Ditambah staminanya yang belum kembali selepas mengejar-ngejar target mereka, segera saja tubuh Antonio terbanting di lantai baja, dihempaskan air hasil manipulasi _**VAN DERPSEN **_yang sekarang mulai mengepung dan menenggelamkannya.

"_**DERPSEN! **_Kau mau langsung membunuh mereka begitu saja?" jerit Arthur frustrasi ketika melihat Antonio mulai kewalahan bernapas di bawah desakan air asin. "_For Pete's sake, __**VAN DERPSEN**_, hentikan sekarang juga! Kau bisa benar-benar membunuh Antonio!"

Si pria dengan syal biru-putih hanya tertawa—tawa mengerikan bagaikan seorang maniak—dan terus menyerang dua bersaudara Iberias itu. Ia betul-betul sudah tak peduli—gelap mata—dengan berbagai alasan dan larangan Arthur untuk membunuh rekannya. Coret. _Mantan _rekannya. Dua orang tak kompeten ini sudah _**VAN DERPSEN **_coret dari keanggotaan Colonialist gara-gara kelalaian mereka. Gagal menangkap target masih bisa dimaafkan, tapi sampai membiarkan target berharga mereka mati itu sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Dua orang ini harus mati, sekarang juga.

Luncuran tiga buah shuriken dan nyaris menyambar wajah _**VAN DERPSEN **_membuat pria Belanda ini menghentikan serangannya. Ia bergerak mundur selangkah untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Mata hijaunya berkilat dan geraman mengerikan terdengar dari mulutnya saat _**VAN DERPSEN **_menoleh ke arah Honda Kiku. Si pemuda Asia sudah siap dalam posisi menyerang. Empat shuriken terselip di sela jarinya, siap untuk dilemparkan lagi.

"Saya tak mau melakukan ini, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san." bisik Kiku. Mata monokrom cokelatnya menatap tajam sosok _**VAN DERPSEN **_yang mulai mengumpulkan butir-butir air dan menciptakan bola air yang cukup besar. "Tapi, saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda membunuh dua teman saya seperti itu. Anda tak tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah berjuang sampai terluka untuk mendapatkan target."

_**VAN DERPSEN **_mendengus. "Berarti mereka semakin hina saja. Sudah luka parah, tapi gagal mendapatkan target." cibirnya.

"Tak bisakah Anda hargai perjuangan mereka? Antonio-san dan Alfonso-san sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan target—"

"Tapi, nyatanya mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan ketiga target! Jadi, lebih baik mereka berakhir disini!"

Serangan _**VAN DERPSEN **_yang berikutnya kembali dihentikan oleh Honda Kiku. Sang pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu bukan hanya melemparkan shuriken-nya, dia juga berlari—begitu halus sampai tak terdengar suara tapak kakinya—dan nyaris menggorok leher _**VAN DERPSEN **_dengan katana.

Kalau bukan karena kecepatan refleksnya, _**VAN DERPSEN **_sudah pasti akan tewas dengan lubang menganga di leher yang mengucurkan darah.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_menggertakkan giginya, kesal dengan intervensi yang dilakukan oleh Honda Kiku. Dia tak peduli seberapa besar rasa hormatnya pada Honda Kiku, tapi intervensi semacam ini tak bisa ditolerir. Kalau dia melindungi dua saudara payah itu, maka dia juga harus mati.

Honda Kiku merentangkan pijakan kakinya, memperkokoh kuda-kuda bertempurnya. Lengan yukata panjang yang ia kenakan sudah digulung hingga ke pundak dan matanya menyorotkan kesiagaan. Dia siap untuk bertarung melawan _**VAN DERPSEN **_demi dua rekannya.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_tekekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Honda Kiku—si anggota Colonialist yang paling pendiam dan pasif—akan turun tangan langsung untuk melindungi temannya. "Kau mau melawanku? Kau serius, Kiku?"

Kiku tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan menatap tajam sosok _**VAN DERPSEN **_yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_meregangkan jemari dan pundaknya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis sebelum ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangan berlapis sarung tangan cokelat itu terentang siaga, mengumpulkan kembali air yang buyar di bawah kakinya. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Kiku. Lawan aku sekarang."

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, Kiku dan _**VAN DERPSEN **_langsung berlari, menyambut lawan masing-masing dengan senjata terangkat tinggi. Gulungan air berputar mengerikan bagai pusaran air di tengah samudera, tepat di belakang _**VAN DERPSEN**_, siap menelan Kiku kapan saja.

Honda Kiku sudah mengangkat tangannya. Dengan kecepatan ninjanya, shuriken-shuriken ini siap meluncur menebas udara dan segala benda padat yang berada di jalurnya.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_merentangkan tangannya. Gulungan air di belakang punggungnya mulai bertransformasi menjadi percikan kecil yang tajam bagai jarum, siap mengoyak tubuh lawannya.

"_**VAN DERPSEN**_! HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN BODOH INI! KALAU TIDAK, KUBUNUH TEMANMU INI!"

_**VAN DERPSEN **_dan Honda Kiku menghentikan serangan mereka, tepat sebelum mengenai mata masing-masing. Butiran air langsung jatuh ke lantai baja, menggenangi ruangan yang sudah basah tak karuan. Kiku juga sudah menurunkan katananya dan berbalik menatap seorang pemuda Inggris dengan alis mata kelewat tebal. Mata hijaunya menatap sebal ke arah dua orang yang bersitegang itu. Di tangan sang _Brittish gentleman_, tergenggam sebilah pisau lipat dan...

Seekor kelinci imut-imut berwarna putih bersih. Kelinci tak berdosa yang mengigiti wortel dengan tampang kiyut minta dicubit dan diremas.

Kelinci kelewat imut yang notabennya adalah peliharaan kesayangan Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

_Okay..._

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kelinci ini, _**VAN DERPSEN**_, kalau kau tidak menghentikan kegilaan ini!" ancam Arthur. Tangan yang memegang pisau lipat terangkat tinggi, siap menusuk sang kelinci yang asyik dengan makan siangnya. "Aku tak peduli seberapa imutnya dia, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya!"

Mendengar ancamannya Arthur, _**VAN DERPSEN **_terdiam. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "...Kau tak akan berani..."

"Coba saja kau lukai Kiku, Antonio, atau Alfonso barang satu goresan saja dan aku akan bunuh kelincimu!" desis Arthur. "Dan kau, Kiku! Berani kau serang lagi _**VAN DERPSEN**_, akan kuhancurkan komputer supermu yang sok tahu!"

"Um... Arthur-san, sayang sekali. Komputer saya memang sudah rusak karena meneliti sampel darah."

Hening. Sepertinya otak Arthur Kirkland sedang bekerja cepat untuk mencari bahan ancaman baru untuk si ilmuwan berdarah Asia ini.

"Ka... Kalau begitu, aku akan hancurkan Sakura Scanner yang sudah susah payah kau buat! Ahahaha!" kata Arthur gembira. Akhirnya berhasil menemukan bahan ancaman yang baru. "Akan kucabuti satu demi satu kelopak sakuranya! Hah!"

"Um... Arthur." Alfonso Carriedo yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. "Bukannya aku bermaksud menghancurkan kesenanganmu mengancam orang, tapi... Bukankah kalau kau hancurkan Sakura _S_canner Kiku, kita tak bisa mencari manusia-manusia dengan _Super Power_ itu lagi?"

_That's it_.

"Hei, bodoh! Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan pantatmu dan adikmu, tahu! _Give me a little respect here!_" jerit Arthur frustrasi. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalian—kamu, kamu, kamu, dan terutama _kamu_!—bertengkar sampai mau bunuh-bunuhan! Kalau itu terjadi, kelinci _**VAN DERPSEN **_akan tinggal sejarah!"

"Kenapa harus kelinciku yang jadi korbannya!" bela _**VAN DERPSEN**_, tak rela kalau kelinci imut-imutnya harus menjadi tumbal atas pertikaian ini.

"Karena kau yang memulai pertengkaran terlebih dulu."

"Kenapa tidak salahkan Antonio dan Alfonso? Gara-gara kelalaian mereka, aku jadi marah!"

"Tolong jangan putar balik fakta, _**VAN DERPSEN**_..."

"Tapi, mereka—"

"KAU MAU KELINCIMU MATI KONYOL, HAH? KAU MAU KELINCIMU KUJADIKAN SUP KELINCI DAN KUBUAT PIE!"

Omongan barusan sukses membuat _**VAN DERPSEN **_terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, tak berani melawan Arthur. Bagaimanapun juga, si penguasa ilusi itu sedang menyandera kelincinya. Demi ratusan botol _gel _yang ia gunakan untuk menegakkan rambutnya, si kelinci imut itu harus kontrol ke dokter hewan besok dan jadwal sudah dibuat...

"_Guys, _aku mengerti kalau kalian semua kecewa dengan target pertama kita yang semuanya tewas, tapi itu bukan berarti misi kita berakhir, kan? Masih banyak target lainnya di luar sana selama kita sabar menanti!" ucap Arthur dengan penuh optimisme. "Jadi, tolong... Jaga temperamen masing-masing. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan semua _Super Power_ di negara ini."

Anggota Colonialist lainnya hanya saling pandang dalam bisu. Mereka tahu kalau mereka harus waspada pada rekan mereka. Tapi, untuk sekarang...

"Hei, Arthur. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kelinciku? Dia terkena infeksi telinga dan mau kubawa ke dokter hewan besok."

Setelah yakin betul kedua belah pihak sudah tenang dan Iberia bersaudara positif tidak akan berakhir masuk koran sebagai korban pembunuhan, Arthur berjalan mendekati _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan menaruh kelinci sanderanya di tangan sang pengendali air yang terulur. Sang _illusionist_ berani sumpah tadi raut wajah _**VAN DERPSEN **_melembut barang sedetik sewaktu menatap mamalia berbulu lembut yang masih menggerogoti wortel dengan cuek-coret-inosen itu. Arthur tidak tahu apakah senyum sedetik itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai gestur menggemaskan atau mengerikan.

"Jadi," gumam Arthur sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. "Lebih baik kita berdua istirahat saja. Kita semua sudah mengalami hari yang cukup panjang, mungkin itu juga yang membuat pikiran kita jadi tak tenang dan mudah emosi."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Gue tau lo di situ, Gar. Masuk aja."

Garuda Eka Prakoso melongokkan kepalanya ke garasi, menatap Guntur yang tengah duduk memunggunginya.

"Lo masih idup, Ntur?" sang telekinesis bertanya hati-hati, memasuki garasi sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan botol air baru. Wajar dia khawatir; hampir sepanjang hari Guntur mengurung diri di garasi hanya ditemani perkakas, mesin-mesin, dan aroma oli. Mahasiswa mekanik itu bekerja non-stop delapan belas jam untuk membuat alat penghalau gelombang elektromagnetik. Ajakan Gar untuk makan bersama tadi sama sekali tidak digubris. Perlu tiga puluh menit sampai akhirnya Gar menyerah membujuknya untuk makan dan meninggalkannya sendiri di garasi. Guntur bekerja empat belas jam untuk membuat alat yang terbagi menjadi empat bagian tersebut, dan empat jam lain untuk mengubur alatnya di dalam tanah di sudut-sudut tanah Joni. Setelah puas dengan pekerjaannya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Guntur adalah memaksa Gar untuk membuat makanan—nasi putih dan ayam kremes—untuknya.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan apa?" Sang mekanik bertanya di sela-sela kunyahan, mengisi ulang energinya yang habis dipusatkan dalam membuat perisai mereka. Dia baru sadar dia merasa lapar. Sangat lapar. Cukup lapar untuk menyantap Gar. Oke, itu lebay.

"Rangga masih di ruang keluarga, nggak dibolehin Bang Joni ke mana-mana soalnya masih luka. Bang Joni sendiri lagi sama Eka mendesain kostum kita."

Tangan Guntur yang sedang menyuapkan ayam kremes terhenti dalam perjalanan menuju mulutnya. "Kostum apaan?"

"Kalo kata Bang Joni sih, kostum buat kita beraksi nanti. Buat menutupi identitas kita waktu memerangi bule-bule nggak jelas itu."

Guntur berani sumpah dia melihat Gar bergidik. Wajar, itu kostum yang diusulkan oleh seseorang yang hampir membuat Gar kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Di bibir—atau speaker?—seorang android pula. Beruntung tadi Gar bertindak cepat, meng-_counter_ Eka dengan perintah baru ("Berhenti, Eka! Ini perintah Joni!") sehingga adegan yang berpotensi membuat Guntur mengabsen kebun binatang bisa dielakkan. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian itu membuktikan lebih jauh lagi indeks kemesuman dan orientasi seksual tuan rumah mereka, dan hanya daleman yang berkibar ditiup angin padang yang tahu kira-kira kostum macam apa yang bakal didesain sejarawan mesum seperti itu untuk mereka semua...

"Ah? Garuda sudah di sini duluan rupanya?"

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

Joni memasuki garasi dengan langkah tenang, Eka mengikuti di belakang. Mata cokelat di balik kacamatanya menatap Guntur dan Gar yang duduk lesehan bersebelahan di tengah tumpukan mesin dan perkakas, yang satu tengah melahap ayam kremesan dengan tangan sementara yang satu memegangi botol air yang tinggal setengah isinya, seperti istri yang setia. Seulas senyum jahil menari di bibir sang sejarawan.

"Kalian mesra, ya?"

Sebelum Guntur sempat melemparnya dengan dongkrak, Joni keburu melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. "Bercanda, bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar perisainya, Guntur? Apakah sudah bisa digunakan? Bisakah kau jelaskan ke kami cara kerjanya?"

Guntur memang agak tidak terima tadi sempat secara tidak langsung diimplikasikan punya hubungan khusus dengan Gar, namun perasaan itu langsung menghilang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Joni. Ada yang mau mendengar kuliah mesin rupanya. _Challenge accepted_.

"Oke. Jadi, dari material-material yang gue temuin, gue bisa bikin dan masang alat... Oke, kita sebut aja alat ini dengan nama Perisai. Perisai ini gue pasang di sudut-sudut rumah ini. Jadi, sekarang kita ada di zona yang nggak bisa dilacak baik oleh satelit atau apa pun yang tujuannya mengirim gelombang elektromagnetik." Guntur menjelaskan apa yang dikerjakannya seharian ini pada para anggota The Undies yang lain.

"Saya tidak bisa menemukan sinyal wi-fi." ujar Eka pelan.

"Nah itu dia, tujuan gue bikin Perisai ini kan buat menghalau_ scanner_-nya para bule pemburu Super Power itu... Tapi, karena gue bikinnya buru-buru, gue belum bisa ngatur seberapa kuat perisai ini." Guntur mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eka, "Untuk sementara, kita belum bisa pake wi-fi, TV satelit, handphone, atau apapun yang berfungsi dengan manfaatin hubungan nirkabel ke luar perisai."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Eka, sadar bahwa hal ini akan membuatnya tidak berfungsi optimal.

"Sayangnya, gue belum nemu material yang gue butuhin buat meminimalisir kekuatan perisai ini. Jadi, gue perlu nyari bahannya dulu. Kira-kira paling lama dua-tiga harian lah, gue janji."

"Buset, tiga hari? Gue nggak bisa internetan atau nelpon emak gue, gitu, selama tiga hari?" jerit Gar, panik. Sebagai anak tunggal, dia selalu menganggap mengabari kampung halaman mengenai segala yang dialaminya sebanyak tiga kali sehari itu wajib. Meski dia agak ragu apakah kisah menegangkan diburu para pria asing pantas untuk diceritakan. Ibunya yang kelewat khawatir bisa-bisa langsung menurunkan titah untuk memaksanya pulang. Dan kalau selama tiga hari dia tidak segera mengabari tempat kerjanya bahwa ia sudah mengundurkan diri, bisa-bisa dia di-PHK tanpa pesangon, gajinya yang ditunggak bosnya selama tiga bulan bisa jadi almarhum, pergi entah kemana, menghilang ditelan ombak pantai Bang Joni. Oke, lebay.

"Berarti, aku juga tidak bisa menerima telepon dari museum dan dari klien-klienku..." Joni bergumam, alis berkerut tanda tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Terbayang sudah betapa menumpuknya nanti jadwal pertemuan dan artefak menanti untuk diterjemahkan...

"Eh, tiga hari itu udah keitung cepet, tau! Lagian itu 'paling lama' kan gue bilang. Ya bisa aja lo nelpon, tapi lo keluar dulu ke pantai sono," jawab Guntur santai sambil menunjuk ke arah pantai yang terlihat dari jendela besar rumah Joni. "Udah, ah. Sekarang biarin gue sendirian di garasi. Gue juga pengennya kerjaan ini cepet beres. Makanya ini gue mesti cepet-cepet lanjutin kerjaannya. Jangan ganggu-ganggu gue kalo gak penting-penting banget!"

"Kalo misalnya rumah kebakaran?"

"Selama garasi gak kebakaran, gue sebodo amat."

"Kalo misalnya rumah kena tsunami gimana?"

"Selama garasi gak kena, gue sebodo amat."

"Kalo kemalingan?"

"...Gar, lo pernah kelolotan tang, gak? Kalo belom, ini gue punya banyak tang. Lo tinggal pilih mau gue jejelin berapa banyak ke mulut lo? Bacot..."

Catatan penting untuk Gar yang seharusnya ia ingat sejak dulu: Jangan usik Guntur yang sudah bertekad kuat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Apapun alasannya, jangan ganggu Guntur kalau tak mau perkakas mobil dengan kecepatan ratusan kilometer per detik bak mobil F1 melayang tepat menuju wajahmu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Eka akan melanjutkan pembuatan kostum kita. Gar, bisa kau tolong temani Rangga? Sepertinya dia insomnia dan memutuskan untuk marathon film-film Nich*las S*putra lagi... Gun, kau yakin tidak mau istirahat sebentar saja?" tanya Joni, agak khawatir juga pada pemuda yang bekerja mengutak-atik kabel-kabel dan besi non-stop di garasinya seakan kesetanan ini.

"Heh, gue udah biasa kali nggak tidur sampe tiga hari kayak gini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kostum kayak apaan tuh yang lo bikin? Nggak ada kancut di luar kan?"

Joni kembali memasang senyum misteriusnya. "Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti. Baiklah, kami ke atas dulu."

Guntur mengerenyit curiga, namun segera kembali ke pekerjaannya, berusaha menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. Setidaknya S*perman juga memakai kancutnya di luar, sambil dalam hati bersyukur bukan dia yang terdampar di pulau terpencil dan membuatnya harus terbang dengan garter yang berkibar.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Joni memapah Rangga memasuki kamarnya. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam pemuda bermata abu-abu itu belum istirahat. Bahkan ketika kakinya diobati, dia juga menolak disuntik bius, membuat Joni kelewat khawatir Rangga akan tambah sakit kalau tak istirahat. Maka, setelah memberi instruksi macam-macam dan yakin penuh Eka bisa menyelesaikan sisa proyek kostum mereka tanpa dirinya, Joni pun berlalu untuk membujuk pemuda insomnia itu supaya mau dibawa ke kamar untuk istirahat. Kamar Joni, lebih tepatnya.

Sebetulnya bukan hanya Rangga yang belum istirahat. Joni, Gar, Guntur, dan juga Eka belum memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Sepertinya kelima pemuda ini terlalu bersemangat sampai tak bisa tidur. Siapapun juga pasti akan kepikiran, panik, dan sulit tidur setelah dikejar-kejar dua bule sinting yang berkoar-koar mau mengambil _Super Power_ mereka. Apalagi setelah ditelisik lebih jauh, dua bule itu masih punya tiga sekawan lainnya dengan tujuan yang sama busuknya, lengkap dengan alat pelacak kelewat canggih.

Derita...

"Biar kuperiksa dulu kakimu," bisik Joni pelan. Ia membiarkan Rangga menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur empuk dengan bantal-bantal menumpuk. Sang pemuda berkacamata itu lalu menggulung celana panjang Rangga, berniat untuk memeriksa luka tusuk pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Joni membuka balutan perban yang melingkari betis kiri sang pemuda berambut ikal.

Betapa terkejutnya Joni saat mendapati luka di balik perban itu sembuh total, menyisakan gurat luka tipis yang sepertinya dalam tahap penyembuhan.

"Kakimu sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa, Rangga," kata Joni sambil menepuk-nepuk betis Rangga dan tersenyum. "Sampai sekarang aku masih kagum dengan kemampuanmu. Kau yakin kalau kau tidak punya _Super Power_ seperti kita? _Super Power_ yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan sangat cepat?"

Raut wajah Rangga berubah sendu saat mendengar omongan Joni dan menunduk lesu, memperhatikan tangannya yang tergeletak di atas pangkuannya. Joni yang menyadari kebisuan dan raut kesedihan di wajah Rangga berdiri kaku, panik. Dia sepertinya sudah salah bicara. Salah bicara yang kelewat fatal... "Um, Rangga, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Joni?" ucap Rangga sambil tertawa. "Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Toh, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan amnesia ini. Walau kadang aku benci dengan hilang ingatan. Hilang ingatan membuatku seperti bodoh saja, tak tahu apa-apa, bahkan namaku. Kalau bukan karena kau yang menolongku, merawatku, dan mencarikanku nama, mungkin aku sudah mati..."

Joni hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut ikal hitam milik Rangga. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti pasti ingatanmu akan kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tak keberatan, kok, direpotkan oleh orang semanis dirimu, Rangga," ucap Joni, mengakhiri omongannya dengan kedipan mata dan tawa.

Rangga mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menarik selimut dan berbaring, bersiap untuk tidur. Pemuda berambut ikal ini masih memperhatikan Joni yang sekarang sibuk berganti pakaian. Sepertinya hendak mengikuti Rangga dan mengistirahatkan diri. Wajar, sudah lebih dari sehari ia tak tidur barang sedetik pun.

"Ceritakan lagi bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Joni," pinta Rangga dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga yang dituju.

"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan dulu, saat kau sadar setelah pingsan dua hari?" kata Joni sambil lalu. Pemuda berkacamata ini sekarang menghilang di balik pintu _walking closet, _mengganti pakaiannya yang entah sudah dari kapan melekat di tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari sampai ia tak sempat mengganti pakaian yang sudah basah keringat dan kotor.

"Siapa tahu aku bisa tahu masa laluku kalau kau ceritakan lagi sekarang. Lagian kamu cerita saat aku masih setengah sadar begitu dan masih kebingungan."

"Ahaha. Maaf, deh. Justru kupikir dengan menceritakan lebih cepat, kau bisa ingat."

Sang pemuda bermata abu-abu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal empuk, mengangkat selimut tebal sampai menutupi dagunya dan tersenyum. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat saat ia mendengar suara derit pintu dan langkah kaki di atas lantai berkarpet. "Kau betul-betul tidak menemukan barang pribadi—identitas—apapun, di dalam mobilku yang rusak?"

Joni menghela napas sebelum duduk di tempat tidur, tepat di samping Rangga. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri helai demi helai ikal milik sang pemuda amnesia dan berbisik, "Sayangnya tidak. Mobilmu langsung meledak dan terbakar, tepat saat aku berhasil menyeretmu keluar dari mobil. Lagipula, kalau aku menemukan sedikit saja petunjuk mengenai identitasmu, aku pasti akan memberitahumu."

"Tak bisakah kau pakai _Super Power_-mu dan lihat masa laluku?"

Ah, lagi-lagi permintaan ini. Sudah berkali-kali sejak Rangga mengetahui kekuatannya, si pemuda berambut ikal itu selalu meminta—memaksa—Joni untuk melihat masa lalunya. Sayangnya, Joni belum siap untuk mengungkap masa lalu Rangga. Bahkan kalau bisa, dia tidak mau mengungkap masa lalu Rangga sampai kapanpun juga...

"_Super Power_-ku tidak sehebat itu, Rangga. Psikometri itu hanya berlaku saat aku menyentuh benda lain selain makhluk hidup..."

"Begitu..."

"Maaf, kalau malah membuatmu semakin kecewa..." kata Joni, buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Rangga.

"Bukan salahmu." kata Rangga sambil tertawa—dipaksakan, tentu. "Aku seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku tepat waktu. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku mungkin sudah tak ada di sini."

"Ya... Tapi, gara-gara aku juga kau jadi harus ikut dikejar orang-orang asing itu..." gumam Joni. "Apalagi sampai terluka seperti ini..."

"Dan apakah aku pernah sekali saja protes atau mengeluh?" Joni menggeleng pelan, membuat senyum Rangga semakin melebar. "Makanya, kau tidak usah terlalu ambil pusing masalah ini. Aku mau membantu kalian semua, kok."

Joni tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rangga. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah gagasan terbersit di benaknya.

"Kalau begitu," Joni meraih tangan kanan Rangga dan menggenggamnya erat, enggan untuk melepaskannya. "Saat The Undies menjalankan misinya, kau akan berada bersamaku di garis belakang—"

"Kau membiarkan Guntur, Gar, dan Eka bertempur di depan? Kau membiarkan mereka berperang habis-habisan sementara kau santai di garis belakang?" tanya Rangga dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Ternyata orang yang selama ini dia sangka baik, berbudi pekerti, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong adalah seorang _scumbag _sejati yang rela mengorbankan orang lain demi keuntungan sendiri.

"Bu... bukan begitu!" sanggah Joni cepat, khawatir Rangga salah menangkap maksud yang sesungguhnya. "Kita berdua di garis belakang untuk membantu teman-teman kita yang lainnya. Dengan kemampuan membaca masa depanku, aku bisa memberikan perintah pada yang lainnya mengenai serangan yang akan datang berikutnya. Gar dengan Super Power telepatinya bisa menjadi sarana komunikasi kita-kasarannya, antena pemancar, lah. Berhubung kemampuan beladiriku nol—jangan tertawa, karena aku sendiri juga malu untuk mengakuinya—aku membutuhkanmu untuk melindungiku, seandainya ada musuh yang mencapai garis belakang dan menghabisiku selagi aku sibuk memprediksi gerakan lawan dan menyampaikannya ke Gar. Kau tidak mau aku mati, kan?"

Rangga menggeleng pelan. Keningnya masih berkerenyit, agak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Joni. "...Jadi, kau memintaku untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu?"

"Umm... mungkin akan lebih pas kalau disebut rekan yang selalu ada di sampingku yang selalu ada saat aku butuh bantuannya, yang bisa diandalkan dan mempunyai kemampuan menyerang jarak jauh yang tak perlu disangkal lagi." kata Joni, mengoreksi omongan Rangga sambil tertawa garing. "Sederhananya, tim kita bagi menjadi dua. Tim strategi dan _support_ di baris belakang-aku dan kamu, Rangga-dan tim ofensif-Guntur, Garuda, dan Eka-di depan. Kurasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka; selain Super Power mereka yang lebih ofensif dari yang kupunya, aku sangat yakin kalau Guntur lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi Garuda dan Eka." Joni mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman penuh pengertian.

"Bicara tentang Guntur," Rangga melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Joni. Dia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tadi, waktu Guntur datang dengan niat untuk mencegahmu memukul Eka, dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu mengenaiku. Dia bilang, dia mau... umm... cium? Apa itu?"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Joni untuk mencerna apa pertanyaan Rangga. Di saat ia menyadari inti pertanyaan Rangga, ia hanya bisa mengedip, mengedip, dan terus mengedip, bingung mau bicara apa.

Demi daleman yang berkibar, Rangga bertanya tentang apa itu... ciuman?

"Um... Kalau masalah itu, aku..." gumam Joni, salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik ke kiri dan kanan—kemana saja, asal tidak beradu pandang dengan sorot abu-abu penuh rasa penasaran itu.

Jangan lihat mata itu, Sanjoyo Setiabudi, batin Joni. Sekali kau melayangkan pandang pada sepasang kelereng abu-abu itu kau tak akan bisa keluar, selamanya tersesat di dalam—

_Crap_. Entah kesambet apa, Joni terlanjur menunduk dan beradu pandang dengan Rangga. Demi seluruh daleman Garuda Eka Prakoso yang berkibar ditiup angin, Joni tak bisa menolak tatapan penuh pertanyaan, _innocent-as-hell_, dan kelewat menggoda itu.

"Jadi, begini..." Sambil menghela napas tanda menyerah, Joni menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Rangga. Ia lalu mengambil tangan kanan Rangga dan mendekatkannya ke bibir. "Ciuman itu sebenarnya menyentuh anggota tubuh seseorang dengan bibirmu. Seperti ini." Joni lalu mengecup punggung tangan Rangga dan tersenyum. "Arti ciuman bisa bermacam-macam, tergantung dimana orang itu menciummu. Bila ia menciummu di tangan—seperti yang kulakukan tadi—itu berarti dia menghormatimu. Bila ia menciummu di kening," Joni mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Rangga. "Juga pipimu," Lalu kedua pipi Rangga. "Itu berarti dia menyayangimu. Dan bila ia menciummu di bibir, itu berarti dia mencintaimu."

Melihat Rangga yang terdiam membuat Joni panik. Jangan-jangan, penjelasannya kurang dan Rangga meminta lebih. Kalau iya, pemuda berkacamata ini tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Kalau Rangga terus menanyainya dengan pertanyaan menjurus seperti ini, dia bisa—

"Kau mau menciumku di tangan, pipi, dan kening. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku di bibir? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

_That's it_. Joni akan menyalahkan Rangga dan tatapan ala Puss In Boots-nya kalau bocah manis kelewat menggoda ini mengeluh bokongnya sakit keesokan paginya.

"Ah, aku ini bicara apa, sih... Cinta itu seperti apa saja aku tidak—"

Rangga merasakan jemari lembut menyelinap di bawah dagunya, membuat kepalanya mendongak. Mata abu-abunya bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat gelap milik Joni dan... apakah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang jarak wajah mereka berdua terlalu dekat?

"Joni, sepertinya kau harus mundur." gumam Rangga. "Kalau terlalu dekat begini, bisa-bisa kita saling terantuk..."

"Bukankah ini permintaanmu, Rangga?" bisik Joni. Desah napas yang menerpa pipi Rangga membuat pemuda bermata abu-abu itu bergidik dan mendesah pelan. "Ciuman di bibir, seperti yang kau minta. Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa tunjukan lebih dari sekedar kecupan singkat di bibir."

Rangga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya terlanjur lemas. Matanya terpaku pada lautan cokelat milik Joni—terhipnotis. Hembusan napas yang menerpa kulitnya membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan bergidik. Tak terasa, kedua tangannya merambat naik dan mencengkeram piyama Joni, meremas pakaian berbahan sutera itu.

Jarak keduanya sebatas benang. Begitu dekat, tapi tak terasa sentuhannya. Terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Sedikit lagi...

"Oi, Jon! Itu perisainya udah—ANJRIT, KAMPRET, ASU, MONYET, BABI!"

Dan suasana romantis itu hancur seketika saat Guntur Mahendrata dan Garuda Eka Prakoso memasuki kamar Joni tanpa mengetuk, permisi, dan berbagai pemberitahuan lainnya.

Joni memutar kedua bola matanya, sebal. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus sebal atau gembira atas interupsi ini. Dia memang kesal atas interupsi kurang ajar dua bocah yang menumpang di rumahnya, tapi kalau bukan karena mereka berdua, Joni pasti sudah melakukan... Ah, lebih baik dilupakan saja.

"Kalian butuh apa?" tanya Joni seraya berjalan mendekati Guntur dan Gar yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu—yang satu marah-marah dan yang satunya bertampang seperti maling jemuran yang kepergok warga.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Joni, Guntur malah berbalik menghadap Gar dan berseru panik, "Gue bilang juga apaaaa! Dua orang ini pasti ada apa-apanya! Udah, ah! Mendadak gue jadi males ngomong sama Joni! Lo gantiin gue, Gar! Gue mau ke kamar, mau nontonin video... koleksi gue, ngilangin yang barusan gue liat! Anjrit!"

"Ya kan gue bilang jangan masuk... Eh, Ntur!"

Dua pasang mata cokelat mengikuti sosok Guntur—masih bersungut-sungut—yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang saat di belokan. Keduanya baru saling pandang ketika yakin Guntur sudah tak ada, entah serius mau menonton video bokep koleksinya atau kembali ke garasi untuk memperbaiki perisai.

"Ntur aneh... Orang udah gue bilangin, masih aja ngotot... Nggak, Bang. Tadi si Ntur cuma mau ngabarin kalo perisainya udah beres. Kita udah bisa pake internet, telepon, sama sms di dalem rumah," gumam Gar.

Joni mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati, ia memuji kemampuan Guntur untuk membuat perisai sesulit itu dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Sekarang, ganti ke Gar yang entah kenapa masih berdiri di sampingnya. Kalau dia hanya mau menemani Guntur bicara kepadanya perihal perisai, harusnya dia bisa langsung pamit. "Ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, Garuda?"

"Bang, berapa kali aku bilang: jangan panggil Garuda! Panggil aja Gar apa susahnya, sih? Perlu aku tulis di jidat, 'DILARANG PANGGIL GARUDA?'" sembur Gar, kelewat emosi. "Nggak, kok... Cuma mau protes aja soal kostum. Itu seriusan kostumnya harus begitu? Gak bisa diganti lagi? Masih sempet diganti—sekalian sama nama grupnya—sebelom Eka motong polanya, Bang. Serius..."

"Sudah kubilang kalau nama tim sudah _fix _The Undies. Kau Garterboy, Guntur si Kancutboy, Eka jadi Briefboy, Rangga itu Thongboy, dan aku pemimpin kalian, _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_," kata Joni, tampak santai namun sorot mata berikut isi kepalanya yang sudah memikirkan beratus alasan membuat Gar urung untuk mendebatnya lebih jauh lagi. Kalah telak.

Gar lalu sempat mengintip ke dalam kamar dan melihat sosok Rangga yang sudah bergulung di bawah selimut. Sepertinya tertidur. Ia lalu melirik Joni yang rupanya tadi sempat mengikuti arah pandangan Gar. Keduanya saling tatap selama beberapa detik dan Joni—seolah-olah sanggup membaca pikiran Gar—meraih pintu dan menutupnya dengan sigap. Menyembunyikan Rangga dari pandangan Gar.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, Garuda Eka Prakoso," desis Joni sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah seperti yang ia berikan pada Rangga. Ini senyuman yang kelewat mengerikan sampai membuat bayi berhenti menangis dan anjing lari ketakutan.

Berusaha untuk melawan senyuman dingin itu—juga tubuh tinggi Joni yang mulai bergerak maju, memepetnya ke dinding—Gar berkata, "Lho? Bukannya itu bener? Lagian kalo Bang Joni beneran peduli sama Rangga, harusnya Bang Joni kasih tau dia dari sekarang kalau dia itu—"

Omongan Gar terputus di tengah jalan saat ia merasakan sesuatu meraba naik, menelusuri tiap lekuk pantatnya yang kurang bisa dibanggakan sebagai aset seorang lelaki sejati. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Gar untuk menyadari kalau yang sekarang sedang meraba pantat yang bentuk dan teksturnya menyaingi Sari Roti itu adalah sepasang tangan milik orang paling mesum yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

"BANG JONI APA-APAAN, SIH? NGAPAIN RABA-RABA PANTATKU!"

Joni tertawa renyah ketika melihat muka Gar merah padam. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu otomatis memepetkan dirinya ke tembok, antisipasi kalau-kalau Joni memutuskan untuk meraba lagi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang bikin iri kaum hawa.

"Hukuman karena kau sudah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Rangga." kata Joni santai. Sang pemuda berkacamata itu lalu berbalik dan melangkah santai menuju kamarnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak pernah lagi menyinggung masalah masa lalu Rangga. Sekali lagi kau bicara mengenai itu, pantatmu itu bukan cuma sekedar kuraba, Garuda Eka Prakoso."

Gar bergidik ngeri membayangkan jenis hukuman aneh yang akan diberikan Joni seandainya dia melanggar janji. Tidak, terima kasih. Gar masih memilih untuk membiarkan pantatnya bersih dari sentuhan Joni atau pria mesum manapun. "Bang, bukannya mau ngungkit atau apa. Tapi, ntar kalau dia tau sendiri bukannya malah lebih sakit? Bukan dianya yang sakit, lho, Bang. Abang sendiri."

Ucapan Gar sukses membuat Joni mematung, terdiam beberapa saat. Gar hanya bisa melihat punggung tinggi tegap sang sejarawan. Sedikit ketakutan, Gar berjalan maju dan menepuk pundak Joni. "Bang...?"

Yang pertama keluar dari mulut Joni adalah kekehan pelan yang terdengar agak dipaksakan. "Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Yang bisa lihat masa depan itu aku, Gar. Bukan kamu. Dan sejauh yang aku lihat, hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja meski ia ingat masa lalunya."

Gar hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Joni. Mulutnya lalu berbisik pelan, "Bang Joni bohong. Bang Joni belom pernah sekali pun dapet penglihatan tentang masa depan Rangga. Yang barusan ngarang bebas, kan?"

Sang pemuda berkacamata tampak memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Terus kenapa? Sudahlah, Gar. Kau ini khawatir berlebihan. Rangga pasti akan baik-baik saja, begitu pula denganku. Saat ingatannya kembali, Rangga sendiri yang memutuskan dia mau kembali ke kehidupan masa lalunya atau tetap bersama kita."

"Kalau dia memilih masa lalunya gimana? Bang Joni mau terima?"

"Kalau memang itu keinginannya, ya mau bagaimana lagi."

"Bang Joni bo—"

"Garuda," potong Joni. Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata dan memijit-mijit keningnya, tanda kelelahan. "Bisa kita sudahi saja percakapan ini? Aku benar-benar kelelahan. Sudah lebih dari sehari aku belum tidur dan aku benar-benar butuh tidur. Besok, aku harus kembali bekerja di museum."

Gar memperhatikan sosok Joni yang masuk ke dalam kamar, tak bicara apa-apa. Kening sang pemuda berambut berantakan ini mengerenyit, sedikit menyesali kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa membujuk Joni untuk mengutarakan kebenaran pada Rangga. Sesuatu membuatnya yakin kalau suatu saat, mereka akan menuai akibatnya di masa depan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hari panjang dan melelahkan yang dilewati oleh kelima pemuda Indonesia ini akhirnya berlalu sudah. Setelah dikejar-kejar dua orang bule sinting yang mengincar Super Power mereka, nyaris mati tertimpa runtuhan gedung dua puluh lantai, dan serkarang terjebak bersama di rumah tepi pantai seorang sejarawan kelewat mesum. Beruntung rumah ini terletak tepi pantai. pemandangan matahari terbit, laut, serta pasir cokelat sukses membuat kelimanya melupakan beban berat dan bersantai sambil menyantap makan siang—sarapan terlewat dengan suksesnya.

Suasana santai masih berlanjut hingga sore harinya. Guntur yang sudah menyelesaikan perisainya sekarang sibuk membongkar semua koleksi film Joni, bertekad kuat untuk menemukan rekaman video porno _straight_. Gar yang semula menentang sikap Guntur sekarang malah berlutut di samping Guntur dan ikut membongkar lemari-lemari tinggi yang mengitari ruang televisi. Untuk Rangga... pemuda berambut ikal ini hanya membolak-balik majalah sambil meminum gin dari gelas _beer_, tak terlalu peduli dengan aksi bongkar-bongkar dua teman barunya.

Perhatian ketiga orang itu teralihkan oleh datangnya seorang pemuda berkacamata dan seorang pemuda bermata monokrom. Keduanya menenteng beberapa potong pakaian dan lima pasang sepatu.

"Eka sudah menyelesaikan kostum kita. Sebaiknya kalian mencobanya," jelas Joni singkat lengkap dengan senyuman, sementara Eka membagi-bagikan satu set pakaian dan sepatu kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Kostum...?" ulang Gar, ragu. Mata cokelatnya menatap ngeri ke arah tumpukan pakaian yang sepertinya berwarna paling mencolok dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Demi daleman yang berkibar, yang lain dapat warna hitam atau warna gelap lainnya, tapi punyanya... merah. "Aku tanya sekali lagi nih. Jadi kita bener-bener ngelawan kejahatan pake _codename _daleman itu, serius, Bang?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Wajah Gar memucat. Sang _mind reader _menyadari bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres dari apa yang didengarnya dari pikiran sang sejarawan muda.

"Coba kalian pakai saja dulu, jangan buru-buru protes. Tenang saja, bahannya bukan dari bahan murahan seperti lycra ataupun latex." kata Joni sambil tersenyum. Sang sejarawan berkacamata juga mengambil satu set pakaian dan sepatu, sepertinya bersiap untuk ganti pakaian.

"…Awas aja kalo norak, bajunya." ancam Guntur ketika sang mekanik berjalan melewati Joni.

Rangga cuma menurut pada Joni dan berjalan santai menuju kamar. Guntur sempat mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat Rangga menyampirkan sebuah _thong_ berwarna biru dongker pada bahunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Joni.

Lain halnya dengan Gar. Pemuda berkemampuan telekinesis menerima kostumnya dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Bang... Abang serius ngasih aku kostum yang kayak gini?" tanya Gar. Nada suaranya penuh harap.

"Udah, kamu coba aja dulu." bujuk sang pemuda berkacamata.

Tahu kalau ia tak bisa mengelak apalagi melawan omongan Joni, Gar mengambil kostumnya yang berwarna merah dan meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Semoga pakaian ini tampak jauh lebih baik ketika melekat di badannya, ketimbang terlipat rapi seperti ini. Semoga ia tidak akan terlihat seperti Sang Saka Merah Putih yang siap dikerek di tiang depan rumah. Semoga...

Eka adalah yang pertama kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia mengenakan top berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna putih dan kelabu. Ia juga mengenakan _briefs _berwarna hitam, tidak diketahui apakah dia masih mengenakan dalaman tambahan lagi dibalik _briefs_-nya atau tidak. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang memakai _high top sneakers _berwarna merah dan duduk di sofa.

Baru sedetik ia duduk, Guntur memasuki ruang tengah dengan berjalan agak tergopoh-gopoh, belum terbiasa berjalan memakai boots selututnya yang berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya terbalut _superhero suit_-nya yang berupa _jumpsuit _tebal (dan ketat) berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah marun yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya—minus kepala.

"Buset, nggak risih lu paha keekspos gitu? Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Guntur pada Eka.

"Pakaian ini merupakan perintah dari Kapten. Kapten, Rangga dan Garuda belum keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing sedari tadi." jawab Eka. Guntur lalu duduk di sebelah Eka, melepas topeng wajahnya yang berwarna merah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Joni dan Rangga menghampiri mereka. Joni mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang beberapa kancingnya dibuka, menunjukkan_ longjohn_ hitam dibaliknya. Celananya berwarna hijau tua dan ia memakai _boots_ tinggi berwarna hitam. Ia akan tampak seperti seorang petinggi militer tersesat apabila ia tidak memakai jubah hitam dan _shoulder plate_ berbahan metalik yang bertengger rapi di bahunya. Sedangkan Rangga, ia mengenakan _bodysuit_ berkerah tinggi dengan lengan pendek berwarna hitam plus aksen biru tua. _Thong_ berwarna biru tua dikenakannya di luar _bodysuit_ macam Superman yang terkenal dengan kancut merahnya. Sepatunya adalah _boots _setinggi setengah betis berwarna kelabu. Di bahunya juga tersampir _shoulder plate_ metalik seperti milik Joni. Guntur cengo. Dalam hati ia mengasihani Rangga yang menjadi korban kemesuman si sejarawan berkacamata.

"Umm Jon, punya gue oke juga, minus _spot_ kancut ini…" Guntur angkat bicara, membicarakan soal aksen merah pada kostumnya yang membentuk pola seperti ia memakai kancut diluar.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka." kata Joni sambil tersenyum puas. "Awalnya, aku ingin memberimu kancut betulan, jadi kau memakainya di luar superhero suit-mu. Tapi kemudian Eka bilang tidak akan praktis untukmu yang berkemampuan terbang. Katanya, sih, mudah melorot. Jadi, yah. Begitulah."

Jubah panjang menyapu lantai yang dikenakan Joni membuat Guntur kepkiran. Ragu, sang mekanik bergumam, "Lo nggak ribet, apa, pake jubah panjang macem Batman gitu?"

"Tidak, aku kan tidak akan banyak bergerak di lapangan nanti." ucap Joni diiringi senyuman horornya, sukses membuat Guntur menutup rapat bibirnya. _Scumbag Captain, indeed._

"Joni? Bagaimana? Tidakkah... _thong-_nya agak terlalu ketat?" tanya Rangga yang tampak agak risih dengan _thong_ birunya. Tangannya berkali-kali bergerak ke belakang, mencoba untuk melonggarkan _thong _yang terlalu ketat tersebut.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin karena masih baru, jadi masih agak ketat."

Menghiraukan artikel pakaian yang baru kali ini ia kenakan, Rangga menatap berkeliling dan sadar akan satu hal. "Gar di mana?" tanyanya ketika menyadari absennya Gar.

"Eka, kamu jemput Gar. Ini perintah," perintah Joni pada Eka. Eka lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari Gar.

Guntur memperhatikan Eka yang berjalan menaiki tangga, hendak menjemput Gar. Ia lalu melirik Joni dan bertanya penuh rasa curiga, "Baju macem apaan sih yang lo kasih ke Gar? Kayaknya dia nggak rela banget."

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Dari kejauhan, mereka mendengar jeritan Gar yang keukeuh tidak ingin bertemu dengan yang lain (_"Ekaaa! Turunin aku! Aku nggak mau kesana!")_ dan tidak menyukai kostumnya (_"T*I banget sih bang Joni yang ngedesain ini! T*IIIIIII!")._

Biar bagaimanapun Gar memberontak, Eka tetap berhasil menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Gar berdiri di dekat tangga dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Bagaimana tidak, kostumnya yang berwarna merah terang bak bajaj di lalu lintas ibukota dengan aksen putih berpotongan di pahanya, menunjukkan garter yang berlanjut ke stocking hitam yang menutupi paha mulusnya. Alas kakinya adalah _boots_ hitam selutut yang menyerupai milik Joni.

Guntur tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat temannya memakai kostum yang sangat mengundang perhatian itu. Guntur berani sumpah, tinggal tambahkan bulu-bulu burung—atau kemoceng, bisa juga—di kepalanya, Gar persis seperti Vegas Showgirl jadi-jadian.

"Kampret lo, Ntur," umpat Gar. Bersumpah dalam hati akan melempar Guntur dengan bajaj betulan.

"Gar, coba kamu menghadap ke sana. Balik badanmu," kata Joni.

Tidak punya pilihan, Gar menuruti perkataan Joni dengan ragu. Sang pemuda berkacamata memasang senyum penuh arti. Sudah ia duga, akan tampak… bagus. Bahkan Guntur pun mengakui, kostum itu memang membuat pantat seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso tampak semakin… ehem.

"Dasar kalian semua ini... MESUM LEVEL ASIAN! AKU OGAH PAKE KAYAK GINI!" jerit Gar yang lalu berbalik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan dramatis.

"Jon, bisa aja lo bercandanya. Kasian itu anak orang kalo nangis gimana?" cengir Guntur, mulai berpikir bahwa tindakan Gar barusan adalah hasil didikan sinetron.

"Bercanda? Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius dengan kostum Gar yang seperti itu," balas Joni. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan, membuat cengiran pada wajah Guntur langsung hilang.

"GILA LO!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Waktu makan malam sudah semakin dekat, tapi makanan belum tersaji satu pun. Jelas tak mungkin membiarkan Guntur yang seorang mekanik memasak makanan untuk empat orang. Satu-satunya makanan yang bisa ia masak dengan hasil bagus dan enak hanyalah Indomie. Joni juga kemampuan masaknya nol besar. Pemuda berkacamata yang sedari kecil punya terlalu banyak uang ini selalu memesan makanan ketimbang memasak sendiri. Rangga... berdasarkan penceritaan Joni, membiarkan Rangga di dapur sama saja bunuh diri. Pemuda bermata abu-abu kelewat cuek ini tak bisa dipercaya untuk urusan dapur. Saat terakhir Rangga dibiarkan memasak, dapur di _penthouse _Joni kebakaran. Eka mungkin bisa memasak, tapi dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan urusan rumah lainnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai keahlian memasak di atas rata-rata adalah Garuda Eka Prakoso. Sialnya, orang yang bersangkutan masih mengurung diri di kamar, ngambek karena kostum yang ia dapatkan.

"Gar, Gar keluar dong. Paling enggak buka, kek, kuncinya. _Please_? Itu si Joni emang kayak lobang pantat, tega banget ngasih kostum macem gitu ke lo. Gar, gue udah minta kostum lo diganti kok. Gar, jangan ngambek gitu, napa?" Guntur membujuk Gar, dahinya menempel pada pintu kamar Gar. Sudah 30 menit ia begini, namun tidak ada respon apapun dari Gar. "Gar... lo tega biarin gue kelaperan? Ayo, dong keluar terus masak..."

Guntur bersumpah akan mendobrak pintu ini jika masih tidak ada jawaban dari Gar selama lima menit kedepan.

"Gar, ayo dong buka pintunya. Gue nggak bakal ketawa lagi deh. Suwer, itu kostumnya mau diganti sama Joni—"

Omongannya terpotong oleh pintu kamar Gar yang dibuka dengan kasar, membuat jantung Guntur berhenti sedetik. Gar menatapnya dari balik pintu, sudah berganti pakaian memakai kaosnya yang biasa. Wajah kusutnya menyiratkan ke-_bete_-an yang amat sangat.

Guntur memandang pemuda yang bertampang seperti ABG perempuan yang sedang PMS itu. Merasa simpati dan berniat menghibur, Guntur berkata pelan-pelan, "Gar... Lo abis nangis ya?"

_This is it. _"T*I LO, GUE GAK NANGIS ANJR*T!" teriak Gar, membanting pintunya keras-keras di depan wajah Guntur sampai tembok rumah itu bergetar. "MAKAN AJA SANA TANG LO!"

Susah memang, serumah dengan remaja tua bermental galau.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Hei _**DERPSEN**_, Kau... serius mau membunuh mereka berdua kemarin?" Arthur berbisik cepat di telinga _**VAN DERPSEN**_, ekor matanya mengawasi dengan tajam Kiku yang tengah berbincang dengan kedua Iberia yang masih berdiri di ujung lain ruang kerja Kiku—sementara dirinya dan _**VAN DERPSEN **_duduk dengan santainya di sofa futuristik Kiku yang empuk—tampaknya menanyai apakah keduanya terluka akibat kejadian kemarin.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ melempar lirikan sengit ke arah dua bersaudara itu sebelum mendengus. "Hampir serius. Walaupun dipikir-pikir, daripada dibunuh, akan jauh lebih menguntungkan bagi kita bila mereka berdua kubuat jadi... kau tahu..." Bibir pria jabrik itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis penuh arti, sementara jemarinya memainkan butiran-butiran air yang melayang di udara. Arthur menatap rekannya dengan ekspresi horor sekaligus tak percaya.

"_**DERPSEN**_, kau tidak mungkin serius. Itu terlalu gegabah. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa kejadian dengan Mathias dulu?"

Alih-alih jawaban, _**VAN DERPSEN **_hanya melebarkan seringainya. Seringai dingin penuh ambisi tak terbendung. Arthur mengerenyitkan alisnya, tampak mual.

"...Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu pada mereka berdua, maka aku akan terpaksa—"

Kalimat Arthur terpotong oleh desisan penuh peringatan dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Peringatan bahwa Kiku Honda dan Iberia bersaudara telah memasuki jarak dengar mereka.

"Antonio-san dan Alfonso-san baik-baik saja. Agak terguncang, tapi tidak ada luka tambahan dari segi fisik." Kiku berkata dengan nada memberi laporan. Mata monokromnya terpancang pada Arthur, dengan sengaja menghindari _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Mungkin akan butuh berhari-hari bagi pemuda Asia ini untuk benar-benar memaafkan si jabrik yang telah membanjiri ruang scanner-nya dengan air asin.

Arthur mengangguk, menahan hasrat untuk memijat keningnya. Dia punya perasaan tidak enak ke depannya bakal harus menjembatani komunikasi keempat rekannya yang kemungkinan besar bakal agak perang dingin ini. Kalau saja ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencairkan kekakuan situasi...

"Terima kasih laporannya, Kiku. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita berlima pergi jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Bukan hanya Kiku; Antonio, Alfonso, dan bahkan V_**AN DERPSEN**_ kini menatap Arthur seolah-olah dia sedang memakai apron berenda. Arthur Kirkland, anggota Colonialist paling _uptight_ dan konvensional, baru saja menyarankan mereka semua pergi jalan-jalan?

"Art, kau kenapa? Overdosis batu bara gorengmu sendiri ya?"

"Itu namanya scone, Spainiard bodoh! Tidak ada alasan khusus, tapi apa kalian tidak bosan, berada di markas terus-terusan? Terutama kau, Kiku. Setahuku, kau pasti belum menghirup udara segar sejak sedikitnya sebulan lalu. Kita cari pantai atau bar buat cuci mata dan senang-senang. Nggak ada ruginya, kan?" Arthur menambahkan, memandangi satu per satu rekan timnya, menanti reaksi mereka.

Antonio dan Alfonso berpandangan sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, lalu bertukar senyum girang. Alkohol, pantai, wanita! Dua bersaudara ini tentu tidak akan menolak kesempatan mempraktekkan darah flamboyan mereka, apalagi di tanah asing yang katanya eksotis ini.

"Kami ikut!" Antonio berseru riang. Di sampingnya Alfonso mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak sehiper adiknya namun cukup ketara sangat senang.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ hanya mendengus, membalikkan badan, lalu menyalakan pipanya. Cuek seperti biasa. Tapi tidak menolak. Yang berarti si jabrik itu diam-diam juga sudah rindu bersantai ditemani alkohol dan—kalau melihat dari foto yang pernah salah di-_email_-kannya ke Arthur—gadis di bawah umur.

Kiku adalah satu-satunya yang tampak agak ragu-ragu memutuskan.

"Anu, Arthur-san, kalau kita berlima meninggalkan markas, lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"_Scanner_-mu itu? Sudahlah, Kiku. Ini waktunya untuk bersantai. Kita semua butuh rekreasi sesekali, dan kamu bukan pengecualian. Scanner itu bisa tetap bekerja walaupun ditinggal, kan? Dia nggak akan rusak ditinggal beberapa jam," papar Arthur meyakinkan.

Kiku tampak masih agak ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, saya ikut."

"Begitu, dong!" Arthur menepuk punggung Kiku, tersenyum lebar bercampur lega. Semoga setelah jalan-jalan ini, mood mereka semua bisa diperbaiki dan perpecahan bisa dihindari. Semoga.

"Alfonso, kau yang bisa teleportasi jalan duluan sana sama Antonio. Aku, _**VAN DERPSEN**_, dan Kiku menyusul dengan kapal selam. Kita bertemu di pantai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Tanpa perlu diinstruksi dua kali Alfonso mengangguk, menggandeng adiknya lalu menghilang di tempat, begitu saja. _**VAN DERPSEN**_ berbalik dan tanpa berkata-kata melangkah keluar dari ruangan, menuju hangar kapal selam mereka. Arthur dan Kiku mengikuti di belakangnya, alis Arthur agak berkedut karena sikap kelewat cuek dan emosian si jabrik pengendali air tersebut.

Sebelum menutup pintu ruangan, Kiku sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura Scanner buatannya. Menatapnya lama. Setelah memutuskan bahwa tidak ada perubahan apa-apa, ilmuwan merangkap ninja berdarah Asia itu menutup pintu ruangan dan menyusul _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan Arthur, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sedikit liburan tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada misi mereka.

Padahal seandainya dia tinggal dalam ruangan itu beberapa detik saja lebih lama, mungkin dia bisa melihat satu dari sekian ratus bunga merah muda yang tumbuh di pohon sintetis itu bergetar sesaat.

**.**

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: **Chap ini dibuat ketika dua dari kami sedang sakit demam, 2 sakit perut, dan sattu sakit gigi #sakitmulu #gaguna, ditambah tugas2 sekolah-kuliah-skripsi yang minta dibakarcoret dielus, liburan yang membuat firing level kita lebih tinggi dari biasanya... ^_^ #eh. Tapi sekali lagi, chap ini berhasil diselesaikan ditengah itu semua...QwQ. Dan sekali lagi juga, kayak yg terjadi pada chap2 sebelomnya, draf awal dari chap ini berakhir dibagi 2, jadi lanjutannya ditunggu yah~ OwO/ *lambai daleman*. Maaf kalo apdetnya lebih lama dari kemaren! Mudah2an wordcount nya bisa mencukupi kebutuhan penistaan anda selama 2-3 minggu kedepan. Jangan lupa obat tetes matanya yah OwOb #plak

PENGUMUMAN: Terus kita-kita punya rencana jahat buat mem-posting drabble ngaco yang off topic dari cerita inti The Undies OuO Rencananya si drabble ini bakal mulai dilepas kalo review The Undies udah 100~ Ada yang berminat? Gak ada? Okay... #eh Ini adalah bentuk terima kasih kita atas para reader dan terutama reviewer yang mengapresiasi fic nista kita QuQ #peluksatusatu

Buat para ripiuwers & terutama fanartist yg udah dengan indahnya meripiu & membuat fanart dari fic nista ini, silakan, ini ada vodka gratis dari Joni! OwO #bukan. Makasih banyak atas karyanya! XD

**Balesan reviews:**

**Kirazu Haruka**: Dijadiin film, ya? Nanti kalo seluruh Indonesia katarak ngeliat cowok2 berdaleman main di balik layar gimana? QwQ #tungguiniambigu Seriusan dibaca sampe dua kali? OAO #nggaksiwer? Sejujurnya kami bingung itu pujian atau keluhan…oTL #dor eniwei, makasih reviewnya :D

**Chernaya shapochka**: Iyaa, apdet~ Harus dong, seorang VAN DERPSEN kan paling macho di antara penjajah Indo OuO #darimana Emang karakter Joni agak brengsek, sih X'D #diakuipemilik tapi masa sampe mau diketekin... QwQ #peluk #eh Joni punya alas an untuk menjadi begitu, sih X'D *lirik kakaknya* *dibalang*. Ini udah diupdate~ maap agak telat ya X'D makasih reviewnya!

**7 sableng**: ...ini seriusan ada 7 orang? OAO #tepoktangan #eh (Vree: Kami memang membuat fic secara collab, tapi tidak menerima review collab! *diinjek* #curangbangetlol #abaikan) Soal ada atau tidaknya lemon, ikuti saja ceritanya ya :) Dan jangan santet kami sebelum kami wisuda dan lulus SMA... QwQ #salah makasih reviewnya!

**Megumi Yoora**: maap ya, kami kalo update di jam-jam galau X'D #author2galau #bukan Joni sama Ntur nggak lanjut adegan selanjutnya soalnya nanti wordcountnya abis buat mereka rebutan posisi seme~ #eh ry0kiku bakal masih di indo sampe akhir maret, habis itu balik lagi ke jepang QwQ #empotnya nama VAN DERPSEN dicaps biar kelihatan semeslashmacho-nya dong~ ….itu serius salah baca jadi VAN DEPRESI? X'D #usepDERPSEN fanart akan kami terima dengan hati gembira :') #emotnya Soal Garuda... tau tuh, pemiliknya OuO #disambitwajan (Vree: karena orang2 yang menggil dia Burung…dan soal pantat itu courtesy dari kak Ry0, jadi Tanya dia aja =3=b *dibunuh) Nope, secara biologis bukan Joni yang oldest. Ayo tebak siapa~ #woi memang bukan tanggal 23, tapi ini berhasil juga diupdate akhirnya. maap lama yah X'D #dogeza makasih reviewnya~

**plyingdutchies**: aww hkr. dedikasimu mengharukan.. :') #usapairmata #dibakar VAN DERPSEN dibold dan italic soalnya kesemeannya butuh penekanan X'D #dicakarkelinci ...iya ya. mestinya Guntur jadi bintang iklan popok aja, ya OuO #dibalangdongkrak #dicekekyangpunyaguntur iya, udah ada di dA. lengkap dari semua author, lho~ #terus makasih reviewnya!

**KOkuryoUma Oni**: makasih fanart-nya, ya! Indah sekali! X'DD #masihh hooo makanya Gar di fanart dirimu terlihat sangat unyu, lengkap dengan garternya~ XDD lol di chapter ini nggak cuma VAN DERPSEN doang kan yang dapet penekanan? Semoga anda nggak kesilauan(?) aka katarak ya :) #eh makasih review dan fanartnya!

**pelajar**: #tepok semoga TO-nya lancar, ya.. QwQ #nostalgia kan~ pantat Kim Kardashian Gar emang menggoda, kan? OuO #enggak (Vree: *loncat dari Monas*) Kayaknya latar belakang anggota Undies nggak ada yang nggak random dan nggak nista deh, ohoho #disumpeldaleman. Disini VAN DERPSEN muncul lebih banyak loh~ Iya dong Belgie harus jadi derpina~ mau sekalian dicapsbolditalicunderline plus lampu-lampu ala casino Las Vegas? OuO #lebay makasih sudah menyempatkan diri review di tengah terjangan TO, ya QwQ #usapairmata

**N and S and F**: hemm... karena sambil nungguin jemurannya kering, Eka nyetrika jemuran yang kemarin dulu. Lumayan buat menghemat waktu OuO #lolmaksa #jiwapelajarperantauan #enggak (Vree: uhm…dipikiran saya emang begitu waktu nulisnya X'D *dibacok*) eh, kenapa sensi sama Belanda? Bukankah kemunculannya yang ditandai nama penuh caps bold dan italic itu sangat elegan? OuO #apanyaa Eka penampakannya kayak anak SMP, tapi isinya... tunggu dengan sabar backstory-nya dia, ya :) #gabantu #dihajar Tenang, pasti ada Kiku-Eka kok! makasih reviewnya!

**sherry-me males log in**: semangat ngosek bak mandinya.. QwQ/ #lambaidaleman #woi LOL! pertemuan Eka sama Gar mirip Chobits, ya? masih untung switch on-off-nya Eka nggak terletak di 'situ'... #ifyouknowwhatimean #ditonjok Joni pervert maksimum itu diakui semua orang #termasukpemilik #plak semoga kesemean Guntur dan kecluelessan Rangga makin kelihatan ya di chapter ini~ :D #digorokparapemilik makasih reviewnya!

**Aldred van Kuroschiffer**: Duit di kantong anda ada 9k? OAO #bukan JowoLondo sama hkr kompakan banget ya, ngiklannya... OuO #tepoktangan #bukan fic ini lebih dapet feelingnya kalo dibaca di toilet, ya? OuO mungkin kami kapan2 harus mencoba nulisnya di toilet... #HOI #konklusiapaini (Authos lain: *meme likeaboss bareng*) Cieee Guntur, populer nih ye~ #toel #dijejelinobeng Eka dari segi tampang emang paling muda, tapi isinya.. #spoilerwoy #tungguajaya ini udah apdet~ makasih reviewnya!

**lele**: ...entah ini review keberapa yang curcol tentang toilet/bak mandi/kamar mandi. fic berhawa daleman ini bener-bener, ya.. #apanya #dor kadar humornya berkurang, ya? Tapi iniemang bukan humor maksimal.. tapi kenistaannya enggak, kan? OuO #tetep #eh ...dan sy keselek baca antakusuma ngambek terbang... #usepgatotkaca #usepguntur Joni kayak gitu ada alesannya, kok OuO anggaplah dia personifikasi Indonesia era majapahit ato beberapa dekade post-colonial, pas lagi di puncak kesemean~ #maksa #dihajar daleman vs bule-nya ditunggu ya~ di chapter ini udah ada sedikit action kan, bule vs bule OuO #uwoy soal cawatboy ditunggu aja ya. otak kami anomalinya nggak terduga soalnya :) #emotnya makasih reviewnya!

**TheMasochistDevil**: ...review anda bikin speechless, in many ways. Berasa kayak baca backcover buku X'D #usapairmata #lebaygila ahaha terlalu beresiko kalau kami bikin buku lawakan. soalnya benda ini saja ada kemungkinan untuk sewaktu2 banting setir jadi tragedi pembunuhan :) #emotnya #siap2dirajam Soal Guntur dan Gar... tanya pemilik masing2 aja ya, ohoho #gaguna makasih reviewnya!

**delaciouseFoodMONSTER**: sudah diupdate~ semoga anda menikmati kebadassan plus keunyuan seorang VAN DERPSEN di chapter ini OuO #disirem waduh. nggak sampai smut, tapi JoniRangga lovey-dovey nyaris kissu sudah ada kan di chapter ini? #wink #pembacahoek makasih reviewnya! (Vree: btw, anda titisan Joni ya? #bukan)

**pemimpin fujoshi****: **apdetnya lama, tapi wordcountnya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan crack anda selama 2-3 minggu kan? X'D *kubur anda* #OI. Si lemon ada kok di belakang, nanti ya, kita panggil dulu #eh. Yang nyiptain Joni itu Spice Islands lah~ #eh. Dan semua Undies emang minta dibanting sekaligus diraepcoret dielus kan? OwO #NGAWUR #abaikan. Hah? Ripiu anda gak kayak flame kok~ Kembali ripiu yah! XD

**GreyLady89 : **Jika lagi sendirian di rumah, cobalah baca THE UNDIES di kamar mandi, dijamin level nistanya akan meningkat beberapa level #saranapaini. Iya, sebenernya itu awalnya bentuk naratif, tapi karena OMG-panjangbanget-Shinkansen-kalah & jatohnya tll banyak flashback, jadi diputuskan page monolog aja. Karena… Joni ngeship EkaGar #BUKAAAN. B Indo yg baik & benar? Fic dengan daleman dan binatang bertebaran iniii? QwQ *author2 Spice Islands dilempar guru B Ind*. Liat dong gambar dalemannya~ #eh

**Kagamiyo Neko: **Derpina~ *dilempar waffle*. Ah masa sih DERPSEN gak unyu? OwO *elus kelincinya* #plak. Tenang, YaoMingface & impossibru bakal muncul kok #plak. Tanyakan pada yang punya, apakah Joni & orang yg anda lirik itu masih virgin? *dibalang*. Kostumnya Gar, kejawab? X'DD #BELOM

**Lereviewer****: **(masukkan waktu)! XD. Kami bingung apakah JJS anda yg berakhir menemukan fic ini bisa dianggap keberuntungan atau kesialan #eh. Author yg ini juga kadang menganggap judul fic ini emang THE UN-DIES kok, saking nistanya judul aslinya oTL (author yg lain: *Yao Ming face*). Iya dong, W.N.H VAN DEPSEN itu nama paling likeaboss 2020 OwOb #bukan. Ada sesuatu~ Sesuatu~ #OI. Kenapa salamnya buat Gar dong? Yang lain nagih juga tuh! XD #eh. Review lagi ya~

**Ela****: **Ripiu panjang nan absurd adalah bahan bakar(?) kami, jadi akan selalu diterima di kotak ripiu ini~ Soal kenapa Eka gak ditonjok lagi aja, ntar dia korslet atau penyok kebanyakan ditonjok yg mau benerin siapa? #eh. Yg mau dicium itu Gar, bukan Ntur... Pairing & kelanjutan, stay tuned aja yah~ X'DD #gabantu #plak

**dr. shwatsonlock: **Anda liburan? QwQ *sirik* #eh. Maaf udah bikin peru anda salto mendadak, gak mau salto beneran aja? OwOb *salto* #eh. Hehe~ yang bikin juga nyengir2 sendiri bikinnya #ehplak. Iya, gambar Guntur & Gar nya kak skadi itu emang unyu banget~ QwQ #kenapamalahfangirlingan #lupakan. Review selanjutnya ditunggu~

**Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer: **Nooo kalo Gar jadi bintang ilkan popok, bisa2 dia jadi bintang iklan legendaris yg terkenal sampe sekarang & dia jadi gak madesu lagi! #SALAHHH. Scene itu gak diliatin, karena akan menodai kesucian mata kita #bukan #diciumajaenggak. Hoho~ dan mulai chap ini, yang bikin silau bukan Cuma DERPSEN aja~ Ibers baik2 aja kok... Ditunggu ripiu nya! XD

**pembaca aja: **balesan ripiu seingkat yang hanya terdiri dari 2 kata: TERIMA KASIH! XD #woooy. Beneran, makasih ripiunya~ Nanti ripiu lagi yang panjang ya! #plak

**AlpacaCokelat: **Makin gaje ya? Expect ke-gaje-an yang meningkat-berkurang seiring perjalanan plot ya~ #eh. Kalo bingung mau ripiu apa, curcol aja juga boleh kok #plak. Tenang, , tunggu aja kelanjutannya XD. Eh..ini sebenernya bukan 5 cerita yg dijadiin 1 kok, yang dijadiin 1 Cuma OC-OC Indo madesucoret kami yg dilemparkan ke AU nista yang sama. Makasih udah dibilang epic, ditunggu ripiunya~ XD

**Lunatique-Sakura is DEAD: **Makasih ripiunya, dibilang menarik pula :D. *Tebar cliffie bareng2* *dikeroyok sefandom*. Yang anda nantikan sudah muncul kan? XD. Ide ttg sihir Barat vs Nusantara itu terdengar keren! XDD. Tapi masalahnya di Undies ini, chara nya (OC-OC kami yang udah ada dari kapan tau & direcycle terus2an di fic2 absurd kami yg lain #eh) duluan yang lahir(?), baru ceritanya. Jadi sayang sekali chara Indonesia kami ini (yang gak refers ke kebudayaan suku tertentu) gak bisa dibikin gitu, dan kayak tujuan awal, ini berakhir dengan daleman yang berkibaran X'DD #jder. Semangka! Doakan Joni, Rangga, Guntur, Gar & Eka bakal lebih nista lagi di fic2 mereka yg lain! XD #bukangitu

**Tsubaki Audhi: **Curcol diterima kok disini 8D #eh. Uwooh anda kesengsemnya ama Gar? OAO (Vree: Uhm…kenapa anda bisa jatcin sama tuh anak? Diakan medesu level ASIAN =A= *balikin Gar ke kandang* #PLAK #scumbagownerindeed). Rangga gak oon, dia anak polos yg terperangkap dalam tubuh pemuda uke 22 tahun…QwQ #bukan. Maaf membuat penonton kecewa, tapi first kiss GarKa belum sekarang saatnya..#woy. Itu sampaikan ke dia sendiri aja, ati2, siap2 ada bajaj melayang ya #eh,

**Tamtamtami: **Itu terdengar sangat…nista X'DD #emangdariawalnista. Kenapa…tanya aja ama si DERPSEN sendiri kalo anda berani OwO; *sembunyi dibalik Kiku* #eh. Ibers selamet kok... tauk tuh si DERP lagi PMS =3= *dibunuh*. Iya gak cuma 1, contohnya si Joni yg 'time-manipulator' bisa punya bermacem SP yg brhub sama waktu, tapi ada spesifikasinya (Psychometry, Precognition) & ada limitnya juga 8D. List nya…diliat di jalan cerita aja ya, soalnya pemiliknya aja belom semuanya tau SP mereka apa aja XD #alasanapaini #tapibener

**Charles Grey: **Pagi~ Kesan pertama baca ripiu anda: EPIC! Ripiu super panjang nan detil yang sangat awsum…QwQ. Terus kami bingung mau balesnya gimana..o_o. Kiku gak cuma pinter, ninja terlatih pula XD. Apa karakter + SP nya udah oke dimata anda? Kritik saran diterima loh 8D. Adegan actionnya, doakan setelah nulis UNDIES, kami & kalian bisa nulis adegan action, deskripsi & karakterisasi dgn baik! Pantat Toni vs Gar…hm..patut dipertanyakan #APANYA. Yang homophope maksimal itu Ntur btw, lebih parah dari Gar XD. Hmm…mungkin si Ibu Kos nanya: "Siapa yg melakukan ini?" Gar: "Saya sam-" terus langsung diamuk? Owo; #gaje. Kalo foto hints…minta aja ke seseorang XD #inispoiler? Rangga itu berspesies Uke Madesu *diblaster*. Ntur keahliannya didemonstrasikan besar2an di chap 2 & 3~ Di chap ini, giliran Joni yang ditelanjangicoret dikupas(?) karakternya, oke/no? XD. SP Colon yg lain, entar pasti keliatan pas udah melawan UNDIES~ . VAN DERPSEN (dan CAPTAIN LONGJOHN) harus ditulis begitu karena…ITU NAMA SUPERLIKEABOSS 2020 *_* #bukan. Ttg perintah Joni di akhir itu, silakan interpretasikan sendiri apa sebenernya yg dipikirkannya X'D. Rangga ditunggu ya OwO/ Tonjokan Eka, daripada dia penyok ditonjok terus, UNDIES jd gk berani coba2 nonjok dia lg..X'D. Cerita Joni, udah ada di chap ini~ Ditunggu ripiu awsam nya lagi! XD *lambai daleman* #eh

**Tsukuyomi Hime: **Anda nyanyi2 sambil joget di jam pelajaran? OAO #eh. Ke-yaoi-an Joni udah dikonfirmasi sama orangnya sendiri tuh! Eh, bukti2 mengarah kesana ya? Rangga, kamu alien bukan Nak? Owo (Rang: *todong blaster* #eh). Ripiu ditunggu~

**Arthuriver: **ANDA KEMANA AJAAAA wOAOw *guncang2* *dibalang*. Kami turut simpati sama nilai anda ya…QwQ #plak. Kalo Ntur gak bikin perisai, tar si Joni diculik DERPSEN gimana? =A= #bukan. Keren kan, garter~ #enggak Berani googling thong? O.o #eh. Terserah anda, mau mengorbankan keutuhan tangan anda buat ngambil kekuasaan thd Eka atau gak..owo #plak. Langkahi dulu Joni kalo mau meraep si Rangsut eh Rangga… Udah dikasih tau kan ciumannya? Apakah setelah liat Colon disini anda gak jatuh cinta? Owo #eh Ripiu ditunggu~

**Mochiyo-sama: **tentu saja disini 9gag bertebaran! Kami agen saleswati 9gag! #BUKAAAN. X'DD (Vree: btw, cacing Taenia saginata sama bakteri Salmonella typhosa hubungannya apa…owo *diseret yang lain ke belakang* #abaikan). Kami gak na9a-an sayangnya..~~;. Jadi anda ada di kapal(?) JonRang atau GunJon nih? XD Lemon masih sembunyi… ayo summon bareng! #EH. Ditunggu ripiunya & selamat bercinta dengan buku sejarah~ #plak


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: **Pengennya sih J untuk Joni karena keberadaan dia aja dia butuh rating sendiri...

**Genre: **(Masih) Parody

**Warning: **5 OC!male!Indonesia & OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista. Style menulis campursari. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash implisit, untuk saat ini. Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Daleman berkibaran. Joni (karena disamping rating dia juga butuh warning sendiri).

**Pesan sponsor: **Jangan lupa membaca drabbles yang udah kita buat. Dan sekalian cek muka-muka para superhero kita dan jawaban-jawaban absurd mereka di akun deviantart kami: Pulau5Rempah :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Undies

Cerita Thongboy

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Rangga Wicaksono hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Rambut hitam ikalnya biasa, mata abu-abunya biasa, bahkan tinggi tubuhnya juga tergolong standar tinggi tubuh pria seumurannya—tak terlalu pendek dan tak terlalu tinggi. Kegemarannya akan makanan berserat hijau memang di atas rata-rata—terutama rumput laut—tapi, itu semua tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan yang agak tidak biasa. Jelas, tinggal dengan empat orang pemilik Super Power dengan latar belakang sejarah yang bermacam-macam tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Bagi Rangga, kesempatan hidup dengan empat orang _housemates_ ajaib (yang satu mesum luar biasa, yang satu galau tak terkira, yang satu kelewat datar tanpa ekspresi, dan yang satunya berjiwa preman) merupakan satu kesempatan ajaib yang pernah ia temui._

_Satu hal yang membuat Rangga Wicaksono menjadi tak biasa—selain hidup berdampingan dengan empat orang yang sudah disebutkan di atas—adalah ingatannya yang hilang total._

_Amnesia inilah yang membuat Rangga kelewat polos bagai anak umur tiga tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh berumur dua puluhan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat besar, tanpa malu—dan tanpa tahu batas—Rangga akan menanyai siapa saja. Pertanyaannya tak tanggung-tanggung. Bisa seputar, hal sepele (_"Binatang apa itu yang lehernya panjang?" "Gar, kenapa pantatmu kenyal sekali?"_) sampai hal paling tabu seputar seks. (_"Apa itu ciuman?" "Kenapa mereka berdua telanjang di atas tempat tidur? Bukannya dingin, ya?" "Joni, BDSM itu apa?"_)_

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kelewat polos tersebut selalu membuat Gar mau menjedotkan kepala pakai teflon, Guntur memasang _pokerface_ kelewat jelek, Eka masih tetap datar seperti biasa, dan Joni berusaha mati-matian menurunkan hasrat untuk menggarap si pemuda hilang ingatan saat itu juga._

_Kecelakaan mengerikan yang dituturkan Joni (_"Mobilmu jatuh dari tebing. Beruntung aku sempat menarikmu keluar dari rangka mobil yang penyok, tepat sebelum mobilmu meledak."_) adalah penyebab utama penyakit Rangga. Benturan keras di kepala telah membuat Rangga lupa segalanya; tempat tinggal, umur, bahkan namanya sendiri. Sisa penyakitnya adalah penyakit—atau mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut sebagai alergi—bawaan yang entah sejak kapan telah menjangkiti Rangga._

_Alergi aneh yang dimiliki Rangga salah satunya adalah alergi daging. Jangan sekali-kali menjejalkan daging ke kerongkongan si pemuda bermata abu-abu. Seminggu penuh dia akan muntah-muntah, lemas tak bertenaga, dan pucat pasi. Jelas kondisi seperti ini sangat dihindari oleh Gar yang khawatir kelemahan Rangga malah akan dimanfaatkan Joni untuk menggrepe bocah madesu satu itu._

_Alergi aneh lainnya adalah air—kecuali air berkandungan alkohol. Tak jelas apa penyebabnya, tapi Rangga sangat tak tahan dengan air—baik yang untuk diminum maupun yang untuk mandi. Jadi, jangan heran kalau di rumah The Undies, Rangga dan Guntur bisa adu rekor siapa yang paling bau karena keduanya sama-sama jarang mandi. Dia baru mau mandi kalau Gar sudah mencak-mencak dan mendorong Rangga ke dalam _shower_. Bahkan si pemuda berpantat seksi ala Kim Kardashian itu tak ragu untuk melucuti pakaian Rangga dan langsung menguncinya di kamar mandi. Peduli amat kalau Rangga sudah menangis di dalam kamar mandi, ketakutan dengan air yang mengalir dari pancuran._

_Sejujurnya anggota Undies yang lain tak tahu efek apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Rangga meneguk air. Tapi, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko dan memilih untuk menjauhkan Rangga dari sumber air murni, terutama laut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila Rangga terpapar dengan air laut berjumlah banyak. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang sempat terpikir, yaitu Rangga akan berubah sangar lalu menggila sambil membawa parang—ehem, sepertinya salah cerita—atau kemungkinan yang kedua adalah kadar ke-uke-annya meningkat drastis, membuat semua orang—bahkan yang mengaku lurus tanpa belokan sedikit pun seperti Guntur—berhasrat untuk meraep si pemuda hilang ingatan ini. Ketimbang menghadapi Rangga dalam salah satu fase tersebut, lebih baik dihindarkan saja ia dari air laut dan air-air lainnya, kecuali alkohol._

_Seperti yang kita ketahui, Rangga hilang ingatan total. Dia tak ingat dimana ia tinggal, siapa keluarganya, bahkan nama sendiri pun ia tak ingat. Jadi, nama yang sekarang diperkenalkan kepada orang-orang sebagai Rangga Wicaksono tentu bukan nama aslinya. Itu nama karangan yang dibuat Joni dan Rangga, tepat setelah dua hari si pemuda amnesia itu tinggal serumah dengan si sejarawan berotak mesum._

_Waktu itu hari Sabtu. Joni kebetulan libur dari tugasnya sebagai kurator museum dan memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah, menikmati film-film lama koleksinya. Sudah wajar bagi seorang penggemar film seperti dia untuk meluangkan waktu seharian menghabiskan film favoritnya. Hari ini, incarannya adalah sebuah film lama tahun 2000 berjudul "Ada Apa dengan Cinta?", sebuah film Indonesia klasik yang mendongkrak nama Nicholas Saputra dan Dian Sastro._

_"Itu apa?" tanya Rangga saat berjalan melewati ruang televisi. Penasaran dengan layar besar yang mengeluarkan gambar dan suara-suara. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Joni dan duduk di samping sang sejarawan, mata abu-abunya masih terpaku pada layar televisi._

_"Ini namanya film, Sayang." Harap diingat bahwa saat ini, Rangga masih belum bernama Rangga. Dia hanya bocah hilang ingatan tanpa nama dan Joni dengan semena-mena memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Sayang, Babe, Honey, dan berbagai panggilan mengerikan lainnya. "Ini film lama keluaran tahun 2000, judulnya "Ada Apa dengan Cinta?". Terbilang film yang populer saat itu dan sekarang sudah menjadi _collector's item_—wajib punya untuk para penggemar film sepertiku. Ceritanya sederhana; tentang kisah percintaan seorang gadis—itu, yang rambut panjang lurus, namanya Cinta—dengan seorang pemuda tampan—yang rambutnya ikal itu—bernama Rangga. Kau mau ikut nonton? Kebetulan aku baru mau mulai, kok."_

_Mengangguk menurut, Rangga lalu duduk tepat di samping Joni. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar televisi, mencoba untuk mencerna jalan ceritanya—menghiraukan tangan Joni yang merayap dengan tak sopan ke pinggangnya, menarik Rangga untuk lebih dekat lagi._

_Keduanya duduk dalam diam dan mata terpaku lekat pada layar televisi. Tak terdengar apa-apa, kecuali bunyi '_kriuk-kriuk_' yang sedari tadi terdengar samar. Arahnya dari... Joni?_

_"Apa itu?" tanya Rangga, penasaran melihat sebungkus besar keripik tempe di tangan Joni._

_"Ini keripik tempe. Aku beli minggu lalu waktu ke Malang. Sudah langganan dari dulu kalau ke Malang tidak mampir ke toko Wicaksono itu kurang lengkap. Kau mau coba? Ini bukan daging, kok."_

_Pertama, Rangga hanya mengambil satu. Merasakan gurihnya keripik tempe dan nikmat bumbu-bumbunya membuat Rangga mengambil lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Entah berapa kali Rangga memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantung keripik, tiba-tiba saja kantung tersebut sudah berpindah tangan. Sambil tersenyum bahagia dan mulut sibuk mengunyah keripik, Rangga terus memperhatikan film yang diputar._

_Film sudah berjalan satu jam lebih dan sekarang sedang menampilkan adegan Cinta berlari dengan paniknya di dalam bandara sambil berteriak, "RANGGAAAA!" Adegan yang entah kenapa sukses membuat Rangga sejenak terdiam dan melirik kantung keripik di pangkuannya._

_Karakter bernama Rangga. Keripik tempe enak dari toko Wicaksono._

_"Hei, Joni. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Rangga Wicaksono."_

_Sejak itulah Rangga mulai bernama Rangga. Tak menggubris raut muka kebingungan dan mau ketawa seorang Joni, Rangga teguh pada pendiriannya untuk bernama Rangga Wicaksono._

_Dan hari itu, masih ada keanehan lainnya yang membuat Joni kembali mengangkat alis dan mengerenyitkan kening. Yaitu saat tengah malam Rangga memasuki kamarnya. Piyamanya agak berantakan dan rambutnya kusut—mencuat ke segala arah. Raut wajahnya tampak ngantuk tapi, seluruh badannya... menggigil?_

_"...Aku kedinginan..." gumam Rangga. Ia melingkarkan selimut tebal yang ia seret dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Joni, tempat yang bersangkutan sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. "Boleh... Boleh aku tidur di sini?"_

_"Tentu. Kau boleh pakai tempat tidurnya sementara aku akan—hei!"_

_Belum sempat Joni menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rangga sudah merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk Joni lalu menjatuhkannya ke kasur, memerangkap sang sejarawan sampai tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Sambil mendesah dan menggumam pelan, Rangga mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas dada Joni lalu tersenyum._

_"Hangat..." gumamnya pelan. "Wangi tubuhmu membuatku tenang, Joni."_

_Begitu cepat sang pemuda hilang ingatan terlelap, terbuai oleh kehangatan tubuh yang dipeluknya. Begitu cepat sampai dia tidak menyadari detak jantung yang meningkat cepat dan rona merah yang merambati wajah sang pemilik rumah. Terlalu cepat untuk melihat wajah Joni melembut dalam senyuman, untuk merasakan tangan yang membenamkan diri di antara helai-helai rambut ikalnya, mengusapnya perlahan._

_Malam demi malam berlalu, dan tidur bersama itu pun menjadi rutinitas yang biasa bagi mereka. Begitu biasa sampai keduanya hanya mengedip tanpa dosa ketika Garuda lewat di depan pintu kamar Joni selepas kunjungan tengah malam ke kamar mandi, menemukan mereka sedang _cuddling_, lalu membangunkan Guntur dan Eka dengan teriakan (fisik dan mental) bernada histeris dan penuh trauma._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Garuda Eka Prakoso membenci kostum merah yang ia dapatkan. Bukan sekedar membenci dengan sepenuh hati, ia bahkan melaknatnya. Serius. Menurutnya, lebih baik dia muter bunderan HI dalam boxer dan bertelanjang dada daripada memberantas kejahatan dengan kostum itu, lengkap dengan daleman andalannya—garter yang berkibar—terekspos ke khalayak ramai.

"Garuda sayang, kau kenapa nolak kostum yang itu?" Tanya Joni ketika makan malam di meja –yang akhirnya dibuatkan oleh Gar karena kasihan pada Rangga yang ikut-ikutan menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan memelas—telah ludes dilahap.

Gar yang sedang memunguti piring kotor bersama Eka kembali ngedumel. "Aku nggak suka kalo orang-orang ngeliatin garterku, Bang! Malu tau nggak. Terus kan udah dibilang jangan panggil aku pake nama itu! Demi daleman..."

"Kenapa malu? Yang lainnya nggak ada masalah, tuh. Rangga aja nggak malu biarpun dikasih _thong_, aku juga nggak malu _longjohn-_ku keliatan, apalagi Eka, padahal pahanya kemana-mana tapi dia nggak masalah."

"Kan beda situasinya, Bang. Rangga masih pake celana panjang, Bang Joni juga l_ongjohn-_nya cuma keliatan seuprit doang. Apalagi Eka, dia kan gak bisa nolak perintah."

"Terus kau benar mau ganti kostum? Aku sudah mikir keras lho buat ngedesain kostum kamu. Eka juga udah kerja keras kan bikinin kostum buat kita berlima..."

"Iya tapi... Aaah nggak mau tau, pokoknya aku nggak mau keluar kalo pake baju merah laknat itu!"

Setelah diskusi singkat dengan Joni, ia sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan tentang kostum merahnya, maupun menjawab pertanyaan siapapun yang bertanya soal kostumnya. Sepertinya kostum merah itu memang membuat Gar menjadi orang yang sangat sensitif dan nyolot. Mungkin, kalau Gar berhasil dipaksa Joni untuk tetap berkostum merah-semerah-Bajaj itu, gelar karakter dengan mulut paling kotor di cerita ini akan jatuh ke tangan Gar. Untung saja, Joni menyerah dan memutuskan untuk secepatnya membuat kostum baru untuk 'Garuda sayang'-nya agar bisa selesai keesokan paginya.

"Garuda sayang—"

"ABANG SENENG BANGET SIH MANGGIL AKU PAKE NAMA ITU? GELI TAU—apaan tuh Bang?" Gar menyela panggilan dari Joni, dan terhenti begitu melihat pakaian berbahan berat yang ada di tangan Joni.

"Kostum barumu."

"Cepet amat..."

"Begitu aku menyerahkan desainnya pada Eka, dia langsung mengerjakannya semalaman, meskipun aku bilang tidak perlu terburu-buru. Memang hebat, android satu itu," ucap Joni lengkap dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Gar mendadak merinding.

"Eh... makasih ya, Bang. Eka juga," ujar Gar, mengambil kostum yang kali ini didominasi warna hitam dan syukurlah berupa jumpsuit panjang seperti kostum Kancutboy milik Guntur. Tanpa disuruh, ia berbalik ke kamarnya untuk mencoba kostum barunya.

"Gar... Selamat ya, kostum lo udah nggak begitu nista lagi." komentar tersebut dilontarkan oleh Guntur yang sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama para Undies yang lain.

"Memangnya kostumnya Gar yang dulu itu kenapa? Nista dimananya sih? Kok gue nggak ngerasa itu nista, ya?" tanya Rangga yang sudah mulai tertular panggilan 'gue-elo' dari Gar dan Guntur.

"Eeh udah deh Rang, mending kostum yang lama itu gak usah dibahas lagi..." Gar, yang kala itu sedang mengenakan kostum barunya melirik Rangga yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kostum baru Gar ini diberi nama _kostum Garterboy v.01.02_, sehubungan dengan kostum Garterboy yang—"

"Eka, stop kalimatmu. Ini perintah Joni."

"Baik."

Kostum baru Garterboy merupakan jumpsuit hitam dengan beberapa pemanis berwarna merah dan putih. Warna merah menyala yang menutupi nyaris seluruh kakinya menggambarkan siluet garter, dan sayangnya si garter legendaris itu tidak terlihat secara langsung. Ia mengenakan boots hitam setinggi betis yang bahannya berasal dari kulit.

"Bang, beneran ini jauh mendingan daripada yang lama itu..."

"Jadi, kau mau kan beraksi bersama kita dengan kostum yang ini?" tanya Joni, puas melihat Gar yang berhenti PMS meskipun masih agak kecewa Gar tidak jadi memparadekan paha mulusnya yang terbalut stocking ke khalayak umum. Gar hanya menyengir lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Joni.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Gar sudah mengganti bajunya ke pakaian kebangsaannya lagi. Kelima Undies telah duduk mengitari meja panjang itu lengkap dengan piring penuh sarapan masing-masing (minus piring Eka). Ini pagi yang cerah lengkap dengan awan putih yang menggantung di langit biru. Tapi suara Joni yang bernada memulai percakapan—atau monolog, tepatnya—membuat Guntur dan Gar langsung berhenti berargumentasi soal kostum dan mengalihkan perhatian ke si tuan rumah, yang tengah menyuapkan omelet ke mulutnya. Eka menoleh, memfokuskan mata monokromnya ke arah sang sejarawan, memori siap digunakan untuk menampung apa yang kiranya perlu didokumentasikan. Rangga satu-satunya yang masih dengan cuek menyantap sarapan.

"Semalam aku bermimpi," Joni berujar dengan nada setengah merenung, tangannya bergerak mengiris omelet yang dihidangkan Gar sebagai menu sarapan. "Dan aku curiga mimpiku ini penglihatan. Bukan secara khusus penglihatan masa depan, tapi yang jelas bukan mimpi biasa..."

"Lo ngimpi apaan emang, Jon? Terus, lo tau dari mana itu beneran penglihatan dan bukan mimpi biasa?" Guntur bertanya, menyeruput susu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sejarawan yang kini hanya tersenyum misterius. Terlalu misterius.

"Mau kuceritakan?"

Entah takdir yang tak terhindarkan atau bukan, Guntur terlanjur mengangguk, terlambat sedetik untuk menyadari ekspresi Gar yang sudah berubah horor dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba memperingatkan sang mekanik berkekuatan super akan isi kepala Joni yang sudah dibacanya dari tadi. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Joni meletakkan pisau dan garpu, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Lagaknya persis ketua klub pecinta hantu yang siap menceritakan kisah horor terseram ke adik-adik kelasnya yang masih inosen. Dan hanya Gar yang tahu bahwa mimpi Joni ini bakal jauh lebih horor dari cerita horor manapun.

"Jadi, mimpiku dimulai di sebuah tempat remang-remang. Didominasi alunan musik _upbeat_ yang merangsang kepala dan pinggul untuk bergoyang. Ada lampu besar yang menyorotkan cahaya berkelap-kelip ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada sosok-sosok kelimpungan yang menggebrak konter, dengan serak memesan _vodka_ tambahan. Tadinya kupikir, aku berada di sebuah bar. Dugaanku meleset seperempat. Ada sebuah panggung besar berdiri di tengah ruangan, menjadi pusat perhatian. Tempat pemuda-pemudi dengan indeks atraktif di atas rata-rata menelanjangi diri mereka perlahan-lahan. Atas nama penghiburan dan demi mencari uang..."

"..._I'm outta here_." Guntur memotong, ekspresinya seperti baru melihat pocong _strip tease_. Sebagai orang dengan insting bokep nomor dua paling tajam di rumah itu, dia jelas tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini bakal mengarah. Gar sebaliknya; sudah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menenggak jus jeruknya dengan raut pasrah.

"Eka, tahan Guntur. Ini perintah." Joni berkata kalem, tidak juga mengubah posisi jumawanya yang bagaikan panglima mendiskusikan strategi perang—di atas meja makan.

"Baik, Kapten." Eka dengan patuh berkata, memorinya mencatat satu tambahan data. Joni berpotensi menjadi penulis pantun atau puisi khusus tema dewasa. Sang android dengan sigap berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju Guntur dan menahannya untuk tetap duduk di kursi. Guntur memberontak, namun tidak berani terlalu menggunakan kekuatannya berhubung takut merusak robot super canggih yang baru saja ia ganti _spare-part_-nya kemarin malam.

"Lepasin gue, Ekaaaa! Mendingan gue copot kuping gue daripada mesti dengerin orang ini ngoceh ga jelas tentang...tentang rumah bordil ato—"

"Bukan rumah bordil, Gun. _Setting _mimpiku ada di _stripper bar_." Joni mengoreksi dengan nada kelewat normal sembari menenggak vodka.

"GUE GAK DENGER YANG BARUSAN, GUE GAK DENGER YANG BARUSAN—"

"Lanjutin dong, Joni. Aku penasaran." Rangga mendadak angkat suara, membuat Gar tercekik bulir jeruk dan Guntur berhenti memberontak dalam pegangan Eka. Keduanya menatap Rangga seolah-olah dia tumbuh kepala ganda. Yang ditatap hanya menusuk kentang dengan santai dan memasukkannya ke mulut. "Aku pingin tahu _ending-_nya. Bakal _twisted_ nggak kira-kira?"

Sebelum Guntur atau Gar sempat menyuarakan kegalauan kenapa bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu ciuman ini bisa tahu _twisted ending_, Joni—segera setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Rangga—melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Jadi sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah ya, _stripper bar_,"—Guntur mengeluarkan umpatan yang dengan sukses ia abaikan—"Kalau boleh jujur, mimpiku sebenarnya terlihat agak samar-samar. Aku tidak sendirian tentu saja; ada banyak orang lain di bar itu, tapi mereka semua tampak seolah semi-transparan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat wajah bartendernya seperti apa. Tapi, ada satu elemen yang kuingat benar. Satu sosok yang terpatri jelas sementara yang lain tampak seolah semi transparan. Dia adalah salah satu dari _stripper_ yang menari menggoda di panggung. Aku ingat semuanya tentang dia; dari dadanya yang telanjang, tubuh bagian bawahnya yang hanya berbalut celana ketat yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna bak kulit kedua, rambut hitam ikal yang basah oleh keringat bercampur hasrat, mata kelabu yang mengedip terkejut saat bertemu mataku..."

"Jon... plis. Lo udah bikin kuping gue gak perawan lagi, anjrit..."

"Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, Guntur, kau pertama kali kehilangan 'keperawanan' jiwamu itu kelas 4 SD, saat menonton video porno untuk pertama kali—"

"LO BERANI NGUMBAR AIB GUE—"

"—dan aku menang, ngomong-ngomong. Aku sudah terekspos video porno sejak kelas 1 SD."

"...terus lo bangga, gitu? Sampe ngumbar mimpi basah sama Rangga pas kita lagi sarapan..."

"Kok jadi aku? Memangnya tadi ada aku di mimpi Joni?" Rangga bertanya polos, menoleh dan menatap Joni, yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Walaupun ciri-ciri yang dideskripsikan Kapten menyerupai ciri-ciri fisik Rangga, secara teknis Kapten tidak menyebutkan nama." Eka buka suara tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain agak terkejut. Android ini jarang buka suara kecuali untuk memberikan informasi kelewat detail atau saat ditanyai secara spesifik. Namun saat ini, dia seperti sedang mendukung Joni...

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?" Joni bertanya, yang langsung disambut koor "_NGGAK!_" dari Guntur dan Gar yang dengan sukses dia abaikan.

"Langkahnya perlahan namun entah kenapa begitu merangsang. _Stripper_ itu meninggalkan panggung dan berjalan mendekatiku, matanya menatap sayu namun menantangku. Seperti ingin menguji coba baik mental maupun fisikku. Kuterima tantangannya. Kupojokkan dia ke konter terdekat, mengabaikan pandangan mencela dari nona berambut panjang diikat ala buntut kuda dan pemuda berkacamata yang buru-buru menariknya menjauh dari kami, aku menggarapnya di situ, saat itu juga. Dia memiliki sepasang bibir paling manis, paling ranum yang pernah kucicipi, dan sepasang telinga yang seolah diciptakan untuk berpasangan dengan geligiku. Aku mendengar siulan yang datang dari pemuda beralis tebal bertampang berandal dengan plester di hidung, tapi kuabaikan. Jemari kami bertautan, seolah memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menemukan.

"Erangannya adalah suara paling sensual yang pernah kudengar ketika aku mengikat tangannya di atas kepala dengan dasi—kebetulan sebuah lampu dinding antik berada tepat di atas kepalanya, _spot _yang tepat untuk menahannya sejenak sampai aku selesai menggarapnya—membuat tubuhnya makin rentan dan terbuka lebar, siap kusantap. Bibir kami tidak berhenti bahkan ketika aku melucuti celana ketatnya, menampakkan sebuah _thong_ yang membuatku mengerang sebal sekaligus semakin terangsang.

"Dia menatapku menggoda. Mengundang. Menantang. Kesempatan yang tak mungkin kubiarkan terlewat begitu saja. _Thong_ itu sudah menjadi satu dengan lantai keramik hitam dalam hitungan detik sementara aku menyiapkan tubuhnya, menikmati setiap desahan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir ranumnya. Aku yakin ini pasti akan jadi pengalaman seksual terbaik yang pernah kualami... kalau saja listrik tidak tiba-tiba mati."

Joni menuangkan vodka ke gelasnya lalu menyesapnya, ekspresinya sedikit mengeruh begitu mengingat lagi momen yang membuatnya tadi pagi terpaksa mandi dengan _shower _dingin. Rekan-rekan semejanya semua membisu, tidak yakin harus bereaksi apa.

"Umm... cerita mimpinya udah selesai, Bang?" Gar bertanya hati-hati.

"Iya, sudah selesai. Sampai di situ saja. Kenapa? Kamu mau lebih, Garuda? Aku juga. Sayangnya, aku belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan _precognition_-ku dalam mimpi, lain kalau sehari-hari..."

"Memang endingnya agak _twisted_ sih. Mendadak mati lampu begitu..." Rangga berkomentar sembari setengah merenung.

"...Kasih tahu gue dari mananya mimpi basah lo sama Rang—_stripper_ berambut ikal bermata abu-abu ini penglihatan, Jon." Guntur mendesis, berusaha keras menahan sarapannya yang kemungkinan besar sudah hampir naik sampai kerongkongan.

"Berdasarkan pengalaman yang kupunya dengan Super Power-ku, aku yakin mimpi ini bukan mimpi biasa, Guntur. Ini penglihatan. Dan aku curiga mimpiku ini merupakan petunjuk adanya pemilik Super Power baru."

Perkataan Joni sukses membuat indeks konsentrasi rekan-rekannya kembali naik satu bar, mungkin lebih.

"Tahu dari mana lo mimpi yang lebih mirip film porno tanpa sensor itu penglihatan tentang pemilik Super Power baru? Gimana kalo itu cuma mimpi basah biasa?"

"Dari intuisi dan pengalaman, tentu. Ingat, aku sudah memiliki kekuatan ini jauh lebih lama dari kalian. Aku sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman. Kalau kalian menyimak, tadi di saat klimaks, aku diinterupsi dengan listrik yang mati. Kupikir, ini _clue_ bahwa pemilik Super Power yang baru ini kemungkinan punya kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan listrik atau semacamnya."

Keempat Undies yang lain terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang sejarawan. Antara masuk di akal, antara kelewat absurd sampai mereka tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tapi, kalau ternyata mimpi uhukbasahuhuk Joni betul sebuah penglihatan...

"Terus, berarti Abang sudah tahu siapa si pemilik Super Power baru itu?"

"Sayangnya belum, Gar. Tapi, ada beberapa _clue_. Tiga orang yang bisa kulihat jelas sementara yang lain semi transparan. Si nona dengan model rambut kuncir kuda. Pria berkacamata. Dan pemuda beralis tebal, bertampang berandal dengan plester di hidungnya. Salah satu dari mereka kemungkinan besar adalah pemilik Super Power beratribut listrik ini."

Para Undies kembali terdiam, menyesapkan informasi ke otak masing-masing. Eka mulai me-_hack_ arsip administrasi kota mencari orang dengan trait yang baru saja Joni sebutkan. Guntur dan Gar mengerenyit, mengorek ingatan mereka kalau-kalau pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang dengan ciri-ciri serupa. Rangga, yang kenalannya hanya terbatas pada keempat anggota Undies yang lain membuat catatan mental untuk menontoni TV sampai matanya berair nanti, siapa tahu ada orang yang mirip dengan yang di mimpi Joni.

"Ngomong-ngomong lagi..." Sementara Joni sendiri bangkit dari kursi setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan dan menyilangkan alat makannya di atas piring kosong. "Sudah jam segini. Aku sudah harus berangkat ke museum. Garuda, kunci cadangan kuserahkan padamu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja; mau ngelapin semua botol alkoholku boleh, meminjam video-videoku untuk dipraktekkan dengan Guntur juga boleh. Dengan satu catatan; Rangga tanggung jawabmu sampai aku pulang. Eka, aku ada pekerjaan khusus buatmu..."

"Joni, tiba-tiba aku penasaran..." Rangga berucap tiba-tiba, mengalihkan semua perhatian kepadanya. Pemuda manis itu menyeruput lagi vodka-nya, alis berkerut dan ekspresinya bertanya-tanya. "Kalau mimpi yang barusan kau ceritakan itu benar penglihatan tentang orang ber-Super Power baru, berarti mimpi macam apa yang kau lihat sewaktu meramalkan tentang Guntur dan Gar?"

Mengabaikan raut horor yang mulai merambati wajah Guntur dan Gar, Joni menatap Rangga sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau kuceritakan?"

"UDAH, BANG JONI NGANTOR AJA SANA!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Gar, gue nyerah... Gue udah gak kuat lagi..."

"Tahan dikit lagi, Ntur! Lo sendiri yang ngaku kuat, tapi begini aja udah lemes! Payah lo!"

"Ya, tapi kan gue gak biasa kayak gini. Lo udah biasa..."

"Kayak gitu lo ngaku cowok! Dan heh! Ini juga pertama kalinya buat gue, tapi gue masih kuat! Payah."

"...Gar, beneran gue udah gak kuat lagi. Udahan, ya?"

"Tapi, gue belom puas! Lo sendiri yang tadi janji mau nemenin gue sampe gue puas, kan?"

"Emangnya dari tadi lo belom puas? Perlu ngapain lagi gue biar lo puas, hah?"

"Ya belom lah! Kayak tadi itu belom seberapa!"

"Aduh... Tapi, gue beneran capek, Gar. Gak kuat... Lo minta tolong Joni aja mendingan. Gue mau melambaikan tangan ke kamera terdekat aja, deh..."

"Lo kata kita lagi main Dunia Lain? Bang Joni lagi kerja di museum, gak bisa diganggu!"

Guntur menatap Gar dengan lemas sebelum berkata, "Tapi, kaki gue udah capek banget, Gaaaarrr. Lo ajak gue jalan satu senti aja gue yakin kaki gue bakal copot..."

"Ah, lo lebay!" bentak Gar. Pemuda berpantat seksi ini masih semangat menyusuri area padat pemukiman, sibuk mencari orang yang dilihat dalam mimpi Joni. Agak sulit mencarinya, mengingat mimpi kelewat acak si sejarawan—dibanding mimpi penglihatan, lebih pas disebut mimpi basah dengan potensi besar menjadi video porno laris melebihi video bokep Miyabi dan Sasha Grey, digabung jadi satu—tidak memberikan _clues _lebih banyak. "Baru jalan sedikit aja lo udah ngeluh! Terbang aja sana, biar gak capek!"

"Justru kalo terbang, gue makin capek!" gerutu Guntur. Si pemuda bertubuh besar itu sekarang merebahkan diri di pembatas jalanan sambil mengusap peluh yang mengucur dari lehernya. "Lagian si Joni kalo mimpi gak bisa jelasan dikit, ya? Biar gak bikin kita repot..."

Gar terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Guntur sekaligus mimpi Joni. Sejujurnya, dia sangat tidak mau mengingat kembali konten mimpi tersebut, namun apa daya. Selain Rangga, pemeran dalam mimpi sang sejarawan mesum itu sekitar tiga orang—atau mungkin lebih. Sialnya, semua pemeran sampingan dalam mimpi tersebut tidak jelas bentukannya—perempuan, laki-laki, atau malah setengah-setengah—dan tak punya ciri khas. Mungkin punya, tapi ciri khas mereka terlalu umum. Siapa perempuan di Indonesia yang tidak mengikat rambutnya dalam kuncir kuda? Lalu, bocah bandel mana yang tidak punya plester di hidung—meski itu hanya untuk gaya-gayaan? Lalu, orang dengan kacamata di Indonesia juga kelewat banyak. Tak usah jauh-jauh; Joni saja berkacamata.

Kalau Gar mau jujur, misi pencarian ini mustahil. Mereka kekurangan petunjuk, berbeda dengan The Colonialist yang mempunyai Sakura Scanner kelewat canggih—sanggup memberikan data lokasi target berikutnya.

Mungkin, Gar bisa meminta tolng Guntur untuk membuat mesin seperti itu. Dengan menggabungkan kepandaian mekanikal seorang Guntur, kecerdasan elektrikal Eka, dan investasi Joni yang tak pernah habis mungkin bisa—

"Gar."

Panggilan pelan dari Guntur sukses membuat sang telekinesis mendongak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut berantakan ini tadinya mau protes karena sudah diganggu sesi berpikirnya, tapi protesnya langsung terhenti saat melihat raut muka Guntur. Baru kali ini dia terlihat seserius itu...

Tunggu, dia ini serius berpikir atau menahan boker?

Sang pemilik tenaga super memanggilnya dengan suara yang sayup dan terdengar ragu. "Gue baru kepikir mungkin gak, kalo pemilik Super Power yang diincar The Colonialist berikutnya itu udah ada di dekat kita?"

Kening Gar berkerenyit kebingungan sekaligus terkejut. Kaget, karena dia sendiri juga sempat terpikir kalau si pemilik Super Power berikutnya sudah ada di dekat mereka. Hanya saja, mereka tak menyadarinya. "...Mungkin aja, sih... Habis, di mimpi Bang Joni juga gak terlalu jelas kalo—"

"Kalo ternyata itu Rangga, gimana?"

Lagi, Gar terdiam. Kerenyitan di keningnya terlihat semakin dalam. Sejujurnya, Gar tak pernah terpikir tentang potensi Rangga sebagai incaran The Colonialist berikutnya. Toh, si pemuda hilang ingatan itu...

"Gak mungkin, ah, Ntur," kata Gar sambil tertawa garing. "Lo udah diceritain Bang Joni, kan? Jadi, lo harusnya—"

"Gimana kalo ternyata _scanner _si bule-bule itu... salah ngerti? Gimana kalo mereka pikir kemampuannya Rangga itu Super Power juga?"

Omongan Guntur terdengar masuk akal. Kelewat masuk akal sampai-sampai Gar curiga pemuda berambut cepak di depannya ini bukan Guntur. Jarang-jarang si mekanik muda ini berpikir kritis dan serius seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan panas matahari berhasil membuat otaknya encer, layaknya es krim yang leleh?

"Mungkin, sih..." gumam Gar, ragu. Sekarang, dia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan Rangga sebagai pemilik Super Power berikutnya. "Dia emang punya toleransi alkohol kelewat aneh. Belom lagi, orang bisa liat dia geraknya cepet banget —nyaris kayak The Flash. Terus, waktu kakinya luka..."

"Nah, kan!" seru Guntur dan melompat berdiri, kelewat semangat. "Itu berarti emang Rangga yang dimaksud!"

"Tapi, kan si Rangga—"

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang, Gar! Mungkin _scanner _mereka nangkep kalo kemampuannya Rangga itu Super Power!" seru Guntur, mulai frustrasi ketika teman dekatnya ini masih belum mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Lagian, kalo lo inget-inget lagi—biarpun gue suka merinding disko kalo nginget-nginget itu lagi—mimpi si Joni, jelas banget Rangga itu dapet porsi kelewat besar! Yang lain cuma jadi _cameo _gak penting!"

"Bisa jadi, sih... Tapi, Bang Joni bilang kalo si pemilik Super Power baru ini punya kemampuan mengendalikan listrik! Emang lo pernah liat si Rangga bikin korslet Eka? Atau bikin lo kesamber petir atau semacamnya? Nggak, kan?" bantah Gar, masih mau mengelak segala kemungkinan bahwa bocah hilang ingatan yang jadi korban grepe Joni setiap hari itu adalah target The Colonialist selanjutnya.

"Ya, kali aja mimpinya si Joni salah, yang dimaksud dari mati lampu itu bukan listrik atau apa! Lo inget aja tadi dia nyeritainnya udah _full _bokep, bikin merinding..." Kembali Guntur ngotot dengan pendapatnya. "Atau mungkin si Rangga diem-diem bisa, tapi dia belom ngerti. Lo tau sendiri dia anti banget sama yang namanya air, ngalah-ngalahin Eka. Atau..."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Guntur. Bukannya Gar meremehkan kemampuan Joni, tapi yang namanya ramalan tidak selalu tepat, kan? Oke, Joni memang punya kemampuan melihat masa depan, tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah salah. Buktinya, kiamat yang katanya datang tahun 2012 saja tak terjadi. Kalo itu terjadi, Gar dan yang lainnya tak mungkin berdiri di tempat ini. Semuanya pasti sedang kejar-kejaran ala film Bollywood sambil intip-intipan dari balik pohon di surga. Itu juga kalau mereka kompakan masuk surga. Gar tak yakin kalau orang semacam Joni bisa masuk ke surga. Pengakuan mengerikan si sejarawan tentang menonton film bokep di umur kisaran enam tahun itu cukup bikin batuk-batuk dan kejang-kejang...

"Omongan lo bisa juga, sih. Mungkin aja si Rangga—"

"Tunggu." Guntur menoleh ke kiri dan belakang, seperti mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rangga, bocahnya mana?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rangga berjalan mengelilingi deretan toko dengan tampang kebingungan. Bagaikan itik kehilangan induknya, pemuda berambut ikal ini menelusuri tiap toko, mengintip melalui jendela besar deretan toko dan berharap bisa menemukan sosok induk serta bapak induk yang ia cari.

Yep. Rangga Wicaksono kehilangan jejak Guntur dan Gar. Dua sejoli itu sepertinya meninggalkan Rangga yang masih terpesona dengan kelucuan seekor anak kucing di tepi jalan yang sibuk dijilati induknya. Keduanya begitu manis, sampai-sampai Rangga ingin membawanya pulang. Sayang, keinginannya harus dibendung mengingat pemilik rumah tempat ia tinggal saat ini punya alergi terhadap hewan berbulu. Sekalinya Joni berhadapan dengan kucing, dia bisa bengek seharian dengan sangat tidak elit.

Rangga yakin dia hanya berjongkok barang lima menit, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Tapi, saat ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya, Guntur sudah menghilang. Gar juga tak ada dimana-mana. Dua pasangan suami-istri-tapi-tak-mau-mengaku itu pergi meninggalkan bocah madesu hilang ingatan itu seorang diri di tengah jalanan ramai dengan potensi pemerkosaan di atas 9000.

Panik...

Sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan—seraya mengutuk kenapa jalan ini tokonya kelewat banyak, bikin stres—Rangga mencari-cari sosok pria berambut cepak dengan badan berotot dan seorang pemuda galau dengan kondisi pantat prima menyerupai Kim Kardashian.

Saat Rangga mulai putus asa, mata abu-abunya menangkap gerakan menarik dari sebuah toko di sisi kiri jalanan. Matanya yang sayu seketika kembali menyala dengan percik kegembiraan. Dengan langkah lebar—benar-benar melupakan misinya untuk mencari Guntur dan Gar—Rangga berjalan menuju etalase sebuah _pet shop_. Sambil tersenyum ia menatap geli seekor kucing angora yang terlelap di pojok kandang. Beberapa kucing siam asyik bergulat. Sekelompok hamster tampak meringkuk berdempetan sambil tertidur. Dua ekor landak mungil terlihat menyedot minuman dari wadah khusus yang digantung di luar kandang.

Pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan, menarik seorang Rangga Wicaksono untuk berjalan ke dalam toko seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Telinganya mendengar bunyi dering lonceng ketika pintu toko ia dorong dan sambutan selamat datang terucap dari pegawai _pet shop_.

Rangga menelusuri lorong dengan deretan kandang-kandang hewan. Tiap tingkah hewan—anjing, kucing, kelinci, dan masih banyak hewan peliharaan lainnya termasuk ular—membuat Rangga tersenyum. Tangannya gatal untuk mengelus bulu-bulu lembut mereka dan membelinya. Sebodo amat kalau Joni pulang nanti dia bakal mencak-mencak dan hidungnya meler kemana-mana. Binatang-binatang ini terlalu lucu dan—

_Bruk._ Si pemuda berambut ikal tak sengaja menabrak orang lain. Pandangannya yang tak fokus ke depan menjadi penyebab tabrakan tersebut. Beruntung tabrakan barusan tidak terlalu keras, sehingga Rangga maupun yang ia tabrak tidak jatuh terjengkang dengan pantat menghantam lantai keramik _pet shop_. Sayangnya, kandang kelinci yang dipegang orang tersebut terjatuh dan bunyi decit pelan terdengar dari dalam sangkar rotan tersebut.

"Astaga!" jerit Rangga, panik. Ia langsung berlutut di samping kandang tersebut dan terburu-buru mengambilnya, bersamaan dengan si pemilik kelinci. Tak sengaja, kedua tangan mereka saling bertemu di tepian kandang, mencengkeram satu yang lainnya.

Rangga mendongak saat tangannya merasakan sensasi hangat di kedua punggung tangannya. Di depannya, berlutut seorang pria asing yang tampan. Rambut jabriknya berwarna pirang dan matanya yang tajam berwarna hijau cerah.

"Ma... Maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu. Kelincimu jadi jatuh seperti ini," ucap Rangga buru-buru sambil berdiri. Si pemilik kelinciyang masih memegang kandang—atau lebih tepatnya menelungkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Rangga—ikut berdiri. Mata hijaunya menatap Rangga tanpa berkedip, sementara keningnya berkerenyit.

Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN **_mengambil kandang itu dari tangan bocah aneh berambut ikal yang bergumam dalam bahasa Indonesia itu. Ia membuka sedikit tutup kandang, mengintip kondisi kelincinya. Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut. Sekarang dia sudah santai lagi sambil menggigiti wortel.

"Dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Rangga, khawatir. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau ia terluka... Ka...kalau memang ia terluka, biar aku yang bayar biaya pengobatannya!"

Sepasang alis terangkat. Baru kali ini _**VAN DERPSEN **_mendengar ada orang yang begitu perhatian dengan kelinci peliharaannya. Selama ini, orang lain selalu menganggap remeh peliharaannya, bahkan si Antonio sendiri yang jelas-jelas mempunyai Super Power berbicara dengan hewan dan tumbuhan. Boro-boro perhatian. Satu-satunya benda hidup—selain manusia—yang hobi diajak bicara Antonio adalah satu pot tomat di kamarnya. Selain itu, semenjak insiden kemarin saat kelincinya nyaris disate oleh Arthur Kirkland, _**VAN DERPSEN**_ jadi kelewat protektif bila menyangkut kelincinya tercinta.

"Kau... suka kelinci?" tanya _**VAN DERPSEN **_lambat-lambat dalam bahasa anak itu—yang diwanti-wanti Kiku untuk mereka kuasai—sedikit ragu.

"Aku suka binatang!" sahut Rangga antusias sambil tersenyum cerah. "Sebetulnya aku ingin punya binatang supaya bisa kurawat dan kuelus setiap hari, tapi Joni tidak mengizinkan binatang ada di rumahnya."

"Joni?" ulang _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "Keluargamu?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan keluargaku, dia temanku." balas Rangga buru-buru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Dia alergi. Makanya aku tak mungkin pelihara binatang di rumah. Jangankan pelihara. Membawa masuk seekor saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Joni batuk dan pilek satu minggu."

_**VAN DERPSEN **_hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia melirik ke arah Rangga yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, tampak sangat penasaran dengan penghuni kandang yang dibawanya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, si pria Belanda itu berkata, "Kau mau pegang? Dia jinak, kok."

"Boleh?" tanya Rangga gembira. "Tapi, mungkin dia akan sebal padaku gara-gara tadi..."

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Sebentar." _**VAN DERPSEN **_lalu membuka tutup kandang dan mengeluarkan kelinci berbulu putih yang gemuk. Kelinci itu sempat mengendus-endus udara, penasaran dengan lokasinya sekarang. Ia juga mendengus ibu jari Rangga saat ia dipindahkan ke tangannya, membuat Rangga tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," gumam _**VAN DERPSEN **_sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memandangi kelincinya dan tangan kiri Rangga yang mengelus lembut bulu putih kelinci tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Rangga Wicaksono," jawab Rangga sambil terkikik geli saat kelincinya menggosok-gosokan hidung merah jambunya yang agak basah ke telapak tangan si pemuda berambut ikal. Rangga menggaruk sejenak belakang telinga si kelinci sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa memanggilku Rangga."

"Namaku Willem Niko—ah, panggil saja aku Willem." ucap _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Baru kali ini dia mengizinkan orang lain selain keluarganya untuk memanggilnya Willem. Mungkin, karena dia merasa dekat dengan Rangga secara kegemaran? Keduanya sama-sama menyukai kelinci... Atau...

"Argh!"

Rangga memekik kaget ketika seekor kucing angora jantan berukuran besar yang dikurung dalam kandang telah mencakar siku kirinya. Sepertinya kucing itu sebal atau mau menerkam kelinci mungil di tangan Rangga. Dengan susah payah, si kucing mengeluarkan dan mengayunkan tangannya, hendak mengenai si kelinci. Sayang, posisinya yang lebih rendah malah membuat Rangga yang cidera. Tiga garis merah tampak di sikunya sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _**VAN DERPSEN**_, sedikit khawatir. Dia buru-buru mengambil kelinci miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kandang, baru bergerak menghampiri Rangga. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus menyelamatkan kelincinya sebelum memperhatikan orang lain. "Sini, biar kulihat."

"Tidak usah..." gumam Rangga sambil meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanannya menutupi siku kirinya yang terasa panas dan nyeri. "Tidak luka, kok. Sungguh."

"Kau bercanda. Aku tadi lihat jelas kalau kucing tadi mencakarmu! Ada tiga bekas cakaran di sikumu sekarang!" kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Rangga dan menarik tangan kirinya yang terluka, membuat Rangga menjerit kaget. "Biar kulihat sebentar sebelum—"

Dia yakin betul kalau tadi, di siku yang sedang lia lihat sekarang, terdapat tiga goresan merah menyala. Tapi, sekarang goresan-goresan itu sudah tidak ada. Hilang, lnyap begitu saja, seolah-olah tak pernah terluka.

Ini tidak mungkin...

_**VAN DERPSEN **_berani bersumpah demi scone busuk Arthur kalau tadi ada tiga gores luka di lengan Rangga. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sudah lenyap? Seolah-olah Rangga menyembuhkan luka tersebut hanya dengan pikirannya...

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, _**VAN DERPSEN **_menatap tak percaya Rangga—yang berdiri gelisah, merasa tak nyaman tangannya dicengkeram seperti itu dan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan si pria asing. Roda-roda di otaknya mulai membuat asumsi bahwa pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah salah satu pemilik Super Power. Kemungkinan besar, kemampuannya adalah penyembuhan.

'_Tapi, mungkinkah? Terakhir aku dan yang lainnya periksa, Sakura Scanner tidak menjatuhkan satu petal pun. Tapi... Jangan-jangan...'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Garuda Eka Prakoso panik luar biasa. Dia dan Guntur telah kehilangan jejak Rangga dan sekarang pemuda hilang ingatan dengan memori lemah itu berada entah dimana, dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa—ehem. Maaf yang barusan. Memang sudah kodrat seorang Garuda untuk mulai menyetel persediaan lagu alay-nya di kala galau.

Pencarian Gar semakin brutal setelah diskusinya dengan Guntur yang berakhir pada kecurigaan Rangga sebagai incaran The Colonialist berikutnya.

"Nggak mungkin..." desis Gar sambil berjalan cepat melewati jalanan ramai. Mata cokelatnya melirik liar ke toko-toko dan tepian jalan, berusaha menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam ikal. "Gak mungkin kalo si bule-bule itu punya _scanner _tolol yang gak bisa bedain antara Super Power sama itu. Gak mungkin Rangga incaran berikutnya..."

Ingin sekali rasanya Gar terus menolak kenyataan, tapi sialnya Rangga mendapat porsi tampil di Mimpi Joni (sungguh, nama ini terbaca dan terdengar seperti judul film porno dengan adegan _fetish _yang mengerikan) cukup banyak. Wajar kalau Gar dan Guntur curiga Rangga lah yang dimaksudkan dalam Mimpi Joni (bahkan menyebutkan dalam hati saja sudah cukup membuat Gar merinding dikso).

Langkah Gar terhenti saat ia melihat Rangga berada di dalam toko hewan. Si pemuda berambut berantakan itu tersenyum lega karena akhirnya menemukan Rangga. Tapi, senyum cerianya langsung pudar saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan Rangga.

Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri pelipis Gar. Dia tahu betul wajah, nama lengkap, serta kemampuan si pria Belanda berkat Eka yang menemukan data lengkap tentang anggota The Colonialist. Dari data sang android itu pula Gar tahu kalau pria Belanda ini yang paling berbahaya. Wajib dihindari sejauh mungkin.

Sialnya, sang musuh yang paling dihindari sudah berdiri di depan salah satu anggota Undies dengan raut muka yang... setengah curiga dan setengah penasaran?

"Sialan!" rutuk Gar, panik bercampur kesal saat pikiran-pikiran _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mulai memasuki otaknya seiring jaraknya yang semakin mendekati mereka. Tergesa-gesa, sang pemuda berambut berantakan itu menerobos masuk ke dalam _pet shop_—tak peduli sudah menabrak seorang anak kecil dan iguananya—lalu langsung menyambar lengan Rangga.

Sentakan kasar yang tiba-tiba pada tangannya membuat Rangga—dan juga _**VAN DERPSEN**_—menoleh ke arah si pemuda yang baru datang itu. Tadinya Rangga mau protes sudah ditarik kasar, tapi melihat raut muka Gar yang sangat serius malah membungkam mulutnya.

"Pulang. Sekarang."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gar langsung menarik Rangga menjauh dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan keluar dari _pet shop, _tidak lupa melemparkan pandangan sengit yang terakhir kali kepada si pria Belanda yang balas menatapnya curiga. Macam-macam hal berkemelut di benak Gar, membuatnya tak perhatian dengan seruan protes Rangga. Adrenalinnya masih terpacu begitu deras akibat panik, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dia semakin panik saat membaca pikiran si pengendali air, terutama tentang Rangga barusan.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_curiga kalau Rangga mempunyai Super Power.

The Colonialist akan berbalik mengejar Rangga.

"Gar! Kamu kenapa, sih? Begitu datang langsung main tarik begitu saja! Tanganku sakit!" seru Rangga kesal. Ia terus memberontak saat diseret Gar pulang menuju rumah tepi pantai keluarga Setiabudi. Tingkah mereka yang bagaikan seorang ibu yang menarik anak bandelnya menjadi hiburan menarik dan gosip tetangga. "Gar! Lepas! Tanganku sa—"

"Rang, kamu nggak boleh ketemu orang itu lagi."

Rangga terdiam. Keningnya berkerenyit, kebingungan mendengar desisan Gar. Didengar dari nada suara dan napasnya, pemuda ini juga sepertinya agak -atau sangat- ...kesal?

"Apa maksudmu, Gar?"

"Pokoknya kamu gak boleh ketemuan lagi sama dia! Sekalinya kamu liat dia dalam radius satu kilometer, langsung kabur!"

"Kenapa? Willem baik, kok. Dia—"

"Dia anggota The Colonialist, Rangga! Si Willem-siapa-Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_ itu! Dia musuh kita yang paling bahaya! Kamu mau ntar kalo kamu, aku, Bang Joni sama Ntur di...kenapa-napa cuma gara-gara dia—"

"Tapi, dia punya kelinci imut! Mana mungkin _villain _punya peliharaan kelinci super imut!"

Gar memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan mengalokasikan energinya untuk menyeret Rangga pulang. Dia memberi Guntur penjelasan singkat lewat telepati sewaktu mereka berpapasan di halte bus, tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa Rangga sejauh-jauhnya dari _pet shop_, sejauh-jauhnya dari Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Karena tidak butuh kemampuan membaca masa depan seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi untuk tahu bahwa pertemuan dengan dedengkot The Colonialist satu itu berpotensi mengarah pada kemadesuan seumur hidup.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Selamat datang kembali, Guntur, Garuda, Rangga." Suara dan wajah datar itu menjadi hal yang pertama kali menyambut ketiganya. Eka menepi, membiarkan Gar yang masih menyeret Rangga dan Guntur yang sedang memijat kepala untuk memasuki rumah.

"Lo sendirian, Ka? Si Joni mana?" Guntur bertanya, celingukan mencari sosok si pemilik rumah.

"Belum kembali dari museum," sang android menjawab tanpa ekspresi. "Saya sedari tadi _stand by_ di rumah setelah membeli beberapa botol persediaan alkohol yang diminta Kapten."

"Joni nyuruh lo beli alkohol, Ka? Demi apa? Terus yang jual ngebolehin, gitu? Lo kan-"

"Secara biologis usia saya sudah mencukupi untuk membeli alkohol. Memang mereka sempat meragukan keaslian KTP saya. Tapi mereka tidak berkutik waktu ID-_scan_ membuktikan otentisitasnya."

"Oh, oke." Guntur menggaruk kepalanya, merutuk karena sekilas lupa bahwa pemuda berpenampilan bocah SMP di depannya ini sebetulnya jauh lebih tua dari bagaimana tampangnya.

"Gar! Kamu sudah janji mau lepasin tanganku begitu kita sampai ke rumah! Sekarang lepasin!"

"Iya, iya..."

Eka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Guntur dan menatap Rangga yang tengah merengut sambil menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah. Di sampingnya, Gar menatap lantai dengan ekspresi campur aduk—ekspresi bersalah, kalut, dan... cemas?

"Maafin aku, Rang. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikan kamu sendiri. Tadi itu bahaya banget tau..."

"Kenapa, sih? Willem itu orang baik-baik, Gar. Orang penyayang binatang, punya kelinci imut, sama rajin merawat rambut gitu masa' sih jahat..."

"Tapi dia anggota The Colonialist, Rang!" Gar mulai frustrasi. Dan di satu sisi mulai mengeluarkan sedikit kegalauannya yang terepresi. Demi _stocking _yang menjadi hadiah selamat datang-nya dari Joni, apa yang mesti dia katakan pada Joni nanti begitu yang bersangkutan tahu The Colonialist kemungkinan akan mengira Rangga incaran berikutnya? "Ditambah lagi, dia si Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN **_itu, anggota mereka yang paling berbahaya. Demi _brief _item Eka di jemuran, Rangga... madesu itu juga ada batasnya..."

"Rangga bertemu dengan Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_?" Eka mengulang dengan nada kasir restoran mengonfirmasi jumlah uang yang dibayarkan pelanggan. "Perkembangan yang sangat tak terduga. Dan sangat berbahaya."

"Kan? Belum lagi si _**DERPSEN**_ udah curiga kalo Rangga pemilik Super Power, salah kaprah mengira kemampuan menyembuhkan dirinya—"

Eka berkedip. "Kemampuan menyembuhkan diri?"

Sebelum Gar sadar dia sudah salah bicara, pintu depan yang kembali terbuka menyita perhatian mereka. Joni berjalan memasuki rumah, menghela napas sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Alisnya agak mengernyit melihat keempat babucoret-_housemate_ barunya berkumpul tepat di depan pintu depan.

"Tempat yang aneh untuk sebuah arisan. Kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Entah ini perasaan mereka saja atau bukan, tapi suara sang sejarawan kali ini terdengar agak muram, tidak jumawa seperti biasa. Yang langsung terdengar seperti 'berita buruk' bagi keempat orang yang lainnya.

"Kita juga baru aja nyampe, Jon. Ini kita baru aja cerita ke Eka soal siapa yang ditemuin si Rang—"

"Gimana kalau kita lanjutkan di dalam?" potong Joni setelah meletakkan pantofelnya di rak sepatu. "Kita bisa berbagi informasi ditemani cemilan dan beberapa gelas anggur. Hitung-hitung memperbaiki atmosfer. Aku tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Gar, tapi melihat kalian saja aku bisa tahu kalau kalian juga membawa kabar buruk."

_Juga_.

Gar bertukar lirikan khawatir dengan Guntur—yang hanya mengangkat bahu—sebelum mengikuti Joni memasuki ruang keluarga. Eka mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus camilan sementara Rangga mengambil dua botol brandy lalu meletakkannya di depan Joni dan dirinya sendiri. Gar sendiri mengeluarkan sekotak susu Ultra dan meletakkannya di dekat dirinya dan Guntur yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau cerita duluan? Aku atau kalian?" Joni bertanya sembari membuka botol brandy dan menuang isinya ke gelas.

"Dari Abang dulu aja, deh." Gar menyarankan. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, tapi kadang ada baiknya berita yang lebih berpotensi bikin jantungan disimpan untuk belakangan...

"Baiklah. Tadi di museum, aku bertemu dengan Kiku Honda." Dikatakan dengan teramat kasual sembari menyeruput minuman.

Baik Guntur dan Gar langsung menyemburkan susu Ultra, tepat mengenai muka Eka yang duduk tepat di seberang mereka.

"Anjrit... Eka, maaf, gue sama Gar gak ada maksud, sumpah..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti." Eka menjawab kalem, mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan sebelum mengalihkan matanya yang kosong tanpa emosi ke arah Joni. "Kapten yakin seratus empat puluh persen telah bertemu dengan pencipta saya? Bukannya meragukan, tetapi dari data yang saya miliki, kecil sekali kemungkinan Kiku Honda keluar dari markas utama The Colonialist selain untuk mengunjungi Special

Division 92."

"Aku positif, Eka. Dia orang Asia Timur yang kulihat sewaktu aku mengaktifkan kemampuan _psychometry_-ku pada belati si Codet itu. Tubuh langsing dan tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut hitam lurus yang jatuh sampai ke kuping, dan mata cokelat monokrom."

Eka mengangguk mendengar deskripsi Joni. "Itu memang terdengar seperti Kiku Honda."

"Tapi, ngapain itu orang di museum Bang Joni?" Gar angkat suara, "Kalau yang tadi Eka bilang bener; dia jarang keluar selain untuk supervisi SD92, ngapain dia sengaja ke tempat publik kayak museum? Jangan-jangan... dia sudah mencurigai kalau Bang Joni—"

"Itu juga salah satu kemungkinan yang sempat kupikirkan." Joni berkata muram, kembali menyeruput brandy-nya. "Tapi kalian bisa tenang, kedok kita belum terbongkar. Setelah mengobrol dengannya, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia berada di museumku murni kebetulan, dalam rangka jalan-jalan..."

"Lo ngobrol sama dia, Jon?" Guntur menatap Joni seolah sejarawan itu sudah gila.

"Iya. Apa boleh buat, dia melihat eksibisiku dan protes soal representasi tentara Jepang saat masa penjajahan yang katanya terlalu berlebihan. Sebagai kuratornya, aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam. Hah, jangan bikin aku tertawa. Kalau boleh frontal, aku bakal bilang justru orang Jepang yang kelewat _downplay_ kekejaman mereka di masa perang..."

"Ka-kami mengerti, Bang." Gar buru-buru memotong sebelum cerita Joni berubah menjadi curcolslashlecture dadakan. "Terus... berita buruknya apa?"

Joni menghela napas dan menatap satu per satu rekannya—matanya berhenti di Rangga, entah kenapa—sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu ini pantas dikategorikan sebagai berita baik atau buruk, tapi... aku melihat masa depan dia—tidak perlu tanya bagaimana caranya. Begitu sampai ke markas, mereka akan menemukan satu petal Sakura Scanner sudah jatuh, dan menyadari kemunculan pemilik Super Power baru. Waktu kita makin sempit. Kita harus secepatnya menemukan siapa orang itu sebelum The Colonialist. Dan dari yang kulihat, mereka akan beraksi... besok pagi."

Guntur tersedak susu Ultra untuk kedua kali. "Demi kelinci tetangga yang pernah gak sengaja gue injek mati, mereka beraksi BESOK PAGI?"

"Pagi buta lebih tepatnya. Subuh-subuh," Joni mengonfirmasi.

"Data mengonfirmasi bahwa The Colonialist memang sangat menghargai waktu dan sangat efektif." Eka menyetujui.

"Besok pagi... dan kita bahkan belum tahu siapa pemilik Super Power yang di mimpi Joni..." Rangga bergumam.

Gar menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalm_. "Bang, seriusan kita harus beraksi pagi buta pakai kostum aneh kayak gitu? Nanti kalo ditangkep hansip ato peronda gimana?" Masih terbayang traumanya sewaktu masih menjadi Sarungboy, dikejar-kejar peronda bersarung bersenjatakan pentung dan kentongan.

"Yang namanya Superhero itu harus berani malu, tak punya urat malu, dan tak kenal malu. Lagipula, kalau kalian benar-benar tertangkap hansip, aku bisa menebus dengan uangku." Joni menjawab santai.

Sampai di titik ini, ekspresi Gar sudah seperti kebelet mengajak mereka semua bunuh diri massal.

"Bentar, Jon. Tadi lo bilang si brengsek yang seenaknya ngubah Eka jadi android itu ke museum lo dalam rangka jalan-jalan? Jadi, waktu _**VAN DERPSEN**_ ada di _pet shop _dan bertemu Rangga itu dia juga lagi jalan-jalan? _Freak_ bener, jalan-jalan ke _pet shop_..."

Kali ini giliran Joni yang tersedak brandy-nya dengan tidak elit begitu mendengar perkataan Guntur. Mengabaikan Rangga yang tidak terima _pet shop_ dihina (_"Aku nggak tahu '_freak_' itu apa, tapi jalan-jalan ke pet shop itu nggak _freak_, ya!"_) Joni menatap Guntur tepat di mata.

"Rangga bertemu dengan salah satu anggota The Colonialist?" ulangnya tajam, kekhawatiran tampak jelas dari suaranya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Kalian kenapa, sih? Joni juga ketemu sama anggota The Colonialist, tapi kalian reaksinya nggak segitunya..." Rangga mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Beda, Rang. Si Joni udah tahu Kiku anggota The Colonialist dan hati-hati sama omongannya. Lo tadi ngobrol kelewat santai sama _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan mana tahu kalo Gar nggak menginterupsi lo udah ngumbar aja nama kita semua di depan dia..."

"Oohhh begitu? Jadi ini salahku? Salah temen-temen aku?"

"Kami temen-temenmu, Rangga... dan tolong jangan mendadak jadi Cinta... _creepy_ ngelihatnya..." Gar mengusap pelipisnya, seolah gestur itu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang mendadak bertumpuk begini. "Apalagi kamu sempet luka di depan si _**DERPSEN**_ itu, Rang. Gimana kami nggak khawatir—"

Gar mendadak terdiam tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Rangga mengerenyitkan alis mata. Makin kebingungan. Apalagi, pemuda yang biar hilang ingatan namun lincah dan bermata tajam ini menangkap gerakan Gar bertukar lirikan dengan Joni sejenak. Gestur yang juga ditangkap oleh Eka, yang menatap lama _mind-reader_ dan _dream-seer_ tim mereka sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke anggota tim yang sedang bermasalah sekarang.

"Rangga, coba kulihat tanganmu yang luka." Joni mendadak buka suara, wajahnya tersenyum namun arti senyumannya susah ditebak. Bukan senyum mengancam, tapi juga bukan senyum hangat yang biasa...

"Tapi tanganku sudah nggak—"

"Coba, kulihat."

Menyerah, Rangga berjalan mendekati Joni yang duduk di kepala meja lalu mengulurkan tangannya kirinya, membiarkan Joni meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Umm, Joni... Aku lukanya di siku, bukan di pergelangan..." Kebingungan Rangga semakin bertambah saja ketika dilihatnya Joni malah menutup mata. "Joni, kenapa kau malah menutup mata? Katanya mau memeriksa—aduh!"

Pemuda berambut ikal itu mengaduh ketika dirasakannya jemari Joni mengerat di pergelangan tangannya. Terlalu erat. Dan ketika Joni membuka matanya, Rangga berani sumpah dia melihat kilat predator di kedua badam cokelat yang biasanya teduh saat memandangnya itu.

"Joni, kamu kenapa?" Pemuda berambut ikal itu bertanya, nada khawatir terdengar dari suaranya. Dia memang baru mengenal Joni belum setengah bulan, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa berdesir di abdomennya sewaktu melihat ekspresi Joni barusan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," Joni menjawab, mendongak dan tersenyum pada Rangga—senyum hangat yang biasa. "Lain kali hati-hati ya, Rangga. Orang yang kautemui di _pet shop _itu sangat berbahaya, beruntung Gar ada di sana dan dengan sigap bergerak. Begini saja. Mulai sekarang, kau jangan keluar rumah kalau tidak bersama denganku atau Gar."

Ucapan Joni barusan membuat alis Rangga bertemu. "Hah? Kenapa? Bukannya itu malah merepotkan? Kalian berdua kan punya pekerjaan kalian masing-masing..."

"Kerjaan Gar kan sekarang tinggal mengurus rumah seperti babu madesu yang baik." Joni mengedip pada Gar, yang langsung gatal-gatal, "Sementara aku... aku bisa mengajukan surat ke museum, minta cuti selama sebulan ini."

Susu Ultra menyembur keluar, dari Guntur yang lagi-lagi memilih momen yang salah untuk menyeruput minuman. "Miape lo sampe berhenti dari kerjaan lo, Jon?"

"Aku tidak berhenti, Guntur, cuma cuti. Pertimbangannya banyak; supaya tidak mudah dilacak mereka, supaya punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengurus tim kita, dan..." Rangga hampir berani sumpah mata cokelat Joni melirik ke arahnya selama sepersekian detik barusan, "...alasan keamanan. Selain itu, aku tidak sepenuhnya tanpa penghasilan kok, kalau itu yang kalian khawatirkan."

"Maksud lo?"

Joni tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas brandy-nya sebelum menjawab.

"Kalian sudah lihat sendiri 'kan, interior lantai pertama rumah ini? Yang ada _wine-cellar_ dan meja bar? Itu bukan sekedar dekorasi. Selama beberapa tahun, tempat ini pernah menjadi basis investasi. Bartender-bartender profesional pernah berkumpul di bawah rumah ini, beberapa dari mereka bahkan pernah mengajariku ilmu _bartending_ sebagai hobi."

Senyum itu melebar. Senyuman misterius yang membuat rekan-rekan semejanya antara ingin mengurung diri di toilet terdekat atau menggebuk kepalanya dengan pot tanaman rambat.

"Kuputuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali bar 'Spice Islands'. Dan untuk itu, aku membutuhkan kerja sama dari kalian."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiga kali simpul selip.

Tiga kali simpul rantai.

Dua kali simpul ganda.

Dua kali simpul rantai.

Tiga kali simpul ganda.

Arthur Kirkland menguap bosan sambil meletakkan _haakpen_ dan taplak meja yang sedang direndanya di atas pangkuan. Jam di dinding sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan belum ada satu pun dari rekan-rekannya yang kembali ke markas.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ sudah menghilang sejak pukul dua belas siang, pergi tanpa pamit sambil menggendong kelinci kesayangannya yang hampir disate oleh Arthur. Diikuti oleh Kiku yang, seperti biasa, berpamitan dengan sopan dan menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin berjalan-jalan ke museum hari itu. Duo Iberias tadinya berada di markas bersama dengan dirinya, tapi Arthur mengusir mereka setelah keduanya nyaris menghancurkan koleksi _teaset_ antik Royal Doulton kesayangannya dengan bermain sepak bola di dalam markas. Dan sudah empat jam terakhir ini Arthur menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan hobinya yang kedua, merenda.

Bukan, hari itu bukan hari libur mereka. Tidak ada hari libur dalam kalender kegiatan The Colonialist, seperti yang sudah ditegaskan oleh _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

(_"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini, _**VAN DERPSEN**_?"_

"_Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Arthur. Mencoba untuk MENGUASAI DUNIA."_)

Oke, bukan salah Arthur kalau anggota terkuat mereka itu punya obsesi terhadap Animaniacs.

Tapi malam sudah semakin larut dan mereka belum juga kembali. Bukannya Arthur khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka. Jujur saja, ia tidak keberatan kalau _**VAN DERPSEN**_, Antonio, dan Alfonso (terutama Antonio, si brengsek yang hidupnya didedikasikan untuk membuat Arthur menderita itu) tidak kembali untuk selamanya. Kalau perlu dia bahkan akan menawarkan diri untuk menghabisi pemuda Spanyol itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sayang, ia masih membutuhkan kekuatan mereka untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Pintu markas yang terbuka dengan suara mendesis mengalihkan perhatian Arthur dari lamunannya tentang bagaimana mengeksekusi sebuah _perfect crime_ terhadap Antonio. Kiku Honda, yang berbalut jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu, memasuki ruangan markas. Wajah laki-laki Jepang yang biasanya tenang itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Saya sudah kembali, Arthur-san," sapanya sambil melemparkan senyuman kecil yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Selamat datang, Kiku," balas Arthur. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kelihatannya ada yang sudah membuatmu marah."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Kiku sambil duduk di samping Arthur dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Tadi saya hanya terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil dengan kurator museum yang saya kunjungi tentang sejarah Jepang di masa Perang Dunia II."

"Oh, _okay_, jadi begitu...," Arthur tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Maklum, dirinya lebih sering menghabiskan jam pelajaran sejarah di sekolah dengan membolos dan merokok di toilet pria. Oke, memang dia dulu berandalan nomor satu di sekolah. Memangnya salah?

Kiku mengernyiitkan alis. "Pemuda itu memang pengetahuan sejarahnya luar biasa. Normal bagi seorang kurator, tentu saja. Tapi sifatnya itu sombong sekali. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Belum lagi senyumnya yang mengesalkan sekaligus membuat merinding. Kalau saja dia bukan manusia biasa, sudah dari tadi saya jejalkan shuriken ke mulutnya," racau Kiku.

"Er...tenang dulu, Kiku," potong Arthur yang kebingungan sendiri menghadapi ke-OOC-an seorang Kiku yang biasanya paling kalem dan sabar di antara mereka. "Kau mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah, Arthur-san, terima kasih," jawab pemuda Jepang itu sambil menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang. "Omong-omong, yang lainnya ke mana? _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san belum kembali?"

Arthur menggeleng. "Belum. Kau yang pertama pulang. Tadi aku mengusir Duo Iberias karena main bola di markas. _**VAN DERPSEN**_ belum kembali. Dia juga tidak menghubungi markas."

Baru saja Arthur menutup mulut, pintu markas kembali terbuka.

_Well, speaking of the devil..._

"Kiku, cari data tentang seseorang yang bernama Rangga Wicaksono. Sekarang!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan tanpa meletakkan kelinci yang sedang digendongnya, sang pengendali air tersebut langsung melemparkan perintah. Arthur dan Kiku hanya memandang rekan mereka itu dengan terbengong-bengong.

"Um..selamat datang, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san?"

"SEKARANG, KIKU!" bentak _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dengan volume maksimum, membuat kedua rekan dan kelinci kesayangannya terloncat dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Baik, baik," Kiku langsung berlari ke arah _super computer_-nya.

Arthur berjalan menghampiri _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Alis lapis delapannya bertaut, antara kesal dan bingung. Berdiri di dekat pemuda Belanda itu, Arthur menyadari bahwa ekspresi _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sama sekali tidak terlihat marah, kesal, ataupun panik.

Mata yang sewarna dengan matanya sendiri itu berkilat tajam dengan sinar yang tampak... bersemangat dan _lapar_. Mengingatkan Arthur pada sinar mata Antonio ketika dihadapkan dengan timbunan emas. Atau sinar mata Kiku ketika melihat dua orang lelaki yang tampak lebih dekat dari sekedar bersahabat.

Sinar mata pemburu yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

Sinar mata seorang maniak yang melihat objek obsesinya di depan mata.

"Apa yang terjadi, _**VAN DERPSEN**_?" tanya Arthur dengan hati-hati. "Kau melihat sesuatu tadi?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang," jawab _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Matanya menatap digit-digit yang bergerak cepat di layar komputer Kiku.

"_Potential target?_"

"Bisa jadi."

"Benarkah? Semudah itu?" Mata Arthur terbelalak dan alisnya terangkat tinggi sampai menghilang di balik poninya, walaupun tentu saja alis sefenomenal itu tidak bisa benar-benar menghilang. "Tapi _Sakura Scanner_..."

"Aku tahu," potong _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "Karena itu aku meminta Kiku untuk memastikan. Aku juga belum seratus empat puluh persen yakin..."

Mereka berdua menatap layar komputer Kiku sambil terdiam.

"KAMI PULANG!" Sebuah suara keras yang penuh keceriaan memecah ketegangan di ruang markas. Arthur nyaris terloncat kaget. Oke, satu alasan lagi untuk membunuh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan melempar mayatnya ke dasar jurang.

Antonio memang tidak punya sense of _self-preservation_ yang tinggi dan tidak pula bisa membaca suasana (setara dengan IQ-nya yang menurut Arthur sama jongkoknya itu), tapi untunglah kakaknya lebih cepat tanggap. Wajah Alfonso yang tadinya santai langsung menegang ketika melihat ekspresi Arthur dan _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

"_Git_! Kau mau bola sepak itu kujejalkan ke mulutmu?" bentak Arthur, senewen.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alfonso, melayangkan sebuh sikutan maut ke perut Antonio sebelum adiknya itu membuka mulut dan memperkeruh suasana.

Arthur mengambil nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. "Calon target, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" tanya Antonio, masih setengah terbungkuk dan menyerngit kesakitan. "Berarti bukan _Sakura Scanner_?"

Suara jari-jari Kiku yang bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_ terhenti. Keempat anggota The Colonialists serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah satu-satunya rekan Asia mereka itu. Kiku berbalik dan menatap rekan-rekannya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Saya sudah selesai, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san," panggilnya. "Bisakah Anda kemari dan mengkonfirmasi data yang saya dapatkan?"

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ langsung berjalan mendekati komputer Kiku, diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya yang lain. "Berapa banyak?"

"Tiga puluh tujuh," jawab pemuda Jepang itu. Ia memutar kursinya lagi untuk menatap foto-foto yang terpampang di layar komputernya. "Rangga dan Wicaksono merupakan nama-nama yang cukup generik di negara ini. Yang menggunakan kombinasi keduanya pun cukup banyak. Mungkin di antaranya ada orang yang Anda temui hari ini?"

Mata hijau _**VAN DERPSEN**_ bergerak cepat menelusuri layar, menatap foto-foto di sana dengan hati-hati. Semakin ke bawah mata itu bergerak, ekspresi wajah sang pemuda Belanda tampak semakin kesal.

"Tidak ada...," ujarnya dengan pelan dan dingin. "Rangga Wicaksono yang kutemui hari ini tidak ada di antara mereka."

"Apakah Anda yakin?" tanya Kiku dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Tidak mungkin aku melupakan wajah itu!" bentak _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sambil melotot ke arah Kiku yang, seperti biasa, tidak terlalu terpengaruh.

"Memang kenapa wajahnya?" tanya Antonio. "Ada tompel gedenya gitu? Atau jelek banget?"

"Tidak..." kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang. "Hanya saja, itu bukan wajah yang mudah dilupakan."

Semua terdiam. Mata Antonio terbelalak.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan perta—" Lagi-lagi mulut besar Antonio harus dibungkam dengan jitakan ganda dari Alfonso dan Arthur.

_This dumbass will be the death of us all..._

"Bukan itu, menurutku...," kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sambil masih menerawang. Tampaknya pemuda jabrik itu masih terlalu sibuk berpikir. Bagus, tidak akan ada mayat orang Spanyol yang harus dikubur malam ini.

Para Colonialists yang lain saling berpadangan. Belum pernah mereka melihat _**VAN DERPSEN**_ seperti ini.

"Kiku," panggil _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "Aku akan mencari seseorang untuk membuat _facial composite_ Rangga Wicaksono. Bisakah kau mencari data tentang dia berdasarkan itu?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku pernah memasang program yang sama ke dalam android buatanku. Aku biasa menggunakan data berupa video atau foto, tapi kurasa bisa digunakan dengan _facial composite_ juga."

"Bagus. Aku akan segera menca—"

_Piip._

Suara itu memotong kata-kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Serentak lima pasang mata yang ada di ruangan bergerak mencari sumbernya. Pandangan mereka terhenti di pohon sakura artifisial yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Di bawah pohon itu, tepat di samping batang sintetisnya yang berwarna gelap, sesuatu jatuh tergeletak.

Sebuah bunga mungil berwarna merah muda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam sudah hampir larut. Gar terpaksa melewatkan waktu tidurnya untuk membuat daftar menu untuk bar Spice Islands yang akan dibuka tiga hari lagi. Si pemuda berambut berantakan ini terlalu stres sampai-sampai ia membiarkan televisi menyala nyaring tanpa ia perhatikan. Dia bahkan tidak perhatian kalau acara sudah berganti dari sinetron aneh menjadi berita-campur-_infotainment_. Guntur sibuk memeriksa kondisi perisai mereka—diberi nama "Perisai Bumi Sakti Madraguna" dengan jumawanya oleh Guntur. Eka malah sibuk menggantikan pekerjaan Gar membereskan rumah—menyedot debu, mengelap perabot, dan mencuci piring sehabis makan malam (dengan mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan karet sepanjang siku, tentu saja)—meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Joni yang semula mau membantu Gar menyusun menu bar-nya terpaksa berhenti saat menangkap sosok Rangga yang berjalan pelan menuju lantai atas. Kening sang sejarawan berkerenyit bingung. Tak biasanya Rangga pergi tidur begitu saja tanpa pamit. Biasanya, pemuda berambut ikal itu akan mengajaknya tidur, pamit dengan yang lainnya, atau bahkan harus dipaksa tidur dulu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sikap aneh Rangga sudah terbaca semenjak Joni mengumumkan akan membuka bar Spice Islands. Tunggu. Coret yang barusan. Rangga sudah bersikap aneh saat Joni menggunakan psikometrinya pada pemuda itu. Apa dia kesal karena pergelangan tangannya diremas seperti itu?

"Gar, kau kerjakan sendiri, ya. Aku mau tidur," gumam Joni sambil beranjak pergi, menghiraukan erangan tidak jelas dari mulut seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso. Sang pemuda berkacamata lalu berjalan mengikuti Rangga, melewatkan pandangan kebingungan dan sedikit khawatir rekannya yang baru saja kembali sadar sekeliling ( dengan tambahan, "_Bang, kalo menu bar-nya jadi mirip-mirip menu warteg jangan salahin aku, ya!_").

Dengan langkah santai—tak mau ketahuan kalau ia mengejar Rangga—Joni berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Dengan kecepatan jalan seperti itu, jelas Rangga sudah tak ada di depannya. Sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamar dan bergulung di bawah selimut. Joni melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Didorongnya pintu kayu tersebut sampai terbuka lebar dan ternyata...

Tempat tidurnya kosong. Tak ada Rangga. Bahkan lampu kamarnya juga masih mati.

Kebingungan, Joni berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Mungkin, pemuda bermata abu-abu itu ada di kamar mandi. Sayangnya, pencarian Joni di kamar mandi berakhir hampa. Dia tak menemukan sosok Rangga di dalam bilik _shower _maupun _bath tub_.

"Ke mana Rangga?" gumam Joni pelan. Keningnya berkerenyit dan otaknya berpikir keras, mencari-cari tempat lain yang mungkin akan didatangi Rangga di lantai ini. Dia tak mungkin naik lagi, karena tempat ia berada sekarang adalah lantai teratas dari rumah tepi pantai ini. "Apa ke kamar Gar? Atau Guntur? Itu tidak mungkin..."

Sang sejarawan berkacamata berjalan lambat-lambat menyusuri lorong yang remang-remang—belum sempat dinyalakan karena penghuninya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di lantai bawah. Mata cokelatnya lalu menangkap satu sumber cahaya yang rupanya datang dari kamar Rangga.

Penasaran, Joni berjalan mendekati kamar yang setengah tertutup itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendorong pintu kamar terbuka dan melangkah masuk, mengagetkan Rangga yang tengah berganti pakaian. Meski hanya sekilas, Joni bisa melihat raut kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur aduk di mata Rangga.

"Kenapa, Joni? Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Rangga dengan nada suara datar, tidak seperti biasanya. Sang pemuda berambut ikal itu lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai merebahkan tubuh. Sengaja mengambil posisi memunggungi Joni.

"...Kau tidak tidur di kamarku? Kita biasa tidur bersama, kan?" kata Joni dengan nada suara sesantai mungkin, meskipun dia bisa merasakan atmosfer suasana yang sangat tak enak. "Lagipula, tempat tidurku terlalu dingin dan kebesaran kalau hanya ada aku sendiri."

Tak ada balasan.

"Rangga?" panggil Joni. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau pemuda yang dia ajak bicara masih bangun.

"Apa?" Rupanya masih.

"Ayo, kembali ke kamarku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kamarmu ini terlalu dingin, kan? Aku khawatir kau sakit nanti."

Lagi, Rangga tidak memberikan jawaban.

Joni menggeram kesal, tak suka dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Rangga. Dengan langkah lebar, sang sejarawan naik ke tempat tidur dan bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan Rangga. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan tamparan keras di punggung tangannya.

Sepasang kelereng cokelat dan abu bertemu, saling pandang dengan dua emosi yang kelewat berbeda.

Rangga menarik mundur tangannya yang nyeri. Baru kali ini dia berbuat kasar kepada orang lain dengan sengaja dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi dia telah menepis tangan Joni dengan kasar. Kembali si pemuda berambut ikal membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut sampai ke ke bawah dagu, berusaha tidak memedulikan pemuda berkacamata di belakangnya.

Joni sendiri terlalu _shock _untuk bertindak. Baru kali ini Rangga—seorang pemuda manis yang selama ini ia kira sebagai makhluk paling rentan dan polos yang pernah ia ketahui—bersikap seperti ini.

"Rangga, kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Joni. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi terbawa emosi. "Kau marah karena aku pulang larut? Kau marah karena aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar rumah sendirian lagi? Asal kau tahu, Rangga! Itu semua demi kebaikanmu! Aku khawatir kau akan—"

"...bohong..."

Bisikan sayup itu sukses membuat Joni terdiam. Keningnya berkerenyit dalam.

"Aku marah karena kau sudah membohongiku selama ini, Joni..." desis Rangga dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Kau sudah membohongiku!" ulang Rangga. Kali ini dengan suara lantang—nyaris berteriak. Sang pemuda berambut ikal mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini, Joni bisa melihat jelas kemarahan di wajah Rangga. "Kau bohong tentang kemampuan psikometri-mu! Kau bisa memakai kemampuanmu untuk melihat masa laluku!"

"Apa yang kau maksud—"

"Kau kira aku bodoh sampai tak menyadari kalau yang kau lakukan tadi itu psikometri?" bentak Rangga. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak, apalagi saat melihat mimik kaget di wajah Joni. "Oh. Jadi, selama ini kau berpikir aku kelewat bodoh sampai tidak bisa menyadari ekspresimu yang berubah saat menggenggam tanganku?

"Aku ini sudah tinggal bersamamu lebih dari seminggu. Sudah berkali-kali aku melihatmu memakai kemampuan psikometri-mu sampai aku hapal perubahan mimikmu," desis Rangga. "Pembohong."

Joni benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tak sadar kalau selama ini Rangga memperhatikan sekitar dengan begitu detail, sampai ke perubahan terkecil sekalipun.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena sudah membohongimu." ucap Joni. "Tapi, aku terpaksa berbuat seperti itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Rangga..."

Rangga mendongak saat mendengar ucapan Joni. Keningnya berkerenyit dan matanya menatap tajam sosok sang sejarawan berkacamata. "Apa maksudmu untuk kebaikanku? Kau sudah melihat masa laluku?"

Dengan berat hati, Joni mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menceritakan secara detail masa lalumu. Hanya penggalan yang—"

"Aku tak peduli. Ceritakan padaku."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Joni menyandarkan tubuhnya ke _headboard _tempat tidur. Matanya sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar, tampak enggan untuk berterus terang.

"Kau... hidup seorang diri. Kedua orang tuamu tewas .Dibunuh. Jangan tanya siapa pembunuhnya, karena aku sendiri benar-benar tak tahu. Kau terpaksa hidup sendiri. Masa lalumu kelam, penuh kekerasan, darah, dan penderitaan." Joni menghentikan sejenak omongannya dan menoleh ke arah Rangga dan melanjutkan, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau menceritakan masa lalumu, kan? Kalau kau kembali ke masa lalumu, yang kau dapat hanya penderitaan. Tapi, di sini kau bisa sedikit lebih bahagia."

Rangga terdiam. Mata abu-abunya teralihkan dari mata cokelat Joni, menatap penuh keraguan ke jendela luar yang berhadapan langsung dengan garis pantai. "Aku..." Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan serak. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa?"

Dengan berat hati, Joni menggeleng pelan.

Rangga terus terdiam. Matanya tak teralihkan dari laut kehitaman di luar sana.

"Namaku..."

"Aku tak tahu."

"Bohong..."

"Aku serius. Aku hanya pernah sekali menggunakan Super Power-ku padamu, yaitu sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Dan yang barusan. Oke, hitung itu dua kali."

"Bohong..."

"Kalau kau tak percaya, belah dadaku."

"...Kalimatmu barusan dangdut sekali, Joni. Membuatku merinding disko..." gumam Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan-lahan dia melirik ke arah Joni dan berbisik pelan, "Kalau kau sudah tau semuanya, kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya dari awal?"

Joni menggeser tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya, menarik Rangga untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Tangan sang pemuda berkacamata bergerak naik dan mengelus helai ikal milik Rangga. "Karena aku tak mau kau menderita, makanya aku selalu menutupinya. Paling tidak, kau bisa sedikit bahagia di sini, tak perlu khawatir dengan kehidupan kelam yang mengejar di belakangmu. Lagipula, aku tak mau kehilanganmu karena aku—"

Joni buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sadar akan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Rangga mendongak, menatap Joni dengan tatapan penasaran. "Joni? Kau tadi mau mengucapkan sesuatu."

Sang sejarawan masih terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan memanas. Tangan yang semua mengelus lembut rambut ikal Rangga sekarang mencengkeram bantal dengan begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Joni?"

Sial. Desah napas Rangga saat memanggil namanya malah membuat lidah Joni semakin kebas, tergerak untuk membeberkan semuanya saat ini juga. Lalu sorot mata penuh rasa penasaran itu membuat Joni semakin luluh.

Tapi... serius. Sekarang?

"Joni? Kamu kenapa?"

Demi segala langit dan bumi, ini bukan saat yang tepat! Dia masih belum yakin dan dia takut dengan reaksi macam apa yang menjadi balasan.

Joni dan Rangga hanya saling pandang, tak bergerak maupun bersuara. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana dengan wajah datarnya, mengangguk penuh hormat. Mata monokrom itu menatap sejenak Joni dan Rangga yang masih berduaan di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan saya menganggu kalian berdua." katanya. "Saya hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau Gar dan Guntur sepertinya telah menemukan siapa pemilik Super Power berikutnya."

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: **Chapter ini didedikasikan pada penggemar Rangga dan JonRang (tapi buat penggemar GunGar pun ada service, LOL). Seperti biasanya, chapter ini dikerjakan pada saat kami sedang sibuk UTS, kuliah, dan smackdown melawan dosen skripsi #BUKAN Trus secara personal, saya skadihelias juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat apdet kali ini tertunda sampai hampir seminggu #dogeza Terus kami juga mau ngucapin makasih yang banyak atas respon terhadap drabble Undies yang RUARRR BIASA. Kami nggak nyangka, sumpah. Kami nggak nyangka kalian sekurang kerjaan itu sampai mau ngebaca kumpulan drabble sepanjang 16k kata lebih #apusairmataharu.

Btw, selama The Undies mulai dipublish, ada 2 authors yang ulang tahun loh XD #infogakpenting #biardeh. Yang satu baru ultah kemaren~ Bisa tebak siapa saja mereka? OwO

**Balasan reviews:**

**Charles Grey:** Waa makasih masih menyempatkan diri buat review walaupun lagi UTS, ya X'DD #terharu Iyaa chapter kemarin Joni ditelanjangi, chapter ini Rangga yang telanjang~ #terdengarsalah Soal kenapa kakak Joni minggat, kami belom bisa jawab sekarang. Nantikan ke depannya gimana yaaa :D #scumbagauthors Iya nih, Arthur curang pake nyandera kelinci segala =3= #sanderaspatula #BUKANN Gun Gar bak bapak petani dan istri pengantar makanan ke sawah... SEEMS LEGIT OuOd #dibantaipemilik Iyaa asalkan pakai embel-embel 'perintah Joni', Eka bisa diperintah siapapun dari mereka berempat :) Arthur memang sekilas tampak paling waras di antara the Colonialist ya X'D eh, Kiku terlihat seperti itu? Mungkin karena orang Asia kali, ya OuO #gakngaca LOL Garuda kayaknya di tiap chapter bakal selalu paling kasihan, sudah kodrat X'D #tepok #iniapaa Sekali lagi makasih untuk review detilnya ya~ semangat buat tes-tesnya! :DD

**Kitsune Syhufellrs:** Iya, sesuatu banget X'D #usapairmata #lebaygila makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview, ya :)

**N and S and F:** Tebakan Anda tepat! Selamat! #tebardaleman Soal siapa pemilik Super Power baru, di chapter ini sudah ada clue-clue-nya. Silakan ditebak~ :D #scumbag Eehhh kenapa dibuang di tempat sampah? Kenapaaa? QwQ #mukamelasRangga #eh Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview yaa :D

**Tsubaki Audhi:** Aloha! Kami bales lagi~ :D #pentingya maaf ya, chapter kemarin tema-nya 'interupsi', jadi mereka nggak bener2 ciuman, ohoho #scumbag Apakah fans Gar dan pantatnya baru saja bertambah satu? OuO #colekpemilik #bukann Drabble sudah dipublish kemarin2 btw. Makasih reviewnya ya :D

**Aldred van Kuroschiffer: **Seriusan, kami positif review Anda lebih bikin ngakak daripada ceritanya X'DD #gelundungan Demi apa, DERPSEN pake muka avatar Aang... X'DD #nyemburdaleman #bukannn Semoga aja chapter yang baru dipublish ini lebih nista dari yang kemaren2, ya. Past-nya Rangga lumayan kebaca di chapter ini, kan? Makasih buat review dan fanart-nya! :DD

**Kucing Gorila Cermin:** Penname Anda... juara X'DD #suarakolektif #eh Joni mesum karena...takdir #jger #pemilikgabener Mau bikin fanart-nya? Kami terima dengan tangan terbuka :D #sodorinvodka #eh Ini sudah dilanjutkan~ makasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya :D

**pelajar stres level 999:** Review yang sebelumnya masuk, kok. Balesnya sekalian di sini gapapa, ya? X'D #scumbag Makasih lho udah mau review di tengah UTS X'D Dan saran kami, jangan seret2 Joni ke ruang kelas dirimu. Bisa2 dia ngedip ganjen ke guru2 pengawas ujiannya... #eh #lebeh Mi-mirip Sasuke? Gak maksud, sumpahhh! QwQ #pemilikpatahhati #urek2tatami Soal siapa kakak Joni... biarlah tetap menjadi misteri #eh Soal bentuk pantat SarRot-slash-KimKar Gar, silakan diimajinasikan. Jangan lupa sedia tissue sebelum hujan #eh Rekuest ditampung untuk sementara~ Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview ya~ sukses IPS-nya! :D #salah

**Pemimpin Fujoshi:** DIAPDET LAGI WOY, DIAPDET LAGI *pinjem toa masjid* *dibalang*. Anda tau darimana Joni bakal mem piiip piiiip terus piiip Rangga? Anda titisan Joni kah? #BUKAN. Kostum para Undies udah ada di DA loh~ Typo ada…oTL. Beberapa dari kami juga sedang menjalani itu jadi…kami turut bersimpati #eh. Drabble udah dibikin, RnR lagi yah! Keep reading! #kampanyepenistaan #tidakbaikitu

**Mikakuchiki:** Maap tentang typonya Mama..QwQ Mungkin mata kami udah pada siwer n katarak baca CAPSABUSE nya si DERP jadi gitu deh #eh. Udah dibilang, itu nama paling asoy 2020 OwOb #bukan. Kok anda terlihat seneng sih mereka gak jadi gituan? Yang lain udah asah machete aja… Emang mereka pake kostum itu…*nyungsep*. Oke, RnR terus~

**Lunatique-Sakura is DEAD:** Nah sekarang ada yang gak mau KaGar ciuman…OwO #plak. Kenapa harus Ntur? Kenapa bukan Rangga? #WOI. Joni epic, latar belakangnya pun harus epic =3=b. Rangga itu…nahlo kok nanyanya 'apa' sih, bukan 'siapa' o_o. Culik aja kelincinya DERP, entar saya numpang main ya #eh. Mathias itu iya Denmark~ Woi DERP lo ngapain dia dulu? OwO #plak. Kostum udah ada di DA, mampir ya 8D. Udah baca drabblenya kan?

**Megumi Yoora:** Hola Megu~ 8D. Ehehe gapapa kok gapapa, kita mau apdet tanggal segitu bukan gara2 anda juga kok hehe. Kak Ry0 udah balik.. Chap ini Rangga ngomong loh, BANYAK *pasang meme sohardcore* #salah. Duh, jangan dibayangin Gar pake itu, plis =A=;; *kandangin*. Eror!Eka udah ada di drabble, udah dibaca kan? Apa setelah liat DERPSEN disini anda masih mau jotos dia? O.o. Bukan di pantai sih, dan dia gak jatuh cinta, tapi udah ketemu tuh! XD. Lemonnya ditunggu~ #woy #emangmauadalemomapa?. Yang tertua…siapa hayo? Di chap 2 udah dibilangin kalo Joni lebih tua setaun dari Joni, Gar lebih muda 4 taun dari Ntur. Siapa yang tau si Eka udaah berapa lama diotakatik Kiku? N siapa yang tau umur sebenernya Rangga? XD #gakbantusamsek. Rangga disini udah banyak ngomong ya, n Eka eror udah di drabble~ Culik aja kelincinya, culik! *dilelepin*

**TheMasochistDevil:** Manusia yang epic harus punya sejarah epic juga yagak? XD #eh. Ikutan apaan nih hoho. Ntur emang nih ya..=_= *ikut tabok* #woy. Hooo Gar keliatan tsun ya? Jarang loh yang bilang dia gitu..#eh. Kostumnya kalo belom kebayang, mampirlah ke DA~ Sakuranya punya Rangga bukan yaaaa 8DDD *dibacok*. PS: Emangnya Ntur gak straight? O.o #plak

**Yukinaga Ezakiya:** Makasih udah review~ Udah baca drabblenya? Gaya penulisan di pengupasan tokoh itu murni dari pemilik masing2 loh, tanpa interupsi yang lain samsek 8D (meskipun gaya biasanya gak selalu gitu juga sih hehe). Saya juga cewek, tapi malah bisanya gambar cowok…*nyungsep*. Gakpapa dicoba aja, yang gimanapun kami terima dengan senang hati kok XDD

**delaciouseFoodMONSTER:** Berati tema INTERUPSI buat chap 3 ini berhasil ya XD. Bisa tebak apa tema chap 4 ini? OwO #eh. Terus kalo DERP pedo kenapa? Bukannya itu fakta? *dilelepin*. Silahkan, Spice Islands minus JowoLondo akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan Ntur untuk itu OwOb *dicekek kancut*. Emang dikit lagi mereka mau ngapain? O.o *muka inosen*. Udah dipublish kan? JonGar juga banyak tuh~ RnR lagi Boi!

**G-String OwO:** Ripiu dong, tar gak dikasih makanan gratis dari Gar loh! Hayo, kapalnya mau berenti dimana, putuskan sebelum karam! XD #bukan. Maksudnya konflik para penjajah cocok? #maaflemothoho. Soal karakter… Tergantung maksudnya 'agak2 nyambung' itu gimana. Sifatnya? Eka TTE sama Eka Undies jelas2 sifatnya beda~ Perannya? Rangga sama Razak Undies bukan sodara kayak yang di GF loh~ Atau apakah mereka orang yang sama? Kalo itu, jawabannya…mungkin aja *_* #jederambigu #laludibalang. Fanart diterima dengan senang hati~

**9096:** GunRang? Beneran? Whoaaa langka loh yang minta pair itu! Diusahakan deh~ Terus di drabble GunRang lumayan banyak lo, cekidot! XD. Btw penname anda kayak judul lagu… #abaikan

**7 sableng:** Kalian datang lagi~ Aya: Jadi…kalian kembar 7? OAO; #BUKAN. Hiro: *toss* –w-b. Yuka: Bwahahaha *ketawa mafia*. Dark!Megumi: Itu tunggulah tanggal mainnya ya.. *senyum Joni* *asah machete*. Ayane: …OwO;. Kana: Siap, Bos! Eh, tapi gak janji~ *kabur*. Sanae+Haru: Iya, Toni-Alfo belom dapet dialog banyak..QwQ Tapi entar kalo udah ketemu Undies dialog mereka dibanyakin kok.. ALL: Tetep RnR okei? XD *angkat vodka*

**Kirazu Haruka:** LONGJOOOOOHN~ #malahnyanyi #abaikan. Ebuset segini kurang dinistai? Mau dibuat senista apa si bocah madesu 1 itu? OAO;;. Udah liat kostum Eka ya? X'D. Yang tertua siapa ya~ *dibalang talenan balik*. Review lagi okeeee? XD

**Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer: ** Anda pengen KaGar ciuman? OwO. Tenang, bisa diatur..#ENGGAK #abaikan. Iya, nasib mereka memang tergantung daleman #sedih. Scene JonRang memang ditakdirkan untuk diinterupsi..#eh. Masa lalunya Rangga…stay tuned aja deh XD *dibalang*. Pertanyaan lain udah kejawab disini ya.. Maap kalo masih ada typo & review lagi~~

**lereviewer: **Cie yang kepada Garuda.. lol XD (btw itu kedengeran kayak judul lagu wajib orz). Ooh kurang drama? Chap ini masih kurang juga? Oke, tunggu pembalasankamicoret tanggal mainnya =3= #EH. Kakaknya Joni…siapa ya? #udahketauandidrabblewoy. Yap, chap depan Eka.. Lalu yang paling tua..siapa ya~. DERP emang rada2, biarin aja #BUKAN. Tunggu kemunculan Colon selanjutnya yah! Enggak kok, SP mereka tetep ada meskipun daleman nistanya gak dipake, tapi Joninya aja yang…*dibekep longjon*. Kami gak bilang DAFUQ kok, kemungkinan itu emang ada... Soal nama Rangga, udah kejawab kan dari mana lol. Review anda udah oke banget kok~ Ripiu kayak gini lagi ya! 1 pertanyaan: GAR MOE MANANYA? OAO *dibekep garter*

**Lele:** Disini 'nista' itu merupakan pujian kok OwOb #plak. Epic kan, CAPTAIN LONGJOHN~ X'DD. Drama praktikum bedah hewan…seemslegit owo #enggak. Fanart kostum udah ada loh~ Tentang Cawatboy, yah, kebenaran sudah terungkap…*elus drabble* *dipatil*. Balik lagi ya~ *terbang pake kancut sakti*

**Himeka Kozuki:** Makasih atas cintanya :') #sniff Gar itu ada di fic ini emang buat dinistai, kok. Gak apa-apa, nistain aja :D #eh GunGar-nya emang kurang? QAQ QAQ #tebarGunGar #ehlagi Makasih reviewnya~

****Devil. LovinoIsAwsome**:** Penggemar Gar dan Rangga? Mungkin karena dua orang ini paling madesu dan paling uke di antara Daleman yang lainnya OuO Hah? Kenapa di-pair sama Turkey Rangganya? O.O Ntar DERP sama siapa? Joni? Guntur? Ntar mereka gak dapet jatah sama Rangga... QAQ #eh Makasih reviewnya~ :D

**Mochiyo-sama:** Semangat, ya QuQ kita na9a-an kalo ada yang lucu. Lagian dulu waktu pertama kali buka na9a isinya jayus parah =3= #kokcurcol Kalo dua-duanya aja gimana? Hari Senin-Rabu, Joni sama Guntur. Sisanya sama Rangga OuO Makasih reviewnya~

**AlpacaCokelat:** ...sini, mana adeknya biar dicium Joni #eh Itu momennya masih kurang pas kalo sampe diganggu. Belom waktunya, belom jodoh... #ehlagi Ohoho~ Jelas Joni cakep~ Kan buatan ry0kiku OuO Anda nge-ship GunGar? Selamat~ Anda orang ke-*insert number here* yang nge-ship dua orang ini! Hadiah piring cantik bisa dibeli di toko terdekat, pake uang Anda sendiri~ Joni itu 24 taun, Rangga 22 taun. Cuma beda 2 taun, kok~ masih legal kalo mau raep-raepan #gakgitu Nama kelincinya DERP itu... gak tau. Sebut saja 'Mawar' #ngok drabbles-nya udah, ya~ Dan makasih reviewnya :D

**F. Freyja:** Senang bisa menghibur anda! Dan kita nggak masalah kalo anda mau cosu-in salah satu dari mereka… OuOb Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Tsukuyomi Hime:** Review anda banyak banget isinya, saya jadi bingung gimana mau nyingkat balesan.. X'DD Drabble-nya udah keluar kan tuh, makasih ya reviewnya 8D #woi

**KOkuryoUma Oni:** Ke-straight-annya Guntur bisa disimak terus perkembangannya di cerita ini.. Mungkin bakal tetep lurus, mungkin bakal bengkok.. #eh Makasih ya reviewnya, keep reading! 8D

**Ariza: **Haha! Emang kebanyakan yang suka Joni itu gara-gara dia haus kekuasaan (kasarnya gitu), ya.. Masa lalu Rangga adalah yang lalu, dan kejadian yang terjadi di masa lampau adalah sejarah. Jadi, silahkan disimak sejarah seorang Rangga di buku sejarah kelas 6 SD. #eh Makasih ya udah di-review! xDD

**Aoi LawLight:** Waw, review anda sangat berwarna.. Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain makasih reviewnya! X'DD #ditabok

**Arthuriver:** Yo mamen, mah bro yang makan bakso pake tangan kosong karena pake tangan lebih greget. #APAAN Dahsyat sekali reviewmu, panjang betul, nyaingin panjang cerita kita. #NGGAK Kostumnya bisa diliat di dA kita, namanya pulau5rempah. Keep awesome and greget, yak. \m/

**neo-chi:** Anda.. nggak tewas baca marathon fic kita? O.o #kagetsendiri #eh L-nya Joni itu Lesmana. Kami dulu sempat pengen mengubahnya jadi Leledumbo, tapi kami langsung disenyumin ry0kiku dengan senyuman mautnya. Terima kasih review-nya, sampai jumpa di lain waktu. *breakdance* #ehlagi

**ArineRailroad:** Ih kamu jago ya ngerayunya~ Masa kita dibilang kece~ *dicekek pake penggaris* Kita seneng lho, anda nggak nyesel baca fic kita. Dan soal pemakaian kata yang kurang baku itu kan lebih karena kita pengen lebih nyesuaiin sama cara orang-orang ngomong di kehidupan sehari-hari (dan iya, saya kenal orang yang mulutnya sesampah Guntur.) Terima kasih ya udah direview, peace, love, and gaul. \m/

**Special nemo:** Menyilaukan lol. Gimana kalo kita tambahin scene JonGar dan GunRang? OuO *ditabok*

**Himawari No Yuuki: **…Serius, saya terharu baca anda yang rela berjuang bersembunyi-sembunyi dari mama anda cuma buat baca fic kita.. Dua jempol untuk anda, makasih reviewnya, keep kece ya. OwOb


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: **SANGAT M untuk chap ini.

**Genre: **(Masih) Parody.

**Warning: **5 OC!male!Indonesia & OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista membara. Style menulis campursari. Pop-culture references. Zoo language. Daleman berkibaran. Joni, dan seseorang lagi yang masih dirahasiakan. MOODWHIPLASH up to eleven. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash EKSPLISIT, untuk saat ini (waktunya kurang tepat kami tahu).

**Warning tambahan: **Buat yang puasa, disarankan bacanya setelah buka, atau kalau mau lebih aman, habis lebaran aja sekalian O_Ob #eh

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Undies

Cerita Briefboy

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Kelahiran seorang bayi biasanya didominasi oleh jerit tangis sang bayi, ucapan selamat dari dokter dan suster, serta ucapan syukur dari kedua orangtuanya._

_Pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1995, Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana lahir. Diiringi oleh teriakan perintah dokter yang nyaris panik, suara derap kaki para suster yang keluar masuk ruangan bersalin, dan tangisan seorang ibu. Bukan, bukan karena yang lahir tuyul atau wajah unyu si jabang bayi mirip dengan wajah sopir tetangga. Tapi karena bayi itu terlahir dengan jantung yang hanya separuh berfungsi._

_Lima jam dan satu operasi jantung darurat kemudian, Eka menerima vonis matinya yang pertama. Tiga bulan, kata dokter dengan nada yang tenang namun penuh simpati, sementara air mata mengalir dari mata pasangan muda di hadapannya. Kalaupun ia berhasil melewati usia tiga bulan, dokter itu melanjutkan, anak ini akan rapuh dan lemah seumur hidupnya, mengalami gangguan pertumbuhan, dan bahkan bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menderita cacat._

_Untungnya, Eka memiliki sifat yang, berkat penyakitnya itu, terdeteksi sejak lahir. Dia adalah anak yang pantang menyerah. Vonis mati tiga bulan tidak bisa menghentikan seorang Eka. Tidak juga vonis satu tahun yang datang berikutnya. Tidak juga vonis lima tahun yang mengikuti. Meskipun ia harus keluar masuk rumah sakit sebulan sekali, bahkan sampai menginap, Eka tetap bertahan hidup._

_Secara fisik, Eka tumbuh lebih lambat dari anak-anak seusianya. Ia kurus, pendek, dan pucat. Ia tidak bisa bermain dan beraktivitas sebanyak anak-anak yang lain. Catatan absennya di sekolah lebih panjang daripada anak yang paling bengal sekalipun. Otaknya yang cerdas, dikombinasikan dengan mulutnya yang tajam dan blak-blakan, serta ekspresi mukanya yang tergolong datar, membuat ia dijauhi teman-teman sekelasnya dan dibenci oleh berandal-berandal sekolah. Si anak penyakitan yang sok jagoan, begitulah julukan mereka buatnya._

_Tapi tidak semua anak seusia Eka menjauhi anak yang pendiam itu. Seorang anak tetangga mengulurkan tangan padanya, menawarkan seulas senyum dan sebuah persahabatan. Mereka mungkin tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu, mengingat waktu Eka yang sebagian besar dihabiskan di rumah sakit. Namun di hari-hari langka di mana Eka merasa sehat dan orang tuanya mengijinkannya untuk bermain di luar, ia selalu pergi menemui si anak tetangga. Bersama mereka memberi makan seekor kucing liar yang mereka pelihara bersama, Belang Blontang. Sampai suatu hari anak itu mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

"_Aku harus pergi. Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali sebagai dokter yang hebat, dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Kamu mau menungguku kan, Eka?"_

_Diiringi sebuah anggukan, Eka kembali menjadi si anak pendiam yang kesepian._

_Kedua orang tua Eka menyayangi anak semata wayang mereka sampai ke tingkat obsesif. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan mereka, tentu saja. Kalau ada orang tua yang tahu bahwa anak mereka bisa meninggal kapan saja di mana saya, tentu saja mereka akan menjadi overprotektif. Hanya mereka berdua lah yang bisa disebut teman oleh Eka di dunia. Ayah akan bermain catur dengannya di waktu minum teh sore dan Bunda akan mengajarinya membuat kue di akhir minggu. Walaupun selain sang anak tetangga yang sesekali ditemuinya Eka tidak mempunyai teman yang seusia, ia tidak merasa terlalu kesepian._

_Orang tua Eka mengetahui hampir segala hal tentang anak mereka. Mereka tahu Eka membenci tubuhnya yang lemah. Mereka tahu Eka paling menguasai Matematika dan IPA serta lemah dalam PKN dan IPS. Mereka tahu Eka sangat menyukai kucing dan sering diam-diam memberi makan kucing-kucing liar di sekitar rumah mereka. Mereka tahu ia mulai bersahabat dengan anak tetangga mereka sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Hanya satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa setiap malam, ketika ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur menunggu kantuk datang menjemput, Eka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menempelkan tangan di dada kirinya, berbicara dan memohon kepada jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih lama lagi, bertahan satu hari lagi._

_Bagi Eka, ulang tahun adalah hal yang menarik. Jika hidup ini seperti menjalani sebuah game, maka ulang tahun adalah saat dimana Eka menganggap dirinya berhasil naik level, mengalahkan bos besar berwujud Sang Pencabut Nyawa. Hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuanya selalu disimpannya dengan baik, bagaikan Rare Items yang ditinggalkan oleh bos besar yang dikalahkannya. Mungkin memang konyol tampaknya ketika ia memandang hidup seperti itu, tapi bagi Eka itulah cara terbaik untuk menjalani hidup. Galau itu pekerjaan anak-anak yang sehat. Anak berpenyakit kronis yang galau hanya akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa, dan Eka menolak menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana._

_SD92 memasuki kehidupan Eka tepat sehari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Seorang ilmuwan muda berambut hitam dan bermata monokrom cokelat mendatangi rumahnya sebagai perwakilan organisasi itu dengan senyum lembut dan tutur kata yang sopan. Honda Kiku, nama ilmuwan tersebut. Ia menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh keluarga Jayawardhana, bagaikan Buah Terlarang yang digantung di depan mata Adam dan Hawa._

_Subjek penelitian pembuatan jantung artifisial. Jika proyek ini berhasil, bisik sang ular, anak anda akan hidup dengan normal. Sehat, kuat, dan panjang umur, sama seperti orang-orang normal lainnya. Jika tak berhasil, ia pun tak akan kehilangan apa-apa._

_Yah, memang Buah itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk dimakan oleh manusia, bukan? Mereka sudah terpojok. Biaya perawatan Eka sejak lahir tidak memakan biaya yang sedikit. Dan sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih mereka inginkan selain kehidupan yang normal bagi anak semata wayang mereka. Tinta pun tergores di atas kertas perjanjian berwarna putih, menandai berubahnya putaran roda nasib seorang Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana._

_Selama empat tahun lebih setelah kontrak itu ditandatangani, SD92 menjadi pusat kehidupan Eka. Ia tidak melanjutkan pendidikan setelah lulus SD karena fisiknya yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau melewati serangkaian tes dan perawatan di laboratorium SD92. Sang anak tetangga pergi meninggalkan rumah di satu waktu. Meninggalkan sebuah perjanjian untuk bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti. Honda Kiku menjadi sahabat barunya. Teman bermain dan berdiskusi, seperti seorang kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya._

_Namun tentu saja hidup tidak mengenal kata gratis. Ada pengorbanan di balik setiap perjanjian. Aturan yang tidak memiliki pengecualian, termasuk bagi seorang bocah yang hanya mengharapkan kehidupan._

_Satu minggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, Eka menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Tidak ada jasad maupun ucapan selamat tinggal, hanya sebuah foto bergambar rumah penuh kenangan yang telah hancur lebur, rata dengan tanah. Ledakan tabung gas, kata mereka, tidak ada yang selamat. Malam itu Eka menangis, memeluk bantal sepanjang malam, menatap sisa harta karunnya yang terakhir, sebuah bingkai foto berisi wajah kedua orang tuanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia meratapi nasib. Eka tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah air matanya yang terakhir._

_Dua hari kemudian, jantung Eka berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya._

_Dan sepasang mata kamera sebuah android terbuka untuk pertama kalinya._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suasana tenang di ruang keluarga rumah pantai milik keluarga Setiabudi adalah sebuah anugerah—sekaligus anomali mengerikan—yang dinikmati Garuda Prakoso dan rekannya, Guntur Mahendrata. Hari yang melelahkan dengan mencari orang berpotensi memiliki kemampuan super mereka sudahi. Meski keduanya kembali senam jantung ketika Joni—si pemilik rumah dengan kadar mesum di atas 140%—mengutarakan dengan santai tentang The Colonialists yang akan menyerang target dini hari nanti.

Stres ringan setelah melihat interaksi kelewat akrab Rangga dengan _**VAN DERPSEN **_mau tak mau kembali terpacu. Makanya, Gar sekarang duduk santai sambil memeluk bantal, mengistirahatkan fisik dan mental. Tangannya dengan gerakan malas mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi, berusaha meringankan sejenak otaknya dari beban-beban kurang ajar yang ditumpahkan Joni padanya.

Oh, iya. Gar juga masih harus menyelesaikan menu bar Spice Islands...

Mengerang, Gar memilih memakukan mata cokelatnya ke layar televisi dimana seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda tampak. Dilihat dari parasnya, dia kemungkinan besar bukan orang Indonesia. Beruntung baris headline berita—_infotainment_ lebih tepatnya—memberi informasi yang cukup gamblang tentang si perempuan muda dan gosip yang menerpa.

"Siapa, tuh, Gar? Cantik juga." kata Guntur, mendadak jadi tertarik dengan infotainment ulangan. Pemuda kekar berambut cepak itu mendudukkan diri di sofa tepat di samping Gar, mata hitamnya mengerenyit ke arah layar.

"Artis Vietnam katanya. Namanya Nguyen Hanh Diu." sahut Gar cuek. "Mau bikin film kolaborasi sama sutradara Australia di Indonesia."

Guntur bersiul, kebiasaannya setiap kali melihat cewek bohai-di balik layar kaca atau tidak-yang terbawa sejak jaman SMA. "Wih... Kok, tumben ada yang syuting film di sini? Pasti gara-gara ada gue yang super kece, deh!"

Gar mendengus geli. Guntur dan mulut cablaknya memang entah bagaimana selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya merasa rileks dan santai, melupakan semua beban pikiran biar hanya sejenak. "Gak usah kepedean, Ntur! Muda gitu udah punya suami sama selingkuhan!"

"Seriusan? Kok, lo tau, Gar? Kebanyakan gaul sama ibu-ibu gosip sama mbok jualan sayur RT 10 lo ya, makanya gosip artis lo update?"

"Ya, kali gue bigos! Itu juga gue tau barusan. Kan ini gosipnya ngebahas tentang _affair_-nya si artis sama selingkuhannya. Itu, tuh." Sang telekinesis menuding ke arah layar televisi, yang tengah menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata yang terburu-buru menutup jendela mobil demi menghindari serbuan _blitz_ kamera.

Guntur hanya manggut-manggut. Untuk bidang ini, dia harus mengakui kalau kemampuan Gar lebih superior dari dirinya. Bagi seorang Guntur, lebih mudah menginterpretasi cetak biru elevator daripada tayangan _infotainment_...

"Hoo... Itu seriusan dia selingkuh sama supir pribadinya? Gilaaaa... Supir sekarang mainannya artis kece, tajir pula! Trus namanya ribet, lagi. Panuwat... Spinach..."

"Panuwat Kijpanich," Gar mengoreksi, geli. "Terus dia bukan orang Indonesia, ngomong-ngomong. Kalo gak salah denger tadi, katanya orang Thailand..."

"Ya siapa pun itu, lah, namanya." Guntur melambaikan tangannya dengan gestur tak peduli, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke layar televisi yang kembali menampilkan si artis asing. "Tapi, kok si artisnya mau, sih, sama supir? Mana tampangnya ngepas gitu. Mending gue. Atau jangan-jangan si artis tipe cewek yang gak liat tampang, semua diembat. Kayak si Joni! Kambing dibedakin aja dibilang ganteng!"

"...jadi lo ngatain Rangga kayak kambing?"

"Ya nggak gitu juga, sih... Eh, tapi gue gak sepenuhnya salah, dong! Kan si Rangga emang cuma makan daun udah kayak kambing!"

"Waaahhh! Gue bilangin Bang Joni lo, biar lo mampus!"

"Eeeh! Jangan, dong! Kalo lo ngasih tau Joni atau Rangga, pantat lo gue tabok, nih!"

"Mainannya pantat sekarang, Ntur? Ah, ngaku aja lo emang doyan liat pantat gue yang super sekseh ini~"

Alis Guntur berkerut. Garuda Eka Prakoso yang mengakui pantatnya seksi entah kenapa terdengar sama salahnya seperti Napoleon Bonaparte mengakui dirinya pendek dengan mulut sendiri...

"...lo sakit, Gar? Omongan lo, kok jijik, sih? Lo ketularan Joni, ya? Jauh-jauh, Gar, dari Joni. Ntar lo juga ketularan mesum, lagi. Masalahnya tampang lo gak mendukung buat jadi orang mesum."

"Heh, maksudnya apaan, tuh! Eh, tapi coba lo perhatiin, deh, Ntur." Nada suara Gar mendadak berubah serius, kedua alisnya bertemu sementara matanya berkonsentrasi menatap layar televisi. "Ini... Perasaan gue doang atau emang si artis, supir, sama sutradaranya persis kayak yang di mimpi Bang Joni, ya?"

Guntur tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan Gar sebelum mengikuti jejak sang telekinesis; memincingkan matanya ke arah televisi. Tampangnya begitu penuh konsentrasi seperti orang buta warna dihadapkan pada _color wheel_. "Hmm... Iya juga, ya. Yang ceweknya kuncir kuda, supirnya pake kacamata, terus sutradara si orang Australia itu pake plester di hidung..."

Gar terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mendongak, memakukan matanya ke cokelat gelap milik Guntur. Ekspresinya campuran antara ragu dan khawatir. "Ntur, apa jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka..."

Guntur mulai memijat kepala, gestur yang dilakukan sebagai pertanda bahwa pembicaraan ini mulai melenceng ke arah yang tidak disukainya. "Jangan sotoy-sotoy-an, ah, Gar. Gue udah cukup sotoy dengan asal nebak target Colonialist berikutnya Rangga. Jangan bikin gue panik lagi..."

"Tapi, bisa aja, kan! Semuanya mungkin, Ntur! Sama mungkinnya dengan elo yang bisa jadi gay!"

"KENAPA JADI NGATAIN GUE GAY?! GUE BUKAN GAY! Maksud gue, kita ketemu puluhan cewek berkuncir kuda, ratusan cowok pake kacamata, dan beberapa orang pake plester di hidung—yang sialnya kebanyakan alay. Kenapa lo baru ngomong sekarang kalo mereka ini kemungkinan besar target berikutnya?"

"Karena berapa persen coba kemungkinannya cewek kuncir kuda, cowok berkacamata, dan cowok berplester hidung ngumpul jadi satu kayak kasus mereka?" Gar berusaha berargumen lagi, yang hanya dibalas dengan decak oleh rekannya.

"Ah, bacot! Tapi, pertanyaan gue masuk akal, kan? Kenapa lo baru curiga sama mereka bertiga sementara—"

Belum sempat Guntur menyelesaikan omongannya, terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah televisi. Tampak presenter infotainment bicara dengan nada khas—dan mulut yang bergerak berlebihan untuk menambah sensasi bergosip—berkata, "Pemirsa, tak diketahui apa penyebabnya, semua alat elektronik di tempat kejadian mengalami gangguan. Matinya alat elektronik disinyalir karena gangguan arus pendek yang sampai berita ini disiarkan tak diketahui penyebabnya. Gangguan terjadi tepat saat seorang wartawan majalah menanyakan status pernikahan Nguyen Hanh Diu setelah perselingkuhannya dengan Panuwat Kijpanich terungkap. Di tengah-tengah kepanikan, Nguyen Hanh Diu pergi meninggalkan lokasi."

Guntur dan Gar saling berpandangan. Keduanya teringat lagi akan kisah mengerikan seorang Setiabudi berkacamata dan kemungkinan Super Power yang berikutnya.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan listrik.

"Gar, mana Eka? Suruh tu anak manggil Joni ama Rangga. Bilang kita udah nemu target selanjutnya," kata Guntur sambil kembali menatap layar televisi di hadapannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Apa persamaan antara sebuah peperangan dan hubungan seks antara empat orang sekaligus di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_?_

_Hanya ada satu persamaan, dan jangan lupa dicatat karena ini sangat penting, yaitu bahwa untuk mencapai kesuksesan, keduanya membutuhkan strategi yang komprehensif._

_Dan jendral yang kompetitif._

_Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi duduk dengan tenang di atas sebuah sofa tunggal berlapis beludru merah marun, hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat tidur, dimana dua orang pemuda ramping saling bergumul. Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk tenang dengan dua kaki tersilang santai dan tangan menyangga dagu, tampak nyaman tanpa rasa malu dan gerah meskipun ia tak mengenakan apa pun kecuali kacamatanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah tempat tidur, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar yang tidak menampakkan gigi._

_Sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkari kedua bahu Joni, panggilan akrab Sanjoyo, dari belakang. Diikuti oleh sepasang bibir lembab yang bergerak pelan menyusuri lengkuk rahangnya menuju telinga dan menghembuskan nafas panas ke dalam sana, membuat kelopak mata Joni bergetar tertutup karena gairah yang meningkat._

"_Ngapain cuma nonton?" bisik sebuah suara yang membuat kulit di sekujur tubuh Joni merinding. Suara itu berat dan serak, sesuai dengan paras pemiliknya, Guntur Mahendrata, yang kuat dan maskulin. "Masih capek gara-gara main sama Gar tadi? Nggak pengen nemenin gue? Jangan-jangan stamina lo udah keok, Jon."_

"_Belum cukup menggarap Rangga tadi, Guntur?" bisik Joni balik sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan menyambut bibir Guntur dengan bibirnya. Kedua lengannya naik untuk melingkari leher Guntur dan menggunakan mereka untuk menarik kepala Guntur semakin ke bawah, mengadu lidahnya dan lidah Guntur dalam sebuah tarian panas untuk memperebutkan kendali._

_Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka berhenti dan mengambil setengah senti jarak dari satu sama lain. Walaupun Joni tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari jarak yang begitu dekat, ia bisa merasakan bibir Guntur membentang perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. "_Horny _lagi gue ngeliat Gar sama Rangga. Jangan bilang lo enggak," kata Guntur._

_Joni tergelak sambil mendorong muka Guntur menjauh. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari sofanya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Guntur, yang mengitari sofa untuk menyambut tangan itu tanpa melepaskan senyum dan pandangannya dari arah Joni. Sambil berjalan mundur, Joni menarik Guntur mendekati tempat tidur._

_Di sana, suara erangan Rangga memenuhi udara. Diiringi oleh desahan Gar dan suara kulit beradu dengan kulit dalam harmoni orkestra erotik yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Joni. Kedua pemuda di atas tempat tidur itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kedatangannya. Rangga terlalu sibuk berpegangan pada sprei yang tergenggam di tangannya, sementara Gar bergerak maju mundur di belakang Rangga, menyetubuhinya dengan penuh semangat._

_Selama beberapa detik Joni dan Guntur hanya berdiri menatap kedua rekan mereka di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Joni bergerak, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Guntur dan menaiki tempat tidur tepat di belakang Gar. Lalu diletakkannya kedua tangannya itu di pinggul Gar yang masih bergerak dengan cepat._

"_Pelan-pelan, Garuda sayang," bisik Joni ke tengkuk Gar. "Kita masih punya semalaman," bibir dan lidah Joni bergerak turun menyusuri buku-buku tulang punggung Gar. Dirasakannya getaran yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu akibat gesturnya sementara gerakan Gar melambat dan Rangga mengeluarkan erangan marah._

"_Jangan ganggu Gar, Joni!" desis Rangga kesal. "Gar, lebih cepat, lebih keras!"_

_Joni terkekeh pelan mendengar teguran itu. Rangga memang anak yang tampaknya polos dan tidak berdosa. Siapa yang tahu kalau pemuda manis itu sebenarnya keras kepala dan banyak maunya di ranjang?_

_Dengan sebuah gerakan mendadak tanpa peringatan, Joni mengigit kulit di atas pangkal tulang punggung Gar, sambil dengan brutal memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang intim Gar yang masih sedikit bengkak dan basah oleh lubrikan setelah Joni menyetubuhinya di atas sofa tadi. Gar berteriak kaget sambil tanpa sadar membantingkan pinggulnya ke arah pinggul Rangga, membuat pemuda ramping itu mengeluarkan jeritan panjang yang berada di ambang batas kesakitan dan kenikmatan._

_Guntur tertawa sambil menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah penuh itu. Ditariknya Joni menjauh dari Gar, lalu menindih pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat._

"_Biar Gar main sama Rangga aja, Jon," bisik Guntur sambil melepas kacamata Joni dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Suara kaca yang pecah nyaris tidak terdengar karena tertelan oleh volume suara Gar dan Rangga yang semakin meninggi. Joni melotot ke arah Guntur, pura-pura kesal. "Lo bagian gue sekarang."_

"...Eka?"

_Kemudian Guntur pun melumat bibir Joni dengan penuh nafsu, seolah ingin melumat seluruh wajah pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya dengan menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya sendiri. Joni pun menanggapi dengan tak kalah bersemangat. Guntur mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah bersamaan dengan Joni yang mendorong pinggulnya ke atas, membuat selangkangan mereka bertemu dan saling bergesekan. Sensasi itu membuat mereka berdua mengerang bersamaan._

"Eka!"

_Tanpa mempedulikan Guntur dan Joni yang tampaknya sudah lupa dengan sekitar, Gar mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Rangga di depannya mengerang dan menggeliat-geliat seperti kucing yang sedang birahi. Entah berapa menit, atau mungkin detik yang terasa bagaikan menit, mereka bercinta tanpa berbicara, sampai akhirnya Gar melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan erangan panjang dan memuncratkan..._

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADITUJUHRATU SLIMAPULUHRIBUEKAKAMUNGAPAII IIIIIIIIIIIN?!"

"Saya sedang menulis _fanfiction_, Garuda. _Fanfiction_ itu adalah..."

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH, GUE NGGAK PEDULI! ITU TADI GUE SAMA RANGGA! BANG JONI SAMA GUNTUR! TERUS WALAUPUN NGGAK DETIL ADA GUNTUR SAMA RANGGA JUGA! TERUS GUE SAMA AMITAMITJABANGBAYI BANG JONI! AAAAAAH, OTAKKU! OTAKKU TERKONTAMINASI! MANA BAYCLIN?! BIAR GUE MINUM SINI! NAJIS! NAJIS! NAJIS! GUE MAU PUASA TUJUH HARI TUJUH MALEM TAMBAH MANDI KEMBANG TAMBAH PERGI HAJI JUGA GAK BAKAL BERSIH TAUUUUUUUUKKKKK!"

"Reaksi Anda sedikit berlebihan, Garuda."

"BERLEBIHAN KEPALAMU! POKOKNYA TANGGUNG JAWAB! TANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAABBBBBB!"

"Garuda, menulis sebuah _fanfiction _adalah hak bagi setiap manusia. Selama tidak menyakiti orang lain dan melanggar hak cipta, tidak ada larangan untuk menulis _fanfiction _demi kesenangan pribadi."

"OTAKKU RUSAK GARA-GARA KAMU!"

"Mohon maaf. Itu adalah kesalahan yang tidak saya sengaja. Saya melupakan fakta bahwa Anda memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengarkan proses kognitif saya."

"TUHAAAAAAAAAANNN..."

"Apa perlu saya mengubah _fanfiction_ yang sedang saya tulis ini dari genre _smut_ menjadi genre romantika?"

"NGGAAAKKK! KAMU PANGGIL BANG JONI SAMA RANGGA AJA SEKARANG. BILANG AKU SAMA GUNTUR UDAH NEMU PEMILIK SUPER POWER BERIKUTNYA!"

"Maaf kalau saya menyela lagi, Garuda. Tapi sepertinya Anda lupa mematikan _capslock_ internal Anda."

"INI PERINTAH BANG JONI!"

"Baik. Segera saya laksanakan."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Di negeri tempat asal Kiku Honda, kesabaran sangatlah dihargai. Komunitas mereka memang menghargai efektivitas dan efisiensi, namun di satu sisi juga menjunjung indahnya seni menanti. Bukankah sesuatu yang didapat setelah mencurahkan usaha maksimal dan melewati penantian akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berharga?

Namun malang bagi Kiku Honda, tampaknya rekan-rekannya yang berasal dari Eropa tidak sependapat dengannya.

"Masih lama, Kiku?" _**VAN DERPSEN**_ menggerutu tak sabar, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam jangka waktu setengah jam. Jemari sang pengendali air itu mengetuk-ngetuk punggung kursi yang diduduki sang ilmuwan, matanya memincing frustrasi ke arah layar yang menampakkan deretan alfabet yang mustahil dibacanya tanpa bantuan kamus bahasa Jepang.

"Sebentar lagi, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san," Kiku menjawab kalem, jemarinya tak pernah berhenti menari di atas keyboard transparan-nya. Memproses data-data yang didapatkan dari petal merah muda yang diletakkan dalam panel khusus yang melengkapi _super computer_-nya. Petal dari Sakura Scanner, yang membuat Antonio dan Alfonso menderita benjol besar di kepala ketika keduanya menerjang ke arah pohon sakura di saat bersamaan demi memastikan keasliannya. Petal yang membuat Arthur Kirkland tercengang dan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ kelewat kaget sampai nyaris menjatuhkan kelincinya.

Petal yang akan membawa The Colonialist pada pemilik Super Power berikutnya.

"Kamu sudah bilang hal yang sama dari tadi. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Aku mau sesuatu yang konkrit, Kiku!" geram _**VAN DERPSEN**_, dan Kiku bisa mendengar jemari itu semakin mengerat di punggung kursinya. Si Jepang menahan hasrat untuk tidak memutar bola mata dan menghela napas. Dia tahu betul pemuda jabrik rekannya itu memang jauh dari kata sabar begitu sudah menyangkut obsesinya pada Super Power, tapi tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya juga...

"Sabar, _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Kami tahu kau mungkin masih sebal tim sepakbolamu tidak lolos babak awal di turnamen Euro Cup delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi—"

"Itu nggak ada hubungannya sama ini, maniak tomat bodoh yang di semifinal diukei adik sendiri!"

Hardikan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sukses membuat Alfonso pundung di pojokan sambil menoel-noel pot pohon tomat. Antonio dengan sigap maju siap membela, tak terima ada orang selain dirinya yang berani membuat Alfonso pundung seketika.

"Hei, setidaknya Hermano masih lolos sampai ke semi-final tahun itu, nggak kayak seseorang yang bahkan nggak bisa meraih satupun kemenangan di pertandingan grup..."

"Heh, grupku waktu itu ekstra _hardcore_, ya! Isinya tim-tim sepuluh besar piala dunia semua!"

"_Si_, termasuk kakakku yang bisa mengukei-mu dengan skor dua-satu~"

"Ngomong sekali lagi, dan kulesakkan bola sepak itu ke dalam pantatmu..."

"Demi kruistikku yang dibredeli Antonio minggu lalu, _**VAN DERPSEN**_, tolong jangan bikin pantat Antonio lebih... tidak normal dari ini..." Arthur menyela, merinding berusaha menyingkirkan imaji kelewat _disturbing_ yang merambah otaknya barusan.

"Memangnya pantatku kenapa? Seksi, ya? Sama Iker seksian mana?"

"Seksian pantat kelinciku," sergah _**VAN DERPSEN**_ asal namun penuh percaya diri. "Dan bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan Euro yang di tahun 2012? Ketinggalan jaman. Kalau mau membanggakan prestasi, banggakanlah yang lebih dekat dengan masa kini, seperti yang di tahun 2016—"

"Hasil pemeriksaan scanner-nya sudah keluar." Kiku Honda mengumumkan, dengan efektif menghentikan argumentasi agak idiotik tentang pantat dan turnamen sepakbola. Keempat rekannya—termasuk Alfonso yang diseret kembali ke depan komputer oleh Antonio—langsung merapat ke kiri-kanan sang ilmuwan. Mengamati layar yang kini menampakkan deretan tulisan dan angka-angka. Tak lupa sebuah potret berwarna yang menunjukkan...

"...seorang perempuan?" Arthur berkedip tertarik, mata hijaunya terpancang ke sosok wanita manis bertampang jutek berambut kuncir kuda yang terpampang di layar. "Dia pemilik Super Power yang berikutnya?"

Kiku mengangguk mengonfirmasi sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke layar dan menerjemahkan isinya untuk rekan-rekannya. "Nguyen Hanh Diu. _Type: Electricity Manipulation_. Jenis kelamin wanita, usia 31 tahun, golongan darah B. Kewarganegaraan, Vietnam. Pekerjaan, artis bertaraf internasional—kemungkinan besar dia sedang ada syuting atau urusan terkait dunia perfilman di negara ini. Status, menikah dan tengah terlibat kasus perselingkuhan..."

"Nggak usah sedetil itu, Kiku. Kita nggak lagi bikin _character sheet_ untuk casting telenovela atau apa, kan." Alfonso memotong dengan suaranya yang kalem, tampak sudah cukup memulihkan diri dari serangan degradasi harga diri barusan. "Dan... ini perasaanku saja atau hasil pemeriksaan _scanning_ ini jauh lebih detail daripada yang lalu? Target-target kemarin nggak ada fotonya..."

Kiku melempar senyuman pada si tertua Iberia. "Tepat, Alfonso-san. Saya memang baru saja meng-_upgrade super computer_ saya supaya bisa mengekstrak imaji juga dari petal sakura ini. Memang butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, tapi dengan ini kita bisa lebih cepat mengidentifikasi target dan meminimalisir salah tangkap atau kesalahan seperti yang lalu."

Tanpa harus menoleh pun Kiku tahu bahwa kedua Iberia tengah bertukar pandang dengan rasa bersalah lalu menunduk malu. Dia juga tahu bahwa _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mulai diselimuti aura obsesif yang selalu mewarnai sorot matanya tiap kali Super Power disinggung-singgung. Dia juga tahu Arthur Kirkland tengah mengelus dagunya, alis tebal lapis delapan bertemu di kening, membentuk pola yang mengingatkan Kiku pada _baumkuchen_ yang begitu disukainya...

Ahem. Mari kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan peta lokasinya," Kiku melanjutkan, menekan salah satu tombol dan printer di ujung komputer mulai bekerja mencetak peta. "Menurut saya, Alfonso-san mestinya bisa mencapainya dengan dua-tiga kali teleport," ujarnya lagi sembari menyerahkan peta pada Alfonso, yang mengangguk dan langsung mempelajarinya.

Sang ilmuwan lalu memutar kursinya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak memulai sesi analisa petal sakura, dia menatap rekan-rekannya langsung di mata. "Peran saya berakhir sampai di sini. Jadi sekarang, kita sebaiknya memutuskan kapan dan siapa yang sebaiknya turun ke lapangan—"

"Kita pergi berburu sekarang juga. Dan aku dan Arthur yang akan turun tangan kali ini." _**VAN DERPSEN**_ memotong Kiku dengan nada final, mata hijaunya melirik duo Iberias di sampingnya. "Tidak ada gunanya membawa serta mereka yang justru berpotensi membahayakan misi."

Mata hijau Antonio berkilat-kilat mendengar hinaan tersebut. "Apa maksud—"

"Saya tidak sependapat, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san." Kiku menengahi sebelum pertumpahan darah yang kedua kali terjadi. "Anda akan membutuhkan kemampuan teleportasi Alfonso-san untuk mencapai target lebih cepat. Tanpa Alfonso-san, anda membutuhkan sedikitnya dua sampai tiga jam. Dan saya rasa kemampuan Antonio-san mengendalikan hewan juga bisa membantu, mengingat lawan kita kali ini seorang wanita. Siapa tahu Antonio-san bisa membuat target pingsan hanya dengan mengendalikan kecoak terbang atau apa..."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kiku. Intinya, kau menyarankan kita pergi berempat, kan?" gerutu _**VAN DERPSEN**_ kesal. Kiku Honda kalau bicara memang sekilas tampak berputar-putar, tapi kemampuan persuasifnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Belum lagi senyumnya yang kalem di luar tapi disinyalir nista di dalam...

"Kurasa saran Kiku masuk akal." Arthur mengelus dagunya dengan gaya _gentleman_ gagal. "Lagipula, lebih banyak orang lebih memperbesar kemungkinan kita mendapatkan pemilik Super Power ini. Biarpun bakal tampak seperti _gangbang_, tapi lebih baik begitu daripada untuk kedua kalinya mengalami kegagalan."

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ mendengus keras dan memutar bola mata, tapi tidak lagi menyuarakan keberatan. Antonio bertukar pandang dengan Alfonso, sebelum keduanya akhirnya mengangguk mengafirmasi usul Arthur-minus bagian _gangbang_-nya tentu. Keempatnya merapat ke tempat duduk Kiku, mendengarkan pemuda Jepang itu mengurai data dan menjelaskan strategi. Semuanya tampak serius, termasuk Iberia bersaudara yang biasanya santai berlebihan dan berprinsip hidup itu hanya sekali, rugi kalau tidak dinikmati.

Karena mereka tahu kesempatan mungkin tidak akan datang lagi, dan kali ini kegagalan tidak akan mendapat toleransi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam ini—mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau pagi hari—adalah misi pertama kelima pemuda Indonesia ini sebagai The Undies. Sekumpulan _superhero _berjumlah lima orang dengan tema pakaian dalam tampak berjejalan di dalam mobil Rolls Royce Phantom milik Sanjoyo Setiabudi, pemimpin mereka dengan kode _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_. Dengan waktu yang semakin menipis, semua anggota Undies sudah memakai seragam mereka dengan berat hati.

"Jadi," Joni membuka rapat dadakan mereka sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan lengang di depannya. Sekalipun misi ini sangat mendesak, sang sejarawan tetap tak rela kalau harus merusak mobil kesayangannya. "Kita sudah menemukan kemungkinan target The Colonialist selanjutnya. Ada tiga kemungkinan: si artis Nguyen Hanh Diu atau si supir Panuwat Kijpanich atau sutradaranya. Berhubung kita belum tahu pasti, aku sarankan untuk mengawasi mereka sebelum mulai beraksi."

"Ngawasin gimana, Jon? Lo sendiri yang bilang kalo Colonialist mau nyerang langsung hajar pagi ini." protes Guntur. "Kalo kita nunda-nunda dulu, bisa gawat!"

"Tapi, Bang Joni bener juga, sih..." gumam Gar. Si pemuda berpantat seksi itu masih sibuk membenarkan kostum kelewat ketat miliknya. Setidaknya dia masih bersyukur sudah dibuatkan kostum baru yang tidak terlalu... terbuka, menampilkan garter terkutuknya. "Gak sopan juga kalo kita main masuk tempat orang dan ngomong panjang lebar tentang sekelompok bule gila yang mau ngambil kemampuan super mereka."

"Dibanding si bule-bule itu, perasaan dia bakalan mati duluan ngeliat dandanan kita..."

"...iya juga, ya, Ntur..."

"Sekadar pemberitahuan singkat, Kapten. Kita akan sampai ke tempat tujuan sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, Eka. Aku sudah punya GPS." Joni tersenyum singkat ke arah sang android melalui spion di atas kepalanya. Bungsu Setiabudi itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulut dan berkata, "Aku setuju dengan Garuda. Kita tak bisa menerobos masuk begitu saja. Kita bisa ditangkap polisi dengan tuduhan pelanggaran batas properti orang lain."

"...menurut gue juga kita bakalan tetep ditahan gara-gara pake baju aneh..."

"Yep... kita bisa disangka maling kali, yak..."

"Maling? Maling itu apa?"

"Maling itu adalah—"

"Eka, berhenti di situ. Ini perintah," ucap Joni, terdengar lelah. Dia tak siap kalau harus mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar kelewat teknis mengenai arti kata 'maling' dari seorang Eka. Sungguh, otaknya tak siap setelah apa yang terjadi tadi di kamar bersama Rangga...

"Begini saja. Kita bagi tugas pengawasan." kata Joni. "Seperti yang diberitakan di _infotainment_, Diu dan Panuwat pasti selalu bersama. Jadi, kita bisa gabung mereka menjadi satu tim. Yang lainnya adalah si sutradara Australia itu. Jadi, Guntur bersama Garuda akan mengawasi Diu dan Panuwat, sementara aku dan Rangga mengawasi si sutradara. Eka, aku perintahkan kau untuk berjaga di luar—kalau bisa cukup jauh—untuk memantau keadaan dan segera memberitahu kami bila The Colonialist muncul. Ini perintah."

"Baik, Kapten."

"Sebentar," Gar mengernyit ketika mendengar pembagian tugas yang—lagi-lagi—kelewat semena-mena dari sang pemimpin Undies. "Um... Bukannya aku ragu sama Bang Joni, tapi... Um..."

Joni bisa melihat pandangan penuh keraguan dan rasa bersalah. Pandangan yang Joni sudah hafal betul—sekalipun dia baru beberapa hari berkenalan dengan Garuda Eka Prakoso—adalah pandangan yang sering muncul di mata Gar saat dia baru saja membaca pikiran orang lain.

Dalam kasus ini, sepertinya dia baru saja membaca pikiran seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi.

"Mungkin—ini saran aja, sih, Bang—bakal lebih baik kalo Bang Joni ngawas sama Guntur dan Rangga sama... aku."

"APA? LO GILA, YA, NYURUH GUE NGAWASIN ORANG SAMA SI MESUM SUPER KAMPRET KELEWAT KEPO DAN SUPER NYEBELIN INI?" jerit Guntur, kelewat histeris. Suara nyaringnya membuat Joni tersentak dan nyaris menabrakkan mobil mahalnya ke tiang listrik. Nyaris...

"Ya... gimana, ya? Lo bayangin aja kalo misalnya Rangga sama Bang Joni. Lo yakin nanti si Rangga balik-balik masih perawan?"

Guntur terdiam.

"Perawan itu apa? Emangnya kenapa kalo aku udah gak perawan lagi? Joni, perawan itu apa?"

"Terus lo yakin gue gak kenapa-napa kalo ngawasin bareng dia? Kalo gue digrepe-grepe sama dia gimana? KALO GUE DIPERKOSA GIMANA? GUE BISA GAK DIANGGEP ANAK SAMA NYOKAP-BOKAP GUE! GUE BISA DISURUH PULANG KAMPUNG, TERUS DIMASUKIN BALIK KE KANDUNGAN!"

"Lo tinggal tonjok aja kalo lo mendadak mau disosor. Repot amat, sih, Ntur..."

"Garuda sayang, kamu jahat sekali. Kamu tega melihat wajah tampanku nanti bonyok-bonyok ditonjok Guntur?"

"TUH, KAN, GAR! DIA NIAT MAU PERKOSA GUE!"

"Kapten, kita sudah sampai."

Omongan tenang seorang Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana sukses mendiamkan empat orang yang ribut. Keempatnya sekarang melongok ke luar jendela, memandangi sebuah hotel mewah di seberang jalan. Joni tak berani menyetir kendaraannya terlalu dekat dengan hotel, apalagi masuk ke dalam hotel. Dengan dandanan mereka yang mencurigakan, bisa-bisa mereka disangka orang jahat dan langsung digiring ke kantor polisi...

"Apa perintah Anda, Kapten?"

Joni termenung, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin benar omongan Gar. Dia harus pergi mengawasi si sutradara bersama Guntur, bukan dengan Rangga. Jujur, dia masih belum bisa menghadapi Rangga. Wajahnya mendadak memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya setiap kali berduaan dengan pemuda hilang ingatan itu. Paling tidak, Guntur tidak membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh.

"Eka, kau awasi kedatangan Colonialist dalam radius lima ratus meter. Gar, kau awasi Diu dan Panuwat. Ajak Rangga bersamamu. Guntur, kau ikut aku mengawasi si sutradara."

Menghiraukan jerit frustrasi seorang Guntur, keempat Undies lainnya langsung bergerak ke tujuan. Mereka punya misi penyelamatan dan tak boleh membuang waktu sedikit pun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dengan kemampuan membaca pikirannya, Gar berhasil mengetahui di kamar mana Nguyen Hanh Diu menginap. Dibantu dengan kegesitan Rangga, keduanya bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam hotel tanpa diketahui dan—sempat membuat Gar bengong dan panik selama beberapa detik—sampai dengan aman di balkon kamar hotel Diu di lantai sepuluh. Keduanya sibuk menatap ke dalam kamar, mengintip melalui sela-sela jendela yang tertutup. Beruntung teralis balkonnya ditutupi tumbuhan sulur, sehingga figur keduanya terhalangi dari pandangan mata penasaran di bawah sana.

"Aku beneran nggak tau yang kita kerjain ini tergolong kriminalitas apa bukan..." gumam Gar, setengah meratap.

"Memangnya ada batas mana yang kriminal dan mana yang bukan?" tanya Rangga, polos seperti biasanya. "Terus, kriminal itu apa, Gar?"

"Contohnya yang begini ini sebenernya ngelanggar hukum... kita nyusup ke tempat orang dan ngintip kegiatan orang itu." jawab Gar dengan suara berbisik yang sangat-sangat pelan, nyaris tak kedengaran. "Yang kita kerjain sekarang ini batesnya gak jelas kriminal apa bukan..."

"Jadi.. kita kriminal?"

"Ng... nggak gitu juga, sih..."

"Bukannya kita pembela kebenaran, ya? Kata Joni, kita di pihak yang benar! Berarti yang kita kerjakan sekarang itu pasti gak salah, Gar!"

"...kamu jangan keseringan tidur sama Bang Joni, deh. Persepsi baik dan burukmu mulai kacau gara-gara dia..."

Rangga baru membuka mulutnya saat mereka berdua mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar. Suaranya tak terdengar jelas, tapi Gar maupun Rangga bisa mendeteksi bahwa suara barusan adalah suara seorang perempuan. Satu suara lainnya yang sedikit berbeda dan berat—sepertinya suara pria—terdengar lebih samar. Suara si pria—Gar menebak kalau ini adalah suara Panuwat Kijpanich—lebih terdengar seperti desah napas yang begitu berat seperti orang yang lari marathon, sementara yang perempuan...

Kedua mata Gar membelalak lebar saat otaknya dipenuhi dengan bayangan mengerikan aktivitas tabu yang dilakukan dua orang tersebut. Aman di balik tembok hotel yang cukup tebal dan jendela tertutup rapat membuat Diu maupun Panuwat merasa yakin tak akan ada orang bodoh yang bisa mengintip kegiatan paling intim mereka.

Sayang, apa yang mereka pikirkan, lihat, dan rasakan secara tak langsung terarahkan kepada Garuda Eka Prakoso; pemuda belia belum berumur dua puluh yang seketika pucat dan mau terjun saja dari balkon hotel.

Rangga memperhatikan Gar dengan sorot mata khawatir. Rekannya itu terlihat seperti orang mau muntah, jijik, sekaligus ngeri. "Gar, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya sang pemuda berambut ikal dengan hati-hati, khawatir pertanyaannya malah menambah kepanikan si pemuda pembaca pikiran.

Berusaha mati-matian untuk menghiraukan bayangan mengerikan yang dia lihat, Gar memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati, Gar merutuk kesal. Seharusnya Joni dan Guntur saja yang mengawasi dua pasangan gosip ini, jangan dia. Mana _setting_-nya sudah pas: HOTEL.

"Gar, kamu beneran gak apa-apa? Kalau sakit, kamu pulang dulu saja. Biar aku yang ngomong ke Joni."

Pulang... bayangan tentang tempat tidurnya yang empuk sempat memenuhi otak Gar, membuatnya tersenyum sedikit. Sialnya, bayangan akan tempat tidur empuk yang sederhana, lengkap dengan bantal dan guling itu terdistraksi oleh _mental image _mengerikan tentang dua insan yang memadu kasih. Dua orang yang sekarang sedang memuaskan nafsu seksual pasangannya di dalam kamar hotel yang diintai Gar...

Garuda Eka Prakoso tidak akan tidur tenang malam ini, terima kasih kepada Panuwat dan Diu...

Dan Eka. Dia lupa kalau Eka baru saja menyumbangkan salah satu adegan paling traumatis sepanjang hidupnya. Yakin, Gar tidak akan bisa tidur tenang mulai hari ini.

"_Garuda._"

"Eh, Gar! Sepertinya mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang mereka—Gar, mereka ngapain di atas tempat tidur? Terus, mereka sepertinya tidak pakai apa-apa, ya? Memang mereka tidak kedinginan?"

Komentar kelewat polos bak bocah balita seorang Rangga Wicaksono sukses membuat wajah Gar semakin memerah. Wajahnya memanas dan imaji mengerikan tentang kegiatan intim dua sejoli itu semakin menjadi. Gar bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga, tak sanggup menerima gambaran kelewat gamblang—bahkan jauh lebih gamblang dari penuturan ulang mimpi basah bercampur _precognition_ seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi dan _fanfiction rate R _karangan Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana.

"_Garuda Eka Prakoso, apa Anda mendengar saya?_"

"Gar, kamu benar-benar gak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat, lho..." bisik Rangga, khawatir. Belum pernah dia melihat Gar sepucat dan semerana ini. "Kamu sakit? Angin malamnya memang dingin, sih... Aku jadi menyesal tidak bawa syal atau baju hangat lainnya."

"_Garuda, saya tak tahu Anda menyimak atau tidak, tapi saya harus menyampaikan ini secepatnya._"

"Gar, kalau kamu benar-benar gak apa-apa, ngomong dong... Aku jadi takut kalau kamu kenapa-napa... Nanti kalau kamu sakit atau semacamnya gara-gara aku, Guntur bisa marah."

"_Empat orang Colonialist berjalan ke arah Anda dan Rangga. Sekitar lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai."_

Telepati Eka berhasil menarik Gar keluar dari pandangan sarat unsur seksual dan kembali ke realita. Mata cokelatnya membelalak lebar saat mendengar omongan Eka tentang kedatangan empat orang Colonialist. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi empat orang sekaligus. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah waktu kedatangan yang diperkirakan Eka sekitar lima menit.

Gar buru-buru berdiri dan menarik Rangga yang masih kebingungan. Sambil sibuk mengirimkan pesan minta bantuan ke Joni maupun Guntur, sang pemuda berkemampuan telekinesis itu bergerak cepat dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu balkon. Tanpa permisi, Gar menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar hotel dan membuat Diu menjerit kaget, sementara Panuwat panik mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua." ucap Gar. Wajahnya bersemu merah, malu karena sudah menerobos kamar orang di saat-saat paling intim begini. "Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti punya pertanyaan banyak, tapi aku gak bisa jawab itu sekarang. Aku cuma minta kalian untuk segera pergi dari kamar ini dan—"

Omongan Gar terputus di tengah jalan oleh bunyi dentuman keras dan daun pintu hotel yang melayang, lepas dari engselnya. Kembali Diu menjerit histeris ketika melihat pintu hotel berserak di depan tempat tidurnya, sementara empat orang pria berwajah Eropa berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santainya. Rangga sendiri sudah mengeluarkan pistol laser andalannya, siap untuk menembak.

Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat dua orang berpakaian aneh di depannya. Menghiraukan Rangga dan Gar, _**VAN DERPSEN**_ memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat dalam keremangan dan bergumam pelan, "Yang itu, British Empire?"

Pria berambut pirang dengan alis sangat tebal yang dipanggil British Empire itu tampak melirik telepon selular di tangannya sebelum menunjuk Diu—merapat ke _headboard _tempat tidur dan tak berani bergerak sejak tadi—dan menyahut, "Ya, perempuan itu."

"Yang laki-laki?"

"Cuma orang biasa."

"Lalu, dua orang aneh yang berdiri di depanku ini?"

"Entahlah... Perampok, mungkin?"

_**VAN DERPSEN **_mendengus lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Gar dan Rangga. "Hei, Imperio Espanol, kau dan kakakmu urus dua orang aneh itu. Biar aku dan British Empire yang mengurus target."

Belum sempat _**VAN DERPSEN **_berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sebuah meja kayu melayang dan menghantam tubuh besarnya. Sebuah kursi juga menghantam Arthur, membuat tubuh sang pemuda Inggris Raya itu jatuh terpelanting menabrak tembok.

"Kami gak akan membiarkan kalian melukai mereka berdua!" seru Gar dengan suara lantang, menunjukkan keberanian yang berusaha dikumpulkannya. Dia sudah mengangkat dua buah kursi dan satu _nachtkass_ dengan pikirannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap intens ke arah musuhnya, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

Sesaat _**VAN DERPSEN**_ terdiam, dan lambat laun dia tersenyum; senyum yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah tawa menggelegar yang penuh kepuasan. Sang pria berambut pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan mata hijaunya dari Diu. Sekarang, kedua manik yang menyorot lapar itu terarah kepada Gar dan Rangga.

"Ini menarik," katanya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil satu Super Power, tapi ternyata malah menemukan dua—ah, tidak—tiga Super Power! Ini pasti keberuntunganku!"

Gar menelan ludah, seketika panik dan ketakutan menjalar di tubuhnya ketika melihat sepasang mata ganas milik _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dalam hati, dia terus menjerit kepada Guntur, Joni, dan juga Eka untuk lekas datang. Dia dan Rangga benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang juga...

"Aku tarik omonganku," kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Mata hijanya tak lepas menatap sosok Gar dan Rangga yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Ibu jari sang pengendali air bergerak ke sebuah wadah air dari kulit—tempat minum unik yang biasa dibawa-bawa oleh prajurit masa lampau ke medan perang. Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, air bergerak keluar dari dalam wadah, melayang luwes di udara, dikendalikan oleh kemampuan luar biasa seorang Nederlands-koloniale Rijk. "Biar aku yang menghadapi dua orang ini. British Empire, Imperio Portugues dan Imperio Espanol, kalian bertiga yang urus targetnya."

"Tidak bisa, Nederlands-koloniale Rijk," cegah Arthur Kirkland. Sambil tersenyum lebar, si pemuda beralis tebal itu berjalan santai ke samping _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang tampak kesal. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka berdua tanpaku," lanjutnya, seraya membuka sarung tangan kulitnya yang berwarna hitam. Jemarinya yang pegal ia regangkan, menimbulkan bunyi keretak tulang.

Sambil menatap gusar, _**VAN DERPSEN **_berbisik kesal ke arah Arthur, "Aku bisa mengatasi mereka berdua sendirian, Kirkland! Kau jangan ikut campur!"

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Mathias Kohler? Rasanya tidak, _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Aku ada di dalam Colonialist untuk mengawasimu, sebagai teman sekaligus rekan." Arthur melirik si pria Belanda dan hijau saling bertemu beberapa saat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Kau harus mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirimu."

_**VAN DERPSEN **_menghentakkan kakinya, gusar ketika mendengar omongan Arthur. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang pemuda berambut jabrik itu berjalan menjauh dari sosok Arthur Kirkland. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk memutar-mutar bola air di udara dalam posisi siap menyerang. Mata hijaunya menatap garang ke arah Gar dan Rangga secara bergantian, seperti memilih sasarannya.

Gar dan Rangga sendiri tak berani untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Keduanya tahu kalau Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_ ini adalah anggota The Colonialist yang paling berbahaya. Jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan empat orang rekannya, digabung menjadi satu. Bukan masalah Super Power-nya. Bisa mengendalikan air memang kemampuan yang cukup mengerikan—mari berharap _**VAN DERPSEN**_ bukan seorang _bloodbender_. Dibandingkan dengan Kiku maupun Alfonso yang bisa membunuh dalam sekejap, Antonio yang bisa mencekik dengan sulur tanamannya, dan Arthur yang bisa membuat gila dengan ilusinya, kemampuan _**VAN DERPSEN **_tidak ada apa-apanya.

Namun, sorot matanya yang membuat Gar merinding ketakutan. Sorot mata yang begitu lapar, bagaikan seekor harimau yang sedang mengintai makan malamnya dari balik semak. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan mereka berdua tinggal sejarah. Tamat.

Sekilas Gar melirik Rangga yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang pistol laser. Sedikit rasa khawatir sempat merambati Gar, takut kalau _**VAN DERPSEN **_menyadari bahwa sosok pemuda dengan _thong _biru ngejreng di luar celana ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui di _pet shop. _Sepertinya Gar bisa bernapas lega ketika ia baru saja membaca pikiran _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa si pria asing itu mengenali sosok Rangga. Untuk sementara, identitas mereka sebagai The Undies masih aman.

Sayangnya, ada beberapa hal yang mengusik pikiran Gar ketika menerobos masuk ke dalam kepala _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, tersembunyi begitu dalam. Butuh waktu lama untuk membongkar dan melihat jelas memori macam apa itu, tapi—

"GARTERBOY, AWAS!"

Seruan dan dorongan Rangga berhasil menyelamatkan Gar dari konsentrasinya. Keduanya jatuh dengan suara debaman di atas karpet mewah, nyaris menghantam pinggiran tempat tidur. Mereka juga mendengar suara jerit perempuan—sepertinya Diu—sebelum kilat kebiruan tampak dari arah tempat tidur. Sepertinya perempuan Vietnam itu sudah mengeluarkan Super Power-nya demi menyelamatkan diri.

Tak sempat Gar menanyakan kondisi Rangga, sang pemuda berambut ikal sudah harus berdiri lagi dan menembak ke arah _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Sekilas, Gar bisa melihat bekas luka di pundak kanan Rangga, masih baru dan berlumuran darah.

"Sial... Bang Joni bakalan senyumin gue sampe mati kalo tau Rangga luka gara-gara gue..."

Gar tak sempat meratapi kebodohannya yang terlambat menghindari serangan es dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dia harus segera melempar kursi ke arah Arthur Kirkland yang memulai ilusinya. Sepertinya lemparan itu cukup berhasil. Lantai karpet berwarna cokelat keemasan mulai luntur lambat laun mulai kembali solid ketika tubuh Arthur terhempas ke lemari. Pikirannya langsung berkonsentrasi untuk mengambil sebuah meja lalu melemparkannya ke Antonio dan Alfonso yang sedang menarik Diu.

Rangga sendiri masih sibuk menghindari serangan es dari _**VAN DERPSEN **_sementara berusaha mati-matian menjatuhkannya. Rupanya serangan beruntun dari Rangga mulai berbuah. Lambat laun, _**VAN DERPSEN **_mulai kewalahan dan serangannya melambat.

Melihat rekannya kewalahan, Alfonso memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan membantu _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Mengalahkan Rangga. Sayang, dia tak ingat kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya ini pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Secara tak langsung, Rangga sudah mengingat gerakan-gerakan yang sering dilakukan oleh Alfonso.

Makanya, ketika Alfonso ber-_teleport _tepat di belakang Rangga dengan belati terangkat tinggi, Rangga sudah tahu ke mana dia menyerang.

Dengan gerakan sigap, Rangga merunduk dan melakukan tendangan berputar yang tepat mengenai pergelangan kaki Alfonso. Sambil menejrit tertahan, sang pemuda berkuncir kuda itu jatuh terlentang. Pisau yang dia genggam langsung Rangga ambil dan lempar ke luar jendela. Fokusnya kembali teralih pada _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang gencar melancarkan serangan esnya.

Gar sendiri juga berjuang keras untuk melindungi Nguyen Hanh Diu dan Panuwat Kijpanich. Diu sibuk menghalaui sulur tanaman yang digerakan oleh Antonio dengan sengatan listriknya, sementara Panuwat memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer. Pelan-pelan, dia memakai pakaiannya dan kebingungan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lemparan keras ke punggung Antonio berhasil membuat sulur mengganggu itu melemah dan jatuh lemas bersama dengan Antonio. Sepertinya pingsan.

Gar mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Diu dan berkata, "Ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!"

Entah apa yang membuat Gar berpikir kalau Diu mau menerima uluran tangan seorang berpakaian aneh dengan garter dan _thong _ke mana-mana. Belum lagi dengan topeng bagai pencuri menutupi setengah mukanya. Seharusnya Gar tak berharap sedikit pun untuk dipercaya, apalagi dengan kostum anehnya ini, _courtesy _dari seorang mesum yang bekerja di museum...

Benar dugaannya. Jerit panjang ketakutan Diu cukup meyakinkan Gar kalau bantuannya tak diapresiasi dengan baik. Bahkan, dia curiga kalau dua orang ini mengira dia dan Rangga berkomplot dengan empat bule ini.

"Menjauh dariku! Menjauh kau, dasar rampok! Panu, tolong aku! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Kalian gak bisa pergi ke mana-mana dan aku bisa bantu—bisa diem bentar, gak, sih!?"

"Tidak mau! Menjauh kataku, menjauh! Panu! Tolong aku!"

"Aku bisa bawa kamu ke tempat aman, tau! Aduh, jangan cakarin gue kenapa, sih?!"

"H-Hei kamu, orang aneh berkostum motif _stocking_, ana! Lepaskan Diu sekarang juga, ana!"

"Kamu nggak ngerti! Cewek ini diincar dan harus segera dibawa ke tempat yang aman-DAN MOTIF KOSTUM GUE BUKAN _STOCKING_, DEMI DALEMAN!"

Tarik menarik bagai adegan penculikan klasik para putri di buku-buku dongeng itu berakhir dengan jeritan panjang Diu saat lantai berkarpet yang mereka pijak mulai pecah, bagaikan kepingan gelas yang beterbangan di angkasa. Kegelapan pekat menanti di bawah kaki mereka, siap melahap mereka semua sekaligus.

Sepertinya Arthur Kirkland baru saja kembali memulihkan dirinya dan memulai ilusinya.

Gar mulai mengendalikan beberapa perabot yang ada—meski sudah mulai patah dan tak lengkap lagi—dan mengarahkan ke Arthur. Membiarkan mereka terlempar ke dunia ilusi bisa berakibat fatal.

Sayangnya, Gar lengah dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Melihat peluang untuk melumpuhkan satu orang pengganggu, _**VAN DERPSEN **_ mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rangga dan melemparkan serangan berikutnya ke arah Gar. Ratusan es tajam meluncur cepat tanpa sempat Rangga cegah.

Semuanya berjalan bagaikan film lambat. Hanya perlu menghitung detik sampai es-es itu mengenai tubuhnya, melubangi bagai jarum mengenai boneka.

"_Guntur! Gue butuh lo!"_

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN:** …...Ada yang masih inget sama fic ini? Buat semua umat yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar, beribu maaf kami sampaikan atas terlambatnya updetnya benda satu ini dikarenakan, seperti kalian semua, para author sedang menghadapi neraka dunia bernama UJIAN AKHIR yang sukses meningkatkan kadar stres menjadi OVERASIAN, dan SKRIPSI yang menyebabkan dua diantara kami harus KENCAN DENGAN DOSEN hampir setiap hari... (dan di luar waktu-waktu tersebut, kami mengistirahatkan otak dengan berjalan-jalan ke universe tetangga *diamuk massa*)

Tapi sebagai gantinya, dengan bangga kami sampaikan bahwa satu dari kami telah resmi menjadi sarjana, satu lagi tinggal menyelesaikan penulisan skripsinya dengan gelar yang sudah di depan mata, satu telah resmi menjadi anak IPS sesuai keinginannya, dan dua telah memulai liburan mereka dengan jumawa setelah melalui neraka ujian dan paper yang lebih mengerikan dari seme!Rangga... QwQ *elap air mata* #kobamtengahmalam

Oke, kami tau ini pendek (dan ⅕ word habis buat AN + balesan review #jder). Karena seperti biasa, chap ini merupakan setengah panjang draf awalnya, dan setengahnya lagi, tunggu chap depan ya! X'D *dilempar bata*. Mudah-mudahan chap depan tumbuh(?)nya nggak selama yang satu ini ya, meskipun kayaknya apdetnya bakal setelah lebaran... Sekali lagi maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama, Sobs! QwQ9

Buat yang puasa, maaf bila ini terlihat sangat-sangat nista membara QwQ #eh. Soalnya kalau gak sekarang, ntar apdetnya makin molor lagi... Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, jangan tergoda sama dalemancoretsegala yang membatalkan~

Btw, DA Pulau5Rempah punya penduduk baru, silakan dicek~ 8DD (tapi lebih baik jika jurnalnya dibaca malam hari #eh)

.

**Balasan reviews:**

**N and S and F: **(atau Nyx, atau siapapun yang baca #plak). Turut berduka buat kelinci anda..QwQ. Selamat, anda salah satu yang dapet jackpot~ Mimpinya Joni kayak apa, sama minta tolong Arthur ajarin nyulam, tanya ke orangnya aja XDD (author gak bisa nyulam soalnya #eh). Ibers…mungkin ke pantai, negliatin cewek2 berbikini… #ehlagi. Leledumbo siapa? OwO

**pliyingdutchmen: ***dadah-dadah Ms Universe*. Bener kok, Wicaksono itu nama merek keripik tempe asli kampung halaman 2 author disini..*kunyak keripik Wicaksono*. Iya, Ostrali. Udah ketauan kan disini XD. Review ditunggu~~

**Aoi LawLight: "**KAU BISA HANYA TINGGAL DALEMAN GARA2 SI WILLEM" O_O Ini sangat…epic. Seepic ditemukannya nama Rangga Wicaksono #EH. Iya, kami juga kecewa bajunya Gar diganti =w= #eh. Jatcin gak ya….ohohohoho #plak. Review juga ditunggu~

**Tsubaki Audhi: **Lol~ Kami juga sering kok ngetik ini dikala(?) ujian J-min 2, atau J-min setengah jam… #malahcurcol. Ada typo ya? OwO. Terus kami bingung gimana bales ripiunya… Pokoknya, kami setuju ama ripiu anda juga deh XD #gakoriginal. …kecuali satu deng, yang dimaksut si scanner di chap ini bukan si Rangga~ Tapi di chap depan….liat aja entar XDD *dibalang*. Dan itu apa itu anda jatcin ama pantatnya Gar? Minta ijin ke semenya dulu! OAO #eh

**pelajar galaulabil: **opening review anda bikin kami pengen nginjek2mukanyaAntoniocoret ngakak… x'DD. Btw itu Portu udah madesu… masak mau ikut diinjek-injek juga? *elus Portu*. Tenang, pairing yang anda lihat saat ini, belum tentu kenyataan. Bisa jadi itu hanya halusinasi semata *_*b #eh. Dan apakah d chap ini, Eka bikin anda teriak, "YA TUHAAN -KENAPA NASIB LO KAYAK GINI?" #ehlagi. Iyaaa itu kepencet enter wOAOw. Satunya lagi….tebak *ditabok*. Nem anda berapa? 8D

**9096: **iya OwO #singkat #plak. Cinta Guntur & Rangga, tolong dikabulkan maksutnya apa? Pairing GunRang? Owo. Saya juga cinta readers… QwQ *kirim daleman satu-satu* #oy

**lele: **Halo mbak coretKutangGirlcoret Certain Lele OwO/. Anda mabok, kami juga mabok kok. Mwahaha jelas Rangga bisa gitu… siapa dulu emaknya~ XDD *dibalang orangnya*. Matur nuhun sanget buat sapuan typo nya… Kami terharu QwQ coretchapterdepanlakukanlagi ya*dibunuh*coret. Wait, jadi kalau bahasa gak baku/gaul, harus italic juga? Misal: "Apaan sih lo? Gak usah ngimpi deh!" itu, semuanya jadi italic gitu? OAO #barutau. Kalau anda gak tahan smut Indo…. Tabah saja ya ._.*dibalang*. Soalnya ini udah ada warningnya, gimana dong QAQ. Joni saingannya banyak… ada Guntur, ada Gar.. Mwahaha mungkin di tahun 2020, e-KTP udah merakyat dan SevenEleven udah jualan vodka…siapatau… #jder. Detil masa lalu Rangga & para pemilik SP baru….tunggulah apdetannya ya! XDb *pinjem Kutang Antakusuma buat terbang*

**Kirazu Haruka:** iyaaaa QwQ #eh. Iya ya..=w= *tabok Gar* #eh. Tapi DERP emang udah curiga sih… Tuh sampe dicariin lewat komputer segala OwO. Mimpinya…tanya Joniii X'DDD #plak. Yang kasian Eka? Bukan Rangga? O_o. Makasih ucapannya~ Ditunggu reviewnya juga XD

**Sierra Michael:** *meme fuckyeah* #HOOOYYY.

**lereviewer**: Gar sama Rangga emang paling uke, bisa dibayangin gak sih kalo Joni menguke? Horor, kan? #disenyumin Soal mimpi Joni, sebenernya saya juga pengen tau, tapi sayangnya author yang lain mager bikin. #disundul GunGar.. Saya juga pengen GunGar… #MALAHCURCOL ngirim art? Boleeeh! Bisa lewat dA, ke facebook juga boleh OuO

**neo-ichi**: Anda harus tahu betapa bahagianya kami bisa bikin readers ngakak.. Lain kali, mungkin kami bakal puas bikin kalian galau. OuO #dikeroyok DERPSEN itu kan berhati kelinci, lembut imut nan manis.. #DARIMANA Dan jujur sampe sekarang saya sendiri masih menganggap kalo nama tengahnya Joni itu Leledumbo.. #disenyuminRy0kiku

**Lunatique-Sakura is DEAD**: Keripik tempe itu enak lho, coba deh. OuOb #OOT Soal pocong striptease.. Dibayangin aja udah serem banget... Dan "Otak mesum kerja di museum".. itu kalimat paling THIS abad ini. Hmm? Face-composite? Bisa gak yaaa.. #siulsiul Rangga itu blasteran vampir peri werewolf tukang sihir, jadinya kacau gitu. OuO #digebukarekey Iya, mereka buka bar. Mau datang? Saya kasih alamatnya deh 8D #eh …Janji gak yaaaaa~ #ditabokin

**Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer**: Karena kalo gak absurd bukan Joni namanya. #duagh Soal orang-orang misterius itu, udah tau kan di chapter ini? 8D Undies sama Colonialists nggak bentrok kok, cuma tawuran.. OuOb #hoi Saya juga mau-mau aja sih nyeret mereka ke KUA, tapi takutnya Ntur keburu terbang kabur duluan.. Makasih ya ucapan ultahnya 8D #yangultahmasihrahasia #yajeger

**G-String OwO**: Sebelum saya bales review anda, izinkan saya mengatakan kalau saya suka nama anda.. #woi Udah, labuhkan sekoci-sekoci anda ke semua pelabuhan itu! xD #gak Hmm.. gak ada hubungannya kok, kita cuma pake namanya doang. OuOb #eh Fanart-nya bisa di-upload ke deviantart, terus lapor ke deviantart kita di Pulau5Rempah. Gratis fave dari kita lho~ Wah, kayaknya kali ini anda gak kebelet BAB, ya… #updatesuperlama #sujudampun

**GorilaKucingCerminGaulgalogi n**: Cieh GunRang, cieeeh~ #eh Cieh DERPRang, cieeehh~ #udahwoi ...Jadi anda review buat request pairing? #zoominzoomoutjuga ..okei….

**Himawari No Yuuki**: Udah update niiih~ Tos, saya juga sering dikira orgil sama kakak saya kalo nyengir-nyengir sendiri baca sesuatu.. #ikutcurcol Hoo, gimana hasil lombanya? Menang juara berapa? 8DD ..Ya mungkin gegara collab-nya itu yang bikin ini ber-wordcount level bujubuneng.. Terhanyut? Apakah anda seonggok (?) selendang bidadari yang terhanyut di sungai? Kalau iya, bolehkah saya membawa pulang anda? #mabok Makasih ya reviewnya, review yang baru ditunggu~

**Ariza**: ..Indukayam!Gar kedengeran unyu banget.. #lalubesoknyadigoreng #hoi Sanjoyo Setiabudi: Biar mesum tapi so sweet OuOb #eh Makasih ya reviewnya, gara-gara anda saya jadi pengen ayam bakar.. #SALAH

**Argento Cielo**: ..Kalo gitu updatean yang ini lama banget sangat ya..? #okei #berguling Yah, semoga di chapter-chapter berikutnya anda sukses berevolusi dari kelinci overdosis gula jadi kuda jingkrak overdosis gula.. #PLAK JonRang.. DERPRang.. DERPJonRang… ya begitulah. OuOb #dibantai

**AlpacaCokelat**: Silahkan kalo anda mau ngasih piala buat Joni.. OuO #sodorinorangnya #woi Kenapa kasian? Kan DERP bisa menyayangi Rangga dengan caranya sendiri.. #ituyangserem Terus kenapa banyak amat yang pengen GunGar nikah… #surveyvenueresepsi #woi Makasih ya reviewnya~

**Megumi Yoora**: Jangan ngamuk, nak.. Jangan bunuh DERP dan kelincinya, mereka masih dibutuhkan di cerita ini.. #eh Yak, sekalian aja GunGar beneran nikah, iya nggak? #diterbangin Iya, akhirnya mereka membaur di masyarakat.. Coba bayangin kalo mereka jalan ke pantai, orang-orang bisa ngira kalo mau ada syuting film Hollywood.. atau film porno gay. #GAK Yang paling tua.. Siapa, yaaa~ 8D #diinjek Makasih ya reviewnya, sini saya kasih kecupan dulu~

: ..Sangat teladan.. #ikutanspeechless Makasih ya reviewnya x'DD

**Himeka Kozuki**: Joni bersemu merah itu memang horror kok, kita semua tau itu.. #disenyumin Haha! Ayo dukung terus GunGar biar mereka beneran jadian! 8D #gak Kalo Joni-Rang-DERP cinta segitiga.. Kenapa berasa Tuwailait gini yah.. #plak Semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab seluruhnya seiring berjalannya waktu.. Tunggu saja~ #woi Makasih udah nungguin, makasih juga ya reviewnya 8D

**ariniad**: Makasiiih QwQ Tapi ArthurScone itu agak.. serem… #IYALAH Eka jadi pembantu..? #telponSkadi Udah ketauan kan siapa mereka? Makasih ya reviewnya btw OwO

**Pemimpin Fujoshi**: Uaah, silaaau~ *Pake kacamata item* #APASIH Sayang banget, ya? Ternyata PLN bisa scumbag juga di mimpinya Joni.. #eh Australia? Hmm, iya nggak ya~ #woiwoi Makasih, di chapter ini juga ada yaoi-nya kan? Kalo soal update cepet, kami usahakan.. Tapi nggak janji ya… #dibantai

**delaciouseFoodMONSTER: **Udah apdet kan boiii? 8DDD. Kami selalu merindukan semua readers kami… Kalian merindukan kami juga kan? Yakan? QwQ #stopit. Ohoohohohoho no, Niko hanya untuk Guntur ya, Rangga cukup dapet Willem aja, dan DERPSEN buat semuanya, okei? ^_^ #semena2 *dibekep yang lain*. Rangga badass version maksutnya apa? Sama kayak yang dulu apa maksutnya? Saudara Jowo, apa yang sudah anda bocorkan? OAO #eh

**Piringgg: **Terima kasih atas segala pujiannya, saudara Piringgg x'D (namanya sangat bikin laper btw #gak). Hohoho bukankah uke dengan seme kejam itu….menggairahkan? #BAHASAMU. Ikutin terus ya, review ditunggu, dan meskipun apdetnya lama karena banyak gangguan menerjang, mudah2an itu hanya sukses yang tertunda! XD #ngawur

**NaraFie: **Makasih~ Menurut riset dan pengalaman dari para readers yang lain, lokasi membaca Undies paling asoy adalah di toilet loh OwOb #eh. Ohohohoho Jowo, fansnya Guntur nambah nih! Ry0kiku, Joni dibilang kece! XD #plak. Hoiya dong, sebage istri yang baik, harus bisa ngerenda dengan baik OwOb #gak. Makasih reviewnya, jangan kapok review ya XDDD

**Lady Raven: **Maaf mengecewakan anda dengan arti sebenarnya dari fic ini ya XD. Tenang, demi kucing anda yang striptease pake daleman pocong, chara Hetalia yang lain bakal keluar kok! Keep apdet ya! XD

**Miseta Harumi Kitara**: Makasih udah di-fav! Mantan anda kayak Joni? Tabah ya, anda.. Pasti cobaan besar sekali itu QwQ/ #pukpuk *disenyumin*. Selanjutnya review lagi ya! XD

**TheMasochistDevil:** MAKIN GALAU YAAAA XDDD. Udah, duduk anteng aja menonton pairing campuradukcampursari kayak nasi campur ini XDDD #ehlagi. Eka kemaren terlihat madesu? Di chap ini berkali-kali-kali lebih madesu kan QwQwQ. APDETNYA GAK PAS LIBURAN, MAAP QAQ. Semangat UAN! Kamu masih SMP? ._. #okei. Jadi, apakah Guntur temen anda itu sudah menjadi gay? OwO #WOY

**Aren-bukan gula: **Selamat, anda dapat jackpot! XDDD *kasih vodka segudang*. Makasih pujiannya! Soal mimpinya Joni, silakan ditanyakan sama orangnya sendiri 8D *lirik Joni* *disenyumin*. Eka memang….being Eka, okei? Keliatan di chap ini kan? Rangga kenal twisted ending karena…. Dia Rangga OwO #ambigu #plak. Ada WillRang gak ya? Ohohoho~ Milih Gar ya? Wani piro? ^_^ *kipas2 duit*. Review lagi ya! XD

**Tahutempenasiuduk: **Eka milik….tante-tantenya OwO *peluk Eka* #GAK. Review lagi~

**L: **Ma-maap Mr. L, ini udah diapdet. Jangan tulis nama kami semua di death note ya OwO;;;

**Sayur:** Ini kenapa banyak yang penname nya bikin laper… Apdetnya gak pas liburan…oTL. Kalian udah masuk ya? Kami malah ada yang barusan libur… Kakaknya Joni yang menyemei Eka…seemslegit… #eh

**UkeRangga-lover: **Iya, ini apdet x'D. Kenapa gak bikin account? Penname anda udah epic, btw *_*b

**The Aizawa Tiwns: **Makasih reviewnya~ Terlalu keren buat berada dibawah naungan daleman ya? Tapi kalo gak gitu, kurang asoy dong OwO #DARIMANA. JonGar ya… owo *catet* #hoy. Makasih fav nya juga~ Review lagi~

**Dominique Angery:** Umm… ceritanya bikin bingung ya? Owo;;. Kita juga bingung kok waktu ngetiknya, apalagi waktu baca review anda, kita jadi tambah bingung w #bingungception #bukan. PS: Gak, yang punya Gar gak sabar dan tabah. Dia madesu. #woywoy

**Ikan paus:** Iya, iya, apdet QwQ *terbang bareng Kancutboy*. Kiku bukannya jelas fudanshi? XD *dilempar Sakura Scanner*

**Pensil awesome: **NISTA MENDEWA (kepslok, bold, italic) itu sebutan yang sangat pas buat Undies ya.. OwO. Makasih pujiannya, jadi malu ih ih iiih~ #stopit. Cobalah ngakak salto di toilet, dijamin sensasinya beda #GAK. Rang-Gar emang SUPER MADESU 2012! XD. Dan asal muasal nama Rangga juga super epic 2012… *kunyah keripik Wicaksono*. Gimana kalo GunJonRang aja? 8DD #eh. Om-om pedo macarin anak ilang ya…seemslegit… *disenyumin Joni*. Btw, kalo Joni mesumnya tobat entar OOC dong #eh. Masa lalu Rangga nanti pasti bakal dikasihtau kok, jadi tunggu yah XDb

**Fuuko96:** Perasaan apa yang tumbuh di dada anda? Kami ingin tahu! #eah. Penulisannya masih kentara ya? ._. *catet*. Gimana kalo JonGunGar sekalian? ;D *dilempar tang dan wajan*. Selamat, anda benarrr~ ColonxIndo? Ada gak ya…? Anda orang pertama di dunia ini yang bilang Joni normallll QwQwQ #kamiterharu. Anda mau ngelamar Guntur? Langkahi dulu mayat Joni! #eh. Ikutin terus yah~ XDb.

**Kagamiyo Neko:** Terimakasih sudah menunggu~~ *kasih cawat Cawatboy*

**Anzelikha Kyznestov:** Senang bisa mengembalikan anda ke tempatyangsemestinyacoret dunia perfanfican lagi.. QwQ *sedot ingus*. Review berikutnya ditunggu~

**Charles Grey:** Sepertinya ini keberuntungan anda, karena tidak lama setelah anda review kita langsung apdet… O_O #eh. Iyadong, misteri yang melingkupi Rangga dan Undies lainnya harus tetap dipertahankan demi kelanjutan cerita ini~ Whohoho selama The Undies masih berada di tangan Spice Islands, gak ada tuh istilah 'gak madesu lagi'! XDD #jder. Dan setelah membaca chapter ini, anda masih menganggap Jonilah yang paling memahami keinginan para fujo? ;D *dirudal Eka*. Senang sudah membuat anda fangirling, pertahankan! OwO9. Reviewnya oke kok, yg berikutnya ditunggu~


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating: **Masih tetap setia dengan M

**Genre: **Masih parody. Ditambah unsur humor, action, & drama. Tenang, di ending nanti genrenya bakal...berubah =w=b #inispoiler?

**Warning: **5 OC!male!Indonesia & OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista membara. Style menulis campursari. Pop-culture references. Daleman berkibaran. Konten shounen-ai/yaoi/slash/straight plus scene2menjurus dan adegan2 nista yang tidak aman untuk minor bertebaran. Mulut Guntur. Joni dan Eka, _just because_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perjalanan menuju kamar sang sutradara asal Australia, Dave Irwin, bukanlah masalah besar. Terima kasih kepada Guntur, _codename_ Kancutboy, yang dengan mudah menggendong Joni, _codename __**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN,**_ dan membawanya terbang ke kamar hotel yang berada di lantai dua belas. Meskipun tampaknya Guntur sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja terpaksa dilakukannya...

"Jon, lain kali _mending_ _lo _beli _jetpack_ _aja_ deh. _Gue_ _nggak demen_ gendong-gendong _lo_," ujar Guntur yang lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon, menjauh dari Joni.

"Ah Guntur, bukankah kau diam-diam senang bisa menggendongku seperti tadi?"

"Najis, _mendingan_ _gue_ gendong gajah Afrika daripada gendong _lo_, Jon.."

"Lebih baik menggendong gajah Afrika atau menggendong Gar?"

Sebelum bantahan dan sumpah serapah level kebun binatang meluncur mulus dari mulut sang pemuda berkekuatan super, Joni mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Guntur untuk menghalanginya bersuara lagi.

Angin malam dari balkon lantai dua belas itu terasa dingin, ditambah kesunyian yang hanya dipecahkan dari jalan raya di kejauhan. Tidak terlihat ada keramaian dari acara-acara yang biasa diselenggarakan di hotel yang terkenal dengan _outdoor party_ di pinggir kolamnya ini. Beberapa orang asing ber-_speedo_ dan bikini terlihat sedang meluncur perlahan di permukaan air. Guntur menggigil. Sepanas itu kah Indonesia bagi mereka? Guntur lalu melirik ke arah Joni yang sedang menunduk diam.

"Jon? Jangan tidur."

"Tidak, Kancutboy. Aku tidak sedang tertidur. Dan panggil aku _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_."

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa perubahan berarti. Guntur mulai jengah.

"Jon, kita pergi _aja_ yuk. Perasaan _gue nggak _enak."

"Pergi ke mana, Guntur?" tanya Joni heran.

"Ke tempatnya Gar sama Rangga, kamarnya Diu. Paling si Irwin juga _udah_ tidur, lo liat sendiri kamarnya _udah_ gelap _gitu_. _Lagian kalo diliat_ dari _infotainment kemaren_, yang _keliatan_ cuma si Diu sama Panuwat kan? Berarti kemungkinan besar, pemilik Super Power itu salah satu dari dua orang itu!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengorbankan keselamatan Irwin jika mendadak Colonialist datang kemari saat kita sedang tidak di sini, Guntur. Lagipula, kemampuan menembak Rangga itu di atas rata-rata, dan Gar pasti bisa menghajar mereka dengan kemampuan telekinetiknya. Ditambah lagi Eka yang akan membantu mereka di sana." Joni berkata tenang, terlihat tidak terpengaruh.

"Jon, _kalo_ lo tanya gue, posisi Gar sama Rangga sekarang lebih bahaya daripada tempat ini! Mereka cuma berdua, Colon ada berlima! Kita _nggak_ _tau_ si anggota Colonialist yang lain ini bisa apa. Bukan _nggak_ mungkin kalau mereka punya Super Power yang mematikan, kan?"

"Tunggu sampai Gar mengirimkan telepati pada kita, baru kita berangkat dari tempat ini, Guntur. Itu rencananya. Dan sekali lagi, panggil aku _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_," balas Joni. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Guntur, dia mulai ikut khawatir juga. Namun mereka tidak bisa mengubah rencana begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas.

"Yah Jon,_ lo_ _nggak_ _tau_ Gar? Dia bakal sok jagoan, dia _nggak_ bakal minta pertolongan sampai _bener-bener_ di ujung tanduk! Ini lagi, _lo ngandelin _Eka. Eka geraknya _nggak_ begitu _cepet_. _Lo _kira ada _built-in jetpack_ di punggungnya? Di bawah kakinya? _Nggak_! Gar, Rangga, dan Diu dalam bahaya Jon. Kita _nggak _bisa _nunggu_ _aja_ di sini."

"Kau tidak mengaca soal sok jagoannya, Guntur. Dan kau terdengar seperti Gar. Seperti ibu-ibu yang stres anak gadisnya belum pulang larut malam. Lagipula, kau tahu dari mana situasi di sana akan lebih berbahaya?"

"Insting _gue_ _nggak_ pernah salah soal _beginian_," dengus Guntur yakin.

"Itu insting_,_ Super Power, atau cinta?"

Guntur mengerang frustrasi, kesal karena tidak bisa merubah pikiran sang pemimpin Undies. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu permintaan pertolongan dari Gar sambil menyandarkan diri pada pagar balkon. Beberapa menit kemudian, Guntur dengan tidak sabar lalu melayangkan dirinya satu meter dari lantai balkon.

"_Gue_ mau ke tempat Gar sama Rangga."

"Sudah kuperintahkan kau untuk menunggu _alert _dari Gar, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"_Gitu_? _Pokoknya_ jangan _salahin_ _gue_ _kalo_ nanti begitu kita sampai sana, si Rangga sama Gar lagi disodomi pohon palem. Atau _udah_ jadi rak belati." Guntur membawa tubuhnya terbang menjauh dari balkon dan terhenti ketika Joni memanggilnya.

"Guntur, tunggu. Kau mendengar sesuatu?" bisik Joni pelan.

Guntur mengangkat satu alisnya dan menajamkan telinganya. Joni segera bergerak menjauh dari jendela balkon, mencegah dirinya terlihat dari dalam kamar hotel. Sesaat kemudian, suara yang dimaksud Joni kembali terdengar. Suara yang dijamin akan membuat Guntur mimpi buruk tujuh malam. Suara yang terdengar adalah erangan sensual seorang pria, yang diikuti erangan dari suara yang berbeda—juga pria. Suara-suara itu diiringi dengan gaduhnya kasur per yang tampaknya merupakan tempat mereka bercengkerama.

"Aneh... Sepengetahuanku, Dave Irwin bukanlah seorang _gay_..."

"Joni, _lo_ yakin kita _nggak_ salah kamar?!" bisik frustrasi Guntur, menyalahkan Joni yang sebelumnya dengan sangat percaya diri menunjuk kamar ini sebagai kamar Dave Irwin.

"Coba kau intip. Dan panggil aku _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_."

"Hih _ogah_,_ lo_ aja _sono_ yang _ngintip_!_ Gue_ bisa _gatel-gatel_ sebulan kalau _liat_ mereka!"

"Kalau aku yang mengintip, nanti aku tidak bisa berhenti menonton mereka."

Lantas, dengan enggan Guntur pun melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan hati-hati. Biarpun dengan resiko gatal-gatal sebulan—menurut dirinya sendiri, tentu saja—tapi itu lebih baik daripada menyaksikan Joni yang bisa _horny_ sendiri menonton persetubuhan _gay live action._

"Joni, kita salah kamar, anj*ng!" Guntur setengah berbisik dengan panik, membuat Joni mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang ada di dalam?"

"Mana _gue_ kenal?! _Udah_ ah, _gue _mau _nyari_ kamarnya Dave Irwin yang _beneran_! Kalau perlu sekalian _gue_ _pinjem_ kamar mandinya, _gue_ mau _bleaching_ mata _gue _pake B*yclin!" erang Guntur kesal, yang lalu menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian melesat ke udara. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, ia telah kembali ke balkon di mana Joni berada. "Kamarnya ada di seberang kamar ini, pilih muter gedung atau lewat atas gedung?"

"Cepat sekali, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Orangnya lagi minum kopi di balkon, Jon. Kita _tungguin_ _aja_ sampai dia masuk."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita lewat atap gedung. Pasti ada yang akan melihat kita kalau kita pilih jalan memutar."

Joni mengangguk pelan meyakinkan Guntur, lalu berjalan ke samping Guntur yang sudah merentangkan tangan kanannya, dengan wajah Tuhan-kenapa-harus-gue-yang-gendong-orang-mesum-ini. Dengan tidak rela, Guntur mendekap pinggang Joni dengan satu tangan. Satu tangan sudah cukup, dua tangan itu untuk membanting Rolls-Royce Joni seandainya ia berani melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya selama di udara. Guntur kembali menghentakkan kakinya, melesatkan dirinya dan Joni ke udara. Peduli setan kalau hentakan kakinya tadi terlalu keras hingga meninggalkan retak di lantai balkon.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku dengan senang hati mau kok menonton dua pria tadi berhubungan in—"

"_**CAPTAIN**_, mau _gue_ _ceburin_ ke kolam renang?" erang Guntur kesal, membungkam mulut Joni yang kelemahannya disebut-sebut. Guntur tidak mengacuhkan Joni yang melebarkan senyumannya, meskipun hal itu membuatnya sedikit-merinding-dan-sangat-ingin-menjatuhkan-Joni-ke-bawah-sana.

Beruntung, Dave Irwin telah memasuki kamar hotelnya, meninggalkan _mug_ kosong di atas sebuah meja kecil di balkon. Guntur segera melepaskan dekapannya dari pinggang Joni, sama seperti Joni yang melepaskan dekapannya dari dada Guntur.

"Sekali lagi, _gue_ _nganjurin_ _lo_ buat beli _jetpack_, Jon..." Guntur sedikit menarik turun kostumnya di bagian paha dengan resah. Demi Kuku Pancanaka, kostum ketat ini baru saja menyelip di antara pantatnya...

Joni menempelkankan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam kepada Guntur. Joni mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kamar hotel, menandakan bahwa si penyewa kamar sedang berada di dalam. Guntur dan Joni sama-sama mengintip ke dalam kamar dengan hati-hati.

Dave Irwin berdiri di dalam kamar hotelnya dengan hanya sepasang celana _boxer_ motif hati melekat di tubuhnya. Ia dengan bangga memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin sambil memasang beberapa pose, sesekali membuat wajah aneh—yang sebenarnya adalah wajah ganteng, menurut Irwin sendiri. Melihat hal ini, mulut Guntur terbuka lebar, cukup lebar untuk ditinggali sebuah keluarga tikus bahagia, sedangkan Joni hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi, Dave Irwin lalu berbicara sendiri, menggenggam sebuah sikat punggung di tangannya dan berlaku seolah-olah sikat punggung tersebut adalah sebuah mikrofon, masih hanya ber-_boxer _motif hati. Berlatih pidato saat menerima sebuah penghargaan, sepertinya. _Meanwhile_, di luar kamar sana, tubuh Guntur dan Joni berguncang kuat menahan tawa, geli melihat kelakuan si sutradara aneh. Pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka membuat suara-suara dari dalam kamar dapat terdengar jelas dari balkon. Setelah puas berlatih pidato, Dave Irwin lalu memikul sikat punggung itu di pundaknya dan sebuah bebek karet berwarna kuning di tangannya yang diambilnya dari dalam kopernya. Sambil bersiul kecil, ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya.

Joni dan Guntur langsung melepas tawa yang ditahan sambil duduk di lantai balkon, meskipun mereka tetap menjaga pelan suara mereka.

"Gila, ini _random banget_... Baru kali ini _gue_ _liat_ langsung bule _hyper_ lagi kehabisan obat _kayak gini_..." Guntur memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau mengawasi orang bisa seperti ini..."

"Sama Jon, apa _emang_ salah si Irwin _aja_ yang isi kepalanya _rada somplak, makanya _jadi begini..."

Kemudian, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain suara air pancuran yang mengalir di dalam kamar mandi. Suasana sepi kembali menyapa mereka. Jika dipikir kembali, sudah lama suasana sepi seperti ini tidak dirasakan keduanya, mengingat begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Guntur membenci suasana sepi. Suasana paling _scumbag_ yang memancing diri untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau bahkan bertanya soal pribadi kepada orang yang berada di dekatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa salahnya untuk mengenal lebih jauh pemilik rumah yang kau tinggali sekaligus rekan merangkap pemimpinmu, sekalipun ia adalah pemimpin _scumbag _yang super mesum? Toh kalau Joni mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa, dia bisa berhenti bicara.

"Jon?"

"Ya?"

Dan suasana sepi itu pun pecah oleh suara seorang Dave Irwin yang menyanyi lantang dengan semena-mena, yang sepertinya bisa mengganggu kenyamanan tamu-tamu dari kamar sekitarnya. Jangan berharap tinggi, suara Dave Irwin sangatlah fals dan buta nada. Belum lagi lagu yang dinyanyikannya... hanya dengan mendengarnya, Guntur bisa langsung membayangkan Gar menarikan tarian cuci-jemur-cuci-jemur. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau selera musik si sutradara Australia adalah lagu pop-rock Indonesia yang usianya kurang lebih sepuluh tahun...

Guntur dan Joni tidak bisa tertawa lagi, mereka hanya bisa memasang wajah _'dafuq did I just hear?'_

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa?" ujar Joni, memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan nyanyian Irwin yang daya rusaknya nyaris setara dengan jeritan simpanse jantan di musim kawin dicampur dengan suara seorang penyanyi opera yang mampu memecahkan kaca.

"_Nggak jadi_ Jon, _gue udah_ lupa. Otak _gue_ busuk seperempat _denger ginian_..."

"Guntur, kau ingat kan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui bahwa ada pemilik Super Power lain?"

"Yang dari mimpi _lo_ yang _kayak_ mimpi basah itu? Yang ada Diu, Panuwat, Irwin, sama... uh, Rangga?" Guntur mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengingat peran Rangga di dalam mimpi sang sejarawan.

"Iya. Aku bermimpi serupa beberapa malam sebelum bertemu denganmu, Gar, dan Eka."

"…_Shit."_

"Mimpi tentang kalian tergolong cukup jelas untuk ukuran penglihatan. Saat itu malam-malam, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar. Jalanannya cukup lengang, hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang lewat setiap jam…"

_So far so normal_. Tapi mengenal Joni, siapa yang tahu hanya beberapa detik kenormalan ini akan bertahan….

"Jon, _gue nggak_ mau _denger_, oke?"

"Aku terus berjalan, sampai sebuah puing-puing gedung menarik perhatianku. Terlihat cukup baru, seperti baru dirobohkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah dipikir-pikir sekarang, mungkin itu tanda bahwa kita akan meloloskan diri dari The Colonialist dengan cara meledakkan gedung…."

"_Stop_. _Gue_ _pengen banget getok _kepala_ lo_ jadi dua _pake_ sikat punggungnya Irwin." Guntur menggertakan gigi. Namun bukan Joni namanya kalau diancam begitu saja langsung berhenti.

"Yang manapun, firasatku waktu itu menyuruh untuk berjalan memasuki puing-puing itu. Berantakan dan berdebu, namun bukan masalah bagiku. Aku sudah pernah berada di tempat yang lebih berdebu dari itu; makam Pharaoh di Mesir, saat mengekskavasi candi baru di Kamboja, _you name it_. Namun, yang kulihat di tengah puing-puing itu jauh lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang pernah kutemui di reruntuhan Pompeii dan segala fosil batu manusianya itu."

"Di tengah-tengah beton, kawat, dan bebatuan, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan, dua sosok itu saling bertindihan. Yang di bawah tengah berada dalam posisi tengkurap, menampilkan bagian belakangnya yang ranum luar biasa. Rambutnya yang berantakan menempel di dahinya oleh keringat. Yang di atas bertubuh lebih kekar, dengan rambut cepak. Setiap penetrasi dilakukan, otot-otot perutnya tampak mengejang dan tenggorokannya bergetar oleh lenguhan yang begitu merangsang.…"

Sebelum makian edisi kebun binatang dan selangkangan meluncur mulus dari mulut Guntur, sebuah suara penuh kepanikan yang datangnya entah dari mana terdengar di kepala mereka.

"_Bang Joni! Ntur! Eka bilang Colonialist lagi menuju ke kamar Diu! Mereka _bakal sampe_ dalam lima menit!"_ Kemudian hening.

Seketika Joni menghentikan ceritanya. Ia dan Guntur berpandang-pandangan.

"_Bener_ kan kata _gue_."

"Kita ke sana. Sekarang."

"Joni, itu Eka dibawah."

Joni lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Eka, menandakan bahwa mereka telah melihatnya. Eka kemudian memberi kode pada Guntur dan Joni dengan tangannya bahwa empat anggota Colonialists telah bergerak menuju tempat di mana Diu, Gar dan Rangga berada. Joni kemudian membalas Eka, memerintahkannya untuk menyusul ke lokasi Gar dan Rangga.

"Ayo." ujar Guntur, menggertakan jemarinya.

Guntur segera mengangkat tubuh Joni dan membawanya menembus langit malam yang kelam, menembus udara malam yang dingin, menembus suasana malam yang sunyi senyap demi menemui ketiga rekan mereka. Oke, _lebay_. Mereka cuma menempuh seratusan meter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bagaikan film yang diperlambat, Gar melihat butiran es itu meluncur semakin mendekat. Ujung tajamnya mengancam akan mengoyak tubuhnya sementara di balik es-es terlihat wajah gembira _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan jerit bisu kepanikan Rangga. Pijakan kaki Gar makin menipis seiring berjalannya waktu, hasil ilusi yang dibuat Arthur. Sekalipun Gar berhasil lolos dari serangan _**VAN DERPSEN**_, ia tak yakin bisa selamat dari ilusi Arthur.

"_Guntur! _Gue _butuh _lo_!_"

Jeritan depresi yang ia lontarkan begitu keras melalui pikirannya dengan harapan teman dekatnya itu mendengar dan segera datang menyelamatkan nyawanya yang berada di ujung tanduk.

Butiran es semakin mendekat, membuat Gar memejamkan mata ngeri. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri karena terlalu kaget dengan serangan dadakan _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Bergerak terlalu jauh juga tidak mungkin, karena punggungnya sudah bertubrukan dengan tembok. Sedikit lagi jarum-jarum tajam es itu akan mengoyak tubuhnya.

Sebentar lagi, teman-temannya hanya akan menemukan jasadnya dengan ratusan lubang kecil di sekujur tubuhnya...

Namun, Gar merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan cepat dan angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya, seperti ia sedang berlari. Sepasang lengan yang kuat terasa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus itu di bagian punggung dan kakinya terasa begitu familiar...

"_Lo gak_ apa-apa, Gar?"

Gar membuka matanya—entah sudah berapa lama dia menutup matanya—dan menemukan Guntur tersenyum lebar. Tangannya masih melingkar erat di sekitar punggung Gar, menggendongnya bak pengantin baru. Di balik punggung Guntur, ratusan es tajam itu sudah menancap pada tembok dimana Gar tadi berada.

Sedetik saja Guntur terlambat, Garuda Prakoso bakal tinggal nama.

"_Makasih banget_, Ntur," gumam Gar. Tubuhnya masih lemas, takut membayangkan kalau sedetik lalu ia bisa kehilangan nyawa. Pelan-pelan ia mendorong tubuh Guntur menjauh dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan tentang kematiannya. "_Gue nggak tau_ lagi _kalo lo_ tadi _gak nolongin gue_, nasib _gue_ bakal _kayak_ apa..."

Guntur hanya mengelus kepala Gar dengan gemas. "Kalo orang lain _lo_ _tereakin_ _kayak_ gitu juga pasti langsung kepikiran dan _dateng_."

Kepikiran?

"_Lo_ kepikiran _gue_?" tanya Gar sedikit tak percaya, apalagi ketika melihat pipi Guntur bersemu merah.

"Ih, _ngapain_ _gue _mikirin _elo_. Rugi. Mending _gue _mikirin cewek _kece_ aja," bantah Guntur ketus. "Daripada mikirin itu, kita harus tolong yang lainnya."

Bicara tentang yang lainnya, Gar baru saja menyadari kalau Joni dan Eka juga sudah ada di sini. Joni tampak memapah Rangga yang sepertinya luka lagi di bagian kakinya—mungkin terkilir—menghindari serangan dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Eka sibuk melawan Arthur sambil sesekali menghindari serangan dari Alfonso.

Suara jeritan wanita menyentak Gar dan melihat Diu ditarik-tarik Antonio. Sesekali si pemuda Spanyol itu meringis kesakitan ketika Diu melancarkan serangan listriknya. Sekalipun perempuan muda itu terlihat sanggup membela dirinya sendiri, Gar tak yakin dia bisa bertahan lama melawan Antonio sendirian. Gar melirik ke arah Guntur dan tanpa perlu kata-kata, Guntur sudah mengangguk mengerti.

Anggukan Guntur menjadi isyarat bagi Gar untuk berkonsentrasi mengangkat kursi dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Antonio, sukses membuat pemuda Spanyol itu terpelanting menabrak tembok. Diu yang akhirnya lepas dari cengkeraman Antonio berlari ke pelukan Panuwat. Keduanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, mencari celah untuk bisa keluar secepatnya.

Antonio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepala akibat benturan keras berkali-kali. Sambil menggumam pelan tentang pergi ke dokter dan memeriksa kepalanya, pemuda ber -_codename _Imperio Espanol itu menjentikkan jarinya. Sulur-sulur tajam tanaman bergerak cepat, tepat menuju ke arah Gar.

Sial bagi Antonio, gerakan tersebut sudah diprediksi oleh Joni dan disampaikan kepada Gar.

Tabrakan keras mengenai tubuh Antonio, membuatnya terdorong jauh, bahkan sampai melubangi tembok kamar. Bunyi dinding hancur dan derak tulang yang cedera terdengar dari arah Antonio yang baru saja ditabrak Guntur. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, sang Undies berkode Kancutboy sudah membereskan satu anggota Colonialist yang sekarang pingsan di bawah timbunan reruntuhan tembok.

Satu beres, masih ada tiga lagi yang berkeliaran bebas dan mencoba melukai sisa anggota Undies yang lainnya. Yang paling kewalahan adalah Rangga dan Joni. Dua pasangan ini harus melawan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sekaligus Alfonso. Mungkin pertarungan ini bisa berlangsung seimbang kalau saja Rangga tidak mengalami cedera di kakinya.

"Rangga, kakimu—" gumam Joni di tengah napasnya yang terputus-putus, kelelahan menghindari serangan demi serangan dari duo Colonialist itu. Tangan kirinya sibuk memapah Rangga yang masih kesulitan bergerak sementara tangan kanannya siap melemparkan _dart _ke arah musuh.

"Sepertinya terkilir saat mau menyelamatkan Gar tadi..." balas Rangga, tak kalah lelahnya dari Joni. Mata abu-abunya menatap waspada ke sekelilingnya sambil sekali-kali menembakkan pistolnya. "Maaf, Joni. Kamu jadi kerepotan begini..."

Joni baru saja membuka mulut untuk membalas omongan Rangga, tapi pemuda berambut ikal itu sudah meraih pundaknya dan memutar tubuh mereka. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, tangan Rangga menyelinap di balik punggung Joni dan menembak ke arah Alfonso yang baru sedetik lalu melakukan teleportasi tepat di belakang Joni. Telat sedikit saja, belati tajam itu akan menancap dalam di punggung sang sejarawan, menewaskannya.

"Terima—"

Lagi, Joni tak punya waktu untuk bicara. Dengan gerakan tangan yang begitu cepat, Rangga meraih pinggang Joni dan mendekapnya erat. Pelukan mendadak itu sempat membuat wajah Joni bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Namun, bunyi tembakan tepat di samping telinganya—Joni bersyukur pistol yang dibawa-bawa Rangga adalah pistol laser yang tak seberisik pistol biasa—menyadarkan Joni kalau serangan baru datang dari belakang.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_ maupun Alfonso berhasil mereka hindari dengan manuver bak menari tango. Kadang, tanpa perlu diperintahkan, keduanya akan saling bergantian melindungi punggung rekannya dan menghalau bahaya yang mengancam. Sentuhan pelan di pundak maupun di siku sudah cukup menjadi kode untuk menuduk, menyamping, atau sedikit menjauh. Tanpa kata-kata, keduanya terus melawan musuh dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sampai akhirnya sepasang mata abu-abu membelalak ngeri melihat serangan air _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Sepertinya pria Belanda itu sadar kalau serangan es yang ia lancarkan tak bisa menyentuh pasangan ini dan memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan mereka dengan air.

Sebuah pilihan yang tepat bagi _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

"Joni, air." Rangga cukup berbisik pelan di telinga Joni—suaranya sarat akan kengerian—ketika _**VAN DERPSEN **_melancarkan serangan air beruntun. Tanpa ampun, sang pria berambut jabrik itu terus maju, berusaha mendesak kedua musuhnya.

Joni paham betul kalau Rangga kelewat takut dengan air. Sekalipun Rangga berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari tiap serangan air yang diarahkan padanya, air masih memercik ke wajahnya. Sedikit air tak sengaja tertelan, membuat Rangga tersedak dan hilang konsentrasi. Akibatnya, satu serangan air dari _**VAN DERPSEN**_ berhasil melemparkan Rangga dan Joni ke lemari.

Melihat lawannya mulai menunjukkan kelemahan, _**VAN DERPSEN**_ tersenyum gembira. Sejenak ia menghentikan serangannya untuk menoleh ke arah Alfonso dan berkata, "Biar aku yang urus mereka. Kau tangkap saja target kita."

Alfonso mengangguk mengerti dan melakukan teleport. Bunyi benda tumpul saling beradu, kulit bertemu kulit, dan jerit kesakitan menandakan kalau Alfonso sudah menemukan lawan yang baru: Guntur dan Gar.

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ memainkan airnya dalam satu pusaran kecil sementara mata hijaunya menatap lapar ke arah dua sosok yang sekarang terkapar di atas lantai kamar. Lemari kayu yang mereka tabrak sudah rusak berat dan beberapa potongan kayu yang basah terserak.

Joni adalah orang pertama yang bangkit dan berusaha menolong Rangga berdiri. Pemuda berambut ikal itu masih terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang ia telan. Wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, membuat Joni khawatir. Matanya melirik panik ke arah _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang semakin mendekat dan apa yang ia lihat di masa depan apabila mereka tak segera menyingkir terlalu mengerikan.

Perhitungan Joni berdasarkan penglihatan singkatnya tentang masa depan adalah lima detik menjelang serangan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang berikutnya. Sayang, musuh mereka mendadak merubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menyerang lebih awal.

Bunyi gemuruh air terdengar semakin dekat, sementara Rangga masih terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Panik, Joni merunduk dan menarik Rangga mendekat sementara tubuhnya ia jadikan tameng. Jantung sang sejarawan berdegup panik ketika air itu mulai berkumpul di udara dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi butiran-butiran es yang tajam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joni langsung mencengkeram punggung Rangga, bersiap untuk menghindar. Joni segera mengambil dua buah _dart _dari saku kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke arah _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Serangan tersebut rupanya efektif. _**VAN DERPSEN**_ hilang konsentrasi dan membuat butiran esnya kembali bertranformasi menjadi air yang mengguyur Joni bersama Rangga.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Joni tersenyum gembira saat itu: jerit kesakitan dan kemarahan _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Joni langsung mengangkat Rangga dan menyingkir dari area serangan _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Sayangnya gerakan tersebut tertangkap mata jeli sang pengendali air. Dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat, _**VAN DERPSEN**_ melemparkan satu senjata terakhirnya—sebuah pisau kecil yang ia sembunyikan di sepatu _boots_-nya—yang tepat menggores lengan Joni.

Melihat rekannya terluka seperti itu Rangga tak mau diam saja. Dengan susah payah, pemuda berambut ikal itu mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Bidikannya kali ini tepat menggores pundak dan mengenai tangan kanan si pengendali air. Darah mengucur deras dari luka tersebut, membuat pria Belanda itu semakin geram saja. Sayang tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menggunakan Super Power-nya lagi.

"Nederlands!" jerit Arthur panik, ketika melihat rekannya itu tak berdaya. Ia tak sempat memikirkan keselamatan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ karena dia sendiri sedang di ujung tanduk.

Pemuda berwajah datar yang melawannya terus menyerang dengan cepat, tak memberikan waktu barang sedetik bagi Arthur untuk membuat ilusi. Setiap kali Arthur memiliki waktu untuk bernapas dan mulai berkonsentrasi, Eka menghantamnya dari samping, melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Terus terjadi berulang kali, membuat Arthur kehabisan napas dan tubuhnya nyeri semua. Bayangkan saja, ditabrak dengan kekuatan penuh seorang _android_—tentu Arthur tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini—yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari metal.

Arthur berusaha melawan Eka dengan persenjataan yang ia miliki, namun benda tajam seperti pisau lipat miliknya tak bisa menembus kulit musuhnya. Bahkan ketika Arthur berhasil mengenai Eka, yang ia dengar hanyalah bunyi metal beradu dengan metal, membuat pemilik alis lapis delapan ini mengernyit kebingungan sebelum dihantam dengan bogem keras Eka.

Sambil menyeka bercak darah dari mulutnya, Arthur memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _**VAN DERPSEN**_ saja berhasil mereka kalahkan, meskipun dua orang itu juga terlihat setengah mati berjuang mempertahankan diri mereka. Antonio sudah pingsan dan tertimbun runtuhan tembok hotel. Tak jelas apakah pemuda Spanyol itu masih hidup apa tidak. Alfonso sendiri sepertinya kewalahan melawan dua orang itu—yang satu punya kekuatan yang luar biasa dan sepertinya bisa terbang, sementara yang satunya bisa membaca gerakan lawan dengan begitu cepat. Dirinya sendiri juga mulai kekelahan dan tak bisa berbuat banyak dalam melawan Eka. Bila ini terus dilanjutkan, The Colonialist bisa tinggal nama dan mereka kehilangan target.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menjaga nama dan harga diri The Colonialist.

"Colonialists, kita mundur sekarang," seru Arthur dengan suara yang cukup lantang, membuat dua kubu yang berseteru sejenak diam. Si pemuda berambut pirang ini menegakkan tubuhnya—berusaha untuk tetap terlihat gagah sekalipun tubuhnya serasa remuk—"Kalian sudah membuat luka parah dua rekanku dan membuat dua lainnya kewalahan."

"_Ngaku_ kalah akhirnya?!" ejek Guntur sambil tersenyum lebar dan membusungkan dada, sombong.

Arthur mendelik ke arah Guntur, tak senang. "Jangan anggap kami mengaku kalah!" desisnya penuh kebencian. Kalau dia tidak selelah ini, sudah ia tonjok Guntur atas omongan menghinanya. "Anggap saja ini sebuah kebaikan hati kami pada kalian. Toh, kalian berlima juga tampak sudah kewalahan melawan kami, kan? Kalau ini diteruskan, kita akan sama-sama kalah, bahkan mati. Aku sendiri masih sayang nyawaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertempuran bodoh ini, sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, British Empire!" Bantahan keras diutarakan oleh _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang menatap liar ke arah Arthur, penuh kemarahan. Tangannya yang tak terluka menekan kuat ke sekitar tangannya yang terluka, berusaha membendung darah yang mengalir deras. "Bagaimana dengan target dan Super Power yang—"

"Masih banyak target di luar sana, Nederlands Koloniale Rijk," desis Arthur, kesal dengan sikap keras kepala _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "Untuk kali ini saja, kami mundur. Tapi untuk pertemuan berikutnya, jangan harap kami mau menyerah pada kalian."

Arthur Kirkland berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang masih tak rela dan Alfonso yang berjalan agak pincang sambil menggendong Antonio yang pingsan. Keempatnya lalu berkumpul dalam lingkaran kecil dan hilang begitu saja, berteleportasi.

Begitu keempat bule-bule itu menghilang, para _superhero_ bertemakan pakaian dalam itu langsung merileks seketika, nyaris bersamaan menghela napas lega. Gar langsung jatuh terduduk, baru menyadari betapa lelahnya ia setelah tubuhnya tak lagi didominasi adrenalin. Tak pernah ia sangka ada pekerjaan yang jauh lebih melelahkan daripada bekerja di _warteg_ saat jam makan siang mahasiswa. Joni memapah Rangga dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat, memanggil Eka untuk memeriksa kaki si pemuda manis yang tampaknya terkilir.

Guntur satu-satunya di antara mereka—oke, selain Eka, yang notabene tidak bisa habis staminanya—yang masih cukup segar untuk mendekati pasangan yang tengah merepet di pojokan kamar, gemetar.

"Kalian _nggak_ apa-apa?" Guntur bertanya sopan, meraih selimut yang terserak di lantai—terjatuh dari tempat tidur yang entah dijungkalkan oleh siapa—dan mengulurkannya pada pasangan yang masih setengah telanjang itu.

Panuwat mengambil selimut tersebut dan langsung melingkarkannya di sekitar pundak Diu, mengusap punggung sang artis yang ketara sekali masih sangat terguncang. Pemuda asing itu lalu mendongak, mata di balik kacamatanya menyipit ke arah pemuda berkostum ketat bermotif kancut di depannya.

"...Yang tadi itu apa, ana?"

Guntur melirik Gar, yang masih duduk bersandarkan tempat tidur yang porak poranda. Kepala sang _mind reader_ dilempar ke belakang dan tanpa harus melihatnya langsung pun Guntur tahu mata di balik topeng itu tengah terpejam. Gar tampak terlampau lelah untuk bergerak ke tempatnya dan membantunya menjelaskan. Tidak ada pilihan.

"Tadi itu... bule-bule _nyasar_ yang terobsesi menguasai dunia." Guntur bingung harus mulai dari mana, jadi ia comot saja penjelasan standar yang biasa keluar di _shounen manga_. "Dan untuk itu mereka memburu orang-orang yang terdeteksi memiliki Super Power, untuk ditangkap dan entah diapakan..."

"Super Power?" Panuwat bertanya lambat-lambat, melirik Diu yang masih meringkuk takut di sampingnya. "Jadi... perabotan melayang, es-es tajam, sulur-sulur tanaman, kilat listrik dalam ruangan..."

"Itu Super Power." Guntur mengonfirmasi. "Cewekmu itu punya Super Power mengendalikan listrik, makanya The Colonialist—bule-bule tadi—mengincarnya."

Penjelasan Guntur membuat Panuwat tercenung dan menunduk menatap Diu, yang dengan sengaja menghindari tatapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Panu." Sang artis berbisik pelan. "Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu..."

"...Sejak kapan, Diu?"

"Sejak dulu sewaktu masih tinggal di Ho Chi Minh, jauh sebelum aku masuk HCM48 dan diorbitkan menjadi artis. Aku tersetrum sewaktu mengambil _lingerie_-ku yang terbawa angin dan menyangkut di atas tiang listrik. Begitu aku tersadar di rumah sakit dan ajaibnya masih hidup, aku tahu-tahu sudah memiliki kekuatan ini. Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu..."

Panuwat tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merengkuh Diu yang mulai terisak dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Wajah si pemuda Thailand menyunggingkan senyuman dan dia dengan lembut membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Gestur yang membuat Guntur antara terenyuh dan cemburu. Dia juga ingin bisa merengkuh seseorang kekasih seperti itu...

...kekasih yang pastinya berjenis kelamin wanita, _mind you_.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Lamunan Guntur buyar oleh suara Joni yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sayatan panjang di lengan sang sejarawan bekas disambar belati _**VAN DERPSEN**_ tadi sudah dibebat rapi, dan di sudut lain ruangan Eka terlihat sedang memberikan perawatan yang sama pada kaki Rangga yang terkilir.

"_Njrit_, _lo_ _gak_ bisa _nepok_ pundak _gue ato_ apa gitu? _Lo pingin gue_ mati muda—"

"Kita harus pergi secepatnya dari sini." Mengabaikan protes Guntur, Joni melanjutkan dengan nada guru sekolah mengungsikan siswa-siswanya dari gedung sekolah yang terbakar. "Dalam sepuluh menit, sekuriti hotel akan segera membanjiri ruangan ini. Mungkin kurang. Sebelum kemari, aku sudah memerintahkan Briefboy untuk memasang beberapa ranjau gas air mata level ringan untuk mendistraksi mereka selagi kita beraksi, tapi itu tidak menjamin—"

"Demi apa _lo _masang ranjau, Jon?"

"_**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_." Joni mengoreksi cepat, bersyukur dia memilih _codename_ yang cukup dekat dengan nama aslinya sehingga mulut ceplas-ceplos Guntur tidak membongkar identitasnya. Semoga.

Pemuda berjubah itu beralih dari Guntur yang masih ngeri akan prospek meletakkan ranjau di hotel yang sarat penduduk sipil ini dan fokus ke pasangan Panuwat Kijpanich dan Nguyen Hanh Diu yang sudah mulai berdiri dan memunguti pakaian mereka yang tercecer.

"...Apa maumu, ana?" Panuwat bergumam, tak nyaman merasakan tatapan intens dari pemuda berbalut jubah dan... apakah itu _longjohn_ yang mengintip di balik kemejanya? Orang waras mana yang memakai _longjohn_ di negara beriklim tropis seperti Indonesia?

"Memastikan keselamatan anda berdua." Joni berkata tanpa basa-basi. "The Colonialist tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Selama kalian masih ada di negara ini, mereka akan terus mengejar sampai bisa mendapatkan Super Power wanita itu. Dan lagi, kita belum melihat semua kekuatan mereka; cuma empat dari lima anggota mereka yang datang menyerang malam ini."

Pasangan Panuwat dan Diu tampak menegang dan bertukar pandangan khawatir sesaat. Perkataan pemuda aneh ber-_longjohn_ itu memang masuk di akal, tapi...

"Kami bisa menawarkan solusi dan perlindungan. Bergabunglah dengan kami untuk melawan the Colonialist."

Panuwat dan Diu sama-sama terbelalak. Rahang Guntur dan Gar jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Eka hanya berekspresi datar sambil membebat kaki Rangga, yang bertampang polos seperti biasa.

"Tunggu… bergabung itu maksudnya…" Diu mengedarkan pandangan ragu ke sekitar. Matanya jatuh pada _longjohn_ hitam yang mengintip dari balik kemeja Joni. Lalu pada _brief_ hitam di paha mulus Eka yang tengah berjongkok merawat kaki Rangga. Lalu ke _thong_ biru di luar _suit_ Rangga. Lalu ke siluet kancut merah di selangkangan Guntur. Lalu ke siluet _garter_…

"Bergabung dengan kami, The Undies. Anda mungkin bisa jadi..." Joni terdiam sesaat, tampak serius berpikir. Mengingat-ingat lagi kisah Diu tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan Super Power-nya barusan. "...Lingeriewoman."

Diu mengeluarkan suara seperti campuran antara jeritan horor dan tercekik, sebelum terkulai lemas. Entah syok entah pasrah. Guntur dan Gar sudah memasang tampang kami-juga-korban-tolong-jangan-mikir-macam-macam. Panuwat sebaliknya, justru tampak kalem ketika ia menghadapi Joni mata dengan mata. Jangankan kalem; pemuda berkacamata itu malah memasang senyum lebar. Dan dibalas Joni dengan senyuman tak kalah menawancoretmenyeramkan.

"Sungguh penawaran yang sangat… baik, ana. Hanya saja yang saya sayangkan, sosok Diu dalam balutan _lingerie_ itu hanya saya seorang yang boleh melihatnya. Kalau harus membagi pemandangan seindah itu dengan bocah-bocah ingusan seperti kalian…"

"Sekedar mengingatkan, anda baru saja menggadaikan keselamatan kekasih gelap anda hanya demi keegoisan seksual semata, Tuan Sopir yang bijaksana."

"Demi cinta, ana, bukan sekedar masalah seksual belaka. Cinta yang membuatku tidak rela kalau Diu harus mengumbar tubuhnya di muka umum seperti yang kalian bocah-bocah kelebihan libido lakukan…"

"Apa bedanya itu dengan pengekangan? Kau hanya membatasi kekasihmu, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tak ada ubahnya seperti Perancis yang dulu mengekang Vietnam di masa penjajahan—"

"Tidak usah bawa-bawa sejarah, ana. Diu tidak akan jadi bagian dari… _harem_ anda, titik tanpa koma."

"Dengan segala hormat, wanita anda itu sama sekali tidak membangkitkan libido saya—walau saya tidak bisa menjamin untuk anggota lainnya. Posisi ini ditawarkan murni demi—"

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di—demi, barusan ada _tsunami_?"

Entah beruntung entah sial, argumentasi-penuh-senyum Panuwat dan Joni terhenti oleh kedatangan tiga orang satpam, yang tengah ternganga menatap kamar yang basah dan porak poranda.

"Tolong, ana! Kami tiba-tiba saja diserang orang-orang aneh ini, ana!"

Yang tentu saja langsung dimanfaatkan oleh sopir yang di luar kalem di dalam seram ini untuk menghindarkan kekasihnya dari nasib madesu harus diasosiasikan selamanya dengan daleman.

Mengutuk dalam hati, Joni mengirimkan perintah secara telepati melalui Gar, menginstruksikan pada mereka semua untuk melompat keluar dari jendela atau lubang tembok terdekat. Kekuatannya melihat masa depan bisa memprediksi bahwa salah satu dari satpam itu akan mengeluarkan pentung dan mengejar mereka, sementara satpam satunya akan mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengabadikan wujud mereka. Lebih baik kabur secepatnya.

Mereka tidak gagal, tapi juga tidak menang. The Colonialist—walaupun tidak lengkap—berhasil dipukul mundur, dan pemilik Super Power baru bisa dibilang aman untuk sementara. Perihal tindak pengamanan selanjutnya masih bisa dipikir nanti, begitu mereka sampai ke mobil Joni dan terlepas dari tatapan cengo dari penghuni hotel yang (tidak) beruntung memilih hari itu untuk _jogging_ pagi.

"Mama, mama! Aku mau kostum _jogging _yang kayak mas-mas merah itu! Motifnya lucu!"

"…Nanti kita _check out_, lalu pindah hotel, nak."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Saya masih tak percaya ini," gumam seorang pemuda bermata monokrom cokelat dan rambut hitam yang terpotong rapi. Alis matanya mengernyit sementara mata monokromnya berusaha mencari penjelasan logis ketika teman-temannya pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. "Bukankah kalian hanya berhadapan dengan satu orang perempuan? Apa dia sebegitu kuatnya sampai kalian kewalahan?"

"Bukan begitu, Kiku," sahut Arthur lesu. Sang pemuda berdarah Inggris itu baru saja memapah _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan membantu rekannya itu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Ternyata di tempat target ada lima orang lainnya dengan Super Power. Mereka sepertinya datang untuk mencegah kami menangkap target dan kami jadi terjebak dalam pertempuran sengit melawan mereka berlima."

"Lima orang... dengan Super Power?"

Sambil terheran-heran, Kiku Honda bergegas berjalan menuju tempat _**VAN DERPSEN **_berbaring. Pria berambut jabrik itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang masih meneteskan darah. Mata monokrom itu menyipit tak senang melihat luka menganga di lengan _**VAN DERPSEN**_. Dengan gerakan tangan yang begitu hati-hati, satu-satunya pemuda Asia dalam Colonialist itu mulai mengambil peralatan medis dari kotak metalik yang ia bawa. Ketika Kiku menyingkirkan tangan _**VAN DERPSEN**_, Arthur mendesis ngeri.

Kiku kembali mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat luka yang tak wajar di lengan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sebelum mendongak dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san? Lukanya seperti luka tembakan, tapi kenapa ada bekas terbakar juga?"

"Entahlah," sahut _**VAN DERPSEN**_ di antara gemeretak gigi menahan emosi dan rasa sakit. "Salah satu dari mereka mempunyai pistol aneh yang mengeluarkan sinar panas."

Kiku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil perlengkapan medis dari kotak metalik yang ia bawa. Dengan ketekunan dan kelihaian yang terlatih bertahun-tahun mengobati diri sendiri, Kiku berhasil menjahit luka tersebut. Yang perlu diperhatikan lebih menyeluruh adalah luka bakar. Menggunakan resep salep manjur yang sudah turun temurun diwariskan, Kiku mengoleskan salep tersebut ke atas luka, membuat _**VAN DERPSEN**_ menggeram kesakitan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san, supaya jahitannya tidak rusak. Istirahatlah yang banyak," kata Kiku. "Sekarang, mana Antonio-san dan Alfonso-san?"

"Mereka berdua langsung ke kamar Antonio," jawab Arthur yang kemudian menggamit lengan Kiku, menggiring sang pemuda berambut hitam itu ke kamar kakak-beradik Iberias. "Antonio pingsan dan kemungkinan besar kepalanya luka. Alfonso yang langsung mengantarkan dia ke kamarnya."

Lagi, Kiku mengangguk mengerti. Langkah kakinya bergerak lebih cepat ketika mendengar Antonio luka di kepala. Benturan keras di kepala tidak bisa dianggap enteng dan harus segera diobati.

"Mereka berlima aneh..." gumam Arthur sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Kiku. Alis lapis delapan itu mengernyit, keheranan. "Kelima-limanya mempunyai Super Power yang sangat menyolok, tapi sepertinya tak pernah terdeteksi oleh Sakura Scanner milikmu, Kiku."

Alis sang pemuda Asia hanya mengangkat naik ketika mendengar omongan Arthur. Agak mustahil kalau Sakura Scanner-nnya melewatkan lima orang dengan kemampuan Super Power seperti ini. "Hm... tak mungkin Sakura Scanner melewatkan lima orang. Mungkin sehabis mengobati Antonio, saya akan memeriksa lagi kondisi Sakura Scanner. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Arthur-san. Lalu, mereka sendiri bagaimana?"

"Satu orang—pemuda tanggung berpantat mirip Antonio—punya Super Power berupa telekinesis. Dia bisa menggerakkan barang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rekannya—seorang pemuda berambut cepak—punya kekuatan yang luar biasa dan sepertinya bisa terbang. Aku melihatnya terbang memecahkan jendela kamar dan langsung menyelamatkan temannya. Rekan mereka yang lainnya—seorang pemuda berambut ikal—mampu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Dia juga pandai membidik dengan menggunakan pistolnya—"

"Apa dia yang melukai _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san?"

"Ya," jawab Arthur. "Sesaat setelah _**VAN DERPSEN**_ menyerang dia dan satu rekan lainnya—aku masih belum tahu kemampuannya apa—dengan serangan airnya. Sepertinya si penembak itu tidak menyukai air sama sekali. Dia terlihat lemas setelah _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mengguyurnya dengan serangan air yang bertubi-tubi."

Kiku Honda mengangguk-angguk, mencerna semua omongan Arthur sementara dalam hati ia mencatat untuk segera mencari tahu tentang kelima orang ini. Lalu... pistol laser?

"Lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda kecil—mungkin masih umur belasan—yang luar biasa... keras."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kiku Honda berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Arthur. Keningnya mengernyit semakin dalam ketika mendengar omongan Arthur. "Keras?" ulangnya. "Apa maksud Anda dengan keras, Arthur-san?"

"Keras... setiap kali aku mencoba memukulnya, tanganku seperti beradu dengan besi, bukan kulit. Selain itu, aku tak bisa melukainya dengan benda tajam. Hanya terdengar suara besi yang beradu dengan besi. Aneh sekali..." kata Arthur. "Selain itu, wajahnya juga datar sekali. Seperti bicara dengan robot."

Langkah Kiku terhenti ketika mendengar kata 'robot' meluncur keluar dari mulut Arthur dan mata monokrom itu menatap lekat sang pemuda Inggris. "Robot?" ulangnya. "Kenapa Anda bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Arthur-san? Apa dia menunjukkan intelengensi di atas rata-rata? Bicara dengan bahasa teknis yang tak biasa digunakan oleh manusia normal? Atau ada tanda-tanda fisik lainnya—selain tubuhnya yang tak bisa dilukai, tentu."

Mendadak ditanyai panjang lebar seperti itu membuat Arthur membisu sejenak. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana pemuda yang ia lawan tadi. "Hm... aku tidak pernah mendengar ia bicara dengan rekan-rekannya, tapi wajah datarnya itu benar-benar seperti robot. Terlalu datar, sampai aku tak yakin dia punya perasaan. Ditendang, dipukul, bahkan ditusuk pun dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Jangankan menjerit, mengubah ekspresinya saja tidak. Seperti—"

"—dia tidak merasakan sesuatu."

"Ya..." gumam Arthur lambat-lambat. Keningnya mengernyit ketika ia melihat wajah Kiku tampak sangat serius. Sekalipun pemuda Asia itu biasa bersikap serius, kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Dia terlihat agak... tegang? "Memangnya kenapa, Kiku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san," balas Kiku sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Omong-omong, boleh saya tahu bagaimana deskripsi pemuda yang melawan Anda, Arthur-san?"

"Rambutnya hitam lurus, hampir mirip denganmu, Kiku. Matanya monokrom hitam, dan warna kulitnya lebih putih dari rekan-rekannya—tapi tidak seputih dirimu, Kiku. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi dan wajahnya sangat muda. Seperti anak-anak umur sekolah. Mungkin sekitar lima belasan, mungkin kurang."

Arthur melewatkan wajah Kiku yang mendadak kaku dan tegang ketika ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah kamar Antonio. Kedua anggota Colonialist itu bergegas menuju kamar tidur sang pemuda Spanyol ketika pintunya mendadak terbuka lebar dan sosok Antonio berdiri terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Alfonso berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, berusaha membujuk Antonio untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

Sebenarnya Arthur dan Kiku juga ikut panik melihat Antonio yang semula pingsan sekarang mendadak berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Senyum kelewat lebar di bibirnya juga tidak memberikan sinyal baik kepada tiga orang temannya, malah membuat mereka semakin ngeri. Jangan-jangan, luka di kepala Antonio sebegitu parahnya sampai-sampai dia jadi gila?

"Aku punya ide bagus, Kiku!" kata si pemuda Spanyol dengan suaranya yang ceria—kelewat ceria. "Kita juga harus membuat seragam untuk tim kita! Masa' musuh kita saja punya seragam, tapi kita tidak punya? Ini tidak seru sama sekali~"

Yep. Kepalanya pasti bermasalah.

"Oh, oh! Aku punya ide! Kalau mereka menggunakan _daleman_ sebagai tema kostum mereka, kita pakai tema _marching band_!"

_Fix_, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sakit jiwa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rupanya The Undies tidak perlu khawatir mengenai pengamanan Nguyen Hanh Diu supaya tidak diserang The Colonialist untuk kali kedua. Gar mendengar dari _infotainment_ bahwa sang artis sudah terbang kembali ke Vietnam siang itu juga, ditemani sopircoretkekasih gelapnya. Menurut berita resmi, Diu pulang karena alasan kesehatan. Menurut presenter, sang artis pulang karena tak kuat menghadapi tekanan skandal. Namun kelima anggota Undies itu tentu tahu persis penyebab kepulangan sang artis berkebangsaan Vietnam: menghindari prospek berkostum daleman.

Yang manapun, misi pertama mereka bisa dibilang berjalan lumayan

Setelah menghabiskan sisa sore mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang penat, kini kelima Undies tengah duduk menikmati makan malam, bercengkerama membicarakan kesuksesan misi pertama mereka. Wajah-wajah stres dan galau malam sebelumnya sudah berganti raut lega dan ceria—kecuali Eka, yang memang ekspresi _default_-nya sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan. Semuanya terlihat santai, bahagia, dan tanpa beban. Kecuali satu orang...

"_Lo gak_ apa-apa, Gar? Dari tadi _diem_ _doang_._ Lo_ sakit?" Guntur bertanya, nadanya penuh kekhawatiran. Yang ditanya tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya yang sedari tadi agak menerawang.

"_Ga-Gak_ ada apa-apa kok, Ntur._ Beneran_." Sang pembaca pikiran menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah yakin betul Guntur hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mangkuk sotonya, Gar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Joni, yang sedang menuangkan segelas _vodka_ lagi untuk Rangga. Seolah diberi aba-aba, Joni mengangkat kepala dan bertemu mata dengannya.

"_...Seharusnya sudah kuduga. Temui aku di ruang kerjaku nanti, Garuda. Kita harus bicara empat mata."_

_Vodka_ dan susu Ultra kembali dituang, kuah bersantan kembali disuapkan. Makan malam kembali berjalan normal. Kecuali suara-suara hati galau seorang sejarawan, yang secara tidak langsung ikut membuat stres seorang pembaca pikiran.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Joni tanpa basa-basi langsung menggamit Gar dan menariknya berdiri. Berkata bahwa mereka akan menyempurnakan menu dan konsep bar, Joni setengah menggandeng setengah menyeret Gar meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menunggu respon maupun jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku mulai dari mana?" Joni membuka percakapan begitu mereka sudah ada di ruang kerjanya, pintu tertutup rapat dan Gar mengonfirmasi tidak ada yang mencuri dengar. Joni duduk di atas meja kerjanya, membuka surat dan memilah-milah dokumen kerja.

"Terserah Abang." Gar menjawab pasrah. Dia tengah berdiri di depan Joni dan meja kerja, dan dalam sekali pandang posisi keduanya tampak seperti seorang sekretaris kelewat rajin melayani seorang bos jenius playboy kelewat semau gue dengan _fetish_ pada teknologi dan baju besi...

…salah _casting_. Kembali ke topik.

"Aku ubah pertanyaannya. Sampai sejauh apa kau tahu?" Joni bertanya pelan, tanpa nada intimidasi yang biasa, namun cukup untuk membuat Gar menunduk, menatap lantai berlapis karpet Turki itu dengan pandangan gelisah.

"…Semuanya."

"Begitu," Joni menghela napas, "Maaf kalau sudah membuat makan malammu terasa tidak enak dengan terpaksa mendengarkan pikiran-pikiranku."

"_Nggak_ sampai segitunya juga, sih, Bang. Cuma aku masih agak kaget... Seorang Bang Joni ternyata bisa juga—"

"—galau? Tentu saja, siapa memangnya di dunia ini yang tidak bisa galau? Kau yang seharusnya paling tahu tentang hal itu, Garuda." Joni tertawa kecil, merapikan kertas-kertas kerjanya, menumpuknya jadi satu dan menaruhnya di pinggir meja. Dia lalu menangkupkan tangannya di depan dagu, terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali buka suara.

"Aku... sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Rangga. Kemarin malam, sebelum Eka datang membawa kabar bahwa kau dan Guntur sudah menemukan pemilik Super Power di mimpiku."

Bisikan itu begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun bagi seorang pembaca pikiran seperti Gar, dia tidak membutuhkan ekspresi verbal.

"Aku tahu."

Seulas senyum miris muncul di bibir sang sejarawan. "Memang nyaris mustahil untuk menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya, Garuda?"

"Maaf..."

"Tidak, tidak. Malah aku bersyukur. Kupikir bagus kalau ada seseorang sepertimu yang bisa melihat pikiranku dan memaksaku berkata jujur mau tak mau. Lebih ada geregetnya." Joni tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Gar, "Bercanda, bercanda. Yah, pokoknya aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri kalau bersamamu, dan aku bersyukur akan itu."

Perkataan itu diikuti seulas senyum dan sebuah kedipan yang langsung membuat Gar gatal-gatal luar-dalam. Sebelum atmosfer membawa semua ini ke ranjang, dengan cepat sang telekinesis mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Abang sudah cerita ke Rangga soal masa lalunya?"

"Ya."

"Kecuali… _itu_?"

Joni terdiam selama sepuluh detik penuh sebelum menghela napas. "Kecuali _itu_."

Gar mengernyitkan alisnya. Itulah masalah utama yang sejak makan malam tadi diulang-ulang Joni di dalam pikirannya, membuat Gar ikut galau gara-gara tak sengaja mendengar. "Kenapa, Bang? Bukannya justru informasi tentang _itu_ yang paling krusial?"

"Dia tidak bertanya secara spesifik mengenai itu." _Failed excuse_, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu.

"Bang..."

"Aku tak tahu, Garuda." Joni mengacak rambutnya, wajah diwarnai raut frustrasi yang bukan karakternya. "Aku tak tahu. Entah kenapa kalau berhadapan dengannya saja, logikaku tidak bisa berjalan."

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata itu menerawang. "Kau tahu, Garuda. Sejak memiliki kekuatan ini, aku selalu dihadapkan pada pilihan. Tiap langkah yang kuambil—atau yang tidak kuambil—bisa jadi akan mengarah pada masa depan yang berbeda. Demikian juga waktu aku menemukan Rangga. Aku waktu itu sebenarnya punya dua pilihan; ambil, atau tinggalkan. Kupikir, ini pilihan yang mudah. Aku salah."

"Waktu melihatnya untuk pertama kali, aku merasa seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Terlantar, tanpa bantuan, harus berjuang sendirian. Seperti aku dulu sewaktu baru saja kehilangan Bapak dan Ibu. Karena itulah aku memungutnya. Memberinya tempat bernaung. Bertekad untuk tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sendirian. Ingin dia selalu bahagia, agar dia tersenyum lebih lama barang sedetik saja. Karena itulah, aku..."

Keduanya terdiam. Joni tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Gar sudah lebih dari mengerti apa yang ingin diutarakannya. Mengerti kebingungan dan dilema Joni yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Dia mengerti semuanya. Tapi tetap saja...

"Kalau Bang Joni tanya pendapatku, Rangga harus tahu kebenarannya, Bang." Gar bergumam.

"Dan menderita karenanya? Itu hal terakhir yang kuinginkan, Garuda." Joni membalas cepat, ada sedikit nada frustrasi dalam suaranya.

"Tapi, Bang..." Gar sudah ingin mengatakan bahwa Rangga akan jauh lebih sakit hati kalau dia menemukan bahwa Joni masih belum bisa sepenuhnya terbuka padanya. Tak peduli betapapun mulia alasannya. Tapi kata-kata itu tak kunjung keluar entah kenapa...

"Rasa ini apa artinya?"

Gumaman Joni membuyarkan debat internal Gar. Dia mengerjap, menatap bingung sang sejarawan. Joni tengah mencengkeram dadanya, tak peduli ketika gestur itu membuat kemejanya kusut dan harus disetrika.

"Rasa yang membuncah setiap kali melihat Rangga. Tiap kali teringat masa lalunya. Tiap kali teringat statusnya. Tiap kali menyadari bahwa aku dan dia bisa jadi tidak akan melangkah di jalan yang sama..."

Joni mendongakkan kepala, menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut berantakan di depannya. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran, Garuda. Tolong beritahu aku. Rasa sesak ini apa artinya?"

Kembali kedua cokelat gelap itu bertemu. Yang satu bingung, yang satu sayu.

"...Aku bisa membaca pikiran, Bang. Pikiran, bukan perasaan." Sang _mind-reader_ menjawab pelan.

"Begitu." Joni tersenyum. Bukan senyuman mengerikan yang biasa—yang bisa memakan setengah porsi wajahnya—tapi senyuman tipis yang membuat bahkan Gar pun tertegun sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, Garuda. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas..."

"Cukup dengan Abang berhenti panggil aku Garuda dan jangan senyum-senyum _nyeremin_ aja aku udah berterima kasih banget kok, Bang." Gar menjawab cepat, menyambar kesempatan untuk membuat mata dan telinganya hidup lebih lama dengan meminimalisir eksposur ke nama yang menghantui dan senyuman yang bikin alergi. Sayangnya, Joni punya cara lain untuk berterima kasih.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

Seharusnya Garuda Eka Prakoso sudah menyadari bahwa definisi 'ide bagus' dalam kamus Joni itu seringkali berbeda arti dengan definisi normal. Seharusnya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang lebih terlambat daripada mahasiswa masuk kelas.

Gar cuma bisa membeku ketika Joni berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya, lalu merendahkan wajahnya, bibir sang peramal hanya beberapa senti dari daun telinga kanannya.

_"Good luck."_

Dibisikkan dengan begitu cepat baik dengan mulut maupun pikiran, begitu dekat sampai Gar bisa merasakan napas panas Joni menggelitik tak hanya telinganya, tapi juga tengkuknya.

Ketika Joni menjauh—lengkap dengan senyuman jahil yang biasa—dan berkata kasual dia mau ke bar mengecek kelengkapan persediaannya, sang _mind-reader_ masih bahkan terlalu _shock_ untuk bereaksi. Dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Joni melakukan itu, apa maksudnya memberi semangat...

...sampai dia membalikkan badan dan melihat Guntur berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

"Ntur, _lo_ sejak kapan..."

"_Lo_ diapain barusan sama si Joni, Gar?" sang mekanik menggeram, membuat Gar mengangkat alis. Baru pertama kali dia mendengar Guntur se...emosional ini. Guntur memang cukup sering emosi, tapi kadar emosi yang sekarang agak sedikit berbeda entah kenapa...

"_Nggak_ diapa-apain, kok. Kita cuma _ngomongin_ tentang Rang—"

"Tadi _lo_ dicium sama dia?"

"Hah? _Enggak_, kok! Kok _lo_ bisa mikir..." Jangan-jangan Guntur melihat Joni membisikinya tadi, lalu salah sangka mengira dia di-_molest_ atau apa? Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa si pemuda berkekuatan super itu harus se-emosi ini...

"Ya habis tadi pas _gue_ masuk yang _gue_ _liat_ langsung dia kayak... nunduk ke arah _lo_ gitu. Terus _gue_ _kuatir_ aja dia mau nyeret _lo_ ke jalan gay kayak dia _gitu_. _Nyeremin_."

...entah ini perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Guntur seperti menolak bertatap muka dengannya? Dan belum sempat Gar mencerna itu semua, sebuah suara lain kembali memasuki benaknya. Tanpa visualisasi pun, entah kenapa dia bisa membayangkan pemilik suara itu tengah tersenyum jahil di bar bawah sana sambil menggosok botol _vodka_.

"_Good luck, Garuda."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah berselang sepuluh hari semenjak pertarungan perdana Undies melawan Colonialist, dan kedua kubu menggunakan waktu itu untuk sibuk memulihkan diri masing-masing. Colonialist sendiri harus memulihkan stamina dan luka mereka, sekaligus membuat kostum baru yang terus digembar-gemborkan oleh Antonio, membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland terpaksa duduk seharian di depan mesin jahit sementara _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mengomel tentang waktu yang terbuang percuma. Undies sendiri juga sama kacaunya dengan Colonialist. Setelah merasakan sendiri kekuatan empat orang Colonialist tempo hari lalu, lima orang dengan kostum bertema daleman ini memutuskan kalau mereka butuh pelatihan intensif sekaligus perlengkapan mumpuni untuk melawan Colonialist.

Ide gila yang diucapkan oleh Joni, tepat setelah ia bangun esok pagi—kelelahan setelah bertempur melawan _**VAN DERPSEN**_—ketika empat rekannya lengkap di ruang makan.

"_Kita harus latihan sekaligus meng-_upgrade_ perlengkapan bertarung kita. Aku pribadi ingin mengganti _dart_-ku menjadi keris sebagai senjata."_

Omongan kelewat acak yang dengan semena-mena malah membuat anggota lainnya kewalahan, terutama seorang mahasiswa abadi jurusan teknik elektro yang langsung merespon dengan semburan susu Ultra dan jeritan frustrasi. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak dia punya kerjaan tambahan selain mengecek onderdil dalam tubuh Eka dan mobil-mobil mewah di garasi rumah pantai keluarga Setiabudi.

Bukan hanya masalah perlengkapan dan latihan intensif yang membuat lima orang anggota Undies ini lelah luar biasa, tapi juga bar Spice Islands yang sudah dibuka. Awalnya Gar sempat pesimis bar mereka akan ramai pengunjung (posisinya di daerah _sub-urban_, berada di lingkungan perumahan baik-baik, belum lagi ini bukan Jakarta), tapi ketika _opening night_ berlangsung, betapa salahnya seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso.

Mulut Gar menganga lebar ketika melihat meja-meja penuh semua. Pesanan minuman maupun makanan tak henti-hentinya masuk ke dapur, membuat Joni yang bertugas sebagai bartender sekaligus Gar yang bertugas memasak kewalahan. Entah bagaimana caranya Joni memasarkan barnya yang baru buka, yang jelas kehidupan mengurus bar di malam hari terbukti sangat tidak cocok untuk Gar.

Makanya, tak heran kalau setiap pagi terlihat pemandangan rutin lima orang laki-laki muda tampak begitu kusut. Latihan keras di pagi hingga sore hari, disambut dengan bekerja banting tulang melayani pelanggan bar pada malam hari jelas menguras habis waktu istirahat. Meski yang paling kewalahan itu Gar, Joni, dan Guntur—Rangga masih bisa santai sambil mengamil keripik tempe kesukaannya.

Sama seperti pagi ini.

Garuda Eka Prakoso memasuki kamar mandi komunal rumah mereka sambil menguap lebar. Kerjanya cukup berat tadi malam, terima kasih atas usul Joni untuk membuat setiap hari Rabu menjadi _lady's night_ dan semua pelanggan perempuan diskon lima puluh persen untuk setiap pembelian minuman. Alhasil, bar penuh dengan kaum hawa berpenampilan menarik dan kaum adam pengincar cinta atau sekedar cuci mata.

"Pagi, Ntur," sapa Gar lesu ketika ia melihat Guntur sibuk mematut-matut diri di depan cermin. Sebatang sisir tergenggam di tangannya. Semula Gar mengira Guntur baru saja menyisir rambut, tapi Guntur malah bertingkah dengan memposisikan sisir tersebut di bawah hidung, berlagak seolah-olah dia punya kumis. "_Ngapain_ _lo_? Obsesi _pengen_ punya kumis?"

"Keren, kan?!" tanya Guntur sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih dalam cengiran lebar. Sisir masih diposisikan di bawah hidung. "Hasil _survey_ _gue_ tadi _malem_ di bar menunjukkan kalo cowok-cowok berkumis itu _dapet_ cewek lebih gampang daripada yang _gak_ kumisan."

"Bang Joni digodain cewek-cewek setiap menit, lho. Dan dia _gak_ kumisan."

"Si Joni digodain gara-gara _keliatan_ berduit."

"Kalo si Rangga gimana? _Gak_ kumisan juga, lho. Tapi, waktu dia turun dari tangga, cewek-cewek langsung histeris dan _nyamperin_ dia."

"Hoo... Yang waktu Rangga _dateng_ buat pamit tidur duluan ke Joni, ya? Lucu, tuh, muka cewek-ceweknya langsung pada _pucet_ pas _tau_ Rangga seranjang sama Joni!"

"Mukanya Bang Joni, lah, _udah_ paling _nyeremin_... nyaris _gue_ mau _nelpon_ kantor polisi buat jaga-jaga kalo Bang Joni beneran mau _ngebantai_ cewek-cewek itu..."

"Biarin _aja_ padahal. Tontonan gratis."

"_Trus_ yang _bayarin_ kita makan siapa? Yang _bayarin_ _gue_ hidup sehari-hari siapa kalau bukan Bang Joni?!"

"...kesannya si Joni itu udah kayak _sugar daddy_ _lo_, Gar..."

"Kalo Bang Joni jadi _sugar daddy_ _gue_, berarti dia juga _sugar daddy_ _elo_."

"_Hidih, najong_! Kalo Joni _doang_, _mah_, _lo_ ambil _aja_! _Gue_ _gak doyan_, maunya yang lain!"

"Hah? Jadi _lo_ _ngaku_ _lo_ _gay_?"

"SIAPA YANG _NGAKU_, HAAAAHHH?! Eh, balik ke topik. _Gue_ kalo pelihara kumis cocok gak? Tambah _macho_, kan? Bilang iya, Gar. _Lo_ harus bilang iya. Kalo _nggak_, lo _gak_ _gue_ _tolongin_ lagi _kayak_ dua _malem_ sebelumnya dimana pantat _lo_ nyaris _diremet_ om-om _mabok_."

"Jangan _ingetin_ _gue_ tentang kejadian itu lagi..." gumam Gar sambil memijit kepalanya yang pening, pusing dengan percakapan asal di kamar mandi ini. "_Lagian_, sejak kapan kita ngomongin _elo_ dan obsesi punya kumis _lo_, sih? Terus, _lo_ serius mau modelnya kayak gitu? _Udah kayak_ Charlie Chaplin _aja tu_ kumis. _Gak_ ada _macho-machonya_."

"Ah, masa', sih model _gini_ Charlie Chaplin? Bukannya model Al Pacino?"

"_Ngarep_ banget _lo_. Sekalian _aja_ kumis ala Salvador Dali. Dijamin _lo_ langsung digila-gilai cewek."

"Serius? Eh, tapi _kan_ Dali _gay_..."

"Serius _gue_. _Ntar_ mereka pada bilang, 'Ih, gila! Ih, gila!' gitu. Digila-gilain, kan, tuh~"

"Wah, kampret..."

"Dibanding kumis Chaplin, itu lebih mirip kumis Hitler, Guntur."

Suara baru yang begitu familiar muncul di kamar mandi dibarengi dengan sosok pemuda berambut berantakan—jauh lebih berantakan dari Gar—wajah kusut, dan _stubble_ yang mulai muncul di sekitaran dagu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Guntur dan Gar untuk mengenali sosok yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki. Mungkin keduanya tidak akan menyadari identitas pemuda itu kalau bukan omongan polos Rangga yang datang berdampingan.

"Joni, Hitler itu siapa?" tanyanya. "_Hit_ itu artinya pukul, kan? _Ler_... Memangnya ada Bahasa Inggris 'ler'? Atau jangan-jangan itu dari bahasa lain?"

"Joni? _Bedhair_ _lo_ kenapa _hardcore_ amat..." gumam Guntur, masih terkesima ketika melihat sang pemimpin Undies itu sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan mencukurnya. Sanjoyo Setiabudi yang biasanya terlihat rapi dan mengintimidasi, entah kenapa pagi itu tampak sangat rapuh dan super uke... "_Lo_ tidurnya _gak_ nyenyak, ya?"

Joni melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arah Guntur sebelum mendesis sinis, "Menurutmu, Guntur?" Lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan _shaving foam_, mengabaikan lirikan-lirikan dari ketiga rekannya.

"Gar, bisa tolong geser sedikit?" pinta Rangga sambil tersenyum, memecah keheningan kamar mandi. "Aku mau gosok gigi. Joni juga mau _cukuran_."

"Oh, oke. Sebentar lagi, ya, Rangga. Aku mau cuci muka du—tunggu." Kening Gar mengernyit dalam ketika ia baru saja menyadari apa yang baru diucapkan oleh si pemuda amnesia. Mata cokelatnya menatap bingung wajah tanpa dosa yang menanti tak sabar dirinya untuk segera bergeser dari depan wastafel. "Kamu mau apa tadi?"

"Mau gosok gigi, Gar," ulang Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil. Tubuh mungilnya dengan susah payah menyelip di antara Guntur dan Joni—dua anggota Undies yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya—untuk mengambil satu sikat gigi elektrik berwarna biru muda dan pasta gigi. "Kamu udah selesai, belum?"

"Sebentar, sebentar... Kamu mau sikat gigi, Rangga? _Gak_ salah?" ulang Gar, sedikit histeris.

Rangga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kelihatan kebingungan. Sebuah gestur yang Gar yakin akan membuat bungsu Setiabudi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya meliar dan langsung menggarap si pemuda berambut ikal saat itu juga. Beruntung orang yang dikhawatirkan Gar sedang sibuk membabat habis _stubble_-nya sambil menggerutu pelan. "Iya, sikat gigi. Habis kata Joni sikat gigi dua kali sehari itu baik untuk kesehatan gigi. Rajin sikat gigi juga bikin napas jadi segar dan—"

"Bu... bukan itu yang mau aku _tanyain_..." potong Gar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sukses membuat Rangga menutup mulutnya. "Maksudnya, _kalo_ sikat gigi itu, kan, _pake_ air, Rangga. Bukannya kamu takut sama air, ya? Kalo sampai airnya _ketelen_ dan kamu demam lagi selama empat hari _kayak_ setelah lawan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ gimana? Itu gara-gara kamu _nggak _sengaja _nelen _serangan air darinya, kan?"

"Oh, masalah itu. Tenang _aja_, Gar! Aku kumur-kumurnya _pake vodka_, kok!"

Omongan Rangga berhasil membuat sisir di tangan Guntur jatuh dan handuk terlepas dari tangan Gar. Seandainya ini film kartun, rahang keduanya pasti sudah menghantam lantai keramik kamar mandi dengan mata melotot melebihi kapasitas lubang mata.

"Rangga, kamu lain kali kalau mau tidur langsung tidur saja, tak perlu pamit padaku." Suara serak Joni berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Guntur dan Gar. Keduanya sekarang kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing tentang kumur-kumur dengan _vodka_. "Repot kalau aku harus menghalau tamu-tamuku yang mabuk itu darimu. Belum lagi perempuan-perempuan yang kemarin. Kamu hampir saja habis dilumat mereka, Rangga..."

"Masa'? Mereka cuma mau kenalan, kok, Joni. Bukan mau makan aku."

"...kadang aku menyesal kenapa kamu begitu polos, Rangga..."

"Polos? Kenapa _nyesel_ _kalo_ aku polos? Polos itu maksudnya _gak_ pakai baju atau—"

"Yang 'atau' aja, Rang. _Please_, jangan sebut-sebut '_gak_ pakai baju' di depan Joni. _Gue_ khawatir _ntar_ baju _lo_ langsung _dibukain_ sama dia!"

"Oh... Tapi, kenapa kamu panik begini, Guntur? Joni juga _udah_ biasa, kok, _bukain_ baju aku. Apalagi _kalo_ aku ketiduran. Joni _ngebukain_ bajunya pelan-pelan, kok, Ntur. Kamu ng_gak_ usah khawatir."

"ALALALALALALALALALA! _GUE_ _GAK_ _DENGER_ YANG BARUSAN! ALALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Guntur kenapa, sih? Gar, Guntur kenapa?"

"Biasa, kalau _udah_ kelamaan ng_gak_ dicolek cowok, jadinya begitu, tuh."

"_GUE_BUKAN_GAY_ASTAGAAAAHH!"

"Begitu? Wah, padahal aku dengan senang hati akan mencolekmu kapan saja, Guntur. Kau tinggal minta padaku."

"_Anjrit_, Joni! _Lo_ jauh-jauh dari _gue_!"

"Omong-omong, Guntur," Nada suara yang terdengar begitu tegas dan tenang mengindikasikan kalau omongan Joni kali ini adalah omongan serius. Sambil membersihkan pisau cukur, sang sejarawan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan peralatan kita? Sudah beres?"

Guntur sempat menggerutu pelan sebelum menyahut, "Lumayan. Tinggal _finishing touch_ _aja dikit_. Yang _utility belts_ semuanya _udah_ beres. Peralatan buat Gar juga _udah_. _Blaster_-nya Rangga juga _udah_ gue _upgrade_. Tinggal _utility belt_ _lo_ _aja_ yang _belom_ _kelar_. Ribet, Jon, kalo harus bisa nampung keris sebanyak itu. _Emang gak_ ada senjata lain yang lebih manusiawi selain keris?"

"Tidak ada," balas Joni singkat. Sang sejarawan sekarang sibuk mengoleskan pasta gigi—beraroma _whiskey_ yang ia beli khusus untuk Rangga dan dirinya—sembari melanjutkan, "_Darts_ itu terlalu kecil, Guntur. Setelah melawan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ tempo hari lalu, aku kewalahan kalau hanya bersenjatakan _darts_. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar, makanya pilihanku jatuh pada keris."

"Kenapa _gak_ pisau biasa aja, Jon? Lebih ringkas, bentuknya sederhana, lebih presisi," usul Guntur yang mulai putus asa membuatkan _utility belt_ untuk sang pemimpin Undies. Terlalu banyak permintaan dalam satu sabuk, membuat Guntur nyaris tak ada waktu mengurus yang lainnya, seperti memperbaiki Perisai Mini milik Gar yang rusak sejak pertempuran perdana melawan Colonialist.

"Karena pisau itu terlalu _mainstream_."

Jawaban tak terduga yang sukses membawa Guntur mau menjedotkan kepala ke tembok keramik di sampingnya dan Gar tersedak air.

"Selain itu, bentuk keris yang berkelok-kelok akan menambah luka pada korbannya. Bayangkan kalau aku berhasil menancapkan keris itu di tubuh _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dan menariknya. Daging di tubuhnya akan terkoyak oleh bentuk kelokan keris dan dia pasti lebih mudah kukalahkan."

Untuk komentar yang satu ini, Guntur atau Gar tak berani berkata apa-apa. Keduanya sama-sama tak menduga kalau di balik muka bosan itu tersimpan hawa-hawa membunuh yang lebih mengerikan dari ketika Rangga memegang _blaster_-nya.

"Yaudah, tapi _lo_ jangan _ngarep_ _gue_ bisa _ngelarin_ _utility belt_ _lo_ _cepet_, ya," kata Guntur sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "_Gue_ mesti _benerin_ Perisai Mini punya Gar. Rusak sejak _berantem_ lawan Colonialist. Makanya dia _gak_ bisa ke mana-mana. Gosip tetangga jadi _gak_ _update_ _gitu_..."

"_Ngapain_ juga _gue_ _update_ gosip, Ntur..." gerutu Gar seraya melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah rekannya. "Pokoknya _gue_ mau Perisai Mini _gue_ _bener_ lagi! _Gue_ bisa lumutan gara-gara _gak_ bisa jalan ke mana-mana, _kejebak_ di rumah ini sama lo-lo padaaaa!"

"Iya, bawel! Lagi _gue_ _kerjain_ juga di garasi!" bentak Guntur. "_Lagian_ _lo_ tolol, sih, bisa-bisanya Perisai Mini _lo_ rusak! Untung aja ada yang lainnya di sekitar _lo_. Kalo _nggak_, _lo_ bakalan ke-_detect_ lagi sama si Scanner bule-bule _freaky_ itu."

"Joni, mereka _ngomongin _perisai yang mana, sih?" tanya Rangga. Mata abu-abunya melirik ingin tahu ke arah Guntur dan Gar sambil sesekali melirik Joni yang masih sibuk bercukur. "Kok, aku _gak dikasih_ Perisai Mininya?"

"Itu Perisai portabel yang dibuat Guntur untuk menghalau gelombang pendeteksi Sakura Scanner, Rangga," jawab Joni lambat-lambat. Konsentrasinya masih terpusat sepenuhnya pada pisau cukur yang dengan hati-hati ia gerakkan menuruni kontur rahangnya. "Aku, Guntur, dan Gar kan punya Super Power. Makanya kami perlu melindungi diri kami sendiri setiap kali berada di luar rumah. Salah satunya dengan Perisai Mini itu."

"_Ntar_ sekalian _gue_ _upgrade_ juga, deh, si Perisainya," gumam Guntur sambil meletakkan handuk basahnya di rak, sepertinya sudah siap untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. "_Gue_ latihannya _ntar_ aja. _Lo_ berdua, tuh, yang harus latihan yang bener."

Beruntung Guntur tidak melihat lirikan maut dari Joni dan Gar yang sebal dibilang kurang latihan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Keduanya terlalu sibuk mengurus bar. Rangga sendiri sudah terlalu lihai memainkan senjatanya sampai-sampai tak perlu latihan lagi. Eka... bagaimanapun juga, dia _android_. Dia bisa diprogram dengan bidikan presisi dan tingkat keakuratan luar biasa tinggi. Jelas tak perlu latihan. Yang butuh latihan banyak adalah Joni, satu-satunya anggota Undies yang kemampuan bertarung dan mempertahankan dirinya nol besar.

"Guntur dengan kumis cukup _macho_ ternyata. Garuda kalau cuci muka punya kecenderungan menunggingkan pantatnya. Kapten dengan _stubble_ dan _bedhair_ ternyata tingkat kesemeannya terjun bebas. Rangga ternyata menyikat gigi dengan pasta gigi rasa _whiskey_ dan berkumur dengan _vodka_. Banyak data baru yang berhasil saya dapatkan pagi ini."

Empat pasang mata langsung membelalak lebar dan mengarah tepat ke seorang bocah lelaki bertampang datar. Mata monokrom hitamnya menerawang, sebuah pertanda bahwa mesin-mesin super canggih di dalam tubuh bocah itu sibuk mencerna dan menyimpan data yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Mungkin, bisa digunakan untuk pengetikan _fanfiction_ selanjutnya, kalau sempat.

"Eka... kamu _ngapain_ di sini?" tanya Gar, sedikit khawatir dan malu setelah Eka menyinggung tentang kebiasaan menunggingkan pantatnya. "Ini kamar mandi, lho. _Ntar_ _kalo_ kamu _kecipratan_ air, kamu bisa korslet. _Ntar_ Ntur lagi yang repot mesti _ngebenerin_ kamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Garuda. Demi data akurat penunjang _fanfiction_ yang saya buat beberapa hari lalu, saya tak keberatan terkena air selama masih sedikit," sahut Eka. Tak ia sadari kalau omongannya barusan membuat Gar pucat pasi, Guntur mengernyitkan kening, Joni mengangkat alis penasaran, dan Rangga sibuk bertanya apa itu _fanfiction_. "Dan saya sudah mengganti tema _fanfiction_ yang waktu itu Anda baca, Garuda. Saya ganti menjadi _gay romance_ dengan sedikit drama. Bumbu percintaan dan adegan ranjang hanya saya sebut secara implisit, tidak seeksplisit yang lalu. Tapi, saya masih sedikit bingung bagaimana saya menuliskan adegan ciuman antara Kapten dengan—"

Beruntung Guntur sempat membekap mulut Eka sebelum _android_ satu itu membocorkan nama orang yang dicium Joni. Membayangkan namanya saja sudah cukup membuat Gar merinding...

"Cium?" ulang Rangga. Rupanya pemuda berambut ikal ini sudah selesai menyikat gigi dan sekarang memandangi Eka, Guntur, dan Gar dengan tatapan penasaran. Mata abu-abunya kemudian menatap ragu ke sebelah kanannya, di mana Joni sudah selesai menggosok gigi dan sibuk membersihkan sikat giginya. "Joni, kamu mau cium siapa?"

"Eka cuma _ngada-ngada_, kok, Rangga," sahut Guntur, panik. Pemuda berambut cepak itu sibuk menyeret Eka keluar dari kamar mandi. Bocah berbadan robot ini bahaya juga kalau dilepas tanpa pengawasan. "_Nggak_ ada yang cium-ciuman di sini."

"Oh. Bagus kalau begitu. Soalnya, Joni masih hutang satu ciuman di bibir padaku."

Beruntung suara bel terdengar dari pintu depan. Kalau tidak, Guntur dan Gar pasti sudah berteriak histeris sambil mencaci-maki Joni yang berani menodai bocah sepolos Rangga. Eka sendiri sepertinya sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam data yang ia dapat dari tadi pagi dan sedang ia tulis ulang dalam balutan satu _oneshot_.

Joni selaku pemilik rumah terpaksa membukakan pintu. Terakhir ia membiarkan Rangga membuka pintu, dia terjebak _salesman_ dan membeli berbagai macam barang yang tidak dibutuhkan. Kemudian Gar, yang malah akan mengobrol panjang dengan entah siapa yang ia sambut. Membiarkan Guntur membukakan pintu juga bukan solusi, mengingat cukup banyak di antara tamu Joni adalah wanita dan hampir pasti akan langsung digodai oleh si mahasiwa genit, tidak peduli bibit _bebet_ bobotnya. Eka bukannya tidak bisa diandalkan dalam menyambut tamu, namun _android _satu itu hanya akan membuat tamu tak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan saja pada Joni.

Kening sang sejarawan mengernyit ketika ia mendapati dua orang pria asing berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu bertubuh besar dan tegap dengan rambut pirang, sementara satunya lagi berambut putih dengan kulit pucat dan mata merah—albino?

"Selamat pagi," sapa Joni lambat-lambat. Otaknya sibuk mencari tahu apakah ia ada janji dengan klien asing? Atau jangan-jangan dua orang asing ini tamu bar yang salah memprediksi waktu? "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Guten morgen_," sapa si pemuda berambut pirang. Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Joni. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt dan ini—"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" sahut si pemuda berambut putih sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku kakak super _awesome_ dari Ludwig! Omong-omong, apa kau yang bernama Sanjoyo Setiabudi?"

"Ya," sahut Joni lambat-lambat. Ia masih terkejut menerima tamu asing sepagi ini. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, kami datang kemari untuk memberikanmu ini," ucap Ludwig sambil merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan amplop putih yang sedikit lusuh kepada Joni. "Kebetulan kami ada perlu di negara ini dan tak ada salahnya kalau kami mampir untuk menyerahkanmu surat itu."

Joni membolak-balik amplop yang tertutup rapat, penasaran dengan identitas pengirimnya. Ketika ia tak berhasil menemukan nama atau inisial di amplop tersebut, Joni kembali mendongak dan menatap dua bersaudara itu lalu bertanya, "Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ini dari siapa?"

"Itu dari kakakmu, Sanjoyo."

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: **…halo, masih adakah kehidupan? O_O #eh. Chapter ini tumbuhnya lama lagi, kami tau TT_TT. Dan kami gak yakin juga yang selanjutnya bakal cepet atau lama lol. Chapter2 pertama udah sangat kebayang, jadi gampang ngetiknya~ Sekarang harus brainstorming dan ngurus anak2 kami yang lain juga sih jadi…. #okehentikancurcolannya #dikeroyokpembaca. Tapi chapter ini gak pendek lagi kan? QwQb 12,5k loh~ HAYO, KEMAREN SIAPA YANG PROTES CHAPTERNYA PENDEK, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! #authornyamabokkk #panggilpetugasRSJ!.

Terima kasih atas semua review yang lebih nista dengan fanficnya, fanart2 yang awsum melebihi Gilbert (udah difave~), dan yang udah ngucapin selamat buat kami! Kami terharuuu QwQ. Sebagai apdetan dari yang kemaren, diumumkan bahwa dua dari kami udah sarjana dan mulai nyari kerjaan, wohoooo! Tapi sayangnya(?), salah satu tetep menjalankan hari2 sebagai mahasiswi dan lagi mulai skripsi. Yang satu juga sama, bedanya yang ini lebih madesu karena sakit yang bikin gak ikut kuliah awal selama 2 minggu sampe pengen kunyah mesin MRI #eh. Yang satu lagi bergaul dengan gembira(?) sama Ekonomi, Sosiologi dan Geografi... #curcolauthorspartdua #terusadayangpeduligitu?

Intinya, sekali sibuk tetep sibuk =w=;; #nyungsepmassal.

Review ditunggu~ QwQ/ #lambaiCawat #WOY

**Sekilas Info:** Authorart adegan kamar mandi (?) Undies di chapter ini dan beberapa art lainnya udah ada di DA loh~XDb. Terus Spice Islands akhirnya bikin akun FB... #adaapadenganduniaini. Dan...UNDIES BIKIN POLLING, SODARA2! #eaaaaa

**.**

**Balesan reviews **(maap urutannya kebalik orz):

.

**Oricchi:** Makasih udah baca~ Masa lalu Rang nanti bakal lanjut kok XDDb

**NaraFie :** Selamat, anda salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berhasil bertahan dari godaan daleman! QwQb #woy. Di chap ini banyak kejutan tak terduga ya… Di chap depan2 gimana ya… hmm… *evil smirk* #scumbagauthormodeon. Keep reading~

**Rhiani: **Salam kenal juga~ :DD

**Michelle Aoki :** Tawa (ohok dantangis ohok) anda, kepuasan kami =w=b #eh. Hehe~ kalo in-action terus nanti bisa2 Undies ditangkep polisi gara2 perusakan fasilitas public soalnya OwOb #bukannn. Kalo anda mau bikin fanart juga, diterima loh ;D #eh. Seriusan anda bisa ketawa tanpa mengenal para bujang nista itu dulu? OwO *tepokin anda* #kasihvodka. Kami apdet, Beroh! XDDb *lambai kutang juga*

**HanariaBlack : **Badan anda gapapa, jatoh bolak balik gitu QwQ #eh. Ripiu sepanjang apapun bakal diterima dengan senang hati loh QwQb ohokpadahalbalesannyasingkat ohokhok *digiles*. Senang bisa membuat anda yang anti OC bisa OOC… #eh. Heeei Kancut, Thong, fans kalian nambah nih! XDD. Salam kenal juga, nanti ripiu lagi yak XDb (ohok jangan lupa diskip kalo ada adegan tidak senonoh ohok #kapanmerekasenonohBTW)

**Aren-bukan gula :** Jadi…jawaban Joni apa? OwO *ambil catetan* #ternyataauthorjugagaktau? Yang nulis emaknya Eka, tuh XD #usepponakan #emaknyacumaYaoMing. Galau kan~ :33 #salahemottt. Ecieee Eka dilamar siapa tuh X"DDD. WillRang… JonGar… UndiesIbers… ada gak ya~ *dilempar gerobak*. Eka: "Maaf, jet Kapten sedang digunakan Gar untuk membeli daging steak makan malam ke New Zealand. Apa perlu saya telponkan Indosiar agar anda bisa pinjam elangnya?" #EHHH. Aduh jangan kejang broh, repot entar…: o_o

**Takeuchi Mihara : **Kenalkan juga~ Senang telah meracuniotakandacoret hadir di kehidupan anda :DD #eh. Heeei pertama2 harus bismillah! Jadi: bismillah, demi daleman yang berkibar! #BUKANNN.. Iya, tante2nya juga langsung FracturaHepaticacoret sakit hati pas bacanya QwQ #godokemaknya #eh. Kalo GunGar kawin, entar mereka gak bisa bulan madu dong? #BUKANITU. Fanfic Eka ya…coba tanyain ke emaknyacoret bocahnya, masih ada gak di recycle bin… #eh. Itu Gar: "Saya manggil Ntur gara2 dia belom bayar utang, kalo saya mati tar gak dia bayar lagi =w=" #GAK. Salam Daleman Pink yang Berkibar~

**neo-ichi : **Kami juga mohon maap~ #eh. Udah coba di kamar mandi? Menurut teman2 seperjuangan anda, disana paling asik =w=b #GAK. Jawab ya~ 1) Gar: "Soalnya….*krik lama* So-soalnya disitu ada Rangga! Kalo dia sampe liat, ntar dia nanya2 terus 7 hari 7 malem kan berabe! Iya, gara2 itu!" #lalukabur. 2) Guntur: "SAMPE LEBARAN MONYET JUGA GABAKAL, AN***T!" *terbang*. 3) "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jika berminat, anda bisa buka akun ffn saya. Fave ditunggu." 4) Rangga: "Hongkong itu apa? Unyu itu apa? Kenapa harus memilih Joni & Willem?" *nada anak TK*. 5) "Terima kasih, tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah dari si jabrik tukang ternak kelinci itu." Buat pertanyaan terakhir….OHOKHOKHOK #bengekmendadak

**neolavender : **Ahahahahkayaknyaapdetnyabaka llamaterussekarangorz #sungkemkereaders. Perawan di sarang penyamun…jangan salah, Undies juga masih pada perawan loh =w=b #APAAA #zoominzoomout. Makasih ripiunya~ XDb

**Sayur : **HEI R—KAKAKNYA JONI, DIPANGGIL TUH! #woy. Jadi stripteaser ya… Plot yang cukup menarik… OwO #laludibalangcawat. Salam babi-peci-cupcup juga~~ X'DDD

**tahutempenasiuduk** : Maap lama broh, pis okeh? =w=b #tosvodkaduluyok #woyyy. Lanjut kok lanjut, keep baca yo QwQbb

**Garfield : **Selamat ngakak~ Selamat bingung! Selamat berusaha jadi sarjana~ Kalo udah sarjana traktir yoh~ #SIAPAELO. Woaaa serius ada real-life Gar & dia baca fanfic juga? Minta foto pantatnyacoret dong! OwO #NO. Kenapa pada pengen GunGar kawin… Eka…apakah anda yakin kalau Joni-lah yang menyebabkannya? OwO #eh. Keep ripiu~ *lambai daleman molor*

**Lunatique-Sakura is DEAD: **Cieeee Eka sama siapa tuuuh X'DDD #eh. Mathias! Woy! Dicariin neh! Makanya, kalo makan lemon pelan2, tar keselek lagi..owo #BUKAN. "Seorang mesum yang bekerja di museum…" X'DDD *disenyumin*

**sherry-me : **Terimakasih ucapannya~~. Iya Eka, kenapa? Kenapaaaaa? #woy. Emaknya Eka, dipanggil nih! XD *emaknya lambai2 dari pantai nun jauh disana*. Jadi mulai sekarang anda sudah tau kalau salah satu bagian terpenting di fic ini adalah warningnya? =w=b Adalah siapa? ._. #perasaankokgakenak. Makasih sapuannya, nanti typonya dibanyakin deh biar seru! XDb #woy. Gar kerasukan…kakek buyutnya Joni… #apeuuu. Cie Joni~ Cie Colon~ Cie pantat Anto-*dilempar gajah*. Keep reading ya QwQbb.

**Himawari No Yuuki :** Selamat telah berhasil menyelesaikan baca penpik nan nista ini~ Ripiu selalu ditunggu~ XD. Woee, selamat juga lombanya! *kasih kembang 7 rupa* #eh. Ehem sakit mata juga gapapa kok ehem. EEEH GATAU YA, MUNGKIN, TAPITAPITAPI LIAT NANTI AJA DEH OwO #WOY. Ada typo ya…orz. Ahahahah pairingnya gimana yaaa hehehe, liat nanti juga deh X'DD #kabur #dikejar. DAN SAPA BILANG GUNGAR MAU KAWINNNN? #nyungsep. Penpik GunGar nya ditunggu~ #eh

**Pensil Awesome : **Halooo~ Makasih selamatnya~ Ehem, okei… #pukpukanda #lempartemenmu #eh. Tepar di toilet…kami bangga QwQ #woyyy. Guntur! Joni! Cepatlah datang! Rang-Gar-Pensil-dantemennya memanggil kalian! Fanart sangat diterimaaa XDDb. Punya DA? Kalo punya, mention Pulau5Rempah aja, ntar kita fave OwOb. Kalo gak punya…. bikin X'D #GAK. Lewat FB Spice Islands juga bisa kok :Db. Keep reading~

**Mikakuchiki :** Iya, Kiku jahattt QwQ #tabokKiku #dikatana. Makasih ripiu & sapuan typonya~ Ripiu lanjutan masih diharapkan! OwOd

**Harumi Kitara :** Makasih ripiunya~ Nyahaha Gar-Ka ternyata mesum ya XDDD. Serius masih terbayang2 mantan anda? Mudah2an dengan membaca fic ini, anda bisa move on ya QwQb #gak. Ripiu selanjutnya ditunggu~

**ikan paus :** *kasih Daktarin* *biar dah jamur* #eh. GunJonGun hot ya? OwOb #NO

**Kitsune Syhufellrs : **Fic ini emang memalukan, jadi tenang saja OwO #eh. Monggo, keep read njeh? XD

**pelajar lalayeye :** Halo Nona Pelajar~ KENAPA YAAA OHOHO *success kid meme*. Iya, kehidupan SMA itu berat QwQ #curcolnostalgia #plak. Warningnya diliat duluuu QAQ. Keseringan ya…mungkin…kami juga ngetiknya biasa aja tuh owo #EH #bukaaib. KAMI JUGA GAK RELA QAQ but Iker, yes =w=b #woy. Makasih ucapan selamatnya~ Keep reading~

**F Freyja: **Hayooo siapa si anak tetangga itu? 'Dia' siapa? Nanti bakal gimana? OwO Kalo bener, dapet hadiah piring cantik! #gak. Noooo Eka QAQ #tabokJoni. Kenapa Rangga alien? Kepalanya kan gak gede, warnanya ijo, trus gak punya tentakel QwQ #alienjamankaapanitu. Hooo mau cium kami hmm? Cinicini, tapi entar jangan trauma ya~ *wink* #WOIII

**le clarius: **Kompensasinya dakam bentuk apa? Mari bikin perjanjian diatas materai =w=b #STOP. Iya iya, dimiringin deh QwQ #pukpukGuntur #cucimulutnya. Eka: "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya menantikan saat bisa bekerja sama dengan anda." #EKAAA. Makasih ripiunya~ Keep reading~

**special nemo :** NOOO EKA KAMU TERKONTAMINASI SIAPA? Eka yang keliatan polos itu… Joni yang keliatan elegan (#APAAAA) itu… Guntur yang…ah dia sih emang keliatan mesum *dibalang dongkrak*. Makasih ripiunya~

**vampire : **pasti. #krik

**Aoi LawLight : **Iyaaa Eka, kamu berkelana sana! Cari Si Anak Tetangga, biar dia gak numpang lewat doang! QwQ #eh. CIEEE UNDIES~ GO GO POWE- MAKSUTNYA UNDIES! Eka, Tante juga minta dong! *dibalang emaknya*. Ahahahah makasih ripiu (kocak)nya, keep read ya X'D. Makasih juga ucapan selamatnya~

**Kuroi Akuma :** Karena =w=b *dikeroyok*. Makanya baca warning, broh. Di Pulau Rempah, waring itu penting! QwQb #plak. Keep read~

**Ariza : **ASTAGA EKA indeed~ X'D. Gar belajar menyemei…. dari otak Joni, mungkin OwO #JonilagiJonilagi #kambinghitamkemesumanSI #disenyumin. PWP JonRang GunGar….kasih gak ya~ #dikeroyok

**Kirazu Haruka : **IYA AKHIRNYA APDET BWOHOHO, kenapa yaaa? OAO #ikutanhisteris #balesanapaini

**ariniad :** LOOOL pasti dilanjutin kok fanficnya…..buat disimpen sendiri X'D *dibalang*. Kenapa semua orang gak ada yang rela Gar menyeme? QAQ. Guru besar perlemonan….itu legit… #APA. Smut ThaiViet nya gak eksplisit kok XDb. Oke~

**Kagamiyo Neko : **Senang bisa membawa anda ke Homo Paradise~ #GAK. Pokoknya biarkan daleman itu berkibar indah di tengah kegelapan malam, makasih ciumancoret ripiu nya~ Ripiu lagi! BDb

Lady Raven : Ati-ati, kebanyakan bergaul sama EkadanJonicoret Undies bisa bikin kadar fujoshi anda makin meningkat OwOb #eh. Anak tetangga…siapa ya… XD #kabur. Keep reading~

**Himeka Kozuki : **Kami datang lagi~ (ohoksetelahberabad2lamanyaoh ok *bersihin lumutnya*). Jadiin gak ya~ Publish gak ya~ #authosmintaditendang. Pantat asimetris... DERP, apa2in Gar gih. Kami pengen liat pantatasimetriscoret amukan gorilla betina itu kayak apa… #eh. CHAP INI UDAH (terlalu) PANJANG KAN? XD. Ripiu lagi ya~

**AlpacaCokelat : **Makasih~ Anda kelas berapa emangnya? OwO. LOL, JONI MENGUKE EMANG AWSUM NO? *disambit keris*. Alpaca perawan.. ._. Gimana kalo GunJonGar? OwO #NO. DERPToni…jadiin gak ya~ *ditabok*. Aussie Cuma muncul dikit, map XDb. LOOOL SATPOLPP!Undies! X'D. Makasih ripiu dan doanya~ QwQ/

**N and S and F :** …RIP kelinci QwQ *balang temen anda*. Namanya Joni bukan Leledumboo X'DD. Udah gak puasa kan? Udah dibaca? OwO #woy. Arthur….pake rok mini warna pink… #NOOO. Makanya kalo mau baca chapter atau jurnal, liat baca warning dulu yah, penting itu! XDb #plak. Makasih ucapannya~ Keep read~

**AishIzawa Genk : **Mulai sekarag kalo mendekati sesuatu yang berhubungan sama Undies, baca waring dulu okei? X'D #pukpuk. Serius Ketos anda mirip Joni bertampang Rangga bermulut Guntur dan galauan menyaingi Gar? Ada ya orang semadesu itu…. #usepdia #duniainikejamnak. Maap lama QwQ. Keep read!

**Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564 **: Selamat pagi siang malam, Saudara Zwart! Tawa (ohokdantangisohok) anda, kepuasan kami! #waitergagal. Heee, semangat ya! QwQ9 *usep*. Gak tau tuh, Emaknya lagi pengen nyiksa anak, jadi hasilnya gitu deh =w= #bukan. Wew, hebat bisa tau siapa nulis mana XDb. Dipublish gak ya~ #EkaYaoMing #okehoror. Joni: "Mau mengambil anak2buahcoret teman seperjuangan-ku, da? Langkahi dulu mayat DERPSEN." *senyuuum* #JonimendadakjadiIvan #kenapaDERPSEN. 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' emang Theme song Colonialist! XD #GAK. SpaMano, NethereIndo, Sama USUK… kasih gak ya~ #EAAA. Makasih ripiunya~ Ripiu lagi ya~

**Darkness Maiden **: Halooo… #loncat2 #berasapocong. Chap ini jangan lupa~ XD. Di warning kan udah dikasih tau… HAJAR! HAJAR! HAJAR! OwO #woy #dibunuhColon. Maap mengecewakan(?), tapi Mbak Viet udah kabur duluan tuh XD. Makasih fave & ripiu nya~

**TheMasochistDevil : **Maap mengecewakan anda~ XDD #salahemot. Iya, banyak typo orz. Heee cemungud ya QwQb *brohug*. LANJUTIN GAK YAAAA X'DDD. Gar ngomong gue-elo cuma ke Guntur kok, gengsi kan dipanggil lo-lo & dikatain mulu tapi dia pake 'aku' XD #eh. Iya, kami juga bahagia dan terharu ngeliat mereka babak belur…QwQ #BUKAN. SMP tapi udah baca ret M… legit… O_Ob #mananya. Salam buat Guntur-mu ya! Mana traktirannya? #eh. Makasih~ Ripiu lagi ya, panjang juga diterima banget kok XDb

**Tsubaki Audhi : **Maap pendekkk, chap ini lebih panjang (banget) kok QwQb #plak. Iya, Eka bikin fanfic, Gar jadi seme, Gar ngaku pantatnya seksi, tapi semua udah berlalu! Bubar! Bubar! #kenapaheboh #dilindes. Diu udah pulkam, katanya jadi TKW di Indonesia berat… #disetrumsampegosong. Makasih ripiunya~ SALAM DALEMAN!

**Charles Grey :** Halo, sudara sebangsa setanah air QwQb #apaan. Oke ripiu anda panjang aja… #brohug #woy. Sedih mana ya…ohohohoh. LOL, Kureka strikes again! Diakui oleh emaknya! XD (ohokyangjugasukadatangpergit anpapertandaohok #likemotherlikeson #disambit). Cieee siapa sihh si anak tetangga? Balik sini! Eka menunggu! QwQ. Oke, Eka adu bacot sama malaikat maut itu entah kenapa kebayang banget…o_o #dirudal. Guntur! Joni! Fans kalian nambahhh! (Guntur: "NAJ*S AN***G T** ASDFGHJKL!"). Siapa bilang madesu gak boleh menyeme? XD #eh. Alasannya…hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi #ea. Dan sebenernya Gar juga aslinya gak mau baca, tapi SP nya.. X'D …mungkin #ehhh. SP nya Joni nistacoretkece juga ya OwO #mesumtepatnya. DERP! Fans mu nambahhh! (DERP: *duduk jumawa sambil nyesep pipa dan ngelus….kelinci* #Godfathergagal). *usep Kiku* Yah, tabah aja punya temen2 gila bola broh X'D. …..kenapa ya? OAO #tanyakenapa #Garkamuternyataaa. Segmen fanbook & mekanika(?) SP ya… Kita pikirin dulu ya OwOb. Di chap2 depan mungkin lebih banya demonstrasi sih… Emang kalo dijadiin bisa uap kenapa btw? Owo. Lool kami juga penonton Avatar & Pokemon loh XDb. Di pokemon asalkan levelnya jauh lebih kuat, air bisa lawan listrik kan? OwOb #eaaa. Ripiu anda epic banget! Ripiu lagi ya! Maap wordcount gak memungkinkan kita bales panjang2 QwQb #terharu. Makasih selamatnya~ Sialnya kami udah balik sibuk lagi… *bakar diktat* #woy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating:** Biar dipelototin tujuh hari tujuh malem juga nggak akan berubah dari M

**Genre:** Masih parody, humor, action, drama, ditambah dengan unsur kesadisan, kemasokisan, kegalauan, kemachoan, de-el-el, dari para authornya yang tercermin dalam karakter-karakter mereka. Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung.

**Warning:** 5 OC!male!Indonesia & OC!Male!Portugal. AU. Nista membara. Style menulis campursari. Pop-culture references. Daleman berkibaran. Konten shounen-ai/yaoi/slash/straight plus scene2 menjurus dan adegan2 nista yang tidak aman untuk minor bertebaran. Mulut Guntur. Otak Joni. Gilbert dan Lovino sebagai pemanis(?).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hai, Joni._

_Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Dua belas tahun, kalau tidak salah? Kuharap kau masih bocah _scumbag_ yang kukenal, yang pernah menaruh ular di kolong kasurku sebagai balas dendam sudah mendorongmu ke empang. _

_Apa kau sudah bisa berenang sekarang? Aku cuma bisa berharap kau tidak tercebur ke kolam atau sejenisnya selagi aku tidak ada. Sangat tidak elit kalau nanti masuk berita bahwa putra bungsu keluarga Setiabudi ditemukan mengambang di kolam lele orang. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Bapak dan Ibu nanti? Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Bapak dan Ibu…_

_Kutebak kau sudah jadi penerus museum keluarga sekarang, hm? Hidupmu pasti mapan, dengan kesuksesan dalam genggaman tangan. Kubayangkan Bapak dan Ibu menghadiri wisudamu dengan penuh kebanggaan. Dan sebelum kau mulai mendengus geli, aku akan menegaskan sekali lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak iri, adikku yang manis. Karena tidak sepertimu, aku bukan favorit Bapak dan Ibu. Dan aku punya rencana sendiri untuk masa depanku. Rencana yang sayangnya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh Bapak dan Ibu. Yang membuatku tak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan rumah dua belas tahun yang lalu._

_Aku menulis surat ini karena menurutku, sudah waktunya kau tahu alasanku meninggalkan rumah. Dan sekalian membuat pengakuan; yang dulu memasukkan selusin kucing liar ke kamarmu dan membuatmu batuk pilek parah sampai tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur itu aku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau entah bagaimana tahu aku mau kabur pagi itu dan menghentikanku. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk memasukkan dua puluh ekor, tapi dalam waktu sesingkat itu hanya bisa menemukan selusin di kompleks kita, jadi, yah. Bersyukurlah._

_Sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah, alasanku meninggalkan rumah. Kau tahu sendiri, Joni, bagaimana aku ini cepat bosan. Hidup ini sama sekali tidak menantang. Lahir dalam keluarga Setiabudi berarti kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang uang, respek, maupun masa depan. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti jalan yang sudah dipaving oleh Bapak; lulus SMA, masuk arkeologi, mewarisi museum dan properti keluarga Setiabudi—bersamamu, mungkin. Bapak selalu bilang bahwa kita berdua akan jadi kombinasi yang mengerikan, walaupun secara personal aku selalu menganggap kau lebih menarik sebagai saingan daripada rekan. Masa depanku sudah diatur dan ditata bahkan sejak sebelum aku belajar berbicara. Apa lagi yang ada untuk dikejar? Tidak ada._

_Sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang semangat hidupnya begitu menyilaukan. Seseorang yang walaupun tahu dia bisa mati kapan saja, dia tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh makna. Seseorang yang membuatku mulai menghargai hidup dan kesehatan. Seseorang yang ingin kubahagiakan. Seseorang yang ingin kusembuhkan._

_Itulah tantangan yang kutemukan, alternatif lain untuk menjalani hidup ini tanpa seumur hidup harus menderita kebosanan. Aku akan masuk dunia kesehatan, menjadi dokter bedah terbaik yang pernah dilihat dunia. Itu jalan baru yang kupilih sendiri, yang akan kujalani apapun yang terjadi. Selebihnya, kau sudah tahu. Bapak dan Ibu sama sekali tidak setuju aku banting setir ke kedokteran, dan kami bertengkar hebat. Dan besoknya, aku menghilang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengirimi kalian surat untuk mencegah Bapak menemukanku dan menyeretku paksa kembali ke rumah. Barulah sekarang, ketika aku sudah resmi jadi dokter spesialis bedah jantung—salah satu yang terbaik di Jerman, kalau kau mau tahu—aku berani mengirimimu surat ini._

_Aku masih menebak-nebak bagaimana perasaanmu padaku; apa kau benci setengah mati padaku yang kabur begitu saja dan meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab keluarga padamu? Atau kau rindu padaku, satu-satu orang yang bisa membuatmu histeris dan bersembunyi dengan tidak elit di balik punggung Ibu? Atau kau sudah gatal ingin memukulku? Atau kau cemburu karena ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku melakukan tindakan drastis seperti kabur dari rumah? Yang manapun, cepatlah putuskan reaksimu. Sebelum aku pulang untuk menepati janjiku menyembuhkan orang itu, dan mungkin sekali kepikiran untuk sekalian mengenalkanmu dengan kucing-kucing peliharaanku._

_Kakakmu yang—seperti yang ada di foto yang kulampirkan—masih populer di kalangan wanita _taken_ maupun lajang,_

_Razak Karna Setiabudi_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Itu dari kakakmu, Sanjoyo."

Cokelat gelap itu langsung melebar dalam keterkejutan yang cukup ketara. Joni terpaku lama, membisu menatap amplop lusuh bersegel rapat dalam genggamannya. Tak merespon bahkan ketika si albino melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya—tak mengindahkan si pirang yang _facepalm_—dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang sebuah rumah sakit di Jerman, lulusan termuda, antrian panjang pasien wanita…

"Bang Joni? Masih belum selesai ya, urusannya? Sarapan udah siap, dan Ntur udah tinggal segini lagi kayaknya bakal nekat mulai makan aja tanpa Bang Joni…"

"Tukang ngadu lo, Gar! Tabok pantat, nih!"

Suara-suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Gilbert dan Ludwig dan membuat Joni mengerjapkan mata, tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Joni rupanya tadi terpekur lama, cukup lama bagi Gar yang keheranan dan Guntur yang kelaparan untuk menyusulnya ke pintu depan, dengan Eka dan Rangga mengekor tak jauh di belakang. Gar sudah setengah jalan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas omongan asal menjurus pelecehan seksual Guntur ketika dia menyadari kehadiran dua sosok orang asing di pintu depan. Dua sosok tinggi besar yang membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepala dan langsung panik menyuruh otaknya beralih ke bahasa asing yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

"Oh. Ehm… _good morning, Sir_… _How may we—?_"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, nak. Kami sudah belajar bahasamu." Si pirang, Ludwig Beilschmidt, memotong sopan. Di sebelahnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Betul sekali! Tiga bulan intensif, dan Razak Setiabudi sendiri yang mengajarkannya pada kami begitu tahu kami akan ditugaskan ke negara ini. Sayangnya tidak gratis; kami harus mencari adiknya dan menyerahkan surat titipannya. Dia memberi daftar rumah dan properti yang keluarga kalian miliki, dan karena dia juga tidak tahu adiknya sedang tinggal di rumah yang mana, kami jadi harus mendatangi semuanya satu per satu. Selusin lebih rumah itu…"

"_Bruder_, jangan curcol…"

Keempat orang yang baru sampai di pintu depan itu mengerjap, masih belum begitu tersambung dengan pembicaraan.

"Selusin lebih rumah?" Guntur berkata dengan nada tercekik. Sudah setengah bulan dia tinggal bersama Joni dan ternyata dia belum melihat semua kehedonan sang sejarawan.

"Razak Setiabudi…" Eka bergumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Joni, kau punya saudara?" Rangga mendongak menatap Joni, mata kelabunya melebar penasaran. Yang ditatap masih berdiri diam, tak memberi jawaban.

"Surat titipan?" Gar mengerjap, melirik amplop lusuh dalam genggaman Joni. Insting bigosnya mengisyaratkan akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat sinetronis sebentar lagi.

Ludwig menghela napas, mengerenyit ketika melirik arlojinya. "Baiklah, kami ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan surat itu. Kalau tidak keberatan, kami undur diri sampai di sini. Maaf sudah mengganggu pagi kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah meneruskan surat ini pada saya." Setelah lama membisu Joni akhirnya angkat suara, mengangguk sopan pada kedua bule bersaudara itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum profesional yang biasa ia berikan pada klien bar. Hanya saja, Rangga mengamati, sudut-sudut bibir Joni entah kenapa tampak lebih tegang dari biasa…

Ludwig membalas senyum Joni dengan sebuah anggukan sopan, sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuruni undakan. "_Bruder_, ayo pergi. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit dan mengurus dokumen transfer secepatnya."

"Sebentar, Lud." Mata rubi itu menyipit, sang pemilik masih bertahan berdiri di pintu depan, tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Kau. Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu, entah di mana… Apa kau pernah main di _blue film_ yang dijual sampai ke Jerman? Atau jadi bintang iklan bir lokal? Tunggu, aku ingat! Mukamu mirip sama yang ada di foto yang dia bawa kemana-mana—"

"_Bruder_!"

"Iya, iya, aku jalan sekarang! Ya ampun, Lud, kaku amat sih, jadi orang." Si albino berdecak, berbalik dan menyusul adiknya. Namun tidak sebelum menoleh untuk terakhir kali dan melambai santai, "Oke, sudah dulu ya. Dan kau, Sanjoyo. Selamat bernostalgia dengan kakakmu tercinta."

Kelima Undies itu hanya bisa melongo dan melambai balik—alasan kesopanan—sampai taksi yang membawa kedua bule itu menghilang dari pandangan. Mereka lalu beralih ke satu-satunya tanda mata yang ditinggalkan kedua tamu asing itu; amplop putih di tangan Joni.

"Itu surat dari kakakmu, Joni?" Rangga bertanya polos.

"Buset, lo kok gak bilang ke kita-kita lo punya kakak sih, Jon? Gue kira tadinya lo anak tunggal, tahunya lo punya kakak. Di mana kakak lo sekarang?"

"Bang?" Gar bertanya, nadanya hati-hati. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara berkecambuk dari pikiran Joni; suara-suara yang membuatnya was-was.

"Guntur. Kau bawa pemantik?" Joni berucap tiba-tiba, tidak menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yang ditanya mengangkat alis, heran.

"Yah, gue tinggal di kamar. Emang kenapa, Jon?"

"Kalau begitu, ambil sekarang dan," Joni menjejalkan surat itu ke tangan Guntur—bentuk amplopnya sudah tidak keruan bekas diremas—lalu berbisik dengan nada sedingin es Antartika. "Bakar surat ini. Sampai tak bersisa."

Tak mempedulikan ekspresi '_what the hell_' yang dikenakan Guntur, ekspresi penasaran—dan sedikit khawatir—dari Rangga serta tatapan intens dan mengkalkulasi dari Eka, Joni berbalik dan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Rangga sudah bergerak hendak mengikuti, kalau saja tangan Gar tidak mendarat di bahunya dan sang pembaca pikiran menggelengkan kepala, isyarat bisu untuk membiarkan tuan rumah mereka sendirian untuk sementara.

"Kesambet apaan tu orang?" Guntur mengerenyit, masih menggenggam surat itu di tangan. Sang mekanik lalu beralih pada Gar, alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Gar, lo pasti tahu sesuatu, kan? Itu si Joni kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas panjang, ekspresinya muram. Kadang bisa membaca pikiran itu teramat melelahkan. "Dari yang gue tangkep dari pikirannya sih, Bang Joni nggak begitu suka sama kakaknya. Udah sampe ke arah… benci, bahkan."

"Oke, itu cukup menjelaskan." Guntur membolak-balik amplop di tangannya, alisnya bertemu. "Terus, sekarang gue mesti apain nih, ni surat? Masa bakar gitu aja? Kalo semisal isinya penting gimana?"

"Ya tapi gimana, Bang Joni dari yang gue tangkep dari isi kepalanya sih kayaknya sampai lo ngaku di depan gedung DPR kalo lo _gay_ juga gak bakal mau baca surat kakaknya itu…"

"Lo gak ada perbandingan lain yang lebih normal, Gar?" Guntur berdecak kesal. "Terus gimana? Apa gue jadiin alas kaleng oli di garasi? Tapi ukurannya nanggung gini..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba baca suratnya terus kasih tahu ke Joni isinya seperti apa?" Tiga pasang mata serentak menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut ikal yang baru saja menyuarakan usulan. Rangga Wicaksono menatap balik rekan-rekannya, manik kelabunya mengerjap polos. "Jadi, kita kayak R2D2 yang merekam pesan dari Putri Leia untuk diteruskan pada Obi-Wan Kenobi di planet Tatooine—"

"Ide bagus, Rangga." Guntur buru-buru memotong sebelum penjelasan Rangga menjalar ke mana-mana dari Tatooine ke Aldeeran, lalu lanjut ke Naboo dan Coruscant. Oke, abaikan yang barusan. "Jadi... kita baca aja nih, suratnya? Kalo nanti isinya penting, salah satu dari kita nanti nerusin isi surat ini ke-"

"Jangan." Untuk kedua kalinya, tiga pasang mata serentak menoleh ke asal suara. Namun kali ini yang bicara bukan si pemuda berambut ikal, namun pemuda berambut berantakan di sebelahnya. Suara dan raut mukanya menggambarkan ketidaksetujuan besar. "Ini kan surat pribadi dari kakaknya Bang Joni buat dia, masa' kita mau asal baca gitu? Nggak etis lah, Ntur."

"Etis itu apa Gar?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Rangga membuat Gar terlihat makin terganggu. "Emh… Etis itu… nggak sopan, Rang. Contohnya ngeliat sesuatu punya orang lain yang…. gak seharusnya kita baca atau tahu."

Rangga terdiam. Guntur menatap Gar dalam, keningnya berkerenyit. "Tapi Joni-nya udah jelas-jelas gak mau baca gitu. Nggak sayang apa lo kalo suratnya udah susah-susah ditulis dan dianterin dari seberang laut gini cuma dipake jadi alas oli?"

"…Tapi kan…"

Kata-katanya berhenti di tengah. Guntur melanjutkan argumennya dengan nada lebih pelan, "Kalo misalnya isinya penting, terus Joni telat dapet beritanya, gimana Gar?"

Guntur tidak bermaksud untuk adu mulut, Gar tahu. Seperti biasa, Guntur hanya mengatakan pendapat logisnya tentang hal ini. Ekspresi Gar terlihat makin putus asa, ditambah tatapan teman-temannya padanya… Gar menghela napas berat. Ia tahu Guntur benar. "Yah…terserah lo deh, Ntur."

"Eh, lo mau ke mana?" tanya Guntur, melihat Gar berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan mereka.

"Dapur, bentar. Kalian sarapan aja duluan sambil baca tuh surat."

"Lo gak mau tau isinya? Siapa tau lo bisa ngasih saran apa gitu kalo-"

"Gue gak ikut baca juga gue bakal tau isinya kan?" Katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Guntur, Rangga dan Eka bertiga menatap punggungnya sampai berbelok di pintu. Rangga menatap Guntur yang masih mengerenyit, keheranannya makin bertambah melihat teman-temannya yang mendadak aneh hanya karena satu surat. Kalau Joni dia masih bisa mengerti…

"Guntur, Gar kenapa?"

"Udah biarin aja, Rang. Entar juga dia oke sendiri, kok."

Guntur berjalan menuju meja bar terdekat, menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Rekan-rekannya mengikuti jejaknya, berdesakan dan mencondongkan badan ke arah Guntur supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Amplop dirobek, menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi berikut sebuah foto pemuda berjas putih yang—membuat Guntur melotot iri—tengah dikelilingi wanita-wanita pirang berparas cantik nan seksi.

Pemuda yang sepintas tampak begitu mirip dengan Joni, versi tanpa kacamata dan rambut lurus yang dibiarkan jatuh alami sampai ke tengkuk. Pemuda yang tulisannya lima belas menit kemudian membuat Guntur terdiam lama, alis Rangga tertaut, dan Eka menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Ketiganya masih terdiam sampai akhirnya Rangga berdiri dan berkata hendak menemui Joni di kamarnya.

Kalau ada yang mesti menangani Joni dalam _mood_ yang mendadak tak tertebak seperti ini, tidak ada yang lebih bisa dipercaya selain Rangga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepasang manik abu-abu itu mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan dalam kamar yang remang-remang. Tirai ditutup menghalangi cahaya matahari pagi dan lampu dimatikan. Suasana yang membuat Rangga merasa tidak nyaman dan agak tertekan. Tangannya meraba mencari sakelar lampu di dekat pintu dan menekannya, memenuhi ruangan itu dengan cahaya.

Sekaligus membuat sosok yang tengah duduk memunggunginya di tempat tidur mengejang seketika.

"…Garuda?"

"Bukan, ini Rangga."

Pemuda hilang ingatan itu menjawab pelan, sedikit mengerenyit mendengar nada begitu dingin yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang sejarawan. Selama beberapa minggu ini Rangga tinggal bersama Joni baru pertama kalinya dia melihat pemuda berkacamata itu bersikap setertutup dan sedingin ini. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak, entah kenapa.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Rangga."

Diucapkan dengan nada biasa, namun bahkan Rangga bisa merasakan hawa dingin dalam setiap kosakata. Separuh instingnya menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke kehangatan ruang makan bersama Guntur, Gar, dan Eka, sementara separuh lagi menyuruhnya tinggal, bersama rekan yang saat ini tampak jelas sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan Rangga memilih yang kedua; memaku dirinya di tempat, tak menyerah.

"Kata Gar, sarapan sudah—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Rangga bisa merasakan seolah sepotong es menuruni perutnya, merasakan geletar menjalari punggungnya. Joni tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Nada yang membuatnya ciut, ingin mencari selimut terdekat dan meringkuk di baliknya. Nada yang membuatnya ingin berlindung di balik punggung orang yang ia percaya, orang yang bisa melindungi dan membuatnya nyaman. Ironisnya, saat ini justru orang itulah yang sedang membuatnya terintimidasi dan ketakutan.

Namun, itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya.

"Joni, aku—"

"Rangga, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu tanpa sengaja, jadi tolong. Keluar. Sekarang."

Itu bukan bentakan; hanyalah gumaman rendah yang tak lebih dari bisikan. Namun didesiskan dengan begitu penuh emosi, penuh _ancaman_. Rangga bisa merasakan emosi baru di dadanya, berdampingan dengan ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan. Emosi entah-apa yang—melawan akal sehatnya—justru mendorongnya untuk mendekati sosok yang duduk kaku di ranjang itu, lalu melingkarkan tangan di seputar pinggang, memeluk tubuh sang sejarawan dari belakang. Dia bisa mendengar tarikan napas panjang dan merasakan tubuh yang mendadak menegang, namun bertahan pada posisinya. Tak peduli apapun resikonya.

"…Rangga. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisan itu masih dingin, namun dosisnya bisa dibilang berkurang secara signifikan. Sudah bercampur dengan keterkejutan. Rangga merespon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, memejamkan mata ketika sisi kiri wajahnya bertemu dengan tengkuk Joni yang tak tertutup piyama.

"Memelukmu. Kau bilang memeluk orang bisa membantu untuk meringankan beban pikiran. Kau juga sering memelukku kalau aku bermimpi buruk." Ya, potongan-potongan adegan mengerikan—yang selalu dia lupakan total begitu kembali ke alam sadar—yang dulu sering membuatnya terbangun malam-malam dalam keadaan histeris dan ketakutan. Pernah bahkan dia sampai memukul Joni tanpa sadar. Dan setiap kali mimpi buruk itu menyerang, Joni selalu memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sampai gemetarnya hilang. Sampai ia tertidur dalam dekapan sang sejarawan…

"Kupikir, kau yang sekarang sedang butuh dipeluk, Joni." Rangga berbisik perlahan, namun penuh ketegasan.

Tak terdengar respon apapun dari Joni selama beberapa detik yang terasa bagai berjam-jam, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dengusan pelan. Rangga tak bisa melihat langsung wajah Joni dari posisinya, namun ia entah bagaimana tahu kalau Joni tengah menyunggingkan senyuman. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu memejamkan matanya, lega mulai merambati tubuhnya sendiri begitu merasakan punggung kaku Joni merileks dan merasakan tangan besar sang sejarawan menyentuh lembut lengannya, membelainya. Seulas senyum lega mulai menghiasi wajah manis Rangga. Joni perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti semula.

Keduanya tetap di posisi itu selama beberapa saat; Rangga membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Joni, sementara Joni membelai lembut lengan Rangga yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Saling menikmati kedekatan dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Joni memecahkan keheningan, dengan nada suara yang untungnya sudah kembali normal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sini dan menenangkanku? Guntur atau Gar?"

"Tidak ada. Aku ke sini atas kemauan sendiri." Rangga bergumam, masih memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala di tengkuk Joni. Menikmati kehangatan dan aroma tubuh sang sejarawan.

"…Kalian membaca surat kakakku?"

"Ya. Kata Guntur, tidak ada pilihan. Kau takkan mau membacanya apapun yang kami katakan."

"Memang." Respon mengiyakan yang cepat. Terlalu cepat. Rangga mengangkat kepalanya, mengerenyit penasaran.

"Kau… kenapa sebenci itu dengan kakakmu, Joni? Dia kan, keluargamu sendiri." Keluarga. Kata itu membuat Rangga tercekat, entah kenapa…

Joni kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik penuh sebelum menjawab, nada sedingin es itu sudah kembali ke suaranya. "Dia bukan keluargaku. Orang yang lari dari rumah dan dari tanggung jawab seperti dia tak layak disebut sebagai bagian dari keluarga." Bungsu Setiabudi itu terdiam sejenak, dan Rangga bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa jemari itu tengah mencengkeram erat seprei ranjang. "Dia bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman orangtua kami…"

Terimakasih pada ingatannya yang hilang, Rangga mungkin masih polos dan belum begitu berpengalaman dalam komunikasi dan memahami masalah orang lain. Namun saat itu saja, Rangga menyadari bahwa Joni sedang butuh mencurahkan emosi dan perasaan. Butuh didengarkan dan ditenangkan. Dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kakakmu meninggalkan rumah karena ada alasannya, Joni. Dia—"

"Mau menjadi dokter bedah, aku tahu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia berdebat panas dengan orangtuaku, di malam sebelum dia kabur. Dan aku juga sudah tahu dia sudah jadi dokter bedah yang sukses di Jerman sewaktu aku memegang suratnya dan mengaktifkan psikometri-ku. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tapi kau tidak membaca suratnya, kan? Ada alasan kenapa dia ingin jadi dokter. Sesuatu tentang… umm… hidup jadi bermakna… menyembuhkan seseorang…" Rangga terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi isi surat yang barusan ia baca. Kakak Joni agaknya memakai tata bahasa yang mirip dengan Joni, bahasa kelewat formal dan berputar-putar yang kadang susah dimengerti.

Joni mendengus, campuran antara sinis dan geli. "Biar kutebak, pasti omongannya di surat itu terbaca begitu manis, mulia, dan gombal. Jangan tertipu suratnya, Rangga. Dia itu _scumbag_, mesum, dan kutuan pula."

Giliran Rangga yang mendengus geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak bercanda, Rangga—"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma geli saja. Kalau kakakmu benar seperti yang baru saja kau deskripsikan itu, berarti dia mirip sekali denganmu, kecuali bagian kutuannya."

"Hei! Yang barusan itu maksudnya apa?"

Rangga tertawa jenaka ketika Joni mendadak berbalik, ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat terpasang di wajahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu lalu mencubit pipi Rangga gemas, gestur main-main yang membuat Rangga kian tergelak. Keduanya terus bergumul seperti itu, tertawa lepas sampai keduanya nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Aku senang… kau sudah kembali seperti semula." Rangga berkata di tengah napasnya yang masih sedikit terengah. Manik kelabunya menatap cokelat milik Joni dengan pandangan lembut. "Menjadi Joni yang kukenal, yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan tentram."

Cengiran itu bahkan masih belum lenyap dari bibir Rangga ketika rona jenaka dalam sepasang manik cokelat itu mendadak digantikan oleh emosi tak terbaca. Dan sebelum Rangga tahu, Joni sudah makin mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, memaksa sepasang manik kelabunya untuk terus terpaku pada badam cokelat milik sang sejarawan.

"…Joni?"

Pertanyaannya lumer dalam desahan. Jemari itu meraih dagunya, membuatnya mendongak. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat sekarang; dia bisa merasakan napas Joni di pipinya. Rangga teringat situasi ini sangat mirip dengan yang pernah dialaminya dulu; malam saat dia bertanya tentang arti ciuman pada sang sejarawan. Jangan-jangan…

_Dan bila ia menciummu di bibir, itu berarti dia mencintaimu._

Entah apa yang mendorong Rangga untuk perlahan menutup kedua matanya, menanti dengan hati berdebar tak karuan. Sosok sang sejarawan terasa semakin dekat, terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Rangga khawatir suara detak jantungnya yang semakin meliar—entah kenapa—terdengar olehnya. Jemari yang mengelus lembut dagunya kini sudah berpindah posisi, naik menelungkup di pipinya dan mengusap lembut pipi yang memanas tersebut.

Debar jantungnya semakin tak karuan, tanpa Rangga sendiri tahu mengapa. Sebuah rasa penuh harap dan kegembiraan memuncak mendadak muncul, serta merta memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpejam, membuat semuanya terasa semakin menegangkan.

Desah napas panjang keluar dari mulut Rangga ketika sang pemuda berambut ikal merasakan ujung hidungnya mulai beradu dengan hidung Joni. Jarak antara bibir keduanya tinggal sebatas helai rambut, dipisahkan oleh celah kecil udara yang dalam waktu singkat akan benar-benar hilang.

Sayangnya, sensasi ciuman lembut di bibir yang selama ini hanya dibayangkan Rangga dan ia lihat di film-film tak kunjung datang, tidak juga untuk pagi ini. Karena, detik terakhir saat bibir mereka akan bertemu, Joni memiringkan wajahnya.

Dan mencium pipi Rangga.

Bagai diguyur air es, kehangatan dan gejolak aneh di perut Rangga mendadak hilang, beku. Kedua kelopak matanya sontak terbuka dan mengerjap berkali-kali, kebingungan. Sepasang mata kelabu itu melirik—sedikit tak percaya dan masih kebingungan—ke samping, tepat menatap Joni yang masih mencium lembut pipinya.

Entah mengapa, rasa kekecewaan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Terima kasih, Rangga," bisik Joni sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Rangga, memeluk sang pemuda hilang ingatan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di atas pundak Rangga dan mendesah nyaman. "Kalau bukan karenamu, aku pasti masih dalam _mood_ jelek. Kau memang teman yang paling mengerti aku."

Tenggorokan Rangga terasa tercekat dan suara tak mau keluar. Sebagai balasan, sang pemuda bermata kelabu hanya tersenyum tipis dan balik memeluk Joni, sementara pikirannya carut-marut.

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya terus berpelukan erat tanpa berbicara. Orang pertama yang menjauh adalah Joni. Sambil tersenyum lembut, sang sejarawan berambut hitam itu berbisik pelan, "Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Kasihan Gar, sudah capek-capek membuat sarapan malah tidak kita makan."

Joni bangkit dari tempat tidur, merapikan sedikit piyamanya yang masih kusut—dia tidak sadar kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menerima tamu dengan piyama, sangat tidak profesional—lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Rangga untuk ikut bersamanya. Terlewat oleh sang sejarawan mimik wajah si pemuda yang sedikit kecewa.

"... Kamu duluan saja," bisik Rangga pelan. Senyum yang terpapar di wajah manisnya tampak begitu dipaksakan, namun tak disadari oleh si sejarawan. "Nanti aku susul. Toh, aku tadi sudah comot satu roti gandum, kok."

Sejenak, Joni menatap ragu ke arah Rangga yang masih tersenyum. Mata cokelatnya sejenak terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut ikal dan merasakan kejanggalan dari senyuman itu, tapi Joni tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rangga.

"Sana, sarapan dulu. Aku baca di internet kalau sarapan itu waktu makan yang paling penting, lho. Bahaya kalau nanti kamu pingsan di bar gara-gara kurang makan, kan?" ucap Rangga, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dan tawa ceria seperti biasanya.

Joni tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, mungkin yang barusan itu salah lihat. Tak mungkin Rangganya yang ceria dan selalu penuh senyum ini mendadak muram seperti mau menangis tanpa sebab, kan?

Sang sejarawan akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Rangga sendirian di kamar tidur yang luar biasa besar dan hening itu. Tubuh kurusnya masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, di posisi yang sama ketika ia dan Joni duduk bersama. Pelan-pelan, tangannya merambat naik, merasakan dengan jemari tangannya posisi dimana Joni baru saja menciumnya.

_Bila ia menciummu di kening atau pipimu, Itu berarti dia menyayangimu._

Pelan-pelan, jari-jari tangannya bergeser ke arah bibirnya. Joni mau mencium pipinya, tapi tak pernah mau menciumnya di bibir.

_Dan bila ia menciummu di bibir, itu berarti dia mencintaimu._

Sikap sang sejarawan membuat Rangga bisa menyimpulkan satu hal: Joni tidak mencintainya. Ia hanya menyayanginya sebatas teman.

Rasa nyeri di dada terasa menusuk ketika kesadaran tersebut muncul. Rasa sakit yang bertambah nyeri ketika bulir air mata yang pertama jatuh menuruni pipi sang pemuda hilang ingatan tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sore itu dihabiskan oleh kelima Undies dalam urusan mereka masing-masing. Guntur masih sibuk mengerjakan perlengkapan 'perang' mereka, Eka entah di mana—dipikir-pikir, sang android sedikit menarik diri semenjak membaca surat Razak untuk Joni—Gar mempersiapkan bahan masakan di dapur bar sambil menggerutu, Joni sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen penting dari museum yang harus ia tandatangani, dan Rangga masih berguling-guling di atas sofa menonton film kesukaannya.

Sekalipun Rangga terlihat yang paling tak ada kerjaan—hanya nonton televisi, mengemut wortel rebus, memeluk guling motif strip biru-putih, dan menyeruput vodka layaknya air keran—pikiran si pemuda berambut ikal ini tak kalah kacaunya dengan teman-temannya. Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi masih membekas erat di pikirannya dan sulit dienyahkan. Acara menonton ulang Star Wars Episode 5 yang sudah ia hafal luar-dalam ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mengobati rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi pagi, tapi sialnya perih di dada malah semakin menjadi ketika adegan ciuman antara Han Solo dan Putri Leia terpampang di layar televisi.

Secara otomatis, tangan Rangga langsung menyambar _remote _dan menekan tombol _pause_. Mata kelabunya menatap lekat ke layar televisi, meresapi tiap detil adegan di depannya. Rupanya tak mustahil untuk saling cium bibir. Tadinya, pikiran polos sang pemuda berambut ikal sempat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Joni beralih mencium pipi karena hidung mereka saling terantuk, tak bisa dilanjutkan.

Tapi nyatanya, ciuman bibir itu bukan hal yang mustahil, bahkan ketika dilakukan secara tiba-tiba seperti Han dan Leia.

Mata kelabu itu masih menatap lekat ke layar televisi dan keningnya berkernyit dalam. Mulutnya yang semula sibuk mengemut wortel sekarang terkatup rapat dan sudut bibirnya melekuk ke bawah. Perasaan kecewa sekaligus sedih yang tadi ia rasakan kembali terasa menusuk di dada.

Penolakan halus—kelewat halus—tadi pagi rupanya masih membekas nyata.

"Rang, lo ngapain di-_pause _bagian ciuman, sih?"

Suara berat sang mekanik andalan Undies sukses menyentak Rangga dari lamunannya dan segera menekan tombol _play_, melanjutkan adegan yang sempat terhenti. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok Guntur Mahendrata berdiri di samping sofa. _Overall _jins warna biru tua dan kaus oblong lengan pendek yang ia kenakan terlihat kotor oleh oli. Kemungkinan besar si pemuda berambut cepak ini bakal disemprot Gar lagi ketika menyetor pakaian kotor.

"... tidak apa-apa..." gumam Rangga yang kembali membenamkan mukanya ke guling yang ia seret keluar dari kamarnya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak entah karena apa dan matanya kembali perih. Buru-buru sang pemuda berambut ikal mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Tak sudi ia bila harus meneteskan air mata di depan Guntur.

Sekalipun Guntur bukan orang paling sensitif di muka bumi, pria bertubuh tinggi ini tahu kalau rekannya sedang dilanda masalah. Seumur-umur ia tinggal dengan Rangga, tak pernah pemuda ini terlihat begitu... murung. "Beneran?" tanyanya, tak yakin.

"Aku mau tidur dulu, ya." Sebuah balasan di luar konteks meluncur keluar dari mulut Rangga dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Gerakan pemuda kurus itu begitu cepat, sampai Guntur tak sempat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku mau pamit Joni dulu ke bar." lanjut Rangga lirih, lalu menghilang di belokan, meninggalkan Guntur yang masih terdiam.

Sang pemuda berambut cepak itu menghela napas panjang lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Alis matanya bertautan, kebingungan, ketika mata cokelatnya menatap jam dinding tak jauh darinnya. "Padahal ini masih jam sepuluh kurang, tapi kenapa Rangga udah mau tidur? Biasanya dia tidur pagi, kan?"

Kaki berbalut kaus kaki tebal dan selop bulu itu menapaki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Rangga ingin lari dari kejaran pertanyaan dan pandangan mata menyelidik Guntur. Mau jawab apa dia bila ditanyai kenapa ia sedih? Bila ia menjawab dadanya perih, Rangga juga tak bisa memberikan jawaban atas perihnya dada. Lari dari pertanyaan adalah solusi terbaik dan paling melegakan, sejauh ini.

Rangga terhenti di ujung tangga, termenung ketika melihat lautan manusia berlalu-lalang memenuhi lantai satu rumah merangkap bar mereka. Bar Spice Islands baru dibuka sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan pengunjungnya sudah sebanyak ini.

"Permisi," gumam Rangga setiap kali tubuh rampingnya yang berbalut _sweater _warna biru tua bersenggolan dengan sosok asing –pria maupun wanita. Beberapa bahkan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara dan menawarinya minum, namun langsung ia tolak dengan halus. Beruntung tak ada orang kurang ajar yang berani menyolek pantatnya lagi...

Jarak antara Rangga dengan bar dimana Joni bekerja tinggal berjarak dua meter. Seulas senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir sang pemuda hilang ingatan ketika mata kelabunya berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Pemuda berkacamata itu sekarang sedang sibuk melayani pesanan tiga orang tamu yang bersorak antusias ketika melihat aksinya melempar botol dan _shaker._

Baru saja Rangga hendak mendekat dan menyapa si pemilik bar, sesosok pemuda lain langsung menyeruak masuk ke balik _counter bar. _Sosok pemuda berambut berantakan yang mengenakan apron warna putih—sedikit kotor oleh noda minyak dan _gravy_—dan langsung marah-marah sambil mengacungkan buku menu.

"Bang Joni gimana, sih?! Ngubah menu, kok, gak pake izin aku?! Kan aku jadi repot masaknya!" bentak Gar.

"Jangan marah-marah di sini, dong, Garuda sayang." Bisik Joni lembut seraya menggamit lengan si pemuda pembaca pikiran dan menariknya mendekat. Joni menggiring Gar perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran pelanggan tanpa melepaskan tangan di sekitar lengan Gar. Posisi keduanya begitu rapat sampai pundak saling bertemu. "Memang menunya kenapa?"

"Ini kenapa di menunya bisa mendadak ada _sashimi_? _Edamame_? Bang Joni mau bikin bar ato _izakaya_, sih?"

"Oh, itu. Berhubung aku mengamati cukup banyak juga pengunjung bar yang berasal dari Asia Timur, jadi kupikir mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita selipkan beberapa _delicacy_ khas daerah sana ke menu kita. Biar lebih multikultural aja."

"Multikultural sih, multikultural. Tapi nggak tiba-tiba masukin _sashimi_ juga, Bang! Aku yang biasa motong lele sama gurami kalo mendadak disuruh motong tuna mentah gini ya kelabakan, lah. Nanti kalo motongnya gak bener terus yang makan keracunan dan sakit perut terus kita dituntut—"

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Garuda. Tenanglah sedikit."

"Gimana aku bisa tenang dengan tangan Bang Joni udah setengah jalan menuju pantatku kayak gini?!"

"…Yah, ketahuan."

"BANGGGG!"

Percakapan antara bartender dan koki itu hanya terdengar samar bak radio rusak di telinga Rangga. Perhatian sang pemuda berambut ikal terlalu terfokus pada tangan Joni yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah dari lengan ke pinggang Gar, pada gestur Joni yang sampai sedikit membungkukkan badan sampai kepala keduanya nyaris sejajar, pada senyum menggoda di wajah Joni dan rona merah malu di wajah Gar...

Melihat itu semua membuat Rangga mendadak tidak ingin berada di sana.

Joni dan Gar terlalu sibuk berdiskusi untuk melihat sosok Rangga yang batal mendekat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas. Lagi, dadanya terasa perih dan sakit. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membendung air mata yang entah kenapa membanjiri pipinya.

Guntur yang baru saja sampai di pertengahan tangga tertegun melihat sosok Rangga berjalan cukup cepat menyeruak lautan manusia dan menaiki tangga. Kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut ikal. Tak mempedulikan Guntur, Rangga berjalan dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaian, Rangga langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menarik selimut, mematikan lampu, dan membenamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata ke bantal, meredam isak tangis.

"... Rangga...?" Suara Guntur terdengar sayup-sayup membelah keheningan kamar, membuat si pemiliki nama mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

"... Ya..." balas Rangga pelan dengan suara yang parau. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi dan air mata turun semakin deras. "... aku nggak apa-apa, kok..."

Guntur menghela napas panjang dan segera berjalan ke samping Rangga. Dinyalakannya lampu meja di samping tempat tidur sebelum ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Rangga. "Menurut lo, gue mau percaya?" gumamnya. "Nggak mungkin lo nggak kenapa-napa kalo lo sampe nangis sesenggukan kayak gini. Cerita ke gue, Rang. Lo kenapa?"

Didesak seperti ini malah membuat perasaan Rangga semakin tak karuan. "... aku nggak tahu..." bisik Rangga dengan suara tipis yang membuat Guntur miris. "Aku sendiri nggak tahu... kenapa aku menangis seperti ini... tiba-tiba saja... air matanya..."

Sang pemuda bermata abu-abu kembali terdiam dan hanya isak tangis yang memenuhi kamar. Guntur juga terdiam, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Rangga menangis sepuas hatinya dan menawarkan sekotak tissue kepada Rangga.

"Rasa sakit ini—" desis Rangga pelan sambil meremat dadanya. "—rasa perih ini apa artinya, Guntur? Rasanya dada ini sakit setiap kali Joni dekat dengan orang lain..."

Bingung harus menjawab apa—karena dibilang terus terang pasti Rangga tak akan mengerti juga—Guntur hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Rangga, gestur yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Joni saat menenangkan si pemuda hilang ingatan.

"Nanti juga lo bakal tau, kok." Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bulir air mata dari pipi Rangga. "Sekarang, lo tidur aja, ya. Biar besok lo udah lebih tenang lagi. Udah, Rang, jangan nangis lagi. Besok kalo mata lo bengkak bakal ditanyain lagi sama Joni..."

"... Joni gak boleh tau..."

"Makanya, sekarang hapus air matanya. Tidur yang tenang, ya."

Butuh waktu cukup lama dan berlembar-lembar tissue sampai akhirnya Rangga benar-benar terlelap. Sedikit jejak air mata masih tampak di kedua pipinya yang merah dan basah, sementara tubuhnya sesekali masih bergetar dalam tangis bisu. Guntur pelan-pelan mengusap kering air mata di wajah Rangga dan mengumpulkan tissue bekas pakai tersebut dalam satu genggaman tangan, hendak ia buang di luar kamar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui oleh rekan-rekan setimnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan dan kegalauan mereka masing-masing, Eka duduk bersandar ke sebuah dinding beton yang menghadap pekarangan rumah Joni. Jika dipandang sekilas oleh orang selain rekan-rekannya, android itu terlihat seperti seorang ABG normal yang sedang menunggu SMS dari sang pacar, meskipun raut wajahnya luar biasa datar alih-alih galau seperti pemuda-pemuda seusia(tampang)nya.

Selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, Eka hanya memandangi sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang tergeletak polos di atas telapak tangannya. Amplop yang berisi surat dari kakak Joni itu sudah tidak keruan lagi penampakannya, seperti baru saja diseret melewati badai topan Katrina dengan menggunakan odong-odong. Pada kenyataannya, yang dilewati amplop itu hanyalah 10.000 km lebih perjalanan udara Jerman-Indonesia ditambah satu adegan dramatis emosional a la sinetron yang terjadi pagi tadi dengan pemeran utama kapten mereka.

Di bawah cahaya lampu dinding LED yang menerangi tempatnya berdiri, Eka membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati. Meskipun kondisi kertas surat itu sudah terdistorsi oleh perlakuan banyak orang, Eka dapat melihat bahwa surat itu ditulis dengan huruf tegak bersambung yang agak runcing-runcing namun memiliki kerapian dan keteraturan yang nyaris militeristik; kesan yang cukup bertolak belakang dengan gaya bahasa kasual dan kepribadian "semau gue" yang terpancar dari isi surat itu sendiri.

Mata mesin Eka bergerak pelan-pelan dari bagian pembuka sampai penutup berupa nama yang tertera di bagian paling bawah surat tersebut ("Razak Karna Setiabudi"). Ketika membaca teks dalam bentuk apapun, biasanya ia hanya memindai dan memproses teks yang dibacanya kemudian menyimpan kontennya dalam bentuk data digital, namun kali ini Eka memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda untuk surat yang berada di tangannya. Ia tidak hanya memindai isi dari surat itu, tetapi juga setiap gores tulisan tangannya, setiap rembesan tinta yang menandai bagian-bagian dimana sang penulis surat berhenti menulis sejenak tanpa mengangkat penanya, dan setiap bercak yang menodai kertas tempat surat itu ditulis.

Android itu berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin data dari selembar surat tersebut sebelum dengan hati-hati dikembalikannya surat dan amplopnya ke keadaan semula.

"_Bakar surat ini. Sampai tak bersisa."_

Dengan gerakan cepat melebihi apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata manusia biasa, Eka melontarkan surat itu satu meter ke udara dengan satu jentikan dan mengaktifkan _flamethrower_ mini yang diciptakan menggantikan tulang dan daging jari tengah kirinya. Semburan api yang keluar dari sana mengubah surat penuh kontroversi tersebut menjadi tumpukan abu yang berterbangan di udara dalam hitungan detik.

Tanpa menunggu sampai semua abu bekas surat tersebut mendarat di tanah, Eka membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya membantu Gar di dapur.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"…..berapa lama tadi dia bilang? Tiga hari? Cih, awas saja kalau mereka mengembalikannya dalam keadaan daunnya ada yang rontok. Satu saja rantingnya patah, tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"Tapi _Fratello_, mana mungkin tidak ada satupun daun pohon tomat yang rontok dalam tiga hari? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin…"

"Ah diamlah, Feliciano! Kau membuatku tambah panas! Berapa derajat sih suhu di tempat ini? Padahal ini kan tengah malam! Pinggir pantai pula! Mengingatkanku waktu kita malah terjebak badai Sirocco di tempat kakek dulu, membuat liburan kita habis hanya di dalam rumah saat seharusnya bisa berwisata bikini…"

"Ah, itu mereka! Ludwig~ Gilbert~"

Mengabaikan omelan tidak penting kakaknya, Feliciano mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti arus manusia yang menuju pintu keluar terminal kedatangan bandara. Kedua pemuda dengan rupa sangat Mediteranian itu mendorong troli berisikan tumpukan koper masing-masing, menuju kerumunan penjemput yang terlihat harap-harap cemas.

Di antara kumpulan keluarga dengan anak-anak mereka dan pria-pria berkemeja resmi yang membawa kertas bertuliskan nama klien dengan gugup, kedua kepala berambut terang Beilschmidt bersaudara tampak menjulang di antaranya. Satu mengerenyit ke arah pintu, berusaha menemukan orang yang dicari. Yang satu lagi hanya menyengir lebar dengan cuek. Feliciano mempercepat langkahnya. Kakaknya mengikuti sambil menggerutu.

"Feliciano~ Akhirnya kau sampai juga! Bagaimana perjalananmu? Kau pasti lelah! Oh, hai, Lovino! Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

Si pemuda berambut putih, Gilbert, merentangkan tangannya lebar, berharap disambut dengan pelukan dari pemuda Italia manis itu. Sayangnya, tampaknya angin pantai menerbangkan harapannya jauh-jauh, karena Feli malah merengkuh erat-erat pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uwah~ Ludwig, aku kangen~ Pohon tomat _Fratello_ ditahan karantina bandara, ve!"

"Feli, kau kejam sekali padaku… Apa kau tidak kangen padaku yang _awesome_ ini?" Gilbert membungkuk dengan dramatis, membuat Ludwig berhasrat untuk menendangnya.

"Menjauh dari _Fratellino_-ku, Kentang sialan!" Paspor tebal Lovino mendarat di kepala Ludwig.

"Bisa kita keluar dulu dari sini? Kumohon, orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

Ludwig mengambil alih pegangan troli dari Feliciano dan langsung mendorongnya ke pintu, menghindari tatapan geli dari para penumpang lain. Feliciano. Dan kakaknya. Dan kakak Feliciano. Baik, kapan mereka pernah tidak membuatnya malu? Kuatkan dirimu selama beberapa bulan ini, Ludwig Beilscmidt.

Setelah meletakkan koper dan melakukan kunjungan singkat ke rumah sakit, Ludwig mengendarai mobil rentalnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang telah lengang, masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan setir agar tidak melenceng ke jalur kanan dan membuat hidung mobilnya beradu dengan hidung mobil lain.

Ketiga rekan seperjalanannya masih mengoceh tidak jelas dan kelewat keras sepanjang jalan (tepatnya, Gilbert dan Feliciano berkicau tentang entah jalanan atau cuaca atau entah apa, yang diikuti umpatan Lovino atas apapun yang dikatakan Gilbert). Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, kota yang tadinya terang-benderang dengan lampu-lampu toko dan reklame sekarang mulai padam. Namun sisa-sisa kehidupan masih tampak di sepanjang distrik rekreasi kota, di mana beberapa turis dan warga lokal berjalan sepanjang trotoar untuk kembali ke hotel dan rumah masing-masing.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciano menciap tepat di telinga Ludwig. Si pemuda Jerman membalas hanya dengan gerutuan. "Hng?"

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Penginapanmu, tentu saja. Kau masih ada keperluan lagi?"

Si pemuda Italia mengeluarkan desah kecewa. "Apa kita tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu? Aku belum mengantuk, ve~"

"Kau tidak lihat ini sudah sudah larut? Kita bukan sedang liburan, Feliciano."

"Kau tidak asik, Lud," rajuk Gilbert sambil dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan adiknya, membuat mobil oleng dan Ludwig mendesis. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke _pub_? Siapa tahu kita bisa menggaet satu-dua gadis lokal yang cantik! Atau kita bisa mencoba apa namanya….tuak?"

"Vee~ Aku setuju, Gilbert!" sambar Feliciano, membungkam balasan Ludwig yang ragu apakah ada bar yang masih menjual tuak, bahkan di negara ini. Tentu saja, meskipun hubungan Feliciano dan Ludwig sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh tahun, Feliciano tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda gadis cantik. Gerutuan tentang '_jetlag_', 'gadis cantik', dan 'lapar pasta' dari kursi belakang cukup menandakan bahwa Lovino setuju.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, dan kalian masih perlu bertemu dengan klien besok!"

"Hei siapa kau berani mengaturku, Kepala Kentang?! Tidak ada yang boleh mencegah orang Italia untuk makan pasta di tengah malam! Apalagi maniak kentang sepertimu!"

Sebelum Gilbert sempat mengeluarkan protes versinya, Ludwig melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bicara tentangmu, _Bruder_. Besok kau bisa pergi ke manapun kau mau untuk mencari orang-orang yang kau cari itu, asal kau tidak membuat masalah lagi dan membuatku malu di depan para polisi kota ini. Tapi Feliciano dan Lovino tidak bisa minum sampai pagi."

"Vee, kami kan bisa tidur dan _siesta_ sepuasnya dengan—aw! _Fratello_, sakit!" Kalimat Feliciano terhenti di tengah. Perhatiannya beralih pada kakaknya, yang berlanjut ke pertengkaran tentang sarapan dan pasta. Ludwig menggerutu pelan yang terdengar seperti ,'Itu kan kalian, bagaimana denganku'.

"Lagipula, _Bruder_, bukankah kau tadi baru ke bar penginapan?"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sedang stres karena si wanita mengerikan dan si kacamata aristokrat itu!" tangkas Gilbert sengit. "Kalau begitu, kita ke bar yang ada jam malamnya, Lud! Dengan begitu kita bisa minum satu-dua gelas dan diusir sebelum sempat mabuk! Aha~ Bukankah ideku bagus?!"

Ludwig mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi bar mana-"

"Ah, aku tahu!" Feliciano berkata dengan riang lagi, kali ini sambil mencari sesuatu di sakunya. "Ini, aku mencatat alamat tempat-tempat yang bagus di ponselku, dari majalah di pesawat! Aku sempat bilang padamu lewat email kan? Di sana ada pasta juga-"

Sebentar, sejak kapan adiknya jadi maniak mencatat? Lovino makin berasap. Pasti kentang brengsek itu yang menularkan semua kebiasaan membosankannya pada adiknya ini. "Kau menyalakan ponselmu di dalam pesawat, Idiot?"

"Aku pakai WiFi internal pesawat, _Fratello_… "

Gilbert tertawa nista, membuat Lovino semakin memerah, kali ini karena malu. "Kau serius kau tidak tahu, Lovino? Sama sekali tidak _awesome_!"

"Sialan kau, albino brengsek! Aku cuma lupa! Kukira Feli yang tidak tahu!"

Ludwig memijat keningnya. Mengasuh ketiga orang ini selama mereka di sini, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat di kehidupannya yang lalu? Ia menyalakan GPS di _dashboard_. "Baik, Feliciano. Di mana alamatnya?"

Feliciano menyebut sebuah alamat dengan gembira. GPS sudah terhubung, lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu," gumam Ludwig. Menatap arah yang ditunjukkan anak panah digital itu. "Alamat itu, sepertinya aku mengenalinya..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak Colonialists memutuskan untuk membuat seragam. Satu minggu pembuatan seragam itu terhitung cepat, mengingat Kiku Honda adalah orang yang sangat mendetail (baca: obsesif kompulsif) dalam pekerjaannya. Keberhasilannya dalam mendesain, mengukur, menjahit, membuat, dan menguji coba lima seragam dalam waktu satu minggu membuat Kiku puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, rencana awalnya adalah untuk menyelesaikan kelima seragam ini dalam waktu dua minggu, dan dia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu minggu.

"_**VAN DERPSEN**_-SAN, Antonio-san, dan Alfonso-san, saya rasa anda semua tahu mengapa kita berkumpul di sini kali ini. Saya dan Arthur-san telah menghabiskan seminggu penuh untuk membuat seragam ofisial dari Colonialists," Mata coklat monokrom Kiku Honda menyapu ketiga rekannya sebelum melirik Arthur yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa. Bisa kami lihat sekarang?" sahut Antonio penuh semangat.

"Kalian lebih baik menghargai usaha kami untuk membuat seragam yang tidak tampak konyol. Seperti yang dimiliki The Undies itu," Arthur menggerutu kesal, menyindir Antonio yang pertama mengusulkan soal seragam.

"Aku pikir seragam mereka keren!" sergah Antonio.

"Tolong saja…" Arthur menggumam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Saya dan Arthur-san telah menggantung seragam Anda di dalam lemari kamar masing-masing. Lima menit lagi kita berkumpul lagi di sini, mengenakan seragam baru Colonialists," ujar Kiku terburu-buru, menghindari keributan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Kelima anggota Colonialists meninggalkan ruang kerja Kiku menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Anehnya, ketika tiga orang Colonialists bergerak ke kamarnya masing-masing, dua bersaudara Iberia memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian bersama-sama di kamar Alfonso. _**VAN DERPSEN**_ yang kebetulan kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Alfonso hanya bisa mengerenyitkan alisnya. Semoga mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Semoga.

Tak lama kemudian, kelima anggota Colonialists itu sudah berdiri di ruang tengah dengan seragam lengkap mereka. Pikiran mengerikan tentang wujud seragam usulan Antonio itu rupanya tidak seburuk yang mereka duga. Meski kelewat menarik perhatian dengan warna merah, biru, dan sedikit percik emas di kancing serta beberapa bagian, tapi secara keseluruhan, seragam mereka tidak senorak The Undies.

Membuat daleman sebagai seragam _superhero_, yang benar saja... sekalian saja mereka pakai kancut di kepala...

Menghiraukan tatap kagum dan gumam penasaran para rekannya, Kiku mulai menjelaskan detail seragam mereka. "Sebelumnya saya akan berkata bahwa jaket ini akan sedikit lebih tebal dari jaket-jaket biasa. Jaket ini berisi _kevlar_ atau _poly paraphenylene terephthalamide_—"

"Whoa, Kiku," potong Antonio sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia."

"—seperti yang biasa dipakai dalam rompi anti peluru." lanjut Kiku. Mata monokrom cokelatnya menatap lekat ke sosok Antonio—sedikit jengah. "Tentu Anda pasti cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa rompi anti peluru itu kan, Antonio-san?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kiku." kata Antonio sambil tertawa-tawa. Sang pemuda Spanyol itu kembali sibuk mengagumi seragam yang membungkus begitu apik di tubuhnya, meraba dan merasakan sensasi material asing yang baru ia pakai.

"Bahannya sudah saya buat agar masih bisa menahan peluru dan setipis mungkin, namun tetap termasuk tebal bila dibandingkam dengan jaket biasa. Jadi, maaf bila anda sekalian merasa kepanasan ketika mengenakan jaket setebal ini di negara tropis ini."

"Kiku, bukankah akan lebih kuat bila_ plate_ ini terbuat dari _vibranium_?" Lagi, Antonio memotong penjelasan Kiku. Dengan antusiasme yang tak berubah, sang pengendali tumbuhan itu melambaikan tangan ke udara, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Mata monokrom cokelat Kiku tampak melirik satu demi satu rekan yang lain—yang tampak kelewat cuek dan tak peduli—dalam kebingungan. "Maaf, Antonio-san, tapi... saya belum pernah mendengar unsur apapun yang bernama _vibranium_."

"Itu lho, bahan utama pembuat perisai milik Captain Amer*ca. Masa' kau tidak tahu?"

"_Vibraniu_m itu fiksional, tolol." erang _**VAN DERPSEN**_ geram dan menabok mukanya sendiri, tak percaya kalau rekannya ini kelewat bodoh sampai kesulitan membedakan mana yang fiksi dan nyata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"_Adamantium_ juga fiksional!"

Antonio menanggapi kalimat _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dengan kerutan dan erang kecewa, merasakan sedikit harapan masa kecilnya untuk memiliki pelindung berbahan _vibranium_ hancur. Kegilaan Antonio tentang karakter _superhero _Marvel—atau pada dasarnya kegilaan Antonio secara general—memang tidak mengheran. Yang membuat terperangah para anggota Colonialists yang lain adalah mengapa _**VAN DERPSEN**_ mengetahui soal detail kecil di dalam _universe_ komik Amerika?

"Sekalipun aku penasaran dengan kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang karakter _superhero _Amerika dan persenjataan mereka," gumam Arthur sambil memijit keningnya. Omongan gila dan tak masuk akal Antonio mulai membuat kepalanya pusing. Mungkin dia akan perlu pil penghilang sakit kepala... "Banyak yang harus dibahas tentang seragam ini."

"Apa di seragam ini juga dilengkapi dengan persenjataan rahasia yang bisa keluar kalau aku tekan tombol ini?" tanya Antonio—lagi-lagi—dengan begitu antusias sambil memijit-mijit kancing seragamnya. Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengerang kecewa ketika tak terjadi apa-apa. "Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu kalau aku mencoba menari—"

Omongan Antonio terputus di tengah jalan ketika perhatian kelima Colonialists teralihkan oleh bunyi sayup; sebuah peringatan dari alat besar yang mendominasi hampir setengah ruang tengah mereka dengan kelopak warna merah muda. Bunyi sayup yang kemudian diikuti oleh sepasang kelopak sakura yang gugur dari rantingnya.

Dua buah kelopak berwarna pink yang langsung membuat senyum para Colonialists merekah dan semangat mereka membuncah.

"Ah, tampaknya kita cukup beruntung hari ini," kata Kiku sambil berjalan dengan penuh semangat untuk memungut dua petal yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Semakin cepat ia memproses data dari kedua petal itu, semakin cepat pula mereka bisa mengejar target. "Nasib memberikan kesempatan kepada kita untuk segera mencoba keampuhan seragam baru ini. Dan, luar biasa, kali ini kita mendapat dua target sekaligus."

"Duuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa~" nyanyi Antonio menirukan iklan salah satu produk mie instan di Indonesia, yang langsung disambut dengan pandangan bengis ganda oleh Arthur dan _**VAN DERPSEN **_sementara Alfonso terkikik dan Kiku lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada komputernya daripada memperhatikan obrolan mereka. "Berarti kita berangkat rame-rame lagi kali ini? Ngejar satu orang berempat kemarin aja nggak dapet."

"Tidak. Aku akan berangkat sendiri duluan kali ini." kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_ dengan tegas. "Kalian _standby _di sini sebagai _back-up_ dan tunggu perintah lebih lanjut dariku."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Alfonso sambil mengerenyitkan alis tanda skeptis. "Apa nggak lebih baik kita berangkat sama-sama, tapi kita ubah strategi lapangan kita saja?"

_**VAN DERPSEN**_ menggeleng pelan. "Menurutku lebih baik kita melakukan asesmen awal terlebih dahulu terhadap target dan kemampuan mereka, baru setelah itu menyusun rencana sesuai dengan hasil pengamatan yang kita dapatkan. Sejauh ini kita belum mendapat hasil apa-apa dari proyek ini, mungkin karena selama ini kita terlalu gegabah melakukan penyerangan dan penangkapan."

"Sebaiknya anda membawa Arthur, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-SAN," sela Kiku dari arah komputer tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari analisis data yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Untuk berjaga-jaga apabila target ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang diperkirakan."

"Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti jimat penolak bala!" seru Arthur sengit.

"Setan pun bakal takut sama alis itu, apalagi pemilik Super Power," bisik Antonio pada kakaknya. "Mungkin memang bisa jadi jimat yang manjur."

"AKU DENGAR ITU, MANIAK TOMAT BRENGSEK!"

"Hasilnya sudah keluar!" seru Kiku memotong perdebatan tidak penting antara rekan-rekan setimnya. The Colonialists pun sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah layar raksasa komputer Kiku, di mana dua foto berisi wajah dua orang pemuda berkebangsaan Eropa terpampang. "Tipe kekuatan mereka adalah _time manipulation_. Wah, ini menarik sekali... Um...detilnya..."

"Baiklah. Detilnya nanti saja, Kiku. Kirimkan lokasi mereka padaku. Aku akan segera berangkat..." kata _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "...dengan membawa Arthur."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan barang!"

Sementara Kiku masih sibuk dengan komputernya dan _**VAN DERPSEN**_ serta Arthur sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju lokasi, tak seorang pun menyadari tatapan nanar yang dilayangkan Antonio ke arah layar dan wajah Alfonso yang seketika menegang.

"Tapi... Tapi ini tidak mungkin..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bar itu tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara mereka mendarat, letaknya di lantai dasar sebuah rumah –atau itu villa?—di pinggir pantai. Rumah yang bisa saja ditemukan di majalah-majalah arsitektur atau menjadi setting drama tentang keluarga sosialita kaya raya. Beberapa mobil mewah terlihat diparkir di sekitarnya. Masalahnya adalah, rumah ini berada di ujung terdalam pemukiman warga, terpencil lengkap dengan pepohonan lebat di sekitarnya yang dengan dahan bergoyang kuat dihembus angin pantai ganas. Plus deburan ombak sebagai _backsound_.

Tapi bukan lokasi bar itu yang yang membuat Beilscmidt bersaudara gentar. Vargas bersaudara sendiri tidak terlalu curiga, karena meskipun pemilihan lokasinya agak antagonistik, rumah itu sendiri terlihat cukup elegan dan mengundang. Gilbert turun dari mobil sambil mengerenyit keheranan.

"Bukannya ini…" Si albino berkata lambat-lambat. "Rumah adik si Setiabudi?"

"Tidak salah lagi, _Bruder_." Ludwig masih mengerenyit, matanya menatap papan nama bar yang ada di pagar. Ia tidak menyadarinya kemarin, tapi sekarang lampu sorot yang dipasang di bawahnya menerangi si papan nama dengan jumawanya.

"Jadi dia membuka bar? Kakak dokter bedah jantung handal, adik penguasa jaringan museum dan pemilik bar. Cukup _awesome_. Meskipun belum se-_awesome_ diriku."

"Ini rumah si Setiabudi menyebalkan itu? Feli, apa maksud semua ini?" Lovino menggerutu. Setiabudi itu selalu membuatnya merinding dengan senyum sok jagonya, kata-katanya yang sok-_awesome_ bahkan melebihi Gilbert, dan bagaimana dengan gampangnya ia menarik para gadis…

"Vee, aku tidak tahu, _Fratello_! Di artikel itu hanya tertulis 'Bar Spice Islands'! Lagipula sepertinya nama Setiabudi di sini cukup umum. Tadi kita melewati Laundry Setiabudi, Salon Kecantikan Setiabudi, Toko Beras Setiabudi…"

Ludwig masih ragu. Bar ini terlihat…mencurigakan. Bukannya ia mencurigai Setiabudi atau apa. Setiabudi orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Namun bar ramai di tempat antah-berantah seperti ini… Ia tidak akan heran jika tempat ini ternyata sarang mafia (meskipun ia juga selalu curiga kakak kekasihnya pun anggota mafia). Atau lebih parah lagi, bar plus-plus. "Benar ini tempatnya, Feliciano?"

"Alamatnya mengatakan begitu… Di majalah itu juga tertulis, bar ini bar paling gaul saat ini! Katanya bartender disitu tampan dan misterius, dengan waiter-waiter yang akan melayani kita sampai kita pulang dengan puas! Bahkan di judul artikelnya tertulis, 'Bar Ter-_awesome_ di Indonesia Dibuka Kembali', pasti tidak salah lagi!"

"Kau yakin kau membaca iklan bar dan bukan _host club_, Feli?" desahnya. Yah, setidaknya _host club_ lebih mendingan daripada bar plus-plus.

Feliciano menganggk mantap. "Aku yakin, Lud!"

"_Awesome_ katanya?" Mata Gilbert bekilat. Ludwig mengutuk si pengiklan karena menggunakan kata keramat itu. "Oke, kita minum disini saja, Lud. Lagipula si Sanjoyo Setiabudi itu tampaknya tidak se-_playboy_ dan se-sok kakaknya."

Ludwig mendengus, membatin bagaimana mungkin orang yang punya lusinan villa dan mengiklankan barnya dengan kata _awesome_ tidak sok. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu jati, membuka pintu depan dan langsung disambut ingar-bingar pengunjung bar.

"Kukira ini bar yang seperti…itu." Ludwig mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Ke sebuah bar bundar impresif yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ke sofa dan meja-meja kecil yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung. Ke dekorasi dinding yang bergaya modern dengan sentuhan budaya lokal. "Agak berlebihan, tapi ternyata hanya bar normal."

Bar itu seperempat penuh, cukup lumayan melihat ini bukan akhir minggu dan jam tutup yang tinggal satu jam lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut rapi yang mengenakan pakaian waiter sedang membereskan gelas-gelas dari meja kosong di dekat mereka. Ludwig mengenali anak itu sebagai salah satu orang yang mereka temui di rumah Sanjoyo. Ketika si pemuda melihat mereka, ia langsung menghampiri mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang di Spice Islands," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Mata hitam legamnya memindai mereka, membuat Lovino dan Feliciano bergidik tidak nyaman seperti sedang direkam dengan CCTV ketika buang air. "Gilbert Beilschimidt dan Ludwig Beilschimdt. Anda bisa memilih duduk di meja atau di bar. Namun berhubung yang datang ada empat orang, saya menyarankan bahwa meja adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya, bahwa bar akan tutup dalam satu jam ke depan."

Gilbert melongo. "U-uh… Iya. Kami di bar saja. Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi." kata _waiter_ tersebut sambil kembali membungkuk.

Ketika si _waiter_ menghilang di pintu dapur, Gilbert berbisik, "Hanya dia saja, atau orang-orang di sini memang bicara seformal itu?"

"Dia agak seram, ve…"

"Seluruh tempat ini seram, _damn it_." Lovino beringsut gelisah, melirik jejeran keris di salah satu sisi tembok. "Orang macam apa yang memajang pisau bengkok-bengkok jelek begitu di tembok bar?"

Mereka menuju bar, di mana seorang bartender dengan lihainya menuang cocktail dari shaker ke gelas. Baru setelah mereka mendekat dan melihat dengan jelas wajah si bartender di bawah lampu temaram, mereka menyadari kalau bartender berambut kelimis itu si tuan rumah, Sanjoyo Setiabudi sendiri. Gilbert dan Ludwig melongo lagi.

Mata Joni menangkap sosok para tamu baru yang baru saja mendekati barnya. Sama terkejutnya, wajahnya sempat menunjukkan ekspresi 'sedang-apa-kalian-di-sini', namun langsung memutuskan untuk melempar senyum profesional pada para tamunya. Senyum yang agak kelewat membuat bulu kuduk merinding, tentu. Kedua pemuda Italia yang kebetulan berada dalam jarak senyum makin bergidik.

"Itu bartender yang kau bilang misterius, Feli? Jika yang kau maksud misterius berarti mengerikan, kau benar, Bodoh," desis Lovino pelan. Feliciano hanya ber-vee saja.

"Hey, Sanjoyo!" sapa Gilbert sok kenal sok dekat dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bartender yang lumayan _awesome_ juga!"

Joni makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan-tuan. Tentunya kalian sudah membaca papan _last order_-nya?"

"Kami hanya berencana minum sedikit. Tidak kusangka ini bar-mu, Sanjoyo Setiabudi," ujar Ludwig sambil menarik kursi.

Gilbert langsung saja memesan segelas besar bir. Setelah pertarungan batin antara minum atau tidak minum dengan alasan keselamatan lalu lintas, adiknya memutuskan menerima godaan segelas bir dari kakaknya ("Hanya segelas saja!"). Kedua bersaudara Italia memesan pasta di samping minuman karena mengeluh lapar ("Kapan kau tidak lapar pasta, Feli? Aku juga sekalian saja, kalau begitu." "Vee, bukannya Fratello yang duluan bilang lapar?").

"Kau adiknya Razak Setiabudi?" tanya Feliciano ringan saat Joni menuangkan wine-nya. "Aku Feliciano Vargas, dan ini kakakku Lovino! Kami perlu tinggal lama di sini, untuk mengembangkan bisnis perusahaan obat kami. Jadi dia sempat mengajari kami bahasamu, vee~"

Joni tidak membalas dan hanya tersenyum, kemudian beralih ke depan saudaranya yang memesan segelas Amaro. Lain dengan adiknya, tampaknya si kakak tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membuka obrolan dan hanya mendelik pada Joni sebelum menggerutukan 'terima kasih' dalam logat Italia. Tentu saja, Joni lebih memilih dipelototi pelanggan daripada mengobrol tentang kakaknya dengan pelanggan.

"Si Razak Setiabudi itu," Gilbert berkata sambil menyesap bir-nya. "Keterampilannya _inhuman_. Seolah dia dokter pemilik salah satu tangan dewa seperti yang ada di legenda…"

"Cerita _game_ itu bukan legenda nyata, _Bruder_," tangkas Ludwig, juga sambil menyesap bir.

"Kau tidak asik, Lud." Gilbert mencibir. "Tapi aku serius! Kemampuannya itu tidak normal! Kecuali kalau dia, seperti di _game_ itu, punya kekuatan menghentikan waktu atau apa…"

Untunglah Joni sudah beringsut menjauh dari keempat orang itu, karena kemeja bartendernya pasti akan ternoda oleh semburan Amaro dan wine dari mulut Vargas bersaudara yang entah karena apa, mendadak memutuskan tersedak berbarengan sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"F-feli, pelan-pelan minumnya, Bodoh!"

"_Fratello_ juga, vee!"

Ludwig memilih mengabaikan tingkah kedua Vargas bersaudara. "Tapi Razak tidak pernah cerita kalau kau membuka bar, Sanjoyo."

Joni yang masih membantu Vargas bersaudara membersihkan diri menghentikan kegiatannya. "Banyak hal yang kakakku tidak ketahui tentangku, atau lebih tepatnya, keluarga kami, _Mister_," ujarnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke Ludwig sambil tersenyum pahit. "Saya akan sangat mengapresiasi jika nama Razak Setiabudi tidak disebut-sebut lagi di bawah atap ini, terima kasih. Ah, satu lagi, memanggil saya dengan sebutan Joni saja cukup."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Beilscmidt dan Vargas bersaudara terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal lain ("Ah, Joni, darimana kau dapat pisau berlekuk-lekuk itu? Bagus sekali, kau tahu!" "Terima kasih, Lovino. Itu pusaka yang kudapat ketika mengekskavasi sendiri candi di pedalaman Kalimantan. Harga masing-masingnya sebanding dengan Ferrari."). Eka datang membawa appetizer ketika mereka ribut sendiri tentang _blog_ Gilbert, anak ayamnya yang ia tinggal di _petshop_ di Jerman sana, dan usaha mereka menggoda gadis-gadis di meja sebelah.

Gilbert masih mengerenyit memperhatikan Eka ketika ia menjauh. "Aku masih yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Entah itu _blue film_ atau iklan bir… Aku tidak yakin tentang dompet Setiabudi."

"Ah, ya, waiter itu." Ludwig ikut memperhatikan Eka yang sedang memroses pesanan ke komputer yang menempel di pilar dengan tampang datar. "Tidakkah dia agak terlalu muda untuk bekerja di tempat seperti ini?"

Joni tertawa kecil. "Terlihat seperti itu ya? Tapi aku menjamin, Bhinneka sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja di sebuah kelab malam."

"Bhinneka…. Nama itu sepertinya pernah kudengar juga… Joni, aku minta tambah!"

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, _Bruder_. Bisa-bisa besok kau tidak bisa bangun."

"Bukannya kau lebih senang begitu, Lud? Lagipula, Irwin dan Nguyen tidak akan kemana-mana…"

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan kemana-mana? Kau bahkan tidak tahu ada di mana mereka sekarang."

Dua nama yang baru saja disebut oleh kedua bersaudara itu membuat Joni langsung waspada. Nguyen dan Irwin… Apa urusan Beilscmidt bersaudara dengan kedua orang itu? Joni benar-benar berharap itu hanya berhubungan dengan nama mereka yang tersohor sebagai pekerja seni (atau yang lainnya, contohnya mereka dan Beilscmidt kebetulan tetangga sebelah waktu kecil, hal-hal remeh macam itu). Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyangkut Super Power.

Ia masih butuh informasi lebih mengenai ini.

Saat itulah Gar mendatangi bar sambil membawa nampan dengan dua piring spaghetti Bolognese di atasnya. Mungkin karena Eka sedang sibuk membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan serombongan tamu, ia berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu sendiri. Yang sama sekali tidak diduganya adalah, Beilschmidt bersaudara ada di antara para tamu itu, bersama dua orang berwajah mediteran yang sangat mirip. Mengobrol dengan Bang Joni. Sesuatu.

"Ah, Garuda. Sudah datang ya." Mata Joni menangkap sosok Guntur yang menyembul dari balik pintu dapur, mengintip penuh minat sambil memegang apron Gar (yang sepertinya dilempar begitu saja ke tangannya). _'Guntur bersamamu, Gar? Kalian sedang melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di dapur?' Joni bertanya tanpa suara._

Gar mendengus pada Joni, memutar matanya. Piring pasta ia letakkan di meja bar, yang langsung saja dilahap dengan sangat antusias oleh kedua Vargas bersaudara sampai membuat Gar agak terkesima. _'Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain, kali. Cuma ngobrol,'_ jawabnya sekadarnya.

'_Rangga di sana juga?'_

'_Rangga udah tidur gara-gara Abang.'_

'_Maksudmu?'_ Tapi Gar diam saja.

"Hei, kau yang memasak ini?" ujar Lovino di tengah kunyahan. "Lumayan juga. Tapi tomatnya kurang." _'Padahal pantatmu mirip dengan pantatnya.'_

Masih agak terpana karena pria asing ini baru saja mengajaknya bicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, Gar menjawab belepotan. "E-eh, _thank you_. _Gracias_."

Tapi yang Gar membuat tegang bukan hanya bahasa Indonesia si pria Italia, namun nama yang orang Italia ini sebut di kepalanya.

_Antonio._

Tentu saja, nama Antonio bukan nama yang tidak umum kan? Pasti ada jutaan orang bernama Antonio, pencinta tomat, dan berpantat mirip Gar di dunia ini. Bukan hanya Antonio si pencinta tomat berpantat mirip Gar yang punya kakak bernama Alfonso dan maniak Super Power. Kalau yang seperti itu, jelas hanya ada satu.

Tidak mungkin. Memangnya dunia sesempit itu?

"Vee, menurutku tomatnya pas kok!" ujar adiknya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar. "Namamu Garuda? Jangan-jangan kau pemilik airline yang kami naiki tadi siang? Pramugarinya ramah dan cantik-cantik loh!"

Tolong. Kalau dia pemilik airline, tentu dia tidak akan bercucuran keringat di dapur pengap, mencacah bawang sambil terisak-isak entah karena matanya pedih atau karena memikirkan isi dompetnya yang tinggal tiga lembar. Mungkin alih-alih di bar Bang Joni, mereka akan kebetulan bertemu di salah satu kafe di Roma, menyesap cappuccino masing-masing di bawah matahari Mediterania….oke, hentikan.

"Tentu bukan, Mister, eh, Don, maksudku, Senor." Feliciano tertawa sebelum menambahkan 'Feli saja, ve~'. "Dan saya lebih baik tidak dipanggil Garuda, Gar saja cukup."

"_Va bene_, Gar~ Aku melihat iklan tempat ini di majalahnya, kau tahu!" Gar tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakannya keras-keras sambil tersenyum secerah matahari. Atau dia memang selalu begitu.

Lagi-lagi Joni menangkap sosok Guntur yang menguping dari balik pintu dapur, ekspresinya jelas-jelas mencerminkan kalimat _'demi-apa-lo-Jon-lo-ngiklan-di-majalah-pesawat-pan tes-banyak-bule-yang-dateng-ke-sini'_. Joni hanya menyengir padanya.

'_Garuda, bilang ke Guntur bahwa iklan di majalah penerbangan adalah satu strategi dagang yang paling efektif.'_

'_Penting banget sumpah Bang.'_ Gar membalas tanpa suara sambil beranjak keluar dari bar.

'_Hei, Garuda. Kalau kau dan Guntur mau kencan berdua, jangan di dapur ketika sedang jam kerja. Gar, aku butuh kau di sini.'_

'_Hah? Butuh ngapain? Bahasa Abang jangan dangdut nyeremin gitu juga kali…'_ sahutnya sambil mengambil lap di _counter_, berpura-pura membantu Joni membersihkan gelas-gelas. Mengelapnya betulan, tentu saja.

'_Apa kau dengar pembicaraan kami sebelum kau datang?'_

'_Wah, enggak tuh. Aku sama Guntur lagi ngobrol… Lagian suara Abang kalah sama ibu-ibu yang tadi arisan di meja deket dapur sini. Arisan tengah malem, nggak ngerti juga. Oh iya, mereka ngelirik Abang tuh, katanya pas buat dijadiin menantu. Simpenan juga boleh.'_

'_Begitu ya? Terima kasih informasinya, Garuda. Nanti kuberi kau imbalan, hm?"_

'…_Nggak usah, makasih…'_ Ia memutar mata lagi. Matanya bertemu dengan Ludwig yang memperhatikan mimiknya dengan heran. Matanya langsung beralih ke gelas lagi.

'_Beilschmidt bersaudara dan dua temannya itu. Obrolan mereka mencurigakan, Gar. Bisa kau membaca pikiran mereka? Untuk memastikan mereka tidak berbahaya.'_

'_Mencurigakan gimana? Aku ogah kalau harus ngorek-ngorek otak orang cuma buat drama Setiabudi bersaudara. Lagian aku nggak bisa bahasa Jerman dan Italia.'_

'_Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Kuharap. Mereka membicarakan tentang Irwin dan Diu. Gilbert mencari kedua orang itu. Kuharap itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Super Power.'_

Lap di tangan Gar terhenti sejenak. Irwin, Diu, dan Antonio?

"Kau kenapa, Gar?" tanya Feliciano ketika melihat wajahnya.

Joni melempar senyum ramah pada Feliciano. Pada Gar, ia melempar senyum jahil. "Tidak apa-apa, Garuda memang sedang sembelit sejak pagi." Gar memelototi Joni.

'_Kenapa nggak abang aja yang salaman sama mereka, kan bisa langsung dapat info lengkap, tuh.'_

'_Terlambat, Gar. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengajak mereka berjabat tangan sekarang. Aku bisa dianggap gay mesum mengerikan penggoda pria Eropa.'_ Gar mendengus lagi pada bagian gay mesum mengerikan.

'_Ugh. Oke, oke. Um… Sependengeranku nih ya, mereka nggak nyebut-nyebut tentang Super Power tuh. Yang dua itu…orang Itali ya? Pikirannya beneran penuh pasta. Bolognese-nya _delizioso_, katanya. Kayaknya bahagia banget makan pasta doang… Yang kakaknya agak mabok tuh, mikirnya nggak jelas. Kayaknya sih lagi galau cinta, nyebut-nyebut nama 'Elizaveta' sama 'Roderich', nggak jelas patah hati ke yang mana. Yang adiknya mikirin sesuatu, istilah bahasa Inggris sih... bentar… dafuq.'_

'_Kenapa, Gar?'_

'_Jangan tanya! Merinding gue.'_ Tidak ia sangka, orang berpenampilan serius bak CEO perusahaan multinasional ini bisa lebih mengerikan Bang Joni ketika sudah memikirkan soal ranjang. Ternyata cerita salah satu novel best seller porno yang ia anggap absurd cukup ada benarnya juga.

'_Baiklah. Selain itu tidak ada hal aneh lain?'_

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Gar menjawab, _'Nggak kok. Mereka nggak mikirin itu lagi, mungkin.'_ Orang mabuk, orang mesum, dan orang yang pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada pasta. Gar menyerah. Cukup Bang Joni saja yang membuatnya menimbun dosa dengan terpaksa mendengarkan cuplikan isi otak R-21-nya setiap hari.

'_Eka?'_

Jeda yang lama lagi. Joni tahu Gar sedang menjelaskan situasinya pada Eka. Si android memandangi mereka dari seberang ruangan. Para tamu tidak melihatnya dari balik punggung mereka.

'_Dia bilang nggak ada informasi resmi apapun tentang kakak-beradik Beilschmidt dan Vargas di database SD92. Dari ID Card dan paspor mereka, Gilbert Beilschmidt, pewaris rumah sakit swasta. Adiknya dokter. Kakak beradik Vargas, pewaris salah satu perusahaan obat di Eropa. Lainnya biasa aja. Itu yang resmi loh ya.'_

'_Baiklah, nanti kucari cara untuk mengorek informasi dari mereka. Bisa masalah jika mereka ternyata teman Colonialist dan menjadi pelanggan tetap kita. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka di sini, mengorek lebih banyak informasi. Usahakan kau bisa mendengar semua hal mencurigakan dari mereka saat itu, Gar.' _Lalu Gar kembali ke balik tembok dapur bersama Guntur, kemungkinan besar langsung membahas situasi ini.

"Vee, Ludwig," Feliciano meletakkan garpunya. Piringnya sudah kosong. "Kau dan Gilbert di sini saja sampai puas. Aku dan _Fratello_ akan pulang naik taksi, biar Gilbert tidak perlu berputar untuk mengantar kami. _Fratello_ juga sudah janjian untuk _video call_ pribadi dengan Bella!"

"Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kalian kuantar." Ludwig terdengar khawatir. Lagipula, mereka baru saja datang ke kota ini, belum tahu keadaan sekitar. Ia sempat mendengar kabar yang berhembus tentang perampok dengan kostum pakaian dalam yang pernah berkeliaran di kota ini, bagaimana jika Feli bertemu dengan mereka?

"Vee, tidak perlu~ Kau kan tahu kami bisa jaga diri!"

Ludwig masih agak ragu ketika Feliciano menelepon taksi untuk membawa mereka kembali ke penginapan. Usahanya untuk menyeret kakaknya pulang masih sia-sia. Bahkan sekarang Gilbert sudah mulai mabuk berat.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, Lud? Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Cerewet. Kenapa hidupku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang cerewet? Satu gelas lagi!" Adiknya itu, kadang bisa lebih cerewet dari si wanita gahar berambut bergelombang indah bak kolam susu cokelat, yang jika marah bisa membuat cap merah instan di wajahnya dengan frying pan kesayangannya. Atau seperti si aristokrat berkacamata menyebalkan, ketika jari-jarinya tidak sedang menghasilkan musik indah favorit Gilbert di pianonya. Mereka, yang dengan semena-mena mengirimkan undangan pernikahan ke meja Gilbert, yang sukses membuatnya mabuk berat tiga hari tiga malam. "Satu-satunya yang mengerti aku hanya si Pancake…ah, aku lupa namanya. Tidak _awesome_… Senangnya kau, punya Feli yang akan menemanimu tidur. Tidak sepertiku…"

"ADIKKU TIDAK AKAN TIDUR DENGAN SIAPAPUN MALAM INI KECUALI AKU!"

Lovino menyalak tiba-tiba. Joni hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Untungnya ia bartender profesional yang bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tenteram sejahtera bahkan ketika sedang dimaki pelanggan. Kalau dia itu Gar, pasti dia sudah jantungan dengan tidak elit.

Gilbert terkikik, menatap Lovino tidak fokus. "Mereka sudah berkencan di belakangmu delapan tahun, Lovino. Sejak kau masih bersama Antonio. Kau ini tega sekali."

"Bruder, letakkan gelasmu, jangan minum lagi. Lovino, letakkan piring itu sebelum ada yang gegar otak." Sungguh, Ludwig sedikit tersentuh kakaknya peduli pada kehidupan cintanya. Tapi ia benar-benar berharap agar Gilbert berhenti mengoceh saja saat ini.

"Diam kau, Sosis Jelek! Hei kau, Maniak Ayam, tahu apa kau soal aku dan dia?!" Lovino menunjuk wajah Gilbert dengan piringnya. "Itu sudah lama berlalu, kenapa kau mengungkitnya?! Kau sengaja ingin membandingkan percintaan siapa yang lebih galau hah?!"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya kan? Buktinya kau langsung setuju pada proyek ini begitu mendengar Antonio sedang ada di Indonesia…"

"_Fratello_, Gilbert sedang mabuk, ve! Kau juga, sepertinya. Berhenti minum ya? Bisa-bisa kau buka celana lagi di depan laptopmu nanti…"

"AKU TIDAK MABUK, BODOH! AKU HANYA MENGANTUK! DAN ORANG INI MENENGGELAMKANKU LAGI KE LAUTAN LUKA DALAM!"

Joni melirik Guntur dan Gar yang mengintip berduaan dari balik daun pintu dapur. Jika Gar tidak punya telepati, pasti mereka sedang berbisik-bisik di balik telapak tangan ala tante-tante biang gosip. Eka masih memandangi mereka penuh antusias, seantusias yang bisa dilakukan otak dan wajah semi-androidnya. Beberapa tamu yang masih tersisa bergegas keluar sambil melirik iba pada Joni yang berada di jarak terkam dua bule mabuk yang –ajaibnya—saling adu mulut dan memaki dalam bahasa lokal. Baik, sekarang ia agak menyesali keputusannya memasang iklan di pesawat. Sial kau, Garuda.

'_Bang, aku nggak tahu harus reaksi gimana, tapi apa bule bernama Antonio dan berpantat begitulah di Indonesia ini ada dua orang?'_

'_Kemungkinannya kecil, tapi buktinya masih belum valid. Apa ada informasi lain?'_

'_Nggak, ini murni perang mulut antara sohib lama _scumbag_ yang mabok dan mantan bermulut preman pasar yang patah hati.'_

Gilbert menenggak bir-nya lagi sebelum kembali mengoceh dengan nada menyebalkan, "Tentu saja aku ingat, Loviii. Ingatanku sangat _awesome_! Dia salah satu dari belasan pria yang kau tolak! Dia melamarmu di ladang tomatnya, kau menolaknya, kemudian dia patah hati lalu dia sekarang-"

"Itu salahnya sendiri! Kenapa ia tidak peka, menyebalkan, dan ketika aku bertanya 'Mana yang lebih kau cintai, aku atau ladang tomat ini?', tebak apa yang dia katakan?! JANGAN IKUT-IKUT MEMANGGILKU LOVI SEPERTI DIA, CHIGIII!"

Eka merekam dengan datarnya. Guntur menganga, Gar juga. Joni ingin menganga juga, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi sok simpatiknya, tangannya terus mengelap gelas yang sudah kinclong sempurna.

'_Bang, Ntur nanya. Chigi itu apa?'_

'_Mana aku tahu Gar…'_

Gilbert sudah meracau tidak jelas lagi tentang anak ayamnya yang ia rindukan. Lovino membentak-bentak karena merasa tak diacuhkan. Ludwig memijat-mijat dahinya, migrainnya mulai menyerang.

"Sudah, sudah, _Fratello_. Kita pulang ya? Taksinya sudah datang…" Feliciano berusaha menenangkan –setengah menyeret—kakaknya, sebelum mereka dideportasi atas tuduhan perusakan properti orang lain.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" Piring porselen dibanting ke meja bar. Untunglah tidak pecah.

"Hati-hati, _Ja_?"

"_Si_, tentu! Ah, Joni, maaf ya _Fratello_ sudah membuat keributan!" ujarnya pada Joni dengan senyum menyesal. "Ayo, _Fratello_."

Lovino mendahului adiknya keluar tanpa berbalik sama sekali. Feliciano mengikuti. Setelah kedua bersaudara Italia itu menghilang di balik pintu depan, suara yang terdengar sekarang hanya musik klasik yang samar-samar terdengar dari speaker di langit-langit, dan cegukan Gilbert.

"Maaf atas semua keributan ini. Kakakku memang tidak terkendali ketika sedang mabuk." Ludwig berkata tenang, wajahnya bersemburat merah.

Joni melempar senyum simpatik ala bertendernya pada Ludwig. "Tidak apa. Hal seperti ini biasa di sebuah bar. Setidaknya kakakmu tidak sampai telanjang di beranda seperti seseorang." Untunglah Guntur dan Gar sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur yang sekarang tertutup. Guntur bisa ikut mengamuk mendengar aibnya dibongkar Joni. Cukup sudah amukan untuk hari ini. "Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya punya kakak _scumbag_."

Ludwig tersenyum kecil. Joni memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengorek informasi tentang kemungkinan hubungan keempat orang ini dengan Super Power. Satu orang lebih aman dari empat. Lagipula menurut kata-kata Gar tadi, berkebalikan dengan penampakannya yang paling mengintimidasi, kemungkinan besar pria Jerman yang duduk di depannya saat ini adalah yang paling tidak terlibat dengan rencana apapun yang melibatkan perburuan Super Power. Biasanya orang yang serius permanen seperti ini selalu waspada dan menyimpan segala rencana di kepalanya, yang pasti akan langsung terbaca dengan mudah. Kecuali kalau mereka sudah tahu Super Power Gar dan sengaja mengelabui mereka? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Namun jika lawan mereka adalah sesama pemilik Super Power, apapun bisa terjadi.

Bartender, bukan hanya bertugas meracik minuman bagi para jiwa-jiwa gelisah yang datang ke bar mereka, tapi juga menjadi pendengar yang baik, teman mengobrol jika diminta.

Dan tentu saja, dengan topeng simpatiknya, mengumpulkan segala informasi berharga.

Joni masih meramu kata-kata pamungkas untuk memulai investigasi ini, tapi tampaknya, saat ini keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.

"Hei, Joni." Ludwig-lah yang pertama memulai percakapan, dahinya mengerenyit pada gelas, tanda berpikir. "Apa kau tahu sutradara bernama Dave Irwin?

Masih agak terkejut dengan perkembangan ini, Joni berpura-pura berpikir, berakting bodoh. Siapa tahu Ludwig sengaja memancingnya? Ia sedikit lega ketika Gar mengonfirmasi bahwa Ludwig memang jujur bertanya, tanpa maksud terselubung apapun. "Dave Irwin… Ya, tentu aku tahu. Dia sutradara The Amazing Kangarooman, Planet of the Marsupials, dan How to Train Your Komodo, kan? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Ludwig mengerenyit mendengar judul _absurd_ film-film Irwin. "Ya, sutradara itu. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk membuat film terbarunya di negara ini, tapi karena artisnya yang berkebangsaan Vietnam itu terkena masalah, syuting dalam waktu dekat ini dibatalkan. Kabarnya Irwin sendiri masih ada di kota ini. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya atau tahu di mana dia menginap?"

Joni memasang senyum menyesal. "Jika kalian mencari Dave Irwin, maaf sekali, sama seperti para peliput infotainment itu, sepertinya ia sudah _check-out_ dari hotelnya. Kabar yang beredar mengatakan, setelah mengetahui bahwa syuting dibatalkan, ia langsung terbang ke Kalimantan untuk mencoba wisata berbaur dengan orangutan. Ia pernah bilang sudah lama ingin mencobanya di salah satu _talkshow_."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Irwin memang _check-out_ dari hotelnya yang dulu. Irwin memang berkata begitu di _talkshow_. Namun kenyataannya Irwin masih ada di kota ini, menikmati liburannya yang langka tanpa jadwal syuting dengan merayu gadis-gadis pantai. Eka mengonfirmasi.

Ludwig mengerang. Terlihat kecewa. Joni melanjutkan, "Kalau boleh kutanya, ada kepentingan apa kau dengannya? Kau kenal dia secara pribadi, mungkin?"

Ludwig melirik kakaknya yang mulai tenang dengan kepala tertempel ke meja. Agaknya ia lagi-lagi harus menggendongnya _bridal-style_ lagi ke kamar. Sungguh, kadang ia merasa lebih seperti kakak Gilbert daripada adiknya. "Kami punya teman, orang Kanada. Siapa namanya…ah ya, Matthew. Dia fans berat Irwin –karena film tentang beruang kutub atau semacam itulah—dan menyepam blog Gilbert ketika tahu ia akan ke Indonesia. Titip tanda tangan, kau tahu."

"Sahabat kakakku yang satu lagi, Francis, pernah bercerita bahwa ia dan Matthew pernah bertemu Irwin di Amerika ketika mereka sedang ditugaskan ke lab sana. Matthew gagal mendapat tanda tangan Irwin, lalu ia menghilang dari asrama. Francis butuh mencarinya seharian hanya untuk menemukannya di kamarnya, dan ia bilang bahwa ia terus berada di sana, menggalau di bawah shower. Aku tidak menyalahkan Francis. Semua orang juga sering luput melihatnya."

"Intinya, kakakmu punya misi untuk mencari Irwin demi temannya," Joni mengkonklusi. Perburuan yang sangat _awesome_ sekali. Jika kenyataannya memang hanya seperti itu.

"Ya. Awalnya Francis ingin ikut bersama kami. Ia ingin bertemu artisnya itu. Nguyen." Ludwig menyeruput gelasnya lagi untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Dia langsung membatalkan tiketnya ketika tahu Nguyen kembali ke Vietnam."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia fans berat si Nguyen itu!" Mendadak Gilbert angkat bicara, cukup keras, sambil menggebrak meja dengan pantat gelasnya. "Lalu kemarin ia mendadak bilang padaku kalau dia fans beratnya, bahwa ia sudah lama mencintai wanita itu seperti ia mencintai Marilyn Monroe, dan meminta untuk ikut kita. Kalau dipikir lagi, wanita mana sih yang tidak dia cintai? Dia hanya mengerjaiku saja…" Gilbert merajuk, persis seperti gadis ABG yang dikhianati pacarnya. Ludwig dan Joni mengabaikannya.

"Kau tadi bilang lab. Temanmu itu, mereka dokter juga sepertimu?" Joni berharap pertanyaan-berkedok-obrolan-ringannya ini tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Matthew dengan Irwin, Francis dengan Nguyen. Benarkah hanya sebatas hubungan idola-fans?

Dahi Ludwig agak mengerenyit. "Ya. Tapi tidak sepertiku, mereka lebih ke arah…peneliti? Tidak bekerja di rumah sakit, tapi suatu divisi penelitian…aku tidak terlalu tahu. Divisi spesial internasional. Ah, ya, mereka juga kenal kakakmu."

Ludwig langsung menggumamkan maaf ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah menyebut Razak, tapi Joni tidak memperhatikan. Ia melirik Eka. Mata si android agak berkilat, jelas sedang menjelajah database tempat tinggalnya lamanya. Satu hal yang benar-benar merasuk ke kepala Joni saat ini…

Kakaknya kemungkinan besar punya hubungan dengan Special Division 92.

"Joni, segelas lagi untukku!"

"_Bruder_, cukup! Kita keluar dari sini. Salahmu jika besok kau tidak bisa bangun sampai malam!"

"Hei, kau yang menyetir, bukan aku!"

Ludwig mengerang frustasi. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, padahal kalian yang lebih tua. Seharusnya kau mencontoh Alfonso dan Antonio!"

Joni tidak yakin ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia buat saat ini. Terlalu banyak informasi mengejutkan-slash-membingungkan terangkum dalam satu pembicaraan, ia masih berusaha memetakan posisi Beilschmidt dalam konflik tentang Super Power ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Gar ikut menghilang, sepertinya dia dan Guntur juga terlalu tertegun untuk bereaksi.

Apa tindakan mereka sekarang? Meminumkan racun pada Beilschmidt bersaudara ini agar identitas mereka aman? Tapi sejauh ini Undies sama sekali belum memberi informasi apapun pada Beilschmidt yang bisa membuat musuh mereka curiga, kecuali bahwa ada lima pemuda jomblo dengan orientasi diragukan yang tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Atau memperdaya Beilscmidt bersaudara ini untuk menjadi potensi sumber informasi mereka? Karena tampaknya, kedua orang ini bukan berada dalam anggota inti organisasi apapun yang haus memburu Super Power. Meski begitu, Undies belum tahu sejauh mana kedekatan Beilscmidt bersaudara dengan Colonialist atau SD92. Mencobanya, sama saja bermain api.

Pilihan ketiga, pindah selamanya dan membuka bar baru di pesisir Papua? Namun tak ada kata-kata yang lebih gamblang di kepala para superhero berkostum daleman itu selain…

DUNIA SEMPIT.

Untungnya Ludwig yang sedang sibuk menarik kakaknya untuk bangun dari tempat duduk tidak memperhatikan tampang Joni (atau Guntur dan Gar di balik kusen pintu dapur), bahkan hampir tidak mendengar dering ponselnya sendiri. Gagal menarik Gilbert bangun, ia berdecak sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"_Ja_, Feliciano?"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Tenangkan dirimu dulu! Bicara pelan-pelan!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Di mana kau sekarang?"

'Dia ngomong apa, Bang?' tanya Gar, sama sekali tidak mengenali bahasa yang digunakan Ludwig.

'Aku tidak terlalu fasih bahasa Jerman, tapi sepertinya Vargas bersaudara itu mendapat masalah.'

Ludwig menutup ponselnya. Mimik khawatir dan bingung terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Kalian, maaf jika ini merepotkan. Bisakah aku titip kakakku dulu?"

"Tentu," Joni mengangguk, sama herannya."Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Feliciano," gumam Ludwig suram sambil berbalik. "Dia bilang, dia dan kakaknya dikejar dua orang asing berambut pirang. Ia mengatakan tentang tulip dan ulat bulu…aku tidak begitu paham."

Untunglah, Ludwig Beilschmidt sudah bergegas menuju pintu, melewati Eka yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, untuk menyadari ekspresi gue-nggak-ngerti-lagi di wajah para Undies yang masih bisa berekspresi. Meninggalkan mereka bersama Gilbert yang mulai mendengkur bak mesin parut.

Sepertinya situasi ini lebih ruwet dari yang mereka duga.

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN:** Apakah bumi masih bulat? Apakah matahari masih terbit dari timur? Apakah masih ada yang sudi membaca fanfic ini? Sebelumnya kami (dengan tebal mukanya) memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan chapter ini. Kami tahu kami sudah bilang chapter ini bakal terlambat, tapi ternyata keterlambatannya molor jauuuh sekali dari rencana. Mungkin ini jeda chapter paling lama yang pernah kami alami? Entahlah... Masing-masing dari kami tentunya punya alasan atas keterlambatan ini. Tapi daripada kami beberkan alasan yang bertele-tele, mending kami langsung bales review-review cantik dari kalian yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng ini aja, iya nggak? #kedipmata #authortepe2 #pedoalert

PS: Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kami berikan kepada seluruh pihak yang telah memberikan suaranya kepada The Undies sehingga fanfic ini berhasil memenangkan Best Adventure Multichapter pada aja Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2012 kemarin. Kami nggak tahu kalian kerasukan apa sampai-sampai sudi memberikan vote kepada kisah yang amat sangat nista sekali ini. Pengennya sih kami kasih kalian ciuman satu-satu sebagai tanda terima kasih, tapi berhubung logistiknya nggak memungkinkan, biarkan Tuhan yang membalas jasa kalian :D We love you all!

PPS: Kami tetep sibuk. Mungkin malah lebih sibuk dari yang dulu. Tapi tenang, sebelum kalian melempari kami dengan bata, tomat, atau bahkan kancut (bekas), kami tegaskan bahwa kami TIDAK AKAN menerlantarkan The Undies. Semata-mata karena cerita ini adalah buah cinta kami berlima (okay, that's disturbing...) dan kami terlalu menyayangi anak-anak kami untuk mengabaikan plot bunnies yang mereka ciptakan di sana-sini.

PPPS: Satu lagi, dikarenakan review dari anda semua sangat epic-epic semua dan bakal bikin banjir wordcount kalau tetep dibales di bawah, jadi reviewer yang reviewnya login, mulai chapter ini dibalesnya langsung di account kalian ya QwQb. Makasih buat yang udah review, review masih tetap selalu ditunggu~

PPPPS: Kami tidak melayani pesanan OC, apalagi catering selametan.

.

**Balesan reviews:**

**.**

**Kei:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ Ini chapter selanjutnya. Semoga Anda suka ^3^

**Rhiani: **Ohohohoho, apakah Anda penasaran? Ini jawaban dari kami atas pertanyaan Anda, ditulis khusus dengan penuh cinta~

1. a. Bisa saja ;D

b. Bukan tidak mungkin XD

c. Maybe yes, maybe no :))

2. Kalau diibaratkan ke-fudanshi-an itu seperti sebuah tanaman, maka Kiku hanya pupuknya. Itu saja.

3. Kalo menurut pendapat Anda apa? :DDD #dibogem

Terima kasih banyak atas pertanyaan dan review-nya~ Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Anda. Tapi kalo nggak bisa ya kami minta maaf, emang sengaja, wkoakakakakak!

**Lady Raven:** Nah, itu juga alesan utama Joni sebenernya OuOd Ternyata si abang satu ini agak sadistis... Antonio bukannya emang otaknya selalu begitu? #eh Nope, gak bisa request OC. Makasih reviewnya :)

**rikucchi: **... dirimu ngapain juga googling tentang daleman? XDD Makasih review dan pujiannya~ Dapet kecup genit dari abang Gar OuOd

**Aren-bukan gula: **Semangat ujiannya! Eh, udah kelar, yak? QuQ Eka emangnya kenapa? Kalo mau GunGarJon, kirim aja pake paket kilat khusus OuOd #eh Gak bisa pake elang, nanti kena denda dari pak polisi karena parkir elang sembarangan... dan taun 2020 udah gak zaman nyuap... #eh Ngeliat di dunia nyata, ya... agak serem gak, sih ngeliat cowok-cowok kece (KECEE?) pake daleman berkibar di muka umum? Eh, tapi Superman aja berani pake kancut di luar, yak... Makasih reviewnya :D

**Oricchi:** Kenapa salut? XDD Rangga polosnya biasa aja, kok~ FB-nya Spice Islands, sama kayak nama akun ini. Makasih reviewnya :D

**Aline .sejati**: Kami juga sedih sama masa lalu Eka :') Tapi ini tuntutan peran. Kamu yang tabah, ya, Eka QuQ #pukpukEka Hmm... Entahlah OuO #plak Ditunggu aja kemunculan si 'kakaknya Joni' ini OuO Makasih reviewnya :D

**Yaya Hoshii:** Gambar apaan di twitter? O.o Masa lalu Rangga ditunggu, ya. Bakal diceritain, tapi gak sekarang OuO Makasih reviewnya~ Dapet salam balik dari Gar, Rangga, dan Eka :)

**Shim jiseun:** Bahkan fanfic ini juga menjadi misteri bagi kami authors-nya... #eh Nggak, kok. Tenang, tenang. Semua misteri bakal dijawab, tapi gak tau kapan~ #kabur ... Kami ragu bahkan Conan sekalipun bakal bisa memecahkan misteri yang ada... #ngek Makasih reviewnya :D

**ThiefofStealth:** Ini udah dilanjutin, kok QuQd Tenang~ 21 Desember gak ada apa-apa, kok QuQ Makasih reviewnya :D

**AlpacaCokelat:** gak usah punya OTP, entar sakit hati loh. Terima aja apa yang terjadi. -w-b #plak … Joninya jangan di-raep plis, entar anda dicolok keris sama orangnya... Nyari kerja bukan berarti waktu luang banyak, tjintah X'D kalo nyari kerja berarti waktu luang banyak, sekarang Undies udah bisa sampe chapter 50, mungkin. #gagitu Walah, tumblr? Fb sama dA aja jarang ditengok, masa mau nambah lagi... #AIBWOOOI

**pelajaryeyeye: **Awas, bacanya jangan di tengah pelajaran. Kalo hapenya disita, Spice Islands tidak bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan barang loh ya. ._.v GunGar-nya lagi main layangan noh di lapangan... #duar Ada author yang anak IPS, ada yang mantan anak IPS juga... Bisa tebak siapa aja? :D #gak

**Himeka Kozuki:** Si Guntur emang rada-rada tsundere~ Tapi tsunderenya tsundere macho~ #APAANTUH Rangga sikat gigi pake vodka terdengar kayak overly manly man gitu ya... #nggak Floral... Kebayang sih, Colon pake summer dresses bunga-bunga ihiy prikitiw... #HENTIKAAAAN

**tenaga endogen:** nama anda... #bakarbukugeografi #telen Gilbert jadi tukang sayur asem... omg mental image... Sexy caveman terdengar kayak apaaaaan gitu. Mungkin mereka pake kostum itu waktu Halloween? OwO #KAGAK rate M kurang kerasa...? Saya panggilin Joni deh biar... Biar apaan yak? #dor Makasih udah review, dan salam buat temenmu Guntur yak XD #no

**Sayur:** Update cepet... Udah cukup cepet kan? owo #MUKELOOOO Senyum yandere tidak akan mampu mempengaruhi authors dari melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, sayang cinta hohohoho. #dibakar Sering-sering bikin fanart ya, nanti barter sama sering update deh owo #HEI

**Rhiani: ** Makasih udah review XDD Joni sebelum ketemu Rangga, mimpi atau enggak? Udah pasti lah~ #PASTIAPAAA

**tahutempenasiuduk:** Gak ada cliffhanger, gak greget. #DOR Kalo dampaknya ke Joni bisa kayak gitu, pasti Guntur deh yang paling hepi. XD #eh Ba-bagian hidup... Non, saya terharu... QuQ #lapingus Sarannya boleh nih, makasih banget ya~ XD

**TheMasochistDevil:** APAH! ADA ANAK SMP YG BACA FANFIC INI? MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT! ...maunya sih ngomong gitu, tapi kami udah pasrah(?) kalo anak dibawah umur baca fanfic rate M, toh kami dulu juga gitu (curcol?). Yang penting jangan bilang Mama, Papa, Pak Guru, sama Pak Polisi tentang fanfic ini ya. Kami nggak mau dilempari kancut sama FPI, thanks. Senyum Joni emang OK ya. Coba kalo Joni ditaruh di padang bunga terus disuruh senyum, pasti langsung layu semua. True Story. Hehehe, kami sangat tersanjung karena dirimu suka anak-anak kami dan pairing2nya. Mohon maaf juga karena Joni dan Razak belum showdown di chapter ini. Tunggulah dengan sabar XD Thanks atas reviewnya!

.


End file.
